


Prankster Lion, Bookworm Badger

by Writer0890



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 85,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0890/pseuds/Writer0890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She started off as a quiet bookworm Hufflepuff until she crossed paths with the loud and prankster Gryffindor. An unlikely friendship formed and by their third year they had become inseparable. Unexpected on their part an attraction develops but if you ask their friends they would have a completely different opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September 1st, 1991

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to whitetiger91 from Diagon II for betaing this for me. Without further ado Prankster Lion, Bookworm Badger.
> 
>  
> 
> *Mature for later chapters due to swearing and relatively graphic sexual scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1,765
> 
> *Edited 17/11/16

* * *

A bespectacled brunette third year was sitting in a quiet compartment on the Hogwarts Express alone waiting for her best friends. She was reading a book when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

A blond boy and a girl with bushy brown hair walked in.

"Mind if we sit here?"

The girl shook her head. "No, not at all. I was waiting for my friends but I don't think they would mind."

"Okay," The brunette said, sitting down.

The blond boy sat a few seats down from her.

"So, are you two first years?" she asked, putting her bookmark in her book.

They didn't look familiar.

The brunette nodded. "Yes, we are. How about you?"

"I'm actually a third year but nice to meet you anyway. I'm Adelaine Romeijn."

The brunette nodded again. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Neville Longbottom," The blond boy said, shyly.

Adelaine smiled at the boy. She recalls that she was a lot like Neville when she was a first year but her best mate, Lee, brought her out of her shell. He was quite loud and a prankster.

Her musings were interrupted when her best mate and their other two friends, Fred and George, showed up.

"Hey Lainey," Lee greeted, sitting next to her.

Adelaine smiled. "Hey Lee, these are Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom."

"First years?" He asked them.

They nodded in response.

"I'm Lee Jordan," He said, whilst putting an arm around Adelaine

The two of them had always been pretty affectionate so it was normal for Fred, George and the rest of the third year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs to see Lee's arm around Adelaine; they thought nothing of it because they knew despite them being opposites at first glance they got along quite well. Though it kind of threw the two first years off.

"I'm Fred," The first ginger introduced himself as he copied Lee's actions and sat down.

"I'm George," The other ginger said sitting down next to his brother.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Hermione replied formally.

"So, Granger. I don't recognize that last name," Lee said thoughtfully.

Lee was a halfblood but Jordan was a Pureblood name since his dad was also a Pureblood.

"I'm a muggle-born," Hermione said, hesitantly.

Lee couldn't help but smile at the revelation because his beloved mother is also a muggle-born.

"Don't worry, that doesn't matter to us," Adelaine assured her smiling.

Hermione nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. "I noticed the book you were reading when we walked in, that's one of my favorites."

Adelaine looked over at the book she had been reading it was a very worn copy of 'Little Women' and replied. "It's one of my favorites too."

"How did we become friends with you again?" Fred teased, Adelaine good-naturedly ruffling her hair.

Adelaine stuck her tongue out at the ginger.

"She was my friend first," Lee informed them, tightening his grip around her.

"Don't get so touchy, Lee," Fred said.

He knew their friend was very protective of the only female in their quartet. That's the reason he liked to tease her just to get a rise of out of his dreadlocked best mate. George would only tease her when Lee wasn't around which wasn't much.

Though she could take care of herself, it was wise that people didn't tick her off and if they did they'd face the wrath of an angry Hufflepuff; nobody wants to see that. She was still quite gentle in the end though especially with animals.

"So, I know Adelaine is a Hufflepuff but what about you three?" Hermione asked the three boys.

"Gryffindor!" All three of them chorused.

Hermione nodded.

"What house do you want to be in?" Adelaine asked the two first years.

Hermione answered first. "I'll probably be a Ravenclaw, but I prefer Gryffindor."

"I'll probably be a Hufflepuff, although there is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff since my mum was a Hufflepuff. I'm just not good enough for Gryffindor."

Adelaine looked sadly at the blond boy and asked. "Why do you say that, Neville?"

"I was almost a squib," Neville sighed, looking out the window at the passing scenery.

"We all show magic at different times, like I didn't show magic until I was around seven or so."

Neville smiled softly at the older girl as they continued talking.

"I seem to have lost my toad Trevor, I need help finding him," Neville piped up a few minutes later.

"I'll help you," Hermione offered, right away.

Neville nodded in thanks.

"I hope you find him!" Adelaine called after them as they left.

"Who would bring a toad to school?" Lee asked.

Adelaine rolled her eyes. "This is coming from the guy who has a pet tarantula that he brings to Hogwarts."

"Good point, if only I could bring Taffy," He sighed referring to his beloved Jack Russell Terrier.

Adelaine chuckled at her best friend he already missed the hyper but lovable dog.

Lee got up and checked on his pet tarantula whose name was Silo. That was an inside joke with his family that not even the twins and Adelaine knew.

"Did you find the toad?" Adelaine asked as Neville walked back in.

Although, it was quite obvious that he didn't because he looked quite upset.

"No, I didn't."

Adelaine nodded. "Where did Hermione go off to?" she asked.

"She got caught up in talking with a ginger and a black-haired boy."

Fred exclaimed. "I wonder if Ickle Ronnikins tried that spell we gave him."

Adelaine shook her head disapprovingly. The twins loved to tease and prank their younger brother. It's not like Adelaine could do anything about it though.

"So, do you like Quidditch, Neville?" Lee asked changing the subject from Ron.

Neville shook his head. "Not particularly."

Lee, Fred and George gasped in horror.

"Did I say something wrong, maybe I should just stop talking," Neville said clamming up.

Adelaine shot a glare at her friends. "Don't mind them, they're obsessed with Quidditch and they can be gits sometimes. I didn't like Quidditch until recently."

"Namely because of our Quidditch captain Oliver Wood," Fred teased again.

Adelaine blushed at the mention of the brown-eyed Scottish fifth year.

"Look at it this way Air, we might be gits but we're your gits." Lee said, smiling that disarming dimpled smile.

Adelaine bantered back. "How can I forget, when you're always here to remind me."

Around seven pm or so, they arrived at Hogsmeade station.

"First years!" A gruff voice exclaimed.

Neville jumped.

Adelaine smiled slightly."Don't worry, that's just Hagrid," she assured Neville.

"I seem to remember that you reacted the same way to Hagrid in our first year," Lee smirked at her as she flushed.

The first-year separated from the third-years as they made their way to the carriages.

"Hey guys," Angelina greeted as they sat down in the carriage that was already occupied by her, Katie and Alicia.

"Hi Ang," Fred stammered out nervously a blush as red as his hair covering his face. Fred rarely blushes but today he did. He may act all suave and cocky but when around the girl he fancies it's a different story.

He's fancied her for longer than Adalaine has fancied Oliver. Though both George and Adalaine knew that Lee had fancied her too but he was too noble to let Fred know that. So he moved on to the girl who was sitting next to Angelina, Alicia Spinnett.

"So, how was your train ride?"

"We were stuck babysitting a first year, who doesn't like Quidditch," Fred complained, dramatically as the carriage lurched to a start.

Adalaine glared at the ginger.

"Was he going around asking for a toad?" Katie asked, caringly.

She was a second year. She was quite the sweetheart unless she was on the Quidditch Pitch then she'll mess you up.

Adalaine nodded in confirmation of Katie's question.

"Don't be so hard on him, Fred. You were a first year once," Alicia said.

Fred nodded and said."I guess you're right."

"And he seemed nervous enough about not being in Gryffindor," Adalaine sighed sadly as Lee wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

He knew that she saw herself in Neville she didn't have to tell him. That's why she was so defensive of him.

Once at the castle Adelaine dutifully waved goodbye to the boys and sat at the Hufflepuff table between her friends Cedric and Leslie.

"Hey girl!" Leslie greeted.

Adalaine smiled at her black-haired dormmate. "Hey Leslie." she greeted.

"How was the rest of your summer?" Cedric asked.

Cedric and Adalaine had frequent get togethers since their dads were friends despite working in different departments at the Ministry. They were initially pushed together but the friendship eventually formed.

"Good, how was yours?"

Before Cedric could respond the first-years walked in.

As usual she listened to the sorting ceremony. She wasn't really paying attention until a familiar name was called. She hoped Hermione would get her wish. That hat takes your choice into account.

"Granger, Hermione!" McGonagall yelled.

The bushy headed brunette bolted up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

She walked off to the Gryffindor table. A few more sortings went by.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Neville stumbled up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!"

He looked surprised as he stumbled off wearing the hat.

The crowd laughed as he walked back to give the hat to McGonagall. She glanced over to see if Lee or the twins were laughing at Neville. Lee wasn't but it looked like the twins were getting a good laugh out of it.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

A platinum-haired boy swaggered up to the hat. The hat didn't even have touch his head in order it to shout "Slytherin!"

He smirked and ran off towards the Slytherin table. A few more sortings went by.

"Potter, Harry."

Adelaine looked shocked. That raven-haired boy was Harry Potter. She knew the twins' only sister had a fan-girl crush on him but that was it.

"Gryffindor!"

He walked off to the Gryffindor table. Ron was predictably sorted into Gryffindor as well. The sorting ended and the students started eating.

"So, what did you do this summer Leslie?" Adalaine asked taking a bite of the food. It tasted heavenly.

Sure, her dad was an amazing cook but there's nothing like Hogwarts food.

"I visited my family in Greece," she answered.

Adalaine nodded she was slightly envious. She had always wanted to go to Greece. After dinner, everyone departed to their dormitories signaling the beginning of the school year.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punctuation edited.  
> Spacing.  
> Lines at the beginning and end added.  
> Speech tags edited.  
> Main OC's last name changed.


	2. Beginning of Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the OC's name.
> 
> WC: 1,317
> 
> Edited 20/5/16

* * *

 

The next morning Adelaine got up, changed into her uniform and met up with Lee outside her common room. This had always been their routine ever since right after Christmas of their first year.

 "How was the first night?" Lee asked as he slung his arm around her.

"Good."

Lee nodded. "I'm going to guess if we mess with Neville you'll hex us to oblivion." He said.

Adelaine nodded and they continued walking to the Great Hall in a comfortable silence. Adelaine was naturally introverted and soft-spoken; she was outgoing around her friends but Lee knew that Adelaine would like nothing more than to curl up with a good book.

"Sit at the Gryffindor table, Oliver talked about you a lot last night," Lee smirked at her.

Adelaine blushed deeply. She'd been nursing a crush on Oliver since last term. There was something so attractive about his Scottish accent and brown eyes that it made her heart flutter uncontrollably.

She was so lost in her musings that she tripped over her own feet smack dab in the middle of the Great Hall. Typical; she being her usual clumsy self. What a good impression for the coming year! Not.

"That's my clumsy best friend," Lee smirked holding out his hand out for her to grab.

Instead of getting up she pulled him down next to her.

"Hey! No fair!" Lee whined.

Adelaine smirked at him, got up and looked around to see if anyone had seen her clumsy moment, searching in particular for Oliver. She saw him about to sit at the Gryffindor table and made a beeline for it to sit down, completely forgetting about Lee.

"Hey! What about me?"

In response she threw a smirk over her shoulder at him as she sat down next to George.

"Morning!" She chirped happily.

"Good morning!" The twins chorused.

Adelaine turned to look into the chocolate brown eyes of the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood

"Hello, Adelaine."

She immediately got goosebumps; she loved the way her name sounded with his dreamy Scottish accent.

"How was your summer?" He asked

Getting her Gryffindor-red blush under control she replied. "It was good, how was yours?"

"Good, what electives are you taking this year?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Muggle Studies," she recited.

"You've always been good with animals but humans are another story," Lee smirked at her as he sat down on the other side of her.

Adelaine turned and smiled innocently at her best friend.

"Okay, I see how it is you rush over here to flirt with Oliver and completly forget about helping your best friend up," Lee smiled at her.

Adelaine blushed, turned back to her conversation with Oliver and like usual she began to hang on his every word.

After breakfast, it was time for Charms with the Ravenclaws. Adelaine separated from her Gryffondor friends after a quick goodbye and walked off towards the Charms class with Cedric and Leslie.

"Adelaine?" Hermione's slightly bossy voice asked.

She turned to see Hermione and Neville walking towards her.

"Do you know where the Transfiguration classroom is?"

Adelaine nodded. "Yes, I do. I can show you exactly where it is."

"Thank you."

Adelaine said goodbye to her two friends, started to lead the two first-years to the Transfiguration classroom and asked."Neville, did you find your toad?"

"I did, thanks for asking." he said giving her a small smile.

"I could teach you a charm that would help him stay put," Adelaine suggested, offhandedly.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think I'll be too good at it," he sighed, shaking his head.

Adelaine's heart broke for the blond boy. He didn't have a lot of confidence in himself.

They reached the Transfiguration classroom. Adelaine noticed a familiar tabby cat on the desk.

"What's a cat doing in here?" Hermione asked, confused at the strange sight.

Adelaine smirked; she knew exactly what a cat was doing in the room. Suddenly, the cat transformed into McGonagall. Adelaine chuckled good-naturedly as Hermione and Neville jumped at the surprise.

"Hello, Ms. Granger, Mr Longbottom. It's nice to see some people who like to be on time," McGonagall said.

Hermione and Neville were still quite shocked. Adelaine recalled that she reacted quite similar to them. It was so interesting that McGonagall could change into a cat.

"Hello, Miss Romero," McGonagall said, turning to Adelaine.

Adelaine smiled at the head of her best mate's house and replied. "Hello Professor, they asked me to help them find the classroom and I couldn't resist."

"That's quite alright, I still think we should give the first-years maps."

Adelaine nodded in agreement. "I should get off to Charms, I don't want to be late."

"Bye, Adelaine. Thanks for helping us," Hermione said.

"No problem, anytime," Adelaine smiled at the younger brunette.

Hermione smiled widely and Adelaine left towards the Charms classroom.

She made it just in time. Charms was her favorite subject. She particularly enjoyed the teacher, Professor Flitwick. He was a short man who had to stand on a pile of books to see the class.

After a long Charms class she had History of Magic with the Gryffindors. She brightened at the thought that at least in the boring subject she'd have her best friends to entertain her.

She noticed that she was one of the first to arrive. She didn't have to wait long however as the next person arrived; Alicia Spinett. She was a medium height tan girl with black hair.

"Hi Adelaine," She greeted, smiling as she sat next to her at the table, knowing all too well that Adelaine was saving the seat next to her left for Lee whenever he decided to make an appearance.

"Hi Alicia."

"We didn't get to talk much, how was your summer?" She asked.

"It was good, how was yours?"

"Same."

The next person to arrive was Angelina Johnson. She was a willowly dark-skinned girl with long black hair which was mostly often seen in a braid.

"Hey girls," She greeted them, sitting next to Alicia.

"Hey Ang!" They shouted in unison.

The rest of the students soon filed in as the ghost teacher, Mr. Binns drifted in through the chalkboard. As usual, Lee and the twins rushed in at the last moment. Lee sat next to Adelaine as always. It was the only class that Adelaine didn't mind falling asleep in. The teacher drawled on and on. She was nodding off when a note hit her elbow.

_How was your first class, Lainey?_

Adelaine scribbled her reply and threw it back to Lee.

_You really need to have better penmanship. I can barely read it. :)._

Adelaine flushed. She'd always had messy writing. She wrote her reply and threw it back to him. This note passing continued for the rest of the class.

"Well, that's one History of Magic class down and Merlin knows how many more," Lee said as he slung his arm around Adelaine's shoulders as they left the classroom.

"I wouldn't be able to stay awake in that class if it wasn't for you three," Adelaine smiled at the two gingers and her dreadlocked best friend.

They grinned back and walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

Adelaine sat down at the Gryffindor table again.

"Hi Adelaine," Hermione greeted the older girl.

"Hi Hermione, how were your first classes?"

Hermione's eyes sparkled at the mention of her classes and went on. "I did quite well in Transfiguration. I got a smile from McGonagall."

"Wow, she rarely smiles. You must've been good."

Hermione blushed and shrugged.

Adelaine noticed Neville sitting next to Hermione and asked. "What about you Neville?"

"We had Herbology after Transfiguration. I'm quite good."

Adelaine nodded and admitted, "I'm not really good at Herbology. My specialty is Charms."

She continued talking to the two first years throughout the remainder of the meal mainly about their classes.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punctuation edited.  
> Italics added.  
> Speech tags edited.


	3. Quidditch and Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,374
> 
> Edited 20/5/16

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later - Week of September 15th

 

She was sitting in the library, studying or trying to study anyway. She was distracted by all the whispers and murmurs.

"Hey Adelaine," Cedric greeted, sitting down across from her.

"Hey Ced, have you been hearing whispers and murmurs all day?"

He shrugged and said. "I don't know what they're about if that's what you're asking and I don't particularly care. "

"Even if it has to do with Quidditch?" Adalaine teased him.

Cedric shook his head and replied. "I'm not as obsessed as your crush, Addie."

"Oliver is not obsessed!" Adelaine denied even though she knew he was.

Cedric rolled his grey eyes playfully at his honorary sister defending her crush. After the the library she quickly visited the hospital wing she noticed Neville was there.

Adelaine was sitting at the Gryffindor table later that day while Oliver, Fred and George were talking animatedly to Harry about Quidditch. Apparently, he was made seeker on the Gryffindor team. She didn't particularly care so she let her mind wander to why Nevillle was in the hospital wing. She was growing quite fond of the shy and unconfident Gryffindor boy. She likes people who remind her of herself. Who are you to judge her!

"Hermione?" She asked the younger brunette.

"Yes?"

"Do know why Neville was in the hospital wing because I was there visiting an aquaintence of mine earlier?"

Hermione nodded and promptly informed the older girl. "Yes, he fell off his broom during our flying lesson and broke his wrist."

"Okay, I was worried about him."

Hermione nodded and continued. "Malfoy started to make fun of him after he was taken to the hospital wing but a few of us defended him."

"That was nice of you."

Hermione smiled. Adelaine shared a look with Lee. It was a rare point in time where Adelaine got that look in her eye but when she did you better watch out.

"What's on your mind for a prank?" Lee smirked at his best friend, as they walked out of the Great Hall.

Adelaine looked at Lee innocently and asked. "Who says I want to prank?"

"Don't play the innocent act with me. I know you too well," Lee said.

"I'll think about it and tell you but nothing too harsh he's just a first year. A horrible first year but a first year none the less."

Lee nodded.

 

October 31st, 1991 - Halloween

Adelaine heard soft sobbing in the bathroom as she walked in to wash her hands from a messy Herbology lesson.

"Somebody there?" Adelaine asked.

There was no answer. Adelaine opened the nearest stall and saw a head of bushy brown hair.

"Hermione?"

The younger girl looked up at her tears dripping out of her brown eyes.

"What happen?" She asked her.

"Ron called me an insufferable know-it-all," She sobbed.

Adelaine sighed.

"You don't have to stay and comfort me, I know you have better things to do," Hermione said.

Adelaine left the bathroom without another word and began walking to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast when a familiar arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked over to see Lee grinning at her; that grin could always cheer her up especially those dimples.

"Something wrong?"

Adelaine sighed. "I found Hermione crying in the bathroom."

They shrugged.

"Somebody called her an insufferable know-it-all," Adelaine said not using Ron's name not that Fred and George would do anything about it.

Adelaine was quite sensitive to that word since she was called a know-it-all by Elaine Flint in her first year as well but nobody knew that. Hermione didn't have anyone to defend her like Adelaine had Tonks who was her former house mate and despite being five years older they hung out every once in while. She had been surprised how much time Tonks had spent time with her. She was the one who brought her into Lee's circle of friends orignally since he was his god-sister especially after Christmas of first year and bit of tension in Adelaine's friendship with Tonks. Actually, Tonks is the one who started the tradition of waking Lee up on his birthday. This is the first year that Adalaine would being doing that on her own when late November came along anyway.

"If you don't mind me asking, why have you taken interest in Hermione? I know you see yourself in Neville but Hermione doesn't seem anything like you?" Lee asked, breaking her out of her musings.

"I see myself in Hermione as well, since she seems quite smart I mean she read all the books before school. Though I didn't do that and I also procrastinate on my work most of the time."

"Then tell me how you're still a teacher's pet," Lee smirked at her.

Adelaine elbowed him in the side, flipped her hair over her right shoulder and said sarcastically. "I'm oh so sweet, nice, perfect everybody just loves me, everybody wonders how I'm friends with you three. I can do no wrong and I'm oh so innocent," she finished, batting her eyelashes.

"If they knew you as well as I do, they wouldn't love you as much they do," Lee said, teasingly.

Before Adelaine could respond they reached the Great Hall. Adelaine sat at the Hufflepuff table. She kept glancing at the door worriedly looking for Hermione.

"Looking for someone?" Leslie asked.

Delaney shook her head not wanting to mention Hermione since Leslie wouldn't understand like Lee did. The door burst open but it was just an Indian girl she didn't recognize. About twenty minutes later Professor Quirrell rushed in.

"Troll in the dungeon!" He exclaimed, crumpling pathetically to the floor.

"Perfects, take your houses to the common room," Dumbledore instructed.

Percy was in his element as he started to lead the Gryffindors to the common room.

"You're coming with us, Lainey," Lee said.

He knew the Hufflepuff common room was close to the dungeon and he wanted Adelaine to be safe. Adelaine's eyes flickered to Percy nervously.

"I don't care what bloody Percy says. I just want you to be safe," He said fear in his brown eyes.

Adelaine sighed there was no arguing with Lee. He's so stubborn sometimes but so was she.

"Come on, Adelaine," Lee said.

Adelaine rushed to the Gryffindor common room with Lee and the twins. Percy didn't notice until they reached the common room.

"What's the Hufflepuff doing here, she should be in her common room?"

Adelaine finally snapped. "I have a bloody name Weasley, so stop calling me 'the Hufflepuff' although I'm a proud Hufflepuff."

Fred and George smirked at how scared their elder brother looked at their friend's fury.

She did have the temper that rivaled a Gryffindor when you pushed her too far; which they knew all to well but only Lee knew that she had been a short hat-stall between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

Before Percy could argue back McGonagall walked in with Hermione, Ron and Harry. The twins rushed to hug their brother thankful that he was okay.

"So, now that everyone is safe I think the Huffle- I mean Adelaine should get back to her common room," Percy said.

Adelaine nodded in agreement and said. "Yes, I should."

"Let me walk you back," Lee said.

Adelaine nodded not having the energy to disagree. Lee accompanied Adelaine back to the Hufflepuff common room.

"It seems like we'll have an interesting year," Adelaine said.

Lee nodded as they reached her common room.

"Good night," Adelaine said, hugging her best friend.

"Night."

Adelaine tapped the barrel and crawled in she was instantly greeted by a relieved Leslie and Cedric. Lee walked away.

"I'm going to guess that Lee convinced you to go to the Gryffindor common rom?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, he did."

Cedric nodded as the prefect Gabriel Truman came up to them and said. "Well Romero, you gave these two quite the scare but I'm glad you're okay. But I bet Weasley didn't like it one bit ."

Adelaine chuckled and said. "Yes, Percy was livid being the stickler for rules he is."

"Weren't you the same?"

Adelaine retorted. "Mainly in the first few months of first year until I became close with Lee, Fred, George and Tonks."

The group nodded and this reminded Adelaine that she should write Tonks soon. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Centring.  
> Spacing.  
> Speech tags edited.


	4. Biased Commentary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Quidditch match of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,097
> 
> Edited 20/5/16

* * *

 

 

November 9, 1991

 

Adelaine was writing a letter to Tonks in her dormitory while Leslie was on her four-poster bed flipping through the latest issue of 'Witch Weekly'.

_Hey Tonks,_

_It's barely the beginning of the year but Lee has already gotten plenty of points taken away thanks to his pranks. How's auror training going? I bet it's hard. Other than Lee getting in trouble. I've been enjoying my classes especially Creatures and Muggle Studies. Write back when you have the chance. Today Saturday, is the first Quidditch game. I'm prepared for Lee being biased against Slytherin like always._

_Adelaine_

 

She finished the letter, checked the time, she had just enough time to go to the Owlery then down to the Quidditch Pitch for the first Quidditch game of the season which was always Gryffindor/Slytherin.

"Well, I should go send this letter and get off to the Quidditch game."

Leslie nodded not looking up from the article she was immersed in and replied knowingly. "Alright, I'll see you after the game unless Gryffindor wins and I should expect you back by tomorrow since you'll be at the celebration party."

Adelaine nodded, left the dorm and started towards the Owlery.

She reached the Entrance Hall to see her other two roommates Tiffany and Joanna blocking the door to the courtyard. She groaned inwardly, there goes her good mood.

"Where are you off to?" Tiffany sneered, her dirt brown eyes in a glare.

"That's none of your business, Harries."

Joanna Marks an ashen blonde with amber eyes, her second in command scoffed and said. "It's the Gryffindork vs. Slytherin Quidditch match today."

"I don't get why you support the Gryffindork team," Tiffany said.

"They're my friends, Harries, and don't you dare question my house loyalty. I support Hufflepuff when they play too," Adelaine said, tersely glaring at the black-haired witch in more then one sense of the word.

She glared back. "Those gingers aren't even good beaters or at least as good as ours and those girls aren't even good chasers not compared to Kyle and me anyway, right JoJo?" Tiffany asked Joanna.

Adelaine cringed at the nickname and tried not to laugh.

"Don't even get me started on the horrible commentator and horrible keeper. Actually the only good thing they have is a better seeker."

"You only got that spot because you bloody brother is the bloody captain and don't you dare insult Cedric!" Adelaine exclaimed, her eyes darkening.

She looked offended for a second. "I actually have talent, thank you." she sniffed snottily and continued even more. "I bet that letter is to that weird girl who can change her appearance. I guess weirdos and bookworms stick together."

Adelaine just glared at her again. "I must get to the Owlery so can you please move?" she asked, trying to be polite.

They didn't move so Adelaine tried to push past them but that didn't work either.

"Miss Harries and Miss Marks, I suggest you let her through," McGonagall said, sternly.

"Of course, the Gryffindork Head of House would come to your rescue, Romero," Tiffany spat, practically in her face before she walked away.

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff, Ms. Harries."

Tiffany scoffed and walked away.

"Thanks for that, professor," Adelaine smiled at the stern Transfiguration mistress as a cool burst of wind hit her in her face. It cooled her down from that confrontation.

McGonagall nodded. "I suppose you're on your on way to the Quidditch match, Ms. Romero?"

"I wouldn't miss it but I have to send this letter first."

McGonagall nodded and Adelaine ran off towards the Owlery and McGonagall continued towards the Quidditch Pitch.

It was a particularly cool day, the wind was whistling though the trees. The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds.

She reached the Owlery, it was very noisy with all of the owls hooting. She found her favorite owl which was a Elf owl whose name was Athena or at least she named it Athena in her first year. The owl was brown with many feathers.

"Hey girl," she greeted the small owl.

She hooted in greeting.

"I would like you to give this to Tonks," she said, tying it to her leg.

Athena hooted.

"If I wasn't so nice, I would tell you to peck out Tiffany and Joanna's eyes."

The owl looked up at her curiously, nipped her finger briefly and flew away. Adelaine watched her fly out of sight and left the Owlery.

Adelaine walked towards the Quidditch Pitch and walked towards to where the Gryffindor team was standing. She made it just in time to hear Oliver's raving speech. She didn't care for the subject matter of course but she was still hanging on his every word. If that makes sense. He looked quite good in his Quidditch uniform. She loved how passionate about Quidditch he is or as many people would say that's obsessed but Adelaine likes to call him passionate.

After the speech she left the space with Lee and they walked to the commentator's booth where McGonagall was already seated.

"Try to be unbiased today, okay," Adelaine told him.

"That's not going to work, Lainey."

She sighed and shook her head, they parted ways and Adelaine walked off towards the Gryffindor stands. She sat down and the game started.

"Hello everyone, what a great day for Quidditch!" Lee shouted, happily. Except for the Slytherin team everything looks good."

Adelaine giggled as he started the introductions of the Gryffindor team. "Chaser Angelina Johnson, Chaser Katie Bell and last but not least the beautiful Alicia Spinnett, Beaters and my best friends Fred and George Weasley, Keeper and my favorite Hufflepuff's crush Oliver Wood and the newest addition to the team, the youngest seeker in a hundred years Harry Potter!"

Adelaine blushed deeply this is how the whole school knew she fancied Oliver because of Lee's big mouth. Although she made it quite obvious to everyone on the Quidditch team, Cedric and Leslie.

"I could care less about the Slytherin team but here it is," He read off the names less enthusiastically.

The match started. Though, she didn't agree with what he was saying she found McGonagall's scolding of him funny. Even his flirty compliments towards Alicia. The drama started in the middle of the match when Harry's broom started to swerve. The match continued. Gryffindor won. She knew what this meant a Gryffindor party like always.

"Congratulations, guys," Adelaine congratulated her friends.

"Thanks."

The girls were fussing over Harry. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're introduced to Adelaine's other dorm mates Joanna and Tiffany. What's your opinion on them? You'll meet Tiffany's older brother Kyle in a later chapter and see just how much they are alike. A bit more of Adelaine and Leslie's friendship in this chapter.
> 
> Centring and spacing edited.
> 
> Speech tags edited


	5. Lee's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 3,340
> 
> Edited 10/11/16

* * *

 

November 23rd, 1991

 

Although Adelaine was a Hufflepuff, she was allowed to be in the Gryffindor common room. McGonagall allowed other houses in the Gryfffindor common room but that doesn't mean everyone liked it. She padded up to the Gryffindor third-year dorms to wake up Lee. Boys were not allowed to be in girls' dorms but girls were allowed to be in the boys' dorms. I guess they believed girls were more trustworthy in a sense.

The door creaked open; like all Gryffindor dorms, their room was decorated in scarlet and gold. The boys were practically dead to the world for now, anyway. Fred and George were snoring. Adelaine smirked and jumped on Lee's bed.

"Ahh!" Lee exclaimed, pulling the scarlet sheet to cover his bare chest.

Adelaine rolled her eyes. "It's nothing I haven't seen before, Lee."

"It's seven in the morning on a Saturday, please let me sleep," he complained, covering his head with his pillow.

"I just wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday," Adelaine said as she sat criss-crossed on her best friend's bed.

"Now that that's done, can I go back to sleep?" He asked.

"Yes, you may."

And with that Lee promptly fell back asleep.

Honestly, Adelaine didn't realize what time it was since she didn't have a clock in her dorm, or one that worked anyway. It was all thanks to her best friends that she didn't. She had a thing about clocks though she would turn it around because she didn't want to see the time especially when she had trouble sleeping. She had no idea how she got wrapped up in the hijinks but she wouldn't have it any other way. She laid down next to Lee. The bed was small so it barely fit two people. That didn't last long because Adelaine fell out of bed since Lee sometimes hogs the bed.

"Oh, bugger!" Adelaine swore under her breath rubbing her tailbone.

"We have a girl in our dorm!" Fred exclaimed, waking up, getting up and walking over to her.

"Oh, it's only Adelaine," George smirked, sounding disappointed.

"Good morning to you too, Fred, George." Adelaine smirked up at the ginger twins.

"Well, I'll be down in the common room," Fred remarked.

"Someone going to help me up?" Adelaine asked.

"You're not helpless, you can get up on your own," George said, following his brother but shooting her a sympathetic smile.

Adelaine stood up she debated if she should wake Lee up again but decided not to.

"You coming?" George asked, peeking back into the dorm.

Adelaine nodded and left the birthday boy to sleep some more.

The three-some walked down to the common room where Adelaine noticed her two first- year friends were up.

"Morning!" Alicia chimed happily, giving Adelaine a hug.

Being the youngest of her third year friends, Adelaine was used to being coddled by her friends.

"So, the birthday boy is still asleep?" Katie asked.

Adelaine nodded. "Yes, but I did wake him up at seven a.m. to wish him a happy birthday."

"Like you've done the last two years. Although this is the first year you're doing it on your own since his god-sister graduated.

"Yep," Adelaine said, popping the 'p'.

"This gives you the chance to flirt with Oliver without Lee being around for once," Alicia smirked at her.

Adelaine blushed deeply.

"There he is," Angelina said as she entered the conversation, pushing Adelaine towards their Quidditch Captain.

Adelaine almost tripped but Oliver caught her. Clumsiness strikes again and her glasses flew off her face. This is the second clumsy moment she's had today.

"I caught you, my favorite Hufflepuff," He smiled down at her.

Adelaine blushed Gryffindor- red as Oliver stood her up

"There you go," he said, handing her glasses to her.

"Thanks Ollie," She said, putting on her glasses his very handsome features coming into focus and her crush filter full force, not realizing the fact that she called him Ollie.

It was the nickname she called him when she had dreams about him.

His chocolate brown eyes filled with confusion. "What did you call me?"

"I called you Oliver," Adelaine insisted.

"No, you didn't. You called him Ollie," George smirked at her.

Adelaine turned, glared at the ginger. He shrank back slightly. That anger vaguely reminded him of his mother. He looked visibly relieved however, knowing Adelaine well enough, when he realized that this burst of anger was about to fade rather quickly; Lee was descending the staircase.

"There's the birthday boy!" Alicia said, hugging him first.

Adelaine could see a blush forming on Lee's dark features. The rest of the Quidditch team girls hugged him and wished him a happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday, mate," George said, clapping Lee on the back.

Fred did the same and Lee turned to Adelaine smiling.

"Happy Birthday, again," Adelaine said, hugging her best mate.

"Thanks."

The two friends separated.

"So, what did I miss?" Lee asked as he sat down on the scarlet couch

"Oh, nothing," Adelaine blushed, sitting next to him.

Lee glanced around his friends. The girls were giggling while Fred and George were trying not to laugh.

"I hate not knowing what the joke is," Lee said, frustrated.

Katie stopped giggling and answered. "Since you were still asleep, we literally pushed Adelaine to go flirt with Oliver but she tripped and he caught her."

"He helped her up and picked up her glasses," Fred said, continuing his teammate's story.

"She thanked him and called him Ollie," George laughed.

Lee glanced at his best mate who was as red as a Weasley's hair by now. "I thought you only called him that in your dreams about him." He whispered.

"I do," Adelaine blushed even deeper.

Lee was the only who knew about the dreams like Adelaine knew about his dreams about Alicia. Although Adelaine was pretty sure her dreams about Oliver were a lot tamer than his dreams about Alicia and she was also sure that's he told Fred and George about his dreams about Alicia since they shared a dorm they probably heard him whisper her name in his sleep.

Lee tightened his grip around her. "Alright, that's enough teasing. I like a joke as much as the next person but not when my best friend is the butt of it." He said.

"Okay, sorry," The twins apologized.

Adelaine smiled at the two gingers, then turned to the two first-years. "How are your classes going?" she asked.

"Great, except for the Potions professor he seems to hate me," Hermione sighed.

"Don't take it personal, he hates everyone. He hated me even before I became friends with these notorious pranksters," Adelaine said, pointing to Lee, Fred and George.

They just grinned proudly at her.

Adelaine rolled her eyes playfully and turned to Neville. "What about you?"

Neville sighed. "I'm only really good at Herbology, Snape scares me out of my wits."

"Honestly, he still scares me sometimes," Adelaine said, empathizing with the younger blond Gryffindor.

"I've been curious about something," Hermione said.

"What's that?" Adelaine asked.

"How did you become friends with Lee, you two seem like polar opposites, if you don't mind me saying?"

"Everyone says that, but I suppose it was a case of opposites attract especially at first," Adelaine smiled.

 

_ Flashback - September 1st/2nd, 1989 _

 

_Though Adelaine was a halfblood, her dad had almost forgotten how to get on the platform. Good thing, they had ran into a friend of his from the Ministry who had a son starting this year as well._

_She sat in a compartment alone but that's just the way she liked it. She pulled out a book and started to read. That silence didn't last very long though when three boys barreled in looking for sanctuary because they had just played a prank. Two looked like twins and the other had dreadlocks._

_"I'm Lee Jordan, nice to meet you," The dreadlocked boy introduced._

_"I'm Adelaine Romeijn," She smiled, shyly._

_Lee smiled back and said."There's no need to be shy, I don't bite."_

_"We don't either," The redheads chorused._

_"So, are you a first year?" Lee asked._

_"Yes, I am. How about you?"_

_Lee nodded excitedly and said. "Yes, I am."_

_"Okay."_

_Lee and the two redheads who were named Fred and George Weasley started to prattle on and on. Adelaine would politely chime in now and then._

_"So, tell us about yourself."_

_"There's nothing really to tell, I'm an only child. My parents are separated. I don't really get along with my mum's side of the family with them believing in blood purity and everything even though they are halfbloods. My dad's family is a lot more accepting with everything. My dad was a Gryffindor and my mum was a Slytherin. Although, I have nothing against Slytherin since my dad's younger brother was a Slytherin," Adelaine rambled a mile a minute. She tended to do that out of nervousness._

_"When you really get going, you can talk," Lee grinned at her._

_Adelaine smiled slightly at the dreadlocked boy._

_"So, what house do you want to be in?"_

_"I think I would be in Hufflepuff, possibly Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."_

_"So, anything but Slytherin?"_

_Adelaine nodded. "I mean I got good marks in muggle school. If that's anything to go by for Ravenclaw. How about you three?"_

_"Gryffindor!"_

_Adelaine nodded. A few minutes later a girl with bubblegum pink hair walked into the compartment._

_"Nymphadora!" Lee exclaimed._

_The girl huffed. "It's Tonks or Dora."_

_Lee stuck his tongue out at the girl playfully._

_"Is my god-brother giving you a hard time?" She asked, turning to Adelaine._

_She shook her head. "No, not at all. I've been enjoying his company."_

_The girl nodded and introduced herself. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Tonks or Dora unless you want to be hexed to oblivion."_

_"Okay."_

_Tonks made herself comfortable next to Adelaine. "So, you're a first year right?" she asked._

_Adelaine nodded._

_"What house do you want to be in?"_

_"Anything but Slytherin," Lee answered for her._

_Tonks glanced over at her_ _. "What's wrong with Slytherin? My mum was a Slytherin." She asked offended._

_"My mum was too actually, I have nothing against it. I think I would fit the best in Hufflepuff."_

_Tonks' hair changed. "I'm a Hufflepuff, like my dad." She grinned._

_"My dad was a Gryffindor."_

_Tonks nodded and they continued talking until they reached Hogsmeade station. Tonks said goodbye to the four first years._

_"First years!" A gruff voice yelled._

_Adelaine jumped at the voice and she could see Lee smirking at her, being the only one who noticed her reaction. The four of them shared a boat with Cedric Diggory and a muggle-born black haired girl named Leslie Hopkins. Cedric was the son of her dad's friend, Amos; the same man who helped them on the platform._

_They reached Hogwarts. Adelaine was amazed at the castle; it was so majestic and regal. There was so much going on and there was too much to take in._

_Cedric was sorted into Hufflepuff, as was Leslie._

_"Jordan, Lee!" The strict looking deputy headmistress called._

_He rushed up to the hat._

_"Better be… Gryffindor!"_

_The table clapped politely._

_It was Adelaine's turn after a few more sortings. She nervously walked up to the hat and swore she saw Lee and Cedric give her a thumbs up._

_"Hmm, you have a mix of sortings in your family. You have a few of your paternal grandmother's qualities but what are more prominent are your paternal grandfather's qualities. You're nothing like your maternal grandparents," The hat whispered._

_Adelaine smiled to herself._

_"I assume if I gave you the choice between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff you would choose Gryffindor since your friends are in that house."_

_"The twins haven't been sorted yet, how do you know their going to be Gryffindors?"_

_The hat tutted and said. "I'm all knowing and besides their family has been in Gryffindor for centuries."_

_"Whatever you think is the best for me."_

_"It better be ... Hufflepuff!"_

_Adelaine grinned, relaxed instantly and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. She sat next to Cedric hesitantly._

_After the big feast, they were led to the common room by the prefect. She got to know Leslie and her other two roommates, Joanna Marks and Tiffany Harries._

 

_\---_

 

_It was now the next day and time for the first Charms lesson with the Gryffindors. Adelaine was one of the first to arrive and as she sat down, Cedric and Leslie soon walked in. In groups, the rest of the class eventually filed in. The twins and Lee rushed in at the last moment, Lee taking the only seat left which happened to be next to Adelaine ._

_"Fancy seeing you here," He said, leaning back in his chair suavely but immediately falling out of his chair._

_Adelaine chuckled and got up to help him up._

_"I got you to laugh."_

_And little did they both know this would not be the last time he would make her laugh._

 

_End of Flashback_

 

By the end of the flashback/story, Adelaine was cuddled very close to Lee. Their friends didn't think much of it though; they had become accustomed to it over the years.

Though it still threw the two first-years off slightly even though they just heard the story. Actually it mainly threw Hermione off. Neville would like to have a friendship like Lee and Adelaine someday.

"So, that's how you two became friends."

Adelaine smiled. "And I don't even regret it one bit."

"Alright, I've dealt enough with a Hufflepuff in here but it's time for her to go," Percy's nasal voice interrupted the scene.

"Shut it, Perce. She'll stay as long as she wants," Fred snapped at his elder brother.

It wasn't exactly against the rules for Adelaine to be in the common room, but it was still frowned upon, especially by Percy. She had thought her little outburst at Halloween might have changed his attitude; unfortunately, this was not the case as he glared at the group.

"I actually should get back, I just realized that I'm still in my pajamas and it's almost noon. Besides, Cedric and Leslie are probably wondering where I went," Adelaine said, getting up.

"You want me to walk you back?" Lee asked helpfully.

"I made it all the way here at seven am, I can make it back to my common room," Adelaine answered.

"Alright."

Adelaine said goodbye to the rest of her friends and left the Gryffindor common room.

Adelaine hummed merrily as she walked back towards the kitchens which were very close to the Hufflepuff common room. She tapped the barrels to the tune and crawled into the common room.

"There you are Addie!" Leslie exclaimed from the couch Cedric was sitting next to her. She and Cedric had the same nickname for her.

Leslie was a petite girl with jet-black hair in a pixie cut. She had bright blue eyes which shone against her light olive colored skin. She was a muggle-born. Despite being the girly-girl type, she got along with Adelaine pretty well. Adelaine knew better than to be fooled by the girl's small frame, discovering early on that she was quite the dueler.

"Hey Leslie," Adelaine greeted her best female friend in her house.

"You were with Lee, weren't you?" Cedric asked. He had become her brother in all but blood over the past two years.

It's kind of ironic that Adelaine's crush, Oliver didn't really care for Cedric but only on the grounds of Quidditch. The twins didn't really care for Cedric for the same reason but Angie, Alicia and Katie found him attractive. This ticked Fred off, especially when it came to Angie. Adelaine found it gross since Cedric was like a brother to her.

Lee, on the other hand, didn't have much of an opinion of him, at least not that she knew of anyway.

Adelaine nodded. "I woke him up at seven this morning to wish him a happy birthday, but he fell asleep and he didn't wake up until nine."

"Why don't you wake me up on my birthday to wish me a happy birthday first?" Cedric teased.

Adelaine smirked at her honorary brother. "When's your birthday again?"

"Haha, real funny," He said, rolling his grey eyes.

Adelaine laughed, walked up to her dorm and changed into her clothes. Because it was a Saturday, they had free dress; she thanked Merlin for not having to wear her uniform.

After she changed her clothes, Adelaine walked downstairs. She played some wizards chess with Cedric, and won. Honestly, she didn't care for how barbaric the game was but she loved playing it. She much preferred muggle chess but they didn't have it at Hogwarts.

She then started her homework, which she had been procrastinating on for ages. She may have usually received good marks in most subjects, but she still procrastinated like no other; she thinks it stems from the fact that she was called a know-it-all in her first year and she didn't want to come across as one but her friends made her realize that it was good to be smart and now she was proud that she was smart.

"Adelaine, it's time to go to dinner."

She hadn't realized that she hadn't eaten all day and was absolutely famished. It was another bad habit of hers to get caught up in something and not eat. She closed her Potions book and started to walk down to the Great Hall with Cedric and Leslie, debating whether or not to sit at the Gryffindor or Hufflepuff table. She had spent the whole morning with Gryffindors but the rest of the day with Hufflepuffs; she considered it the curse of being in a different house as her best friends.

"Daydreaming about a certain Quidditch captain?" Leslie smirked at her friend.

Adelaine blushed as she saw Lee wave to her from the Gryffindor table. She walked towards the table and sat down, slipping between Lee and George.

"We're always ditched for the Gryffindors," Leslie laughed.

Cedric shrugged. To that day, he didn't know how he got stuck with being the best friend of two girls. Actually, he knew the reason why he was close to Adelaine. He was only friends with Leslie through his friendship with Adelaine, he was told by both her and his dad to watch over her.

"So, what did you do the rest of the day?" Lee asked Adelaine.

As Adelaine filled her plate she replied. "I played Wizard's chess with Cedric," She noticed the twins' glower at his name. She shook her head and continued. "I won. I've never really liked how barbaric it was but what can I do? After that, I started my homework which I've been procrastinating on for ages. Although, that ended up in doodling."

Lee elbowed her teasingly. "You were probably doodling hearts with Oliver's name in them."

Adelaine was about to open her mouth to protest but knew it was no use; he was correct.

"So, our next Hogsmeade weekend is upon us," Fred said.

"Yes, it's next week," George continued.

"I'm going to suppose you three are going to ditch me to go to Zonkos, just like you did last time," Adelaine smirked, taking a bite of her food. It tasted delicious.

"Just like you would ditch us to go to the bookstore."

Adelaine blushed. "I can't argue with you there."

"We'll meet up at Honeydukes and then go to The Three Broomsticks," George recited the plan.

Adelaine, Lee and Fred nodded and finished eating. Lee threw his arm around Adelaine as they left the Great Hall.

"I should get back to the common room," Adelaine said.

"Alright, you want me to walk you back?"

Adelaine thought for a moment before replying. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

Adelaine hugged him, hugged the twins and walked towards her common room. The three boys walked off to the common room to plan another prank.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no canon birthday for Lee. So, he's born about five months before the twins and nine months before the OC, Adelaine.
> 
> I know it's extra long but I'm trying to get the story to flow a bit better.
> 
> Centring.  
> Date added.  
> Spacing.


	6. Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 761
> 
> Edited 20/5/16

* * *

 

 

It was now the second Hogsmeade weekend. Adelaine admitted to herself that it was not as exciting as it was the first time. Like she had predicted, the boys had ditched her to go to Zonkos while Cedric had gone to the Quidditch supply shop and Leslie had gone off to the beauty parlor.

Adelaine walked to the bookstore. The bell jingled as she walked in.

"Good Morning!" The bookkeeper greeted.

Adelaine smiled politely and said. "Good morning."

The bookkeeper smiled back as Adelaine made her way towards the books. The bookshop was quite open. It reminded her vaguely of the Hufflepuff common room - one of her favorite places in the world. She found a book, curled up in the chair and started to read, completely losing herself in an imaginary world.

"There's my bookworm best friend," Lee smirked at her.

Adelaine looked up at her best mate, blushing sheepishly. "I was supposed to meet you at Honeydukes. You weren't supposed to come find me."

"Yeah, but we were supposed to meet fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh, bugger," Adelaine swore.

Lee knew Adelaine only swore when it was absolutely necessary. Unlike him, Fred and George who had mouths of sailors, at least when they weren't around their mothers. Lee also tried to keep his mouth clean when he was with Adelaine, but that didn't happen most of the time.

"Come on, let's go," He said, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

Adelaine leaned into him as they walked out of the bookstore. They walked to Honeydukes and met up with Fred and George.

As a group, they walked into the candy shop; Adelaine was happy as she had quite the sweet tooth, especially for chocolate. Apart from the first time that Lee made Adelaine laugh in their first Charms lesson, the two bonded over their love of chocolate.

"We better stock up on everything chocolate," Lee smirked at Adelaine.

She smirked back at him. "You eat most of it."

"No, you do."

Fred and George smirked at the two best friends as they stocked up with everything chocolate.

"Well, that should last us a few days," Lee smirked at Adelaine, as they walked out of the candy store.

The four of them walked to the Three Broomsticks, finding a booth and sitting down.

"So, what prank items did you buy?"

The boys poured out all the contents of their bags on the table as Adelaine looked through some of the pranks.

"So, what are you thinking?" Lee asked her, eagerly.

Adelaine thought for a moment. "I like the teacup and the hiccough drops."

"We could do both?" Lee said.

"That could work."

Lee nodded. They drank some Butterbeer before heading back to the castle.

 

\---

 

It was now the day Adelaine was going to play the prank on Draco. She'd admit that she liked the rush of playing a prank.

"Here it goes," Fred said, slipping into the seat next to George.

Adelaine glanced over at the Slytherin table. Draco was reaching over for his teacup; he brought it up to his mouth and it bit him. He tried again and again, it bit him. The third year Slytherins were chuckling at the poor first year. He finally got some in his mouth and hiccoughing and coughing. Adelaine saw Snape striding up to the Slytherin table and his eyes flickered towards the Gryffindor table. Adelaine figured out that it might've been a mistake to sit at the Gryffindor table next to the most notorious pranksters in the school, but what could she do?

Professor Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff, walked over to the Gryffindor table knowingly.

"Ms. Romero, did you do this?"

Adelaine nodded and immediately confessed. "Yes, I did."

"Follow me to my office," She instructed, firmly.

"Alright," Adelaine said, resignedly.

They walked to Professor Sprout's office with Snape following them.

"So, we both know you only play pranks on your own when someone messes with your friends. Who did Mr. Malfoy mess with?"

"I've taken Neville Longbottom under my wing of sorts and Malfoy bullied him at the Gryffindor flying lesson," Adelaine told her Head of House.

She nodded. "I'll take away fifteen points."

Snape scoffed, "I can't believe you defended that useless fat lump. I would've taken away 30 points and given you detention."

Adelaine glared at the Potions master.

"You're excused, Ms. Romero."

She left her Head of House's office and saw Lee waiting for her.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"Just fifteen points taken away."

Lee nodded, knowing Professor Sprout would be fair, and threw his arm around her.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene Break edited.  
> Lines at the bottom and top added.


	7. Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,034
> 
> Edited 10/11/16

* * *

 

It was now time for the Christmas season at Hogwarts. It was always so nice at Hogwarts during the holidays.

Adelaine was building a snowman out in the courtyard while the boys were having a snowball fight. Fred and George were staying for Christmas since their parents were going to Romania to visit their second eldest brother, Charlie, who was a dragon breeder.

She saw Professor Quirrell walking towards her with snowballs hitting his turban. Adelaine chuckled; she knew it was Fred and George's doing.

"You want to go back inside and get some hot chocolate?" Lee asked.

Adelaine said. "Let me just finish this up."

"Alright."

Adelaine put the finishing touches on her snowman and linked arms with Lee. Fred and George caught up with them. They got some hot chocolate in the Great Hall and sat down by the fire. Lee wrapped his arm around Adalaine.

"I love Hogwarts during Christmas," Adelaine sighed, happily cuddling closer to Lee for warmth. She's always hated the cold.

Lee smiled at his best mate.

 

\---

 

It was now Christmas morning and Adelaine was in the Gryffindor common room after she opened presents with Cedric and Leslie. She had opened a few presents from her dad and wore a freshly-knitted Weasley sweater. She wasn't as close to the Weasleys as Lee was, but she was close enough that Molly made her a sweater every other year. She also received a gift from Lee's parents; unwrapping the present to reveal two American muggle books.

Lee's mum was an American muggle-born, making Lee half-American and half-British. One thing she shared with Mrs. Jordan was that the two women both loved to read.

"So, I guess we're not going to see you for a while," Lee smirked at his best friend, referring to the books in her hands.

Adelaine blushed and whacked her best mate on the arm with one of her books playfully.

"Ouch, no abuse on Christmas," Lee laughed, fending off his best mate.

Adelaine smiled innocently at him.

 

February 19, 1992

 

It was now a few days before the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match in February. Adelaine was at the Gryffindor table when Cedric and the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain and chaser, Kyle Harries, walked up to them.

Kyle was a scrawny, medium height sixth year boy, with light black hair and blue eyes. His personality was a turn off to her- although, it didn't look like her opinion had hurt him since he was dating the most popular sixth year girl.

"Hey Ced," Adelaine greeted her honorary brother, not acknowledging the older boy.

"Hey Addie."

"What's up?" Adelaine asked, disinterestedly.

Cedric was about to protest but Kyle started. "Diggory here, was too much of a sissy to ask you this."

"That's not a good start, Harries, insulting my honorary brother like that," Adelaine snapped.

Kyle was undeterred as he continued. "You fancy Wood something fierce. I was curious if you would flirt with him to distract him at the game in a few days so we can win."

"That's not bloody likely! How dare you have the audacity to ask me that?" Adelaine fumed.

"Oh, come on," he whined.

"She said no, Harries," Fred, George and Lee snarled.

Adelaine calmed down and smiled at the two gingers and her best friend gratefully. Harries walked away, defeated.

"How do you deal with him during the Quidditch season, Ced?" Adelaine asked, flabbergasted.

"With a grain of salt," Cedric replied, shaking his head.

Adelaine nodded. "I share a dorm with his sister and it seems like they are almost exactly alike, I feel your pain."

"Speaking of pain do-" Lee started but Adelaine cut him off.

"I can handle it on my own, but if it comes to that you'll be the first one I ask to prank them to oblivion."

Lee sighed sadly. "If you say so, Lainey."

Fred and George looked confusedly at Cedric- being Purebloods they had never heard that expression he had used a few minutes ago.

"It's a muggle expression, meaning he accepts it with some skepticism," Lee informed, them.

"You've been hanging out with me too much," Adelaine chuckled.

Adelaine was a halfblood as well but she knew a lot about muggles. Apart from Charms, Muggle Studies was her best subject.

"Not that I would have it any other way," Lee grinned at Adelaine.

"Me either," Adelaine smiled back at him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spacing.  
> Lines at the beginning and end added.  
> Scene Break edited.  
> Speech tags edited.


	8. The Rest of the Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:1,494
> 
> Edited 20/5/16

* * *

 

February 24th, 1992

 

Gryffindor won the match, and Kyle was pissed off, to say the least.

"I hope you're happy that we lost," he snarled at her on the Monday after the match walking up to her outside of her Transfiguration lesson with his sister behind him. Oh great, double trouble, cauldron bubble but she digresses.

Adelaine groaned. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you, Harries's."

"Just deal with it," Tiffany snapped at her.

"It wasn't my fault, Gryffindor was just better," Adelaine shrugged.

"Just because you didn't flirt with Wood and distract him from catching the Quaffle."

Adelaine rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at us," he growled, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her back towards him.

She winced slightly but glared at him. "Don't make me jinx you or get my best friends to prank you to oblivion."

"Like I'm scared of you and your prankster friends. You're just third years," he chuckled, humorlessly.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Harries."

"Like you have the guts to jinx me anyway."

Adelaine got a dangerous look on her face. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry, so don't push it."

"Oh yeah?" he challenged.

"I suggest you let go of me, Harries," she said, deadly calm.

"I'm still not scared of you."

Without another word, Adelaine cast a dancing feet jinx at him; it was one of her favorite spells.

"Are you at least going to help me to the hospital wing?" he whined pitifully his feet moving rapidly as his attempts to stop were futile.

She shook her head. "You won't need the hospital wing but you'll need someone to do the counter curse which I don't think your sister here knows because she wasn't paying attention in that lesson."

"Are you going to do that?"

"Now you know not to judge a book by its cover, Harries."

He didn't respond and she walked away whistling innocently. She felt a little guilty at leaving him in such a state, but she had been wanting to do that since last year.

She reached the Great Hall, casually walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat calmly next to Lee.

"Hey Lainey," he greeted, happily.

She smiled at her best friend. "Hey Lee."

"What happened to your wrist, Adelaine?" George asked, noticing the deep red bruise and nail marks on her wrist.

"Oh, nothing I just bumped it," she lied, her eyes darting around nervously.

George shrugged, automatically believing his friend.

"You can't play that innocent act with me, Lainey," Lee smirked at her.

Before she could respond Percy, Gabriel Truman-the Hufflepuff prefect, Professor Sprout and Tiffany stormed up to the Gryffindor table. That was quite quick.

"I demand you three take as many points away from her as possible," Tiffany seethed, glaring at Adelaine.

Percy nodded in agreement. "I agree with you but Gabriel and Professor Sprout insist we hear Adelaine's side of the story," Percy finished with a groan as the twins glared at him.

"Well, I was walking out of Transfiguration when you and your brother practically cornered me." she said pointing to Tiffany and continuing. "Even after I told him that I wasn't in the mood to deal with him, he didn't give up and blamed me for the Hufflepuff team losing the match on Saturday just because I didn't want to flirt with Oliver so we would win."

Professor Sprout interrupted and said. "That's not fair, even if you do happen to fancy him."

Adelaine blushed- even a Professor could tell that she fancied Oliver. "I rolled my eyes at him and started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist," she uncovered the red bruise and nail marks and then continued. "He told me not to roll my eyes at him and I just glared at him and threatened to jinx him or have them prank him to oblivion," Adelaine said, gesturing towards the twins and Lee who looked like they were about to explode before continuing. "He said we're just third years."

"Well, that's your side of the story I presume?" Professor Sprout asked her.

She nodded."Yes, it is Professor and I'm sticking to it."

"I say twenty-five points," Percy said.

"Twenty-five, Weasley? That's a bit extreme don't you think?" Gabriel questioned.

"She attacked another student."

"But he provoked me- I wasn't planning on jinxing him," Adelaine said, defensively.

Percy groaned, "She's in your house so she's your problem, not mine, Truman!"

"Then why are you here, Percy?" Fred asked glaring at his elder brother.

Percy snapped at his brother. "Tiffany asked me to be here, if you must know."

"Lainey wouldn't hurt anyone unless they provoked her," Lee said.

Lee knew that Kyle had experienced the wrath of an angry Hufflepuff before, even though he was a Hufflepuff himself. He assumed it was probably because the git acted more like a Slytherin.

"I would say twenty points then, does that sound fair Adelaine?" Professor Sprout asked her.

Adelaine thought for a moment and agreed. "Yes, that's fair."

"I think we're done here," Truman said, walking away.

Percy and Tiffany followed him.

"So, that git did that to you?" Lee asked angrily holding Adelaine's wrist tenderly.

She nodded and slightly winced again.

"You want me to take you to the hospital wing?"

Adalaine shook her head and changed the subject. "Well, I don't think we're going to win the House Cup now," she chuckled as she glanced at the hourglass just as the diamonds disappeared signaling that twenty points had been lost.

"If it makes you feel better we aren't going to win either," Lee said.

Gryffindor hadn't won the Cup since they'd started school- unfortunately, Slytherin had always won.

"That's until they start giving out points for being devilishly handsome," Fred joked.

Adelaine giggled. "Only Angie would give you those points Fred so Gryffindor would be out of luck."

Fred feigned hurt, glanced around, seeing that Oliver was coming their way and said. "Just like Oliver here would only get points from you."

The Quidditch captain's ears perked up at his name and he asked. "What were you saying about me?"

"Oh, nothing," Adelaine said, quickly.

Fred didn't stop. "Oh, we were just talking about how Adelaine would give you points for being-" before Fred could continue, Adelaine had kicked him hard under the table, causing him to wince.

The Quidditch captain just shrugged at his younger friends and fellow Quidditch team members.

 

June 8th, 1992

 

It was now time for the House Cup presentation. The Great Hall was decorated in Slytherin colors for the third year in a row much to the Gryffindor's chagrin.

"In the wake of recent events there are some last minute points to award. Firstly, to Ronald Weasley, for the best game of Wizard's chess we've ever seen I would like to award 60 points. Secondly, to Hermione Granger, for the use of intellect in peril I would like to award 60 points and to Harry Potter another 60 points-"

"We're tied with Slytherin," Adelaine overheard Hermione say.

"-It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends. For this reason, I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom."

Neville looked shocked. Dumbledore waved his hand and the banners around the hall changed to Gryffindor colors. Adelaine was proud of her best friend's house.

After the feast, she congratulated her friends on their winning.

"Congratulations, guys!" Adelaine exclaimed happily, practically throwing herself into Lee's arms.

"Thanks," Lee grinned, catching her before they both fell to the ground again.

"Now we just need to win the Quidditch cup," Oliver remarked.

Adelaine laughed and shook her head at her crush's sentiment still in her best friend's arms.

 

June 20th, 1992

 

It was almost two weeks later and time to go home. Adelaine sat in her usual compartment with Lee and the twins. She was reading a book while Lee's arm was wrapped around her until they reached Kings Cross.

"Mum!" Lee yelled, running to greet his mum.

Adelaine giggled as Lee playfully glared at her from his mum's embrace. Lee was a mummy's boy to the max despite being almost fifteen. Well, that's one reason she believed they got along since she was quite the daddy's girl.

"How was the rest of your year, sweetie?" Adelaine's dad asked.

"It was good," she smiled, hugging her dad.

Cedric, Leslie and their families joined them. Cedric had two parents. Amos Diggory worked at the Ministry but in a different department than Adelaine's dad. Cynthia Diggory was a stay-at-home mum.

Leslie's dad was a pediatrician. Her mum had died of cancer right before their first year. So, Adelaine and Leslie bonded over the fact that were raised by single fathers. Although Adelaine's mum was still alive.

They all went their separate ways. Though everyone knew it would be an eventful summer just like it was an eventful school year. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spacing


	9. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:1,355
> 
> Edited 20/5/16

* * *

 

Adelaine was over the Jordan's house a few days into the summer even when Lee wasn't home. It might sound crazy but she enjoyed spending time with her best mate's parents. She was drinking tea with Mrs. Jordan in their kitchen.

Lee's mum Margarita or Rita was a tall, medium weight, woman with long black dreadlocks identical to her son's. She had green eyes and that shone against her dark skin. She had just a hint of a southern accent being from Georgia but living in England so long it's faded away.

"Is there something on your mind, sweetie?" Mrs. Jordan asked.

She was observant unlike her son. Though, he was becoming more observant when it came to Adelaine.

"Just thinking, I know you wouldn't know much about this family but I think Mr. Jordan would know."

"Depends on what family it is," Mr. Jordan said walking in from the garden. Lee had definitely not inherited his talent for Herbology.

Mr. Curtis Jordan in stark contrast to his wife was a short, slightly plump man with brown eyes identical to Lee's and not to mention dimples that were identical to Lee's.

Neither one of them were pranksters but they did have a sense of humor. Some people might think they are an unlikely couple but if you ask Lee or Adelaine they'd disagree.

"Do you know anything about the Longbottoms?" Adelaine asked him.

Mr. Jordan nodded and said. "I've been wondering if you would ask about them."

"So, you know about them?" Adelaine asked. She was surprised.

Mr. Jordan poured himself some tea, sat down and said. "I grew up with Frank Longbottom, since he was friends with my cousin. I was a few years ahead of him at Hogwarts though. I don't know what exactly happened to him and his wife but it's shame none the less."

"You see I've taken their son Neville under my wing. He's really quiet and he doesn't have lots of confidence. He reminds me vaguely of myself although I do have confidence but Lee and the twins but mainly Lee brought me out of my shell."

Mr. Jordan nodded and said. "Yeah, his gran Mrs. Longbottom from what I remember seemed very formidable."

Adelaine frowned and said. "And it doesn't help that the Slytherins bully him and Snape scares him to death."

"It's nice that you took him under your wing, sweetie," Mrs. Jordan said.

Adelaine smiled at her best friend's mum.

There was a loud thump from the fire place and Lee's Jack Russell Terrier, Taffy jumped off Adelaine's lap and ran to greet her master. Adelaine smiled other than Lee, the small hyperactive dog was very attached to her.

Lee walked in holding Taffy in his arms. He instantly noticed the presence of his best friend but he didn't question it because he knew she didn't mind hanging out with his parents while she waited for him.

"Hey Lee," Adelaine greeted her best friend, cheerfully, as she got up to hug him. Taffy barking happily in between them.

"Hey Lainey," he greeted, pulling her into a hug.

Adelaine felt herself almost melting into his hug. The two friends separated and Lee sat down next to Adelaine with Taffy on his lap.

"You want some tea, honey?"

"That would be nice, mum," Lee said.

Mrs. Jordan got up, poured some tea for her son and handed him the cup.

"Thanks mum."

They continued talking and laughing.

"Well, I should get back home," Adelaine said.

Lee said goodbye to his best friend.

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Jordan," Adelaine waved to her best friend's parents.

She's been told many times to call them by their first names Rita and Curtis but she always stuck Mr. and Mrs. Jordan it just didn't feel right.

"Bye, Adelaine."

She grabbed some Floo powder and went home. Lee couldn't help but stare at the fireplace dazedly.

"Maybe she'll feel more comfortable calling us by our first names once she's dating you," Mr. Jordan smirked at his son.

Lee shook himself out of the daze and said. "She's my best friend, dad. You know that. I've fancied Alicia and she's fancied Oliver that's the way it's always been."

"Whatever you say son, if you guys fancied either one of them. You would of done something about it," he said.

Lee walked up to his room and threw himself on his bed. Lee's room was slightly small but it was perfect for him. He had a few pictures of Quidditch players on his wall most specifically Gwenog Jones the captain of the Hollyhead Harpies. His room was littered with pranks and would be pranks.

He pondered his dad's comment. He had a good point. He should make a move on Alicia. He decided to write her quickly and maybe Floo over in a few days. He scribbled down a quick letter, found the family owl and sent it to his long-time crush.

 

\---

 

The next morning he woke up to a reply. Alicia agreed for his coming over the next day. Maybe he'll actually make a real move on her. Actually, most definitely. He's no scaredy cat he's a brave Gryffindor lion.

"Hey Lee," Alicia greeted, the next morning.

"Hi Alicia," he grinned at her.

The two Quidditch obsessed students started to talk about Quidditch.

"Alicia, you know I've fancied you for ages."

She nodded. "I know you have, Lee."

He didn't reply he just leaned into kiss her but they were interrupted when the door opened and Alicia pulled away.

"You know I was just about to kiss you," he said.

The person who had interrupted the scene walked over to Alicia and kissed her and Lee's heart audibly broke. The second girl he's lost to someone else. The couple got lost in each other and didn't even see Lee leave. He Flooed to an empty house. He was greeted by his dog.

"Hey girl," he greeted as she barked.

He walked up to his room, threw himself on his bed and Taffy jumped up next to him.

"Mum's not home, so this will be our little secret," he chuckled, petting her.

She barked.

"You're the only girl who won't break my heart."

She barked as if it to say. 'Don't forget, Adelaine.' "

Lee chuckled again. "I'm actually talking to my dog but I suppose you're right Lainey won't break my heart because she's just my best friend."

Taffy barked again as if it to say 'Whatever you say'.

Lee rolled his eyes. He was suddenly tired so he fell asleep.

A few hours later he woke up to a wonderful aroma of dinner. He got up and walked down to the kitchen to hear his mum happily humming a tune. He grinned, walked over to the cabinet, grabbed some plates and started to set the table without his mum even asking him.

"Oh hi, sweetie," she greeted her son.

"Hi mum."

"Everything okay, I noticed you took a nap and you rarely take naps?"

Lee sighed. "I rather not talk about it, mum."

Before Mrs. Jordan could reply Mr. Jordan walked in from work. He greeted his wife with a quick kiss on the cheek. Lee, unlike most teenagers didn't usually mind his parents showing affection but today it broke his heart and he slightly frowned.

"Everything okay, son?" Mr. Jordan asked.

Admittedly, Mrs. Jordan was more sensitive than Mr. Jordan but Lee only wore these types of emotions on his sleeve with three people his parents and Adelaine.

"I'm fine, dad," Lee insisted.

Mr. Jordan nodded not even believing his son for a second. He didn't push the subject since it was time for dinner. The family ate.

"So, what's wrong, sweetie?" Mrs. Jordan asked her son.

Lee sighed. "You know I went over Alicia's today to make a move but when I did her boyfriend interrupted."

"I'm sorry honey, we know how much you fancied her."

He smiled thankfully at his parents.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene breaks edited.  
> Spacing.  
> Speech tags edited/changed


	10. Lockhart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:1,499
> 
> Edited 20/5/16

* * *

A few days later it was time to go to Diagon Alley to purchase their supplies and books. They ran into the Weasleys at Flourish and Blotts.

"There's a book signing," Lee pointed out. He knew Adelaine too well.

Adelaine looked up and wrinkled her nose instantly. The book signing was for Gilderoy Lockhart. She had never really cared for him as an author although she had noticed that all their school book list was filled with books written by him.

She noticed Molly and Hermione in line to get their books signed. She wasn't really surprised about Molly but the fact that Hermione liked him shocked her. She wasn't shocked to see Leslie in line either.

Adelaine continued shopping for her books.

"Hi Adelaine," Hermione said as she finished getting her book signed.

"Hey Hermione," She smiled at the younger brunette. She was surprised that Hermione was willingly talking to her it didn't seem like she appreciated her help last year.

"How was your summer?" Hermione asked, animatedly.

"It was good, how was yours?"

Hermione nodded. "I had a good summer too."

"He's so cute," Leslie said as she practically floated over.

Adelaine giggled at her best female friend from her house she had always nursed a crush on Gilderoy Lockhart. After they finished buying their books, they went to Florean Fortescue's which was the ice cream parlor.

"Hi Adelaine," Oliver greeted her, happily.

She looked up at him she swore he's gotten more handsome over the summer his muscles were quite toned and he had a tan definitely from practicing Quidditch. She would love to be held in those strong arms and to lean her head on his chiseled chest.

But alas, neither one of them has made a move. He was too obsessed with Quidditch and she was still rather shy in matters of her heart although she can be matchmaker when she wants to be.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you at school."

"Bye."

Oliver walked away.

It was now time to board the train. Adelaine sat in her usual compartment with Lee and the twins. She was reading with Lee's arm around her tightly. They were busy talking about their start of term prank.

They reached Hogsmeade station. Adelaine sat at the Hufflepuff table with Cedric and Leslie. After they ate, they went to their common rooms.

 

\---

 

It was now the second day of classes and Adelaine was in the middle of a dream about Oliver when Leslie started shaking her awake. Which she didn't appreciate one bit.

"Oh, Ollie," She whispered.

Leslie smirked and shook her again.

"What?" Adelaine asked.

"It's time to get up for class," She said, jumping up and down. She was already dressed in her uniform and smelled of her perfume which was wafting into Adelaine's nostrils.

Adelaine eyed her friend suspiciously then she realized they had Defense first thing this morning and rolled her eyes discreetly.

"So, you were dreaming about Oliver?" she smirked.

"Yes, I was, I finally kissed him," Adelaine said, getting out of bed, putting her glasses on and starting to change into her uniform.

"I would love to kiss Lockhart," Leslie sighed, dreamily.

Adelaine looked at her friend shocked . "You do realize how gross that is, he's like thirty or something?"

"What, I have a thing for authors while you have a thing for Quidditch players and he's twenty-eight," Leslie corrected her, defensively.

Adelaine didn't respond she continued getting dressed and brushed her hair. She didn't have the patience to put it up today so she just left it down. She threw her satchel over her shoulder and they left the dormitory.

"Morning girls," Cedric greeted as they walked down the stairs.

"Morning Ced," Adalaine greeted.

Cedric looked over and noticed how bouncy Leslie was although it wasn't that different.

"She's excited for Defense," Adelaine informed him.

"Why is that?" He asked confused.

"Two words, Gilderoy Lockhart," She sighed, dreamily, again.

They crawled out of the common room.

Adelaine almost fell out of the barrel at first but caught herself.

"Hey Lainey," Lee said, almost immediately wrapping his arm around her as they left the common room.

"Hey Lee," She smiled.

"You know I have always loved it when you leave your hair down," Lee said.

He was tempted to twirl a strand around his finger which he's never done but he's always wanted to.

"Thanks, I didn't have the patience to put it up today," Adelaine said, leaning into him to hide her reddening cheeks.

She wasn't supposed to be blushing at her best mate's comment. Now if that was Oliver who said it she would be blushing even worse but not with Lee.

"When do you have patience?" Lee smirked at her.

"Rarely, sometimes I wonder why I was sorted into Hufflepuff."

Lee could think of multiple reasons why she was a Hufflepuff. He hadn't realized that he was staring at her.

"Something wrong, Lee?" Adelaine asked, sweetly.

"I'm fine," He said.

Adelaine nodded. The group reached the Great Hall. Adelaine opted to sit at the Hufflepuff table much to Lee's chagrin.

"I'm too excited to eat," Leslie said, pushing away her plate a few minutes into the meal.

Adelaine rolled her eyes playfully as Leslie got up and walked towards the Defense classroom. Adelaine finished eating.

"So, what's your first lesson?"

"Defense with the Ravenclaws," Adelaine said.

Lee nodded. "We have Potions with the Slytherins."

"What a good way to start the day," She said, sarcastically.

"I know, right," Lee grinned at her.

Adelaine walked to the Defense classroom with Cedric while Lee walked towards Potions with the twins even though Adelaine knew they would probably end up getting detention for being late and/or playing a prank.

It took all her strength not to roll her eyes or bang her head against her desk during Defense. Lockhart was such an idiot. It seemed like she was the only girl who wasn't hanging on his every word.

"Hey Lainey," Lee greeted.

"Hey Lee, how was Potions?"

He shook his head. "Just as bad as Defense was for you."

"You can read me too well. Lockhart is an idiot but Leslie was eating up his every word."

Lee smirked at her. "You tend to do the same thing when it comes to Oliver. Though Oliver is far from an idiot."

She suddenly whacked his arm with one of her books.

"Ouch, what was that for," He asked, holding his arm.

Adelaine smirked. "Oh sorry, you have to catch me first and I'll tell you."

And with that she ran off towards the Charms classroom her golden brown hair flowing behind her. Lee shook his head again and chased after his best friend.

"Miss Romero what's the rush?" McGonagall asked as Adelaine almost ran into her and Professor Sprout.

"Oh, sorry professors," She apologized.

"It's quite alright, no one's hurt."

Lee reached his best friend. "Of course you would stop to talk to two of the Professors."

Adelaine whacked his arm again.

"Well, there goes the other arm. It's a good thing I only do commentary on Quidditch and not play," He said, holding his other arm.

"Well, we should get to Charms," Adelaine said, walking away and Lee dutifully following her leaving McGonagall smirking at Professor Sprout.

"Don't smirk at me like that, Minerva, We both know they'll end up together but the question is when."

McGonagall laughed. "It's quite obvious they both fancy someone else but even with that said I sense Ms. Romero is starting to develop feelings for Mr. Jordan although she doesn't exactly realize it."

Professor Sprout nodded. Adelaine and Lee reached the Charms class.

"Hello, Ms. Romero," Professor Flitwick greeted.

Adelaine smiled at the Professor and sat down.

"Mister. Jordan, you're earlier than usual," He said his voice laced with shock and somewhat playful.

"Don't be so shocked, Professor. One of my best friends is the teacher's pet, after all." Lee smirked at Adelaine as he sat down next down next to her.

He leaned back in the chair and fell out.

"I'm not helping you up this time, just for that comment," Adelaine smirked at him.

"Where's the love. It's been a bad day for me so far I get abused by my best friend then I fall out of my chair," Lee whined almost pitifully, getting up and sitting back down.

He looked at her brown eyes in a puppy dog pout and his dimples showing.

Adelaine gave him a sympathetic look. Curse his puppy dog eyes and his dimples that she always seems to give into especially lately.

"Now, that's better."

The rest of the class filed in. The twins rushed in at the last minute. This is the one class where the boy's mark rivaled Adelaine's. She wasn't the top student but one of them and she was quite happy with that. Lately, Adelaine has noticed a change in Leslie's personality. She was not as outgoing as usual. She wondered what was wrong.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines on bottom and top added.  
> Spacing.  
> Scene break edited.


	11. The Chamber of Secrets is Opened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 783
> 
> Edited 18/5/16

* * *

  

October 31st, 1992

 

It was now Halloween. Adelaine was walking with the twins and Lee when she saw Harry, Hermione and Ron standing by the wall. She also noticed that Filch's cat was frozen.

"What's the wall say?" Fred asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware," George read off.

Adelaine shivered and Lee tightened his grip around her. McGonagall was the first professor to arrive and she visibly paled at the sight of the wall.

"Who did this?" Filch asked, pain in his voice.

Nobody liked him but Adelaine couldn't help but feel sympathy for the old caretaker that cat was his only friend.

McGonagall glanced at the two gingers and the dreadlocked boy suspiciously.

"This wasn't our doing, professor. As much we don't like Filch. Adelaine would hex me to oblivion if we hurt his cat since she has a penchant for cats and we just got here," Lee said.

"You better believe it," Adelaine smirked at him.

McGonagall nodded.

After this incident is when all hell started to break loose. Adelaine was on a mission to find out what's wrong. And when she's on a mission she's relentless.

 

  

November 14th, 1992 

 

It's the third night in a row she was in the library deep in loads of books.

"Lainey, you in there?" Lee asked with a teasing smile.

"Yes, and this isn't the time. Lee," She said, frustrated.

"Give it a rest for now, the books will be there in the morning," Lee said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I will not give it a rest, Lee Patrick Jordan!"

Lee shrunk back slightly. He knew Adelaine well enough to know that she only used his middle name when she was angry or hungry. Judging by the fact that she missed dinner she's probably starving.

"Not so loud, Ms. Romero," The librarian, Madam Pince scolded, shooing her out.

"But Madam Pince," Adelaine whined.

The very strict librarian was not budging as she walked back to her station

Adelaine turned and glared at Lee. "I hope you're happy you got me kicked out of the library!"

"When was the last time you ate?" Lee asked.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know, maybe lunch. I think Cedric may have brought me something but I just nibbled at it."

"I suppose we're going to the kitchens before I walk you to the Hufflepuff common room," Lee said, throwing his arm around her.

She didn't have the energy to shake it off but she had the energy to argue back. "I'm not hungry," Adelaine denied but her stomach betrayed her.

Lee shook his head and laughed. "So, I suppose that was just the wind."

"Yes," Adelaine replied, nodding trying to get Lee to believe her.

"That's not going to work, Lainey."

Adelaine shook her head. "Oh, bugger."

"Alright come on," Lee said.

They walked towards the kitchens. The house elves were happy to give Adelaine some leftovers from the night's dinner. She hungrily ate them up.

"That makes me feel much better knowing you're not going to bed hungry," Lee smiled.

Adelaine smiled at him slightly.

"You have a bit of food there," Lee said, conjuring a tissue and wiping the corner of her mouth.

"Thanks."

They held the gaze for a few long seconds. Lee has never noticed the smidgen of grey in her eyes. Actually he's never really noticed her eyes since she wore glasses. What's coming over him?

"Mr. Jordan, Ms. Romero, what are you doing out at this hour?" McGonagall asked, interrupting the moment.

The two of them of them turned to the stern Transfiguration mistress identical light blushes forming over their features.

"Well, I hope you two weren't playing a prank," She said, sternly.

Lee shook his head. "I found Adelaine in the library she was buried in books and she hadn't eaten since lunch. So, we went to the kitchens so she could eat."

"I suppose that's fine, but I'll take off twenty points each. Does that seem fair?" She asked.

She knew the dreadlocked boy meant well because she knew he wouldn't want his best friend to go hungry.

"Yes, that's fair. Professor," Adelaine smiled at the Transfiguration professor.

"But I'll escort you two back to your respective common rooms. It's not safe for you two to be alone," McGonagall said.

The two of them nodded. McGonagall first escorted Adelaine to her common room.

"I'll see you in the morning, Lainey," Lee said, hugging her.

She hugged him back, tapped the barrel and crawled in. Lee and McGonagall walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Lee recited the password and walked in the common room.

"Where have you been, Lee?" Fred asked.

He told his friends where he was as they walked up to their dormitory.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines on top and bottom added.  
> Spacing.


	12. Match Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,132
> 
> Edited 18/5/16

* * *

 

 

 

November 23, 1992 

 

It was now Lee's birthday, Adelaine did her usual routine of waking him up at seven am and then falling asleep next to him for another few hours. Though in the back of her mind she was still worried about Leslie.

"Something on your mind, Lainey?" Lee asked.

"No, I don't want to ruin your birthday," She told him.

Lee nodded dropping the subject. He knew Adelaine would tell him sooner or later.

 

 

 ~~~~ November 30th, 1992

 

It was now about a week later. Adalaine noticed Leslie writing in a diary. She's known her for two years and she's never kept a diary. Delaney's more the type to keep a journal or diary but she would always forget to write in it.

"Leslie, where did you get this diary?" Adelaine asked.

She looked up from the page and answered. "Somebody gave it to me."

"Who?"

She shrugged. "I don't know I didn't recognize him but he had long blonde hair."

"Alright." She replied. She didn't recognize the description of the man either.

Leslie nodded. "I've been writing in it for awhile."

Adelaine and Lee were out by the lake. Lee was chattering away while Adelaine was just staring out into the water pensively.

"Lainey?" Lee asked, poking Adelaine to get her attention.

"Huh?" She asked, turning to her best friend.

"There's something on your mind again, isn't there?" He asked.

Adelaine nodded and started to play with a blade of grass. "I'm very worried about Leslie. She hasn't been herself lately."

"What seems to be wrong?" He asked.

He didn't really know the girl well but he knew Adelaine was quite close with her.

"I don't really know, I notice she's not really outgoing anymore. She's kind of shy and withdrawn when she's usually outgoing and boisterous," Adelaine said, worriedly.

Lee nodded. "Maybe her dad is sick or something," he offered helpfully.

"That could be it."

Lee nodded again.

Adelaine continued watching Leslie.

 

Early December 1992 

 

Adelaine was still on a mission to find out what's wrong but Lee would drag her out of the library every day for dinner.

"She's finally out of the library!" Lee exclaimed as they sat at the Gryffindor table about a week before Christmas.

Adelaine didn't have the energy or patience to snap back at her best friend especially when she saw the food and realized how right he was. She piled her plate with all the food and started to dig in. Lee couldn't help but laugh. He missed the twins smirk at each other.

"Well, I should get back to the library," Adelaine said.

"Come with us instead," Lee said, an almost pleading tone in his voice.

Adelaine locked eyes with him and saw the look in his eyes. She just nodded in agreement. She had no idea what they were going to do. They started to walk around the castle.

"So, you and Oliver have been making eyes at each other for how long now?" Lee smirked at his best friend.

"It will be two years next month, why?"

Lee nodded and said. "I think it's about time you make a move."

"You know how I am with the matters of the heart, Lee," Adelaine sighed, looking down at her feet as she walked.

"Oliver would be crazy if he passed up a chance to be with you," Lee encouraged his best friend, earnestly.

A blush crept up on Adelaine's face as she looked away from her best friend's eyes.

"Besides he needs something to distract him now that Quidditch has been cancelled," he chuckled, running his fingers through his dreadlocks.

Adelaine nodded, thought for a moment and said. "I'll talk to him after the holidays, okay?"

"You know I just want you to be happy," He said, throwing an arm around her.

Adelaine smiled and said. "I know."

"So, you promise you'll talk to him after the holidays?"

"I promise."

Lee nodded.

"What about you, you've nursed a crush on Alicia for almost as long -" Lee cut her off, quickly.

"That ship sailed ages ago, Lainey, I assure you."

Adelaine nodded. He had never told her what happened with Alicia last summer. He didn't want to ruin the friendship between the two girls just over a little crush. It's just him being noble again.

Everyone found out that Lockhart was a fraud so they sacked him. Adelaine, thanked Merlin for that and she thought Leslie would be devastated but she seemed indifferent. They were teacher less. Christmas was as same as last year, books from Mrs. Jordan and lots and lots of chocolate.

 

December 27th, 1992

 

She noticed Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was surprisingly being used a few days after Christmas. Her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to go check.

"Hello?" She called.

"Adelaine?" That familiar bossy voice asked.

She was confused what was Hermione doing in here other then the possible obvious things you do in a bathroom.

"Is that you, Adelaine?" Hermione asked again.

"Yes, it's me."

"Okay, I thought it was a teacher," Hermione sighed in relief.

Adelaine looked around it looked like Hermione was brewing a potion. She wondered why and again her curiosity got the best of her.

"It's the Polyjuice potion." Hermione said.

Adelaine looked at her she knew that potion was very high up. It's very shocking that a second year can brew this even someone as smart as Hermione. Not even Adelaine could brew the potion but Potions was her worst subject. The door opened again. Adelaine turned to see her friend's younger brother and Harry.

"What's Adelaine doing here?" Ron asked in almost the same tone Percy would use.

At least he used her name more often instead of calling her the 'Hufflepuff' and she told him. "My curiosity got the better of me."

"Did you tell her anything, she might tell Fred and George or even worse McGonagall," Ron said, worriedly.

Adelaine glanced at the redhead and snapped slightly. "I can keep a secret, Ronald."

She doesn't know what it is about Ron and Percy that she can't seem to like.

"I trust her," Hermione said.

"I trust her too," Harry agreed and continued. "Although, it is quite obvious she still fancies Oliver; But that's beside the point, I think we can trust her to keep our secret." He said with a hint of a playful smirk at the older girl.

Adelaine shook her head blushing. It's even obvious to a second year that she fancies Oliver just how transparent is she?

Ron grumbled. He knew he was already out numbered.

Adelaine realized that this might help her figure out what's wrong with Leslie. Hermione and Harry filled her in. She nodded she was still quite shocked but impressed that three second-years were brewing such a difficult potion.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter you'll see how that talk with Oliver plays out and more.
> 
> Lines on top and bottom added.
> 
> And word count added


	13. Mr. Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 952
> 
> Edited 18/5/16

* * *

 

Middle of January 1993 

 

  
The next term started and like she promised Lee she would talk to Oliver. Presently, she was waiting for him outside his Transfiguration lesson. She was causal acquaintances with the Hufflepuff sixth-year prefect Gabriel Truman so she knew that Hufflepuffs had NEWT Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. She saw the familiar head of brown hair walk out of the classroom.

"Oliver!" She exclaimed running after him being careful not to fall.

The brunette boy turned to smile at her. "Hey Adelaine, how did you know I was in the class?"

"I have my connections, Wood," She said.

"Namely, me," Gabriel Truman said, playfully butting in the conversation.

"Bug off, Truman," Adelaine laughed.

He laughed. "I could take off points for that, but instead I'll do you a favor and leave you two lovebirds alone," And with that he walked away.

"So, we've been flirting and making eyes at each other for almost two years now. We both like each other. Do I have to be the Gryffindor and make the first move?" Adelaine asked, bluntly as they sauntered down the corridor.

She was rarely this blunt but she had to know why. Oliver didn't respond, he just calmly pushed Adelaine against the nearest wall and gave her a sweet kiss.

Adelaine was expecting fireworks to go off but there was nothing but awkwardness. She expected it to be like her dreams but it wasn't. Even though a first kiss is supposed to be awkward but not this type of awkward.

"How's that for being a Gryffindor?" He slightly smirked at her.

"Kiss me again!" She practically demanded pulling him by his robe and connecting their lips for the second time.

_Again, there was absolutely no chemistry. What's wrong with her?_

"Ms. Romero, Mr. Wood." Snape drawled as they jumped apart not even a bit ashamed about being caught snogging.

Adelaine knew they were both in for a tough detention because Oliver was a Gryffindor and she was best friends with Lee and the twins.

"Follow me to my office, if you please," He said practically, giddily.

Oliver and Adelaine started to follow Snape to his office.

"Please sit," He instructed.

The two of them sat down in the chairs from Snape's desk.

"So, finally I get to punish you two. I say twenty points from Gryffindor and forty from Hufflepuff."

"That's not fair, why do I get more points taken off we were both snogging," Adelaine said, glaring at the Potions master.

Snape had a smug smirk on his face as he said. "I think you can figure that out for yourself, Ms. Romero. And for that cheek you get detention."

"Ugh."

"You two are excused."

The two of them left the office and went their separate ways.

Adelaine walked to the Hufflepuff common room still ticked off that Oliver got less points taken off than she did. This is just because she's friends with Lee and twins but so is Oliver. She was also quite curious why she didn't feel anything when she kissed Oliver when she's fancied him since her second year. She tapped the barrels from memory and walked in the Hufflepuff common room.

"Where have you been?" Cedric asked, worriedly rushing up to her.

Adelaine didn't reply she just threw herself on the couch groaning, dramatically.

"Tell me what's up, Addie," he said, sitting down on the couch next to her putting her feet on his lap.

"I have detention with Snape and forty points taken away," She said, flipping over.

Cedric's eyes widened and he asked. "What did you do?"

"He caught me snogging Oliver," She said a blush covering her features.

"So, you finally made a move?"

Adelaine nodded. "Thanks to the encouragement from Lee."

Cedric laughed."I rather not hear about the kiss; but I know you're going to tell me anyway."

"Yep. He was a good kisser but there was absolutely no chemistry." Adelaine sighed sadly.

"So, I suppose you were a victim of your imagination." Cedric said.

Adelaine nodded.

 

———

 

It was now time for Adelaine's detention. She walked into Snape's classroom not too surprised to see the twins and Lee in detention. She always felt cold in this room but seeing Lee suddenly made it warmer.

"Lainey, what are you doing here?" Lee asked, surprised to see his best friend in detention.

Although, she has had her share of detentions with them but usually that's because she would almost always reluctantly get wrapped up in their hijinks. So, she rarely gets detention on her own.

"I'll explain later, Lee," She said, sitting in the seat next to him as Snape walked in.

He nodded. Snape gave them their task for their detention.

"This is like the 'Breakfast Club'." Adelaine said.

Fred and George looked confused at the reference.

"It's a muggle movie, that she loves," Lee explained to his ginger friends.

They nodded.

"I'm the brain and possibly the princess." Adelaine said, "Fred and George are the athletes."

"That would make me the the rebel," Lee said.

Adelaine nodded. "Yeah, it does."

Fred and George went to the other side of the room so they could talk.

"So, why did you get detention?"

Adelaine blushed. "I got caught snogging Oliver."

"So, you finally made your move. That's good," He said, hugging her tightly.

Adelaine was about to tell him that she felt no chemistry when she kissed Oliver but Lee was so happy for her. Though she realized that she felt quite different in his arms than usual.

They finished their detention. Lee accompanied Adelaine back to the Hufflepuff common room. Adelaine continued searching for what could be wrong with Leslie. Muggleborns left and right have been petrified including Hermione.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count added


	14. What is this Feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,445
> 
> Edited 18/5/16

* * *

 

Feburary 13th, 1993

 

 

It was now time for their Hogsmeade weekend right around Valentine's Day. It was quite cold. So Adelaine she was wrapped up in what seemed a thousand coats and jackets.

"Aren't you going on a date with Oliver?" Lee asked.

Adelaine looked confused at her best friend and said. "Oh, right. It's Valentine's Day," It had completely slipped her mind.

"I mean it's almost Valentine's Day one of the most romantic holidays of the year; I thought you would want to share it with your boyfriend," He shrugged, nonchalantly.

Adelaine glanced over at Oliver and his sixth-year friends. He caught her eye just at the right time and smiled at her. This was more the cold's fault; but Adelaine could feel herself blushing.

Although, she noticed that she didn't feel the same way she used to when he smiled at her. Before she could protest, Lee started pushing her over towards Oliver but she ended up falling arse down in the snow.

"Lee Jordan!" Adelaine exclaimed.

Lee just smirked at her and left her lying down in the snow.

"Here let me help," Oliver said, holding out his gloved hand to help her up.

"At least someone is a gentleman," Adelaine said, sarcastically towards Lee.

"You're the clumsy one!" Lee shouted he was already far away from her probably fearing her wrath.

Adelaine rolled her eyes at Lee and told Oliver. "Thanks."

"No problem. You're freezing."

"I know, I hate the cold."

Oliver nodded and asked. "How about I buy you a cup of tea to warm you up?"

"That would be nice, thanks," Adelaine smiled at him.

The two of them walked to 'Rosa Lee TeaBag' which was the other tea house in Hogsmeade.

She also noticed that her heart didn't flutter anymore when he said her name in his accent. Although, she did still find the accent attractive but there was no flutter.

Madame Puddifoots was all decked out in hearts and other Valentine's Day decorations so it wouldn't be proper for this 'date'.

Rosa Lee TeaBag was a lot more calm and subdued which was nice. Oliver bought himself and Adelaine some tea. The tables were close together.

"Thanks, Oliver. I'll pay you back," Adelaine thanked the older boy as he handed her the cup of warm tea.

"You're welcome, but there's no reason to pay me back. What are friends for," He said, sitting down across from her.

She noticed that she didn't really care that he referred to her as a friend and also she realized how shallow her crush on him was all she knew about him was that he was obsessed with Quidditch and he was a Gryffindor.

"Adalaine?" He asked.

She blushed and took a sip of the tea. Her insides were nice and toasty warm now then she said. "This is a very nice place."

"It is," Oliver agreed.

Adelaine nodded and asked. "So, how have you been dealing with no Quidditch?"

"Ugh, it's torture," He groaned carding his hand through his brown hair.

Adelaine giggled and said. "I bet it is."

"It's nice to have someone to keep me company. Not that I'm saying you're a distraction or anything."

Adelaine waved her hand dismissively and said, "Don't worry about it. You know Lee thinks we're seeing each other."

Oliver snorted and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snort but you're a nice girl and everything; but you're like a sister."

"So, you kiss your sister like that?" She teased smiling at him.

"I wouldn't know, I don't have a sister. Did you enjoy the kiss?"

Adelaine blushed at the mention of the kiss and said. "I mean it was my first kiss but there was no chemistry whatsoever. Why did you think I had you kiss me twice?"

Oliver shrugged and said. "Maybe because I'm a good kisser."

It was Adelaine's turn to snort and she said. "I won't deny that you aren't a good kisser but even with the second kiss there was no chemistry."

"Did you tell Lee that?" Oliver asked, interested.

Adelaine shook her head and said. "No, he was so happy that I finally made a move that I didn't have the chance to tell him that there was no chemistry when I kissed the guy I've fancied since I was twelve."

Oliver nodded. They continued talking. Adelaine found out a few more things about him that she never knew but they were just facts that anyone would know like birthday, favorite color and trivial things.

"You know it's nice talking to you. You're really fun to talk to," Adelaine told him.

"I could say the same thing about you, Adelaine. We should do this more often."

They soon left the tea house and Oliver casually put his arm around Adelaine. It felt quite different when Lee had his arm around her. It felt kind of weird to have someone's arm that wasn't Lee's around her. Lee's grip was comfortable, soft and familiar while Oliver's felt tight and unfamiliar. They reached Lee and the twins.

"Hey guys," Adelaine greeted her best friends.

Lee instantaneously noticed that Oliver's arm was around her and intensely glared at the arm. Lee looked like he wanted to hex his arm off; but that wouldn't be good he needed it for Quidditch.

That's his Lainey only he's allowed to put his arm around her. When did he get so possessive? He's always been protective of Adelaine sure but that's total different story.

As Lee was lost in his musings Adelaine said goodbye to Oliver. The four of them walked back to the castle chatting and laughing.

"So, how was the date?" Fred asked.

This slightly surprised Adalaine she never thought he cared about her love life.

"Oliver is quite nice," Delaney answered the redhead a hint of a smile on her lips.

Fred glanced at Lee. He looked like he was about to explode at the mention of Oliver. That's just the reaction he was hoping for.

They reached the castle and Adelaine went back to her common room.

 

It was now later that night, Lee was tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn't sleep. This was the third time this month he's had trouble sleeping he rarely has no problem sleeping. He uncovered himself, crept down to the common room and sat down on the scarlet couch.

It was silent for a few minutes until he heard someone else walk down the stairs.

"Lee?" Fred and George asked.

"Oh, hey guys," He said casually.

"This is third time you've been up since the beginning of the month," George said.

Lee snapped. "Don't you think I bloody know that."

"What's wrong?" George asked he was the more sensitive of the twins.

"Nothing except for the bloody fact that my best friend bloody kissed the bloody Qudditch captain!" Lee exclaimed.

The twins nodded at their friend's outburst.

"The ironic thing is that I'm the one who encouraged her to talk to him; and now I'm bloody jealous and I don't understand why. I should be happy that she finally made a move on the bloke that she's fancied since our second year," Lee said, with his head in his hands.

"So, that explains the glares you've been sending Oliver every chance you get," Fred smirked.

"I haven't been glaring at Oliver," Lee denied.

"On the contrary, if looks could could kill our poor Oliver would be dead. And don't think we didn't notice that you practically wanted to hex his arm off today when he had his arm around her," George laughed.

Lee looked up surprised at the comment not because it's not true but he was just surprised they knew that muggle expression.

"And not to mention you looked like you wanted to explode when I asked her about the date," Fred smirked.

That was the exact reason Fred brought up the date to Adelaine just see how Lee would react.

"So, just how long have you fancied her?" George asked.

A blush formed over Lee's dark features as he said. "I do not fancy my best female friend."

"Why are you blushing then?" Fred smirked.

Lee groaned, rubbed his neck nervously and admitted. "I suppose I'm starting to fancy Lainey something fierce. Too bad she doesn't feel the same way about me since Quidditch players always seem to get the girls," He finished, sighing sadly.

Who would thought he would be like this over his best friend? He sure didn't, not in a million years. Although, if you ask anyone in their immediate families or their friends it would come as no surprise.

They ended up falling asleep on the couch.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count added
> 
> Lines on top and bottom added.


	15. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,077
> 
> Edited 18/5/16

* * *

 

 

 February 17th, 1993

 

Fred blabbed about the kiss to Angelina a few days later so she decided to talk to Oliver about it.

"Oliver!" she hollered out to him across the courtyard.

"Oh, hey Ang," he greeted the younger dark-skinned girl.

Angie put her hands on her hips, scowled and asked. "So, what's the deal with you and Adalaine kissing?"

He thought for a moment. Did Adalaine tell Angelina about the kiss? She wasn't as close with Angelina as she was with Alicia or even Katie despite her being a third year. He was surprised that it wasn't Alicia or Katie talking to him about the kiss. Actually, he rather it be one of the other two girls sometimes Angelina could be quite scary.

"Lee told Fred and he told me that you and Adelaine kissed last week,"  she clarified.

"Oh," Oliver said.

"You don't seem like the type to lead someone on but if you lead Adelaine on. You have another thing coming."

Oliver started to laugh.

"This is no laughing matter, Wood." She said seriously, glaring at him.

She wasn't even a bit intimidated by her Quidditch captain.

"Adelaine's told me herself that there was no chemistry when we kissed and she's like a sister. Not that I would know what having a sister is like but you get my point."

Angie nodded and said, "She's fancied you since our second year how could she not feel anything when she kissed you. Bad kisser, much?"

"I resent that, Johnson," He smirked and continued."She doesn't realize it yet but she has feelings for Lee."

"And you realized she has feelings for Lee, how?" Angelina asked surprised.

Oliver chuckled and said. "While Lee is shooting me looks that could kill, I've noticed she's looking at him with a slight glazed look in her eyes."

Angie nodded, thought for a moment and said. "I haven't noticed, but that's probably because I've been staring at Fred a lot."

 

–——

 

February 20th, 1993

Adelaine continued working to find what was wrong with Leslie but with no luck.

That's not the only thing she's worried about she's noticed that Lee hasn't been affectionate with her lately. He rarely if ever puts his arm around her anymore.

Was he mad at her? Maybe she has been spending too much in the library but he knows she wants to find out what's wrong with Leslie.

Adalaine was leaving the library late one night. She made her way to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Romero, what are you doing out this late?" That familiar nasal voice said.

Adalaine turned to see Percy. She expected some points to be taken away.

"I say thirty points off, that's it." Percy said before Adalaine could protest.

 

Februrary 21st, 1993

 

It was now the next morning, Adalaine got up and got ready and left the common room with Cedric. She missed Lee waiting for her and his arm around her. Her musings were interrupted when Cedric tried to put his arm around her to comfort her.

"This feels really weird," she commented.

Cedric immediately took his arm from around her. He agreed it was quite weird since they had never been affectionate. They were like brother and sister. She sat at the Hufflepuff table and found herself glancing over at the Gryfffindor table longingly every once and a while. One of those moments she caught Oliver's eye without meaning to. He gave her a slight smile and she smiled back.

After breakfast, Adalaine got up and started walking towards Potions. Great, the last class she needs right now.

"Adelaine?"

She turned to look at the Gryffindor Quidditch captain smiling slightly at her his smile didn't cheer her up as easily as Lee's did but it helped. He didn't have the dimples that Lee did.

"I've been missing your presence at the Gryffindor table lately," he said, casually.

Adelaine sighed and said. "I don't know if Lee wants me there anymore."

"Hasn't he been your best friend since your first year?"

Adelaine nodded and said. "Yes, but maybe he doesn't want to be my friend anymore."

Before Oliver could reply they reached the Potions classroom and said goodbye.

It was a few days later Adelaine was waiting in Charms maybe she could get Lee to talk to her now. Alicia and Angelina walked in and sat in their normal spots. Lee walked in. She couldn't help but blush a little when he walked in. What's up with her? He's her best friend or at least was.

"Find a seat, Mr. Jordan. Might I suggest you're regular seat next to Miss Romero," Professor Flitwick shrugged.

Adelaine smiled briefly at the Professor as Lee reluctantly sat down next to her.

"Hey Lee," she greeted, happily.

He just glared at her and said. "Let's get this over with." he grumbled crossing his arms.

That caught her off guard he's never treated her like that.

"Fine if you're going to be that way," Adelaine grumbled.

The two friends continued interacting that way. It was kind of entertaining. Lee would grumble whenever Adelaine would say something to him and she would hit with her book when he didn't reply.

George who was the more sensitive and quiet twin felt like they should tell her so she wouldn't worry so much or maybe he can talk Lee into telling Adelaine how he feels about her. Despite what he thinks. 

 

-Week of May 23rd, 1993-

 

 

They were in the common room in the middle of May.

"Lee, I think you should tell Adelaine how you feel about her. I bet you being distant with her is hurting her."

The dreadlocked boy shook his head at his friend and replied stubbornly, "There's so many things at risk. I can't even imagine how much it would ruin our friendship if she doesn't reciprocate and I can't risk the rejection either. It was bad enough when I discovered Alicia was dating someone else and I don't want to feel that way again. Alicia was just a friend but Adelaine is my best friend I'll be double as heartbroken if she doesn't feel the same way."

George nodded at least he tried.

Cedric walked up to Lee a few days later in the corridor.

"Hey Cedric," Lee greeted, his best friend's/crush's honorary brother.

"Lee, is there a reason why you've been distant with Addie?"

He wasn't used to Cedric being this blunt.

"So?"

Lee rubbed his neck nervously and said. "There's no reason."

Cedric just smirked at him and said. "Whatever you say." And walked away.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title edited/changed 
> 
> Lines on top and bottom added.


	16. To the Chamber, Away We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,595
> 
> *Edited 18/5/16

* * *

 

 

Adelaine was walking with Angie and Oliver by the lake a week later. It was a nice day. The sun was out.

"So, Adelaine. When are you going to realize you have feelings for Lee?" The brown-haired boy smirked at the younger golden haired girl.

"I don't have feelings for Lee, what makes you say that?" Adelaine said defensively, but in vain trying to hide a blush.

She couldn't use the excuse that it was cold outside since it was quite warm outside at least for Scotland anyway.

"Then why are you blushing?" Angie asked her.

 _Curses_.

"And why does it bother you so much that he's been distant with you since Valentine's Day ever since he basically set us up on that date?"

"Shouldn't it he's my best mate who's always been quite affectionate with me. I miss having his arm around me, the smell of his cologne -" Adelaine trailed off digging herself deeper into a hole

"I say that's love, wouldn't you agree Oliver?" Angelina asked the older boy.

Oliver nodded smirking.

"Okay, fine I fancy Lee Patrick Jordan!, you happy?" Adelaine practically screamed.

"Patrick, so that's his middle name." Angie said thoughtfully.

Adelaine nodded and said. "Yes, but only Fred, George and I knew his middle name until now; but I do call him Paddy sometimes to annoy him."

Angie and Oliver nodded.

Adalaine mentioned, "Lee is sorta of like the Laurie to my Jo. Although Jo, is a lot more outspoken then I am but there's a few other similarities between us."

The two Quidditch players looked confused at the reference.

"Well, I'm going to go find Lee and tell him how I feel about him," Adelaine said.

"Okay, good luck."

Adelaine walked away from the two of them to go find Lee. He's probably with the twins. She reached the castle.

"Adelaine!" George exclaimed running up to her.

She turned to lock eyes with the tall ginger. She was slowly catching up to him in height though. In their first year she was looking up at him.

"I need to tell you something."

Adelaine nodded and said, "Can it wait, I need to find Lee." She snapped impatiently searching the crowd for any sign of her dreadlocked best mate.

"This is about Lee."

Adelaine stopped in her tracks and snapped at the ginger again, "Spit it out, Weasley."

George was about to tell her but Professor Sprout walked up to them.

"Hello professor," Adelaine greeted cheerily.

"Ms. Romero, just the student I was looking for."

Adelaine's expression changed and asked. "What's wrong?" Professors never look for her.

"Follow me to my office, I'll explain there."

Adelaine nodded and started following Professor Sprout to her office. George didn't even ask to follow them but he did.

Adelaine walked in Sprout's office. She noticed Cedric was there too. McGonagall was also there. Were they in trouble?

"What's wrong, Ced?" Adelaine asked worriedly.

He shrugged in response and McGonagall said, "I'm afraid your friend Ms. Hopkins has been taken down to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Chamber of Secrets, I thought that was a legend," Cedric said.

"It's not, I've read about it."

Cedric shook his head trying to hold back a laugh.

"But the only way we can get in is if we know someone who is a Parselmouth." Adelaine said logically.

There was silence for a second and Cedric asked, "Who do we know that is a Parselmouth?

The gears in Adelaine's head turned and turned as she said, "Harry is such a nice boy, I don't want to get him involved but I know that's the only way."

Cedric glanced at his honorary sister and asked. "How do you know that Harry is a Parselmouth?"

"I've been working with Harry and before she was petrified Hermione," Adelaine answered him.

He nodded.

"I'll go fetch him," McGonagall said.

Cedric and Adelaine nodded. McGonagall left to go fetch Harry. Adelaine paced and paced.

"You're about to give me whiplash, Addie," Cedric complained.

Adelaine snapped and said. "Excuse me for being worried, Cedric."

She was usually very calm and collected in a crisis but her friend's life is on the line here.

"Sorry, I'm worried about her too," he said, hugging Adelaine .

Adelaine relaxed into her honorary brother's embrace and said. "The worse thing is I ran out of chocolate and I haven't been to Honeydukes with Lee in ages."

In spite of himself Cedric laughed and said. "It just so happens, I have a piece in my pocket."

"Give it to me and nobody gets hurt," Adelaine demanded.

She hadn't her chocolate fix in weeks. Cedric handed it to her laughing even harder now. Adelaine nodded and started to examine the chocolate. She couldn't be too careful she learned that from being best friends with the twins and Lee. Her heart thumped loudly when she thought of Lee. She popped the chocolate in her mouth as Harry walked in with McGonagall. He looked quite confused.

"Harry, we need your help," Cedric said.

"Why?"

Adelaine finally swallowed and said. "Our friend Leslie is in the Chamber of Secrets."

"And since I'm a Parselmouth, I'm the only way you can get in," Harry said.

Adelaine nodded and said. "I didn't want involve you but I don't want Leslie to die either."

"I'll help," He said instantly. Adelaine didn't think it would be that easy.

The two Hufflepuff fourth years sighed in relief. They left the office. George was still waiting for her.

"Where are you going?" He asked urgently.

"We have to go save Leslie," she said and added as an afterthought, "Tell Lee to see if he cares."

George just nodded. They went their separate ways.

George walked back to the common room.

"Where did McGonagall take Harry?" Ron asked his brother.

"He has to help Adelaine and Cedric save their friend from the Chamber of Secrets." George answered.

"Adelaine is going down to the Chamber, I hope she'll be okay." Angie said, burying her head into Fred's shoulder.

"She thinks Lee won't care that's she putting herself in so much danger," George sighed, sitting between his two brothers.

"We all know that he will care," Angelina agreed.

"Of course, it's always been so obvious how much he cares about her. Besides Quidditch, pranks and his mum. She's the next important thing in his life," Fred remarked.

"She's not even in our house, he shouldn't care so much about her," Ron said, tactlessly.

Fred glared at his younger brother and said. "Don't let Lee hear you say that. If he did he'd probably hex you to oblivion."

Before anyone else could respond Lee walked in. He looked so happy at least for now.

"What's going on, why is it so quiet?" He asked.

George walked over to his friend and said. "Adelaine went down to the chamber to save Leslie."

In response, Lee practically crumpled down on the empty couch across from everyone.

"Is she actually worth all this?" Ron asked.

"Fred, George please tell Ron to leave before I end up hexing him," Lee mumbled, against a pillow.

The twins glared at their younger brother and he left. They both knew that they didn't even know Adelaine as well as Lee did. After all, he was her best friend.

Angelina left her boyfriend and his brother to comfort their friend the best they could but Lee was inconsolable.

"What if I never get to tell Adelaine that I fancy her?" Lee asked.

George patted his back in comfort and said. "I'm sure you will and then you'll get married and have little dreadlocked Qudditch commentating bookworm babies or dreadlocked prankster babies."

Lee chuckled lightly at his friend's remark and said. "It's a bit soon for that isn't it?"

"I suppose so, but it got you to laugh."

"Yeah it did, thanks."

George nodded.

"You know what I'm going down to the Hospital Wing until she comes back," Lee said getting up from the couch.

Fred and George nodded not even bothering to argue with their best mate. Lee left the common room and hurried towards the hospital wing.

"Oh, hello Mr. Jordan," The medi-witch greeted.

"Madame Pomfrey, you mind if I wait here for Lainey- er- I mean Adelaine," He asked a blush covering his face at almost referring to Adelaine by her nickname to the medi-witch.

The medi-witch shook her head and said. "Not at all."

It's not like she didn't expect this. It was obvious to everyone how much he cared about the girl. Not that she'd admit it but she, Minerva and Pomona had a bet going on about when they would get together.

Lee nodded and walked in. He started to pace the floor. That's another thing Adelaine and him had in common they pace when faced with a crisis.

A few hours later, four people were carried in. Lee rushed over to Adelaine the minute she was laid down. His heart ached terribly just looking at how pale and lifeless she looked.

"All their magical cores are worn out but especially Mr. Potter's and Ms. Hopkins," The medi-witch explained.

Lee asked instantly. "How long will it take her to wake up?"

"That's hard to say, Mr. Jordan."

Lee sighed. He's staying here until she kicks him out. He had to tell Adelaine how he felt about her. The medi-witch fussed over the four of them. After fussing over them she left. Lee decided he couldn't just sit next to her bed so he slipped into bed next to her, wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lines at the top and bottom added


	17. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:1,124
> 
> *Edited 18/5/16

 

* * *

 

 

The first people to walk in the hospital wing the next morning were Professor Sprout and McGonagall.

"Oh, isn't that sweet," Sprout cooed glancing over at Lee and Adelaine fast asleep; his arms still wrapped around her holding onto her for dear life.

McGonagall followed her friend's glance and smiled. Madame Pomfrey walked in next. She instantaneously noticed the two fourth-years sleeping blissfully. She usually didn't allow this but she'll let it slide just this once.

"I think we should wait until they wake up," McGonagall said.

Everyone else nodded and they left the hospital wing.

A few hours later Lee stretched almost forgetting that he wasn't in the Gryffindor dorms. He looked down to see Adelaine nestled into his chest. He couldn't help but smile.

"Lainey, you have to wake up. I have something really important to tell you," He practically begged.

At his words she stirred slightly and opened her eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're here," she said pleasantly surprised.

"I was so worried about you," he said, bluntly.

"Really?"

He nodded. Adelaine was thankful that she was wrong that he wouldn't care.

"What happen?" She asked sleep, still obvious in her voice.

"You, Cedric and Harry went down to the chamber to save Leslie," He informed her.

She nodded and asked."Are they okay?"

This is so Adelaine caring if others are okay before herself.

"Lee?"

"I think so."

Adelaine finally noticed her position in Lee's arms and said. "This is the most affectionate you've been with me in months."

"Yeah, about that," He said suddenly nervous.

He could feel a small tent forming in his pants if you catch his drift. This wasn't the time.

"I thought you were mad at me," Adelaine said, tearfully.

Lee took her face in his hands and said tenderly. "Hey now, I've never made you cry except maybe from laughter but I rather not start now."

Adelaine smiled at him and asked. "I have you back now, don't I?"

He nodded and said. "As you wish, Lainey."

"Mr. Jordan, please let me do a check up," Madame Pomfrey said.

Lee sighed, on a whim he kissed Adelaine's forehead, slipped out of bed and left. Even a simple forehead kiss had more chemistry then her kiss with Oliver. Though Lee, had never kissed her forehead before. Madame Pomfrey smiled at the blushing girl as she did the check up.

Lee reached the common room to see Fred and George fast asleep on the couches probably waiting for him. He grabbed a pillow and whacked the nearest twin.

"Ouch!" He groaned waking up.

"Morning."

"Lee's back!" George exclaimed, still holding his head from the pillow impact.

That declaration woke Fred up.

"So, how is Adelaine?" George asked.

Lee smiled and said, "She's okay, her magical core is just extremely weak. She did have a few scratches though. I held her all night."

"Well, that explains the small circus in your pants," Fred smirked at his dreadlocked best mate.

He wasn't even ashamed of that and he said. "She told me she thought I was mad at her and that's why I wasn't as affectionate with her the last few months."

"We all know it was quite the opposite."

Lee nodded and said, "Well, I got to take a shower."

"Good, you stink!" George said throwing the same pillow at him.

Lee chuckled, walked up the stairs and took a shower. He let the warm water flow down his bare body. This felt just as good as holding Adelaine in his arms.

He got out of the shower, changed into some clothes, walked back down stairs and walked back to the Hospital wing.

He walked into see Adelaine perched on her bed her legs crossed.

"Hey Lainey, I'm really glad you're okay," He said, kissing her forehead again.

She smiled her eyes twinkling and said, "Me too."

"I don't know what I would do without you," He said, taking Adelaine into his arms.

There was a soft groan from the right side of Adelaine and the voice complained. "This is the last thing I need to wake up to."

"Cedric, you're awake!" Adelaine exclaimed, reluctantly breaking out of Lee's arms and rushing over to her honorary brother.

"I feel like I was ran over by a truck. What happen?" He asked.

Adelaine explained what happened as Madam Pomfrey walked over to do the check up.

"Ms. Romero, you're free to go but your magical core is still rather weak," Madame Pomfrey told Adelaine .

She nodded and said, "Thank you."

Lee offered her his hand and she hesitantly stared at it for a few seconds.

"Come on, I don't bite," he smirked at her.

She smirked back, took his hand and they left the hospital wing. It felt nice holding Lee's hand. It was nice having any affection from her best friend at all.

"Being discreet with her is good but it's not me." Lee thought glancing at her briefly.

The two of them reached the Great Hall and Adelaine was attacked by two missiles them being Katie and Alicia. Angelina was waiting to probably scold her or something just by the look in her eye.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Alicia said hugging her friend.

"Thanks Lia."

Lee on the other hand glanced over at Oliver he didn't look too upset that Adelaine had been holding his hand. Adelaine was scolded briefly by Angelina but then hugged. Adelaine and Lee sat down at the Gryffindor table but not before relinking their hands.

"I suppose she's more Gryffindor than we realize." Katie said.

Lee smiled at Adelaine, tightened his grip on her hand and said. "More than you'll ever know."

Leslie and Harry woke up a few hours later and were cleared to leave the hospital wing after their check ups.

"Thanks for helping us save, Leslie." Adelaine thanked Harry hugging him.

The younger boy blushed and said."According to Hermione, I have a saving people thing."

"It certainly seems so."

It was now time for the feast.

"I have some announcements, first please welcome back, Hagrid."

Hagrid stormed in, "Sorry, I'm late some bloody bird named Errol delivered my release papers."

Adelaine could see the twins blushing since that was one of their family's owls. Hagrid stopped next to the Gryffindor table. Harry got up and gave him a hug. Hagrid sat down at the staff table.

"Thanks to Professor Sprout and the Mandrakes everyone has been unpetrified."

The door burst open and Hermione ran straight towards the Gryffindor table. She threw her arms around Harry and awkwardly shook Ron's hand in thanks.

"In wake of recent events all exams have been cancelled."

Adelaine saw Hermione frown. She was glad for the break though.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines on top and bottom added


	18. June 19th, 1993

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 881
> 
> *Edited 18/5/16

* * *

 

 

It was now time to board the train. Adelaine was alone in the compartment again. The twins walked in without Lee for once.

"Where's Lee?" Adelaine asked.

"He got caught up talking to Cedric," Fred answered, glowering at the mention of Cedric.

Adelaine was shocked she never seen Lee talk to Cedric. She put down her book and left the compartment. She found Lee chatting with Cedric. So, the twins weren't pulling her leg.

"Everything okay, boys?" Adelaine asked curiously.

Lee turned, smiled at her causing her to blush and he answered, "Everything is fine, lo- er- I mean- Lainey."

Her heart thumped loudly at him almost calling her love. She really could get used to that. She had forgotten that he was even talking to Cedric. Her musings were interrupted when Lee wrapped his arm around her as they left the compartment.

"So, I need to tell you something," Lee said seriously.

Adelaine was shocked at his tone she's never heard him so serious. She hopes nothing is wrong.

"I fancy you something fierce but you're still seeing Oliver," He sighed running his fingers through his dreadlocks.

Adelaine shook her head and asked, "So, this is why you haven't been acting yourself lately?"

"Yes and that's why I avoided you most of last term. Not because I was mad at you. I just didn't know how to be around you knowing I had feelings for you while I thought you were seeing Oliver. Though, George tried to convince me to tell you but you know me I'm stubborn as an ox."

Adelaine nodded and said, "I was never seeing Oliver, we're just friends."

Lee's milk chocolate brown eyes filled with hope as he asked. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Don't you think I tried but you were so happy for me and then you started to practically avoid me," Adelaine laughed.

He laughed sheepishly and said. "I was, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were. Before I went to save Leslie I was looking for you."

"You were?"

Adelaine nodded and said, "I had been talking with Angie and Oliver and they got me to admit that I fancied you and I was going to tell you then I had to go save Leslie. Do you think I would lead someone on especially my best friend?"

"You're rambling, love," Lee smirked at her brushing a stray hair out of her face sweetly.

She smiled and suggested playfully. "Maybe you should just shut me up, then."

Lee smirked at her and just pulled her into a kiss. As their lips connected what felt like a whole firework show went off. Lee pulled back slightly smiling at his new girlfriend but she pulled him back for another kiss. They stumbled into an empty compartment and continued snogging all the pent up feelings rushing out.

"Oi!, now we don't have to lock them in a compartment so they can snog!" Fred exclaimed.

Adelaine and Lee broke apart not even ashamed about being caught snogging by their ginger friends. Adelaine knew Lee has done his share of snogging but he wasn't by any means a player. She also knew he was quite the shameless flirt. Although for the most part those flirtatious comments were always ignored by their target.

She on the other hand had only kissed one other guy.

They walked back to their compartment and sat down. Adelaine picked up her book and started to read again. Lee wrapped his arm around her quite protectively. She didn't mind though she just snuggled into her boyfriend's side.

"You know I've never been so scared of losing you before," he said.

Adelaine sighed and said, "I'm okay, Lee you don't have to worry."

Lee nodded and kissed her forehead. They continued talking until they reached the platform.

"Come on, love," Lee said, grabbing his girlfriend's book out of her hands playfully.

"Oh, we're here." She said realizing that train had stopped.

Lee nodded.

"Are you going to give me back my book?"

He smirked and said, "You'll have to catch me first," He said, taking off his dreadlocks flying behind him.

Adelaine chased after her best mate and boyfriend. She loved calling Lee her boyfriend.

"I caught you," Adelaine smiled.

Lee grinned and said. "In more than one way."

Adelaine tried to grab her book but he still wouldn't give it to her.

"I'll give it to you when you give me a kiss."

Adelaine giggled and said, "Have it your way." And with that Adelaine kissed him.

The kiss weakened his defenses and the book fell out of his hands.

"Well, it's about time you two," Mr. Jordan smirked at his son and his best friend/girlfriend as they broke the kiss.

Adelaine turned to her boyfriend and asked. "You saw them coming didn't you?"

"What if I did." Lee smirked at her.

Adelaine smirked back, picked up her book and hit him playfully on the arm with said book.

"Hey, I thought that part of our courtship was over," Lee said, holding his arm glancing at his dad for help.

"I'm no help son, your mum is the same way," Mr. Jordan said looking at his wife, lovingly.

Adelaine's dad joined them with Cedric, his family and Leslie and her father.

"I'm glad you two are finally together," Cedric exclaimed.

Lee and Adelaine smiled. They went their separate ways.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commas and periods switched  
> Lines on chapters added


	19. Summer 1993

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,273
> 
> *Edited 18/5/16

* * *

 

 

July 3rd, 1993

 

It was about two weeks later, Adelaine and Lee were about to go on their first date. They knew they didn't have to impress each other and they could just be themselves.

"Here I brought you some flowers and chocolate, per my mum's insistence," Lee smiled, appearing at her door.

Adelaine loved flowers but she went straight for the chocolate and Lee laughed.

"So, what are we going to do for our first date?"

"Bloody hell, if I know, I haven't got anything planned," Lee said, inviting himself in her house and sitting on the couch.

Adelaine shook her head at her best friend/ boyfriend's antics and said, "I don't really care what we do, ya know."

"I know, Lainey."

Adelaine thought for a moment and said, "There's a cinema down the way, we could do that."

"That doesn't sound too bad. As long as we see a comedy and not a romance even though I know you like those types of movies."

Adelaine nodded and they left towards the cinema.

"What movie looks good, love?" Lee asked when they reached the marquee.

Adelaine glanced up and looked at the movies that were playing and said. "I think 'Sleepless in Seattle' looks quite good."

Lee nodded and said took out the muggle money he carries in his wallet during the summer, walked up to the ticket stand and said, "Two tickets for Sleepless in Seattle.'"

The ticket person gave them their tickets and they walked in. They bought some popcorn and drinks and walked into the theatre. They found their seats as the lights went down.

 

 

Two weeks later

 

Adelaine was working on her summer homework in the middle of July. Key word was. She got distracted and was doodling Lee's name in hearts instead. She actually decided to pop by the Weasleys for a visit. She grabbed some Floo powder and Flooed over to the Burrow.

"Oh, hello dear," Molly Weasley, the matriarch of the family greeted.

Adelaine smiled at the woman and said. "Hi, Mrs. Weasley."

"It's Molly, dear. Lee and the boys are outside possibly planning a prank," Mrs. Weasley told her. She sounded a little disappointed. She never really liked that Fred and George were pranksters she much rather them be like Percy.

Adelaine nodded and walked outside. She saw the twins and Lee sitting down on a patch of grass and planning a prank. She thought for a moment and decided to go back inside.

"So, you need help with anything Mrs. Weasley?" Adelaine asked the woman.

Molly shook her head and said, "No, it's fine dear."

"Okay, I'll be in Ginny's room if Lee comes looking for me."

Molly nodded as Adelaine ascended the stairs.

Despite being almost three years older than the youngest Weasley. They got along nicely. She reached Ginny's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Ginny called.

Adelaine walked in and greeted. "Hey Ginny."

"Hi, Adelaine!" She greeted happily.

Adelaine smiled and asked. "Did you enjoy your first year?"

"I did, it was everything I had ever dreamed of."

Adelaine nodded.

"I thought you would be outside with my brothers and Lee," Ginny said.

The older girl shook her head and said. "They're outside planning a prank and you know how they are when they're planning pranks and besides I rather spend time with my favorite Weasley but don't tell Fred or George that."

Ginny giggled.

"So, you're in the same house as Harry," Adelaine teased the younger girl half-heartedly.

She was already blushing as red as her hair. The two girls continued talking until there was a knock on the door. Adelaine opened the door to face her boyfriend of almost a month.

"Hey love," He grinned, cheekily.

Adelaine grinned back and said. "Hey Lee."

He pulled her into a brief kiss. Although, the kiss didn't seem brief enough for Percy's liking who was walking out of his room.

"That's the last thing, I want to see before lunch." He complained.

Adelaine rolled her eyes.

"Sod off, Perce. We're not at Hogwarts," George said, defending his friend's display of affection.

This actually made him realize that he was only single one of their group.

Fred defended them as well and said. "Well, Ginny told us she caught you in a much more compromising position with the blonde Ravenclaw Prefect."

The studious Weasley glared at his prankster twin brothers, his little sister and his twin brother's best friends.

Although Adelaine didn't tend to get along with Percy she couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for him since she knows what it feels like to be the 'black sheep' of the family since she felt like she was the 'black sheep' of her mum's family, especially after her cousin was born when she was ten. Only Lee knew exactly how she felt about her mum's family.

"Lunch!" Mrs. Weasley hollered.

The group went downstairs and ate.

"I should get back, I almost forgot that my cousin is visiting from Beauxbatons."

George suddenly got an idea at the mention of Adelaine's cousin.

Lee kissed Adelaine goodbye much to the chagrin of Percy and Ron but Ginny was smiling.

"Adelaine , I need to ask you something." George said.

She turned to the ginger and asked, "What's up?"

"Do you think you could set me up with your cousin?"

Adelaine chuckled and said, "Funny you should ask that she's always had a little crush on you."

"Really?"

Adelaine nodded. She Flooed back to her house.

A few hours after she got home her cousin arrived. This cousin was a year younger than her. She was a lot like Leslie in some aspects but not exactly. Especially when Adelaine and her were younger they used to get mistaken for sisters.

"You know who asked about you today?" Adelaine smirked.

Her cousin thought for a moment and said, "That cute redhead that you're friends with, perhaps."

"Yep, he's the only single one in our group since I've been dating Lee for almost a month now." Adelaine smiled at the mention of her boyfriend.

Her cousin nodded excitedly. The two girls continued talking.

 

August 9th, 1993

 

It was now a few days before Adelaine's birthday. Lee was over her house. The couple was snuggling on her bed. Adelaine's room was a medium sized room with one cherry red wall. She had multiple bookcases filled with books and displayed on them were a couple awards from muggle school. She wasn't exactly the most organized person in the world so her room was quite messy. She had a few posters of muggle bands on her wall.

There was a tap on the window. Adelaine looked up to see a Hogwart's owl. She opened the window and took the letter off the owl's leg. The owl flew away. Adelaine opened the letter not realizing that she had dropped something.

"It looks like you got prefect, love," Lee smiled, picking up the badge.

Adelaine turned to her boyfriend and asked. "I got prefect?"

"You sure did."

Adelaine smiled and said. "This is an honor, I didn't expect it."

"You deserve it," He said, hugging her in reassurance.

Adelaine melted into her boyfriend's embrace and said. "I'm curious who the male prefect is."

"Well, I can answer that." Cedric's voice said. When did he get here?

Adelaine turned to her housemate/ honorary brother and asked. "Who is the male prefect?"

"I am."

Adelaine reluctantly broke out of her boyfriend's arms and ran to congratulate her fellow perfect and honorary brother.

"When did you get here?" Adelaine asked.

"I flooed over a few minutes ago, but you didn't hear me. I now know why," he smirked at Lee.

Adelaine nodded.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines on the top and bottom added.
> 
> Commas and periods added/switched.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,166
> 
> *Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

 

It was now time to board the train. Adelaine got settled in her compartment with Lee and the twins.

"It's time to go to the Prefects meeting, Adelaine," Cedric said.

Fred and George glanced at their friend and asked. "You got prefect?"

"Yes, I did."

Fred shook his head and teased. "We haven't been enough of a bad influence on you, right, Georgie?"

"I happen to think it's good that you got prefect," He shrugged and continued. "Though, I'm sure you won't like who is Head Boy."

"Who?" She asked hoping it's not who she thinks it is.

"Percy."

Adelaine groaned and said. "Don't blame me if I end up hexing him by the end of the year, then."

"I wholly support that," Fred laughed and George just nodded.

Lee gave Adelaine a brief kiss and she went to the prefect's meeting.

After the meeting they started to do their rounds. Everything looked fine. Adelaine and Cedric walked into the compartment that happened to belong to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and an unfamiliar disheveled man who was chatting with Harry.

"Hey kids," Adelaine teased.

There was an indignant huff from Ron.

"So, you got prefect, Adelaine?" Hermione asked.

Adelaine nodded and said. "I was shocked actually."

"I hope I get prefect in my fifth year," Hermione sighed hopefully.

Adelaine chuckled at her hopefulness and asked. "How was your summer?"

"Good, you can sit down if you want," Hermione offered.

Adelaine took the invitation and sat down.

"I suppose I'll see you later," Cedric said.

Adelaine glanced at her friend and said. "Yes, and tell Lee I'm with them. He'll probably be worried when I don't come back with you."

Cedric nodded and said. "Okay." And with that he left the compartment.

"Adelaine, this is Professor Lupin," Harry introduced the man to Adelaine .

She glanced over at the man and said. "The next Defense teacher, maybe someone who actually knows their stuff since the last two were idiots."

There was a slight indignant huff from Hermione. Adelaine had forgotten that she had a small crush on Lockhart. If Leslie had heard her call Lockhart an idiot she probably would've gotten smacked or worse hexed. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her hexes.

"Yes, I am," Lupin said.

Adelaine nodded and continued talking to the professor. About fifteen minutes later, Lee rushed in.

"There you are, Lainey," he said in relief.

Adelaine huffed and said. "I'm fine, Lee. You don't have to worry."

"Okay."

"Besides, I thought Cedric told you I was in here talking with the new professor?" she questioned.

Lee shook his head and said. "No, he never told me."

"I wonder what distracted him," Adelaine said thoughtfully, hoping nothing was wrong with him.

"Probably a girl," Hermione suggested, offhandedly.

Adelaine chuckled at the younger girl's assumption and said. "You know what you're probably not too far off. Teenage boys seem to have only one thing on their mind."

"Hey, you're surrounded by teenage boys and you're dating one and I have more than one thing on my mind," Lee said, faking annoyance.

Adelaine looked up innocently at her boyfriend and best friend.

Lee instantly softened and said. "I'll leave you to butter up the professor before class even starts."

Adelaine stuck her tongue out at Lee playfully as he kissed her forehead and left.

"Sorry about him, we went through a lot last term ever since he's been slightly more clingy," Adelaine told them.

Everyone nodded. They continued talking. As they were getting close to Hogwarts there was a sudden chill in the air that Adelaine didn't recognize. Suddenly, Harry fainted. The professor jumped into action. Adelaine wondered why there were Dementors at Hogwarts as she checked on the other compartments.

Once they reached the station Adelaine bid adieu to the group of third years and the professor and went to go find Cedric. She found him chatting with a beautiful Asian girl.

"Hey Ced," Adelaine greeted him.

He turned to her and said. "I forgot to tell Lee where you were, didn't I?"

"You sure did," Adelaine smirked at him.

He blushed sheepishly and said. "Sorry about that, I got distracted."

"And I see the source of the distraction right here." She chuckled, turning towards the Asian girl.

"This is Cho," He introduced her to Adelaine .

Adelaine smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well." She smiled politely.

Adelaine felt an arm wrap around her as she fell into step with Cedric and Cho. She turned to see her boyfriend grinning at her.

They walked to the carriages. Once at Hogwarts Adelaine kissed Lee's cheek and went to the Hufflepuff table. After the feast she had the task of leading the new Hufflepuffs to the common room.

 

 

 

September 2nd, 1993

 

The next morning Lee met Adelaine outside her common room like their routine had been for the last four years.

"Morning love," He said, kissing her cheek briefly.

She smiled and said. "Morning."

He took her hand and they walked towards the Great Hall. Adelaine opted to sit at the Gryffindor table today.

"Here are your timetables, Mr. Jordan, Misters Weasley and Ms. Romero," McGonagall said handing out the timetables she couldn't help but notice Adelaine and Lee holding hands.

She smiled.

"So, what's you're first lesson, love?"

"Muggle Studies with the Ravenclaws," Adelaine said glancing at the paper and then asking, "What about you?"

There was a collective groan from the two redheads and Lee.

"Let me suppose, Potions with the Slytherins."

"Yes, it always seems like we get Potions with the Slytherins on the first day back," Lee complained.

"I don't know why they always put the Gryffindors and Slytherins together anyway, they won't get along."

"Ain't that the truth," Adelaine said.

The two redheads glanced at their best friend's girlfriend and said, "Oh right, your parents were a Slytherin and a Gryffindor."

"Don't worry about it, I'm over it," Adelaine said waving her hand dismissively.

They finished eating. Lee kissed her briefly and they went their separate ways.

Other than Charms, this was Adelaine 's favorite subject. She reached the classroom.

"Hello Ms. Romero," The Professor greeted from her desk.

The professor was a thin blonde woman of average height. She had replaced the male teacher that they had the last two years.

Adelaine smiled and said. "Morning Professor."

"Please take a seat."

Adelaine sat down in the nearest desk. She always had to sit in the front because of her horrible eyesight not because she was a teacher's pet. Though Lee would tease her about it anyway. The rest of the class filed in.

"Hello everyone, I'm Professor Charity Burbage," She introduced herself, cheerily.

Adelaine liked her so far. She was quite cheerful and easygoing. The class continued. Lee met her outside kissing her cheek and taking her hand.

"So, do I even need to ask how Potions was?" Adelaine asked.

There was no response from her boyfriend and their friends. That spoke volumes.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines at the bottom and top added.
> 
> Periods and commas added.


	21. The Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,109
> 
> *Edited 29/4/16

* * *

 

 

September 10th, 1993

 

It was a few days later Adelaine was walking the grounds with she heard a soft meow. She followed the sound to a bush, she parted the bush and saw a small white kitten. It looked almost a few weeks old. Adelaine hesitantly crept towards the small animal and picked it up. She knew exactly where to take it, Hagrid's since he was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

Although, this cat was not a magical cat but she was positive that Hagrid could be able to help. She rushed towards the small hut and knocked on the door.

"Oh, 'ello Adelaine, " he greeted happily.

Adelaine smiled at the professor and said. "Hello, Professor. I found a kitten in a bush." She finished adjusting the small kitten in her arms.

"She looks almost two months old," he said observing the kitten.

Adelaine nodded and said. "She doesn't look very healthy."

"Let me see."

Adelaine hesitantly handed the giant of a man the tiny kitten. The kitten meowed. That awoke Hagrid's boar hound Fang.

Despite his name, he's a big coward and liked to slobber over everyone and everything.

"Yes, she's not very healthy," Hagrid told her frowning.

Adelaine mirrored his frown and said, "What would you suggest I do?"

"I can help you take care of her, if you'd like."

"That's exactly why I brought her to you."

Hagrid nodded smiling.

The two of them began taking care of the kitten.

"I better get to dinner, Thanks Professor. Thank you" Adelaine said.

"You're welcome."

Adelaine rushed to the Great Hall and she gracelessly plopped herself down between her boyfriend and George.

"Hey love," Lee said, turning to her and kissing her cheek.

Adelaine smiled and greeted. "Hey Lee." As she filled her plate taking care of that kitten took a lot out of her and she was starving.

"Somebody's hungry," Lee smirked at her.

Adelaine took a huge bite of her food and it tasted heavenly. She continued eating and talking to the twins and Lee. She hadn't seen them all day since they had detention.

After dinner, Lee walked her back to her common room.

"Bye Lainey," he said kissing her cheek briefly.

"Bye."

The couple parted ways.

Adelaine continued taking care of the kitten with Hagrid.

 

October 31st, 1993

 

Adelaine and Lee were walking to the Gryffindor common room on Halloween. They reached the portrait in the middle of some commotion.

"I wonder what happened?" Adelaine said, curiously.

Lee stood on his tip toes and saw the portrait was slashed and Neville was being scolded by McGonagall.

"What do you see?"

"The portrait is slashed and Neville is being scolded by McGonagall," Lee told her.

Adelaine nodded. Neville was still really forgetful. The whole school ended up having to sleep in the Great Hall because Sirius Black was on the loose. This didn't really make sense.

 

November 6th, 1993

 

Lee started to wonder what was going on but before he hadn't had the chance to ask it was time for the first Quidditch match of the season.

Usually, the first Quidditch match was Gryffindor/Slytherin but being the over dramatic baby he was Malfoy insisted he couldn't play because his arm was hurt from his encounter with Buckbeak, Hagrid's usually gentle hippogriff. Not even animals like him.

So, with that said it was Hufflepuff/Gryffindor instead. The game went on as normal until there was a familiar chill in the air. Just like he did on the train Harry fainted and fell off his broom.

This gave Cedric the chance to catch the snitch and Hufflepuff won but knowing Cedric he'll probably offer to replay the game.

Adelaine walked into the Quidditch team room the girls were fussing over Harry. She saw the twins and Lee in the corner.

"Hey Lainey," Lee greeted.

Adelaine smiled at her boyfriend and finally noticing that Oliver was missing she asked. "Where's Oliver?"

"In the showers, we think he's trying to drown himself." George laughed.

He had told the exact thing to Harry earlier. Adelaine chuckled at his remark that sounds like something he would do. The kitten Adelaine had found was getting quite healthy now. She had become attached to it and named it Diamond which made sense seeing as that was a Hufflepuff and diamonds were in the hourglass.

 

-Week of November 8th,1993-

 

It was one day after class when Adelaine decided to talk to her.

"Professor?"

The stern Transfiguration professor turned to her.

"A few weeks ago, I found a beautiful white kitten and Professor Hagrid has been helping me take care of her. She's quite healthy now. Can I keep her?" Adelaine asked, hopefully.

McGonagall nodded and said. "You're allowed to have a cat Ms. Romero per school rules."

Adelaine knew that was her way of saying yes. So she rushed out of the class and towards Hagrid's cabin and she almost ran into her boyfriend.

"What's the rush, love?" He grinned.

Adelaine didn't respond she just took his hand and pulled him by the hand eagerly. Usually, it was the other way around.

"I find this side of you quite attractive," Lee said.

Although he liked the shy side of his girlfriend equally as much. Adelaine knocked on Hagrid's door rapidly.

Hagrid opened the door and greeted. "Oh, hello Adelaine and Lee."

"Hello Professor," Adelaine greeted.

Lee was confused why they were here.

"Professor McGonagall said I can keep the kitten," Adelaine said, happily.

Kitten, when Adelaine get a kitten?

"That's good, although Fang has become quite attached to her," Hagrid chuckled.

Adelaine glanced over at the big black dog was sleeping with his body wrapped around the kitten. The kitten woke up, walked over to Adelaine and rubbed against her legs.

"Hey Diamond." She greeted, picking her up.

The cat meowed and purred.

"Lee, this is my cat Diamond."

He petted the cat and she purred. He had always been more of a dog person but he knew his girlfriend loved cats so he can grow to love them for her.

"Thanks for helping me take care of her, Professor."

"You're welcome."

Adelaine and Lee left.

"So, when did you get a cat?" he asked.

Adelaine glanced at her boyfriend and answered. "I found her a few weeks ago and we nursed her back to health."

"That sounds like you, love."

Adelaine blushed.

Once they reached the castle Lee walked Adelaine to her common room and kissed her goodbye. She crawled into the common room.

"When did you get a cat?" Cedric asked from the couch noticing the small kitten in Adelaine's arms.

She explained to both of her friends how she got the cat. Cedric fell instantly in love with the kitten while Leslie was hesitant.

 

It was now later that week. Adelaine and Lee had just gotten out of Charms. Adelaine had Defense next.

"Let me walk you to Defense, love," Lee said.

Adelaine smiled.

Lee walked her to the Defense classroom and gave her another kiss.

"Ms. Romero, say goodbye to Mr. Jordan. If you please," Snape drawled.

Adelaine was surprised. What happened to Professor Lupin? The couple said goodbye. She didn't like Snape even more now.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech tags edited.  
> Commas and periods added.  
> Bottom line added


	22. Christmas Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,271
> 
> *Edited 29/4/16

* * *

 

 

It was now time for Lee's birthday. Adelaine padded up to her boyfriend's dorm.

The door creaked open and she walked in. The twins were dead to the world like always. She walked over to Lee's bed and softly kissed him.

"Mum, don't kiss me like that," he groaned.

Adelaine giggled and said. "It's not your mum, silly."

Lee's brown eyes opened and stared up sleepily at his girlfriend.

"Hey birthday boy," she smiled.

Lee smiled sleepily at her and moved over slightly. She crawled into bed next to her boyfriend. He pulled her to his chest and they fell back asleep. It was Monday so the couple didn't have much spooning time.

"I don't want to go," Lee mumbled into her hair, sleepily.

Adelaine said. "At least we have Charms, first."

"That's true."

Adelaine got out of bed first and smirked looking at her boyfriend's pajama pants from their short spooning session.

"What you smirking at, Lainey?"

Adelaine sat next to him on his bed and said. "I'm not as innocent as I look, Lee." she said gesturing towards the small circus forming in his pants.

He wasn't even ashamed as he got up and replied. "I'll meet you outside your common room in twenty."

"Alright," Adelaine said kissing him, briefly and leaving.

At the slight slam of the door George woke up.

"Morning mate," Lee greeted his ginger friend.

"Morning, happy birthday. I take it that Adelaine was just here." He smirked, knowingly.

Lee grinned and said. "Yeah, she was."

George nodded. Lee went to go take a shower. By the time he got out, Fred was awake.

"Well, I'm going to go meet Adelaine," Lee said.

Fred and George nodded and Fred said. "I got to go meet Angie."

"You know it's sad when your own brother and best mate ditch you for their girlfriends."

Fred and Lee looked sympathetically at George before they went to go meet their respective girlfriends.

"Hey love," Lee greeted, Adelaine with another kiss.

She smiled and said. "Hey Lee."

He took her hand and they walked to the Great Hall. Adelaine sat at the Gryffindor table. They ate and talked.

After breakfast it was time for Charms. It was a good class. After that Adelaine had Defense.

Today, they were getting their papers back. Adelaine was nervously waiting for her result but she didn't receive it.

"Professor, is there a reason why I didn't get my paper back?" She asked worriedly.

He turned to her and said, "Yes, I wanted to talk to you about it with you."

"Was it that bad?"

Professor Lupin shook his head and said. "No, on the contrary actually. It was quite good. You're a great writer."

"Thanks professor, I've always been good at writing." She blushed at the compliment.

He handed her back the paper and said, "You know you very vaguely remind me of an old friend of mine."

"Thanks, I suppose." Adelaine said awkwardly.

She didn't know how to respond to that. Before Professor Lupin could respond Lee walked in.

"Buttering up the professor even more, love." He smirked at her.

Adelaine half-heartedly glared at her boyfriend and said, "Well, I'll see you next class Professor."

Lee took her hand and they left the classroom. Lupin watched them leave.

 

November 25th, 1993

 

It was a few days later Adelaine was in the Gryffindor common room with the twins and Lee. The twins were looking at the map they've had since their first year. It was called the 'Marauder's Map.' She always had been curious about the map and why it showed the name 'Peter Petigrew' every now and then.

"Oh, bugger. I forgot that it's almost time for my rounds," Adelaine said, shooting up from the Gryffindor couch and rushing out of the common room.

Lee chuckled, ran his hand through his hair and said. "The curse of dating a prefect, she forgets to kiss you goodbye when she almost forgets about her rounds."

"I'm just glad she hasn't confiscated our precious map," Fred remarked, hovering over the map protectively.

"Adelaine would never confiscate the map she knows how much it means to you two," Lee said.

Fred and George nodded.

 

December 11th, 1993

 

It was now about two weeks before Christmas, Adelaine was sitting at the Gryffindor table when an all too familiar owl flew over to her. Only Lee saw her reaction to the owl. She untied the letter from the owl and it flew away. Her hands were shaking as she opened the letter.

"I suddenly don't have an appetite," Adelaine said pushing away her plate, getting up and leaving the Great Hall much to the twins confusion but Lee knew she would only react that dramatically to one letter.

He quickly finished his food and followed his best mate and girlfriend. He found her sitting down on the front steps.

"Hey love," he said, gently.

Adelaine turned to her best friend and boyfriend. Lee walked over, sat down and wrapped his arm around her.

"My mum wants me to go with her for Christmas to visit my grandparents when I was planning on staying for Christmas and McGonagall already has me down to stay," Adelaine sighed, burying her head into Lee's shoulder.

"Tell McGonagall, she'll help," Lee said.

Adelaine shook her head and said, "It's not that I don't doubt she can help, I know she can but my mum said McGonagall's hands are tied."

"How so?"

"She said that my grandpa was sick when I know he's not."

Lee kissed her temple and said. "With all do respect, I understand that they're your family and everything but why do you visit them when all they do is put you down."

"Do you actually think I'm dying to go, I'm just doing it out of respect."

Lee nodded and said. "What did they do to deserve your respect, nothing."

Although he's never witnessed the way they treated his beloved Lainey he still would give them a few choice words if he met them.

"Don't you think I know that, Paddy," She said.

Lee nodded letting the fact that she called him 'Paddy' slide. Secretly, he liked it when she used the nickname. She's the only one who can, actually.

"I'm getting a little cold, let's go inside."

Without a second thought, Lee handed his girlfriend his Gryffindor scarf.

"Thanks Lee," She said, wrapping it around her neck.

"It looks good on you, love." He smiled.

Adelaine took Lee's hand and they walked back inside. Lee walked Adelaine to her common room and kissed her goodnight.

 

December 19th, 1993

 

It was now the day Adelaine was leaving with her mum to her grandparents house.

"It sucks that our first Christmas as a couple, we'll be apart," Lee said, holding Adelaine to his chest.

She sighed sadly against her best mate and boyfriend's chest.

"You can keep my scarf until you get back," He told her.

"Thanks Lee, take care of Diamond while I'm gone."

He kissed her temple and she left. His heart ached for her as she walked away.

 

December 25th, 1993

 

Christmas wasn't the same without Adelaine. Lee was quiet most of the exchange of presents. Everyone knew Lee missed her terribly especially the twins. They've written a few letters but not many. She was practically cut off from her friends for 'family'.

"Look on the bright side Lee, she'll be back in a few days," Fred said his arm around Angelina.

Lee snapped. "That's easy for you to say, Fred. Your girlfriend is sitting next to you."

There was no response from Fred. George looked sympathetically at Lee.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines on top and bottom added.  
> Speech tags edited.  
> Commas and periods edited.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 890
> 
> *Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

 

January 2nd, 1994

 

It was now early January and to say Lee was excited that Adelaine was coming back would be an understatement he was ecstatic. Currently, he was waiting by the door for her. The door opened and the other students who had went home for Christmas walked in. He didn't see Adelaine anywhere.

"Lee?" Adelaine's soft voice, asked.

He jumped slightly and said, "Bloody hell, love. You scared me."

"Sorry," she smiled, innocently.

He didn't respond he just wrapped his arms around her and said. "Bloody hell, I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

The couple broke apart.

"So, did you take care of Diamond?"

Lee nodded in response and said. " Yes, and I'm sure she missed you just as much as I did."

"In that case, I'll go see her."

"Alright," Lee said letting go of her reluctantly, taking her hand and leading her to the Gryffindor common room.

They walked in on Fred and Angelina snogging rather passionately.

"Take that up to our dorm, mate," Lee laughed.

The couple pulled apart. Angelina was a lot more embarrassed than Fred that was obvious because a blush as red as her boyfriend's hair was covering her dark features.

"Adelaine's back!" Lee announced, happily.

Angelina rushed to hug her friend. The two girls separated.

Adelaine glanced around for Diamond. She found her sleeping soundly by the fire. Adelaine sat down on the couch next to her boyfriend.

"Oh, you have presents from my mum and a little something from me," Lee said.

Adelaine asked. "You got me something for Christmas?"

"Yes, I did. I know I've never bought you anything for Christmas before," Adelaine cut off her boyfriend with a kiss.

Merlin, he's missed the way it felt the way to kiss her and she's only been gone for about two weeks. A pillow hit the couple as the kiss deepened slightly.

"I'll tell you what you just told us, take that up to our dorm." Fred laughed.

Adelaine opened the presents again she received books from Mrs. Jordan. She was quite surprised at Lee's gift. It was a bookmark and a collar for Diamond. She was expecting a joke product not

"You like it?" Lee asked, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Adelaine smiled at him.

"I noticed you've needed a new bookmark for ages," Lee smiled.

The bookmark was a rough red leather bookmark that will last many books. The collar was black with red rubies.

"Lee you didn't need to spend this much on me or my cat," Adelaine blushed.

He chuckled and said. "Don't worry about it, love. She might as well be my cat anyway."

Before Adelaine could respond Diamond jumped up on the scarlet couch next to her owner and started to purr loudly.

 

Feburary 14th, 1994

 

It was now Adelaine and Lee's first Valentine's Day as a couple neither one of them liked Madame Pudifoots but they were forced to go there because they were on a double date with Leslie and her boyfriend Damon.

"Well, that was horrible," Lee whispered to Adelaine as he took her hand.

Adelaine smacked him at his comment but that didn't mean she didn't agree. They walked back to Hogwarts.

 

———

 

Adelaine was offered the opportunity to have an internship at 'The Daily Prophet'. She's dreamed about working at the Prophet. She knew she had to work hard for it. So, she didn't spend lots of time with Lee after Valentine's Day.

Although, there's been something else that's been bothering her. The comments she's been hearing about her relationship with Lee.

Lee was worried why his girlfriend was suddenly acting distant with him. He knew she was working hard to get the internship, like she dreamed. She wasn't mad at him was she? He hadn't missed any special dates, they had spent Valentine's Day together. This must've been what she felt like last year. He needed a girl's perspective namely his mum's and possibly Angelina's. He decided to write his mum.

_Dearest Mum,_

_Hogwarts is going well but I'm worried about Lainey. She's been slightly distant with me lately. I know she's been working hard on getting that internship and not to mention O. but I sense those are not the only reasons. She felt obligated to see her grandparents over Christmas and she doesn't get along with them very well. Please give me advice, mum. I'm desperate here._

_Your loving son,_

_Lee_

He finished the letter, walked down to the Owlery and sent it. He walked back to the castle.

Mrs. Jordan received the letter a few days later.

"What does the letter say, love?" Mr. Jordan asked.

She shook her head and said. "He's worried about Adelaine ."

"What seems to be wrong?"

"She's being distant with him."

Mr. Jordan nodded and said. "O.W.Ls are coming up."

"He mentioned that."

Mr. Jordan nodded. Mrs. Jordan gave him the best advice she could and sent the letter back.

Lee received the letter a few days later. The advice helped a little but he was still completely worried. He guessed it was time to get Angelina's perspective.

Although she was quite busy since Oliver had them training extra hard for the last game of the season since it was for the Quidditch Cup. The non-Quidditch team members had O.W.Ls to be concerned about.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines at the top and bottom added.  
> Commas and periods added.  
> Speech tags edited.  
> Word count edited.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,213
> 
> *Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

It was one day after a long Quidditch practice for Angelina.

"Ang?" Lee asked.

The girl turned to her housemate.

"I need your advice," he said, bluntly.

Angelina was shocked and asked. "Shouldn't you be asking Fred or George, not that I'm not happy to help you though."

"More accurately, I need a girl's perspective on why Adelaine is being distant with me," Lee said, sitting down on the couch.

Angelina sighed and said. "Okay. What do you think could be the reason?"

"She's working hard on getting that internship and OWLs," Lee listed.

He left out the most possible reason she is being distant with him.

Angelina nodded and said. "You know when I first started dating Fred, I would hear whispers about our relationship."

"What kind of whispers?" Lee asked.

"About how I should stick to my own kind and things like that," Angelina said, getting emotional which is unlike her.

Lee was shocked and he asked. "Did you ever tell Fred?"

"I didn't let them bother me, honestly. If I told Fred he probably would've hexed those people to oblivion," Angelina said.

Lee nodded and said. "If Adelaine's been hearing the same things, I know how sensitive she is but that's one of the many reasons I love her." He finished.

That's the first time he's admitted that he loves Adelaine. It felt good.

"Well, there lies your reason," Angelina said.

"Thanks for the advice, Ang."

She smiled and said, "Anytime, Lee."

 

\----

 

It was a couple days later now, Lee ran over to Adelaine as she was walking out of the Muggle Studies O.W.L.

"Hey love."

Adelaine didn't even acknowledge her boyfriend of almost a year. He reached for her hand but she rebuffed him.

"Please talk to me, love." He practically begged, unintentionally giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Adelaine gave in and said."I'll meet you later and we can talk."

"Okay."

Adelaine walked away. At least Adelaine agreed to talk to him. It was now later that day, they were meeting by the lake.

"Hey Lainey," he greeted, he was hesitant to kiss her cheek.

She turned to him tears welling up in her eyes. He took her in his arms and much to his surprise she melted into his embrace.

"This isn't about O.W.Ls. or your internship, is it?" Lee asked.

Adelaine shook her head against her boyfriend's chest. A stray tear falling on his shirt.

Lee growled. So, it was her grandparents and possibly the whispers.

"You know my grandparents kept throwing out possible matches for me. Mainly very rich Purebloods. They even suggested much to my horror, Draco Malfoy."

"He's almost two bloody years younger than you, although age doesn't matter."

Adelaine nodded and said. "I finally blew up at them and told them I was bloody dating you and I'm quite happy about it."

"That's my girl."

"I promptly got scolded for swearing in front of my five and one year cousins, not that I regret it one bit though."

Lee smirked. They had experienced the wrath of an angry Hufflepuff and they probably don't want to experience it again.

"I don't care what they think, you've been my best friend since we were in first year and we've been dating for a year. What bothered me was the whispers I was hearing around school about our relationship."

Lee tightened his grip around his emotional girlfriend and said, "Like you don't care what your grandparents think. I don't care what the other students think."

"I'm sorry, I got so emotional."

Lee shook his head and said. "Don't worry about it, love. I'm your rock like you're mine."

Adelaine nestled herself more into his chest as he whispered,"I love you, Lainey."

"I love you too."

Lee's heart swelled at the response. The couple walked back in the castle after a while.

"It seems like you two made up." George smiled at the couple.

Adelaine and Lee smiled.

 

\-----

 

Adelaine was in the common room a few days later, when she got the letter she had been waiting for.

"Can you open it for me?" she asked Cedric.

He agreed and opened the letter.

"What does it say?" Adelaine asked, nervously.

Cedric's grey eyes scanned the page and he smiled at his honorary sister.

"Did I get it?"

"You're one of three people who got the internship," he answered, handing it to her.

Adelaine smiled and rushed to find Lee. She found him walking with the twins from Quidditch practice. She tackled him to the grass.

"Oof." He grunted at the impact and greeted. "Hey love."

"Hey Lee."

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of you tackling me to the ground," he smiled.

She just waved the letter in his face.

"Did you get it love?" He asked, grinning at her happiness it made him even happier.

She didn't respond she just gave him a kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes, love and I predict a congratulatory snog is on the horizon," he smirked at her, playfully.

Adelaine smirked at him and questioned. "When did you get so good at Divination?"

"We rather you not start that snog now," Fred remarked.

Adelaine got off her boyfriend but didn't help him up.

"Is someone going to help me up?" Lee asked.

George walked over and helped his friend up. Lee walked over and took Adelaine's hand. They all walked into the castle and went to lunch.

It was now time for Adelaine's nightly rounds with Cedric when Lee decided to interrupt.

"I think it's time for that congratulatory snog, love," he smirked.

"I'm doing my rounds Lee, maybe later," she said trying not look in his brown eyes, she knew she would cave if she did.

Lee smirked impishly and said. "I know you well enough that you're trying not to look at me because you know you want to."

"Bloody hell, I do!" Adelaine exclaimed.

Lee just walked over to her and kissed her. Cedric was grossed out but he was watching out for any Professor or the Head Boy and Head Girl. He didn't even see Professor Lupin coming.

"Ms. Romero, you of all people I thought you would take your prefect duties seriously." He said, shaking his head, in disappointment.

Adelaine jumped away from Lee his arms still around her waist and replied, "I swear I do, Professor."

"Then act like it!" He snapped.

Adelaine was about to say something but Lee said. "Professor, this was all my idea. She had nothing to do with it."

Professor Lupin shrugged and said. "It doesn't matter, it takes two to snog so I'll give you both detention."

"But Professor," Adelaine tried, reasoning with him.

He just walked away leaving the three fifth-years confused.

"Did that just happen?"

Adelaine and Lee nodded and Adelaine said. "I didn't expect Professor Lupin to react that way. He seems so nice. The one I expected to react that way was Snape since he doesn't like me or Lee."

"Well, it's not like you never got busted for snogging before," Lee smirked at his girlfriend.

"That's hardly the point, Lee!" Adelaine snapped, clearly upset.

He knew the wrath of his girlfriend's temper so he decided to back down and didn't dare to argue.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech tags edited.  
> Lines at the top and bottom added.  
> Commas and periods edited.  
> Word Count edited.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:1,314
> 
> *Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

 

April 16th, 1994

 

It was now the last Qudditch game of the season. It was Gryffindor/Slytherin. So it was full of bias from Lee and McGonagall scolding him. Adelaine couldn't help but chuckle. Gryffindor won. Oliver looked like he was practically sobbing holding the cup.

"Congratulations guys!" Adelaine shouted, happily, running in the room.

The twins ran over and twirled Adelaine happily.

"That's enough twirling my girlfriend around, guys," Lee smirked at his ginger friends.

The twins put Adelaine down and being dizzy she slightly stumbled but Lee caught her.

"So, already getting into the firewhiskey."

Adelaine chuckled and said. "You know I'm naturally clumsy and I don't drink."

"I happen to think your clumsiness is endearing, love," he smiled down at her.

She leaned up and kissed him.

"That's enough snogging, you two," Fred remarked and continued, ~~~~"Besides, you two can continue once we get some firewhiskey."

"I don't think so, I'm going to be taking care of Lee's arse after he gets sloshed," Adelaine laughed.

"Nice to know you care, love," He said, patting her head playfully and putting her down.

"I'm your girlfriend, not Taffy," Adelaine huffed.

Lee got a pensive look in his eye and said. "I really miss that dog."

"I know you do."

The party moved up to the Gryffindor common room.

Like Adelaine predicted Lee was sloshed by the middle of the night. Fred and George weren't far behind either. The Quidditch girls were a tiny bit sloshed but not much. Angie was the most coherent probably because she was watching Fred. Lee ended up passed out on the couch his dreadlocks draped across Adelaine's lap.

"I suppose I'm not going back to my dorm," Adelaine laughed, looking down at her sleeping boyfriend.

She never noticed how cute he looked when he was asleep.

Angie laughed along with the younger girl and said. "I'm in the same position, Adelaine."

Adelaine glanced over at her friend and noticed Fred's head on her lap.

"How did we get wrapped up with these two, being the type of girls we are," Adelaine asked.

"I blame Fred's brown eyes," Angie sighed, dreamily.

Adelaine giggled, stroked Lee's unshaven cheek softly and said. "I too blame Lee's milk chocolate brown eyes that are quite hard to say no to and not to mention that impish smirk and those dimples that just melt your heart."

"Don't even get me started on Fred's smirk."

"Although that mischievous side earned us detention from Professor Lupin," Adelaine shook her head.

"What did you get in trouble for?"

Adelaine blushed and said. "I was doing my rounds with Cedric about a week ago. He interrupted them for a congratulatory snog. At first, I wasn't up for it but the minute I looked in his brown eyes I caved and we started to snog. Professor Lupin interrupted and we were shocked how he reacted by giving us detention. We were just expecting points to be taken off."

Angelina nodded. The two girls fell asleep.

 

April 17, 1994

 

"Ugh, I'm never drinking again!" Lee groaned holding his head when he woke up the next morning.

Adelaine opened her eyes, looked down at her boyfriend and said. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Not so loud, love," Lee groaned again.

Adelaine summoned her satchel, took out a phial of pepper up potion and handed it to her boyfriend.

"Thanks love," Lee smiled up at her.

Adelaine smiled back and said. "No problem, I never noticed how cute you look when you're asleep."

"I'm not cute, I'm manly," Lee insisted, puffing out his chest.

Adelaine giggled and said. "Okay, whatever you say. Mr. Mummy's boy."

Lee sat up somewhat clumsily and started to mercilessly tickle his girlfriend.

"Stop it Lee," Adelaine giggled trying to push him away but to no avail.

He stopped a few minutes later and leaned into kiss her.

"I'm not kissing you until you brush your teeth and take a shower," She said, pushing him away.

"Okay, that's what I must do," He said, getting up and walking up the stairs.

"Adelaine, you happen to have another pepper up potion?" Angie asked.

She nodded and threw Angelina the phial. This was the only potion she could get right.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Angelina stood up and said. "Well, I should go get ready for the day."

"I should too."

"Come on then."

Adelaine hopped up and followed Angie up to the dorm.

Ever since their first year, Adelaine has had kept some clothes of hers in the bottom drawer of the girl's dresser she would get them back at the end of end of the term.

"It looks like we'll have to wait, since Alicia is in the shower," Angie said.

Adelaine nodded.

After a few minutes Alicia got out of the shower. Angie took a shower first and then it was Adelaine's turn. All three girls finished getting ready and walked back down to the common room. They walked into a commotion. Fred and Lee greeted their respective girlfriends with a kiss on the cheek.

"What's going on?" Adelaine asked, curiously looking at her boyfriend.

Angelina did the same.

"It wasn't our doing this time."

Adelaine and Angie nodded.

"I was very buzzed from the win last night and Percy was kind of vulnerable from his break up with Penny and we sort of kissed and snogged."

The twins looked shocked at Oliver.

"I suppose it's another case of opposites attract," Alicia said.

The year continued normally for Adelaine and her friends.

 

July 5th, 1994

 

It was now early summer and the first day of Adelaine's internship. The couple got off the Knight Bus.

"I'm so nervous," Adelaine said, running her fingers through her hair.

Lee smiled and said. "You'll do fine, love."

"I rather just be in your arms for the rest of the day."

"As much as I agree, love. I know you'll do great," He assured her.

Adelaine felt better and said, "I feel the same with you and your commentating."

Lee stole a quick kiss as they reached the building of the Daily Prophet and walked in.

"I presume you're one of the new interns?" The secretary asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Adelaine said.

"Follow me."

Lee briefly kissed Adelaine again and she walked away. His heart swelled with pride for his beloved girlfriend and best friend. He had always loved her writing. He left the building.

Adelaine was escorted to the floor. She saw two other interns. One was a slightly chubby blond boy with brown eyes. The other was a willowy brunette girl with amber eyes.

"This is Chance and Lila Franklin."

"Brother and sister?" Adelaine questioned.

Chance shook his head and said. "We're cousins actually."

"Oh, okay."

Lila groaned and said. "I refuse to acknowledge that we're related, no one in my family is a right out prankster who got himself kicked out of school."

Chance laughed and said. "With a name like mine, you would expect me to be a prankster."

"My best friends and my boyfriend are quite the pranksters as well," Adelaine smiled and continued. "I'm surprised they haven't been kicked out of school either."

"You two will get along perfectly then," Lila said, walking away.

Chance nodded and said. "She's a sweetheart once you get to know her, really."

Adelaine shrugged. She really enjoyed Chance. The intern day ended.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Chance waved.

"Bye Chance."

They parted ways.

In particular one of the cameramen, an olive skinned blue eyed brunette named Jeremy Keller took quite the shining to Adelaine. She wouldn't have appreciated the advances even if she was single.

"How about you go out with me?" He asked her for the hundredth time.

Adelaine shook her head and said. "No, I'm happily taken and I wouldn't go out with you if you paid me."

"I'll wear you down eventually, just you watch."

She scoffed and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First date added.  
> commas and periods added.  
> Word count edited.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,735
> 
> Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

 

It was now late July, Lee rushed into the building excitedly.

  
"Lee, is there something wrong?" Adelaine asked.

 

He just grinned and said. "You'll never guess what my dad just told me."

  
"What's that?" Adelaine asked, grinning back.

  
"We're going to the Quidditch World Cup this year," he told her.

  
"That's great."

  
He didn't respond he just kissed Adelaine eagerly. She kissed back as eagerly just to show Jeremy that she was taken and maybe that would stop the advances. Lee wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and deepened the kiss. Lee was shocked when she allowed his hands to wander down to her bum which she rarely did when they were in public but in private it's a different story.

  
"Oi!, this is obvious the boyfriend you never shut up about," Chance exclaimed.

  
Adelaine pulled away from Lee and said. "Yes, this is Lee."

  
"Lee Jordan, nice to meet you mate."

  
"You as well, I'm Chance Franklin."

  
Lee nodded and said. "Well, I should get going."

  
"Okay."

  
He kissed her on the forehead and left. Adelaine gazed at his retreating form.

  
"Adelaine." Chance said, snapping his fingers in front of her.

  
She blushed and turned to her friend.

  
"You two seem quite happy," He said sadly.

  
Adelaine noticed the tone in his voice and said. "You'll find someone, I'm sure of it."

  
"Thanks."

  
"I could set you up with one of the Quidditch team girls from school."

  
Chance frowned and said. "Thanks for the offer but Quidditch bores me and I'm not really interested in girls."

  
"Does that mean you're -" Adelaine hesitated.

  
Chance smirked and said. "You can say the word, Adelaine but yes I'm gay."

  
"Alright, that's fine with me."

  
Chance sighed and said. "I wish Lila was as accepting as you are, that's the real reason she doesn't like me not because I got kicked out of school for playing a prank. It was more that I got kicked out for snogging my boyfriend in the broom closet. My school was very conservative."

  
Adelaine nodded.

\---

 

 

  
It was now a few weeks later, precisely Adelaine's sixteenth birthday. She and Lee were going out for dinner.

  
"You ready, love?" Lee asked as he walked into the building.

  
"Just about."

  
Lee nodded.

  
"It's nice to see you again, Lee," Chance greeted.

  
"You too."

  
Chance smiled and said. "I may not have the authority to do this since Adelaine isn't just your girlfriend but also your best friend."

  
"That she is," Lee grinned.

  
"I've become quite fond of her, she's become like a sister to me and if you hurt her -" Lee cut him off.

  
"I would never hurt her."

  
"That's good to know."

  
Lee nodded and asked. "So, I have no competition?"

  
"Of course not, she's not my type."

  
Lee was about to say something but Adelaine beat him to it and said. "No girl is your type, Chance."

  
Lee caught on almost right away and asked."You fancy blokes?"

  
He was more clever than he looks.

  
"Yes, I do."

  
Adelaine giggled and said. "If it's anyone who's competition it's me."

  
"You know I don't swing that way, love. Although I did kiss Fred and George on a dare in our second year." Lee grinned at his girlfriend.

  
"Yeah, you told me that."

  
Chance boldly asked. "Are either one of them gay?"

  
"You're out of luck, Chance. Fred has been dating a girl since our fourth year and George has been dating my female cousin for almost a year."

  
Chance frowned.

  
"My Lainey is quite the matchmaker until you bring her romantic feelings into the mix." Lee smirked.  
Adelaine nodded and said. "You're not much better with your romantic feelings, Lee. That's basically what a matchmaker is someone who sets people up but when it comes to their own romantic feelings they're clueless."

  
"I can't argue with you there, love."

  
Adelaine glanced at her watch and said. "We shall get going, we're going to be late. And also we're meeting my cousin for dinner as well."

  
Lee ran through Adelaine's cousins in his head she had lots of cousins but there's only one who she would never be too busy to see.

  
"Is that okay with you, Lee?"

  
He nodded suddenly nervous. Sure, he got the third degree from Adelaine's father when they started to date last year but her dad knew Lee well enough that he wouldn't hurt her but the cousin doesn't know him as well.

  
His musings were interrupted when Adelaine kissed his cheek and took his hand.

  
"Huh?" Lee asked, distractedly.

  
Adelaine smiled and asked. "You're nervous aren't you?"

  
"Terrified, actually," He admitted.

  
"This is not the Lee, I know and love."

  
Lee smiled slightly and said. "I know but I can't help it."

  
"Just be your jokester self and you'll win him over, like you did with me." Adelaine smiled at him.

  
They reached the muggle restaurant. Adelaine's cousin was also a halfblood since his mum was a pureblood and his dad a muggle.

  
"Hey there cuz!" He smiled, hugging Adelaine.

  
She smiled back and hugged him. Usually, Lee would introduce himself but he was still quite intimidated.

  
"This is my boyfriend and best friend, Lee," Adelaine said, breaking Lee out of his musings.

  
"It's nice to meet you, Adelaine talks about you a lot," Her cousin said.

  
Lee smiled and said. "She's talks about you as well."

  
They were escorted to the table.

  
"Well, I'm going to the loo. Please don't kill each other, okay," Adelaine smirked at Lee and her cousin.

  
"Okay, Lainey."

  
Adelaine walked off towards the loo. You could hear a pin drop.

  
"So, you've been dating my little cousin for just over a year?"

 

Lee nodded and said. "Yes and we couldn't be happier."

  
"That's good, she's like a little sister to me so I'm quite protective of her even though she has quite the temper when you push the right button," He smirked.

Lee smirked back and said. "I know, she's gone off on me and our friends after a prank we played nearly got us expelled."  
"Yeah, the temper is also displayed when someone messes with her friends or family."

Lee nodded and said."Or when someone blows up her essays that she's worked so hard on unless it's Poti- er- I mean Chemistry.," he said just in case the muggles were listening.

  
Her cousin nodded and said. "I just want you to know if you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

  
"I would gladly except that beating, actually."

  
"That's good to know."

  
Adelaine returned and said. "I see everything is fine and you didn't kill each other."

  
The boys nodded. They ordered their drinks. Lee was trying to convince Adelaine to let him have a glass of wine.

  
"You're no fun, love," he sighed, pouting.

  
"Oh, stop pouting. You're not seventeen yet."

  
Lee gave her his best puppy dog eyes but she was unwavering. Her cousin was chuckling at the scene.

  
"I know you enjoy taking care of me when I'm hungover," He smirked at her.

  
Adelaine nodded and said. "What makes you say that?"

  
"I just know."

They continued eating and talking. They ordered dessert and much to Adelaine's embarrassment they sang happy birthday to her when they brought out the brownie she had ordered.

After they had finished dessert which was mostly Adelaine and Lee sharing it they parted ways with her cousin.

  
"I never noticed how cute you are when you're embarrassed, love," Lee smiled at her sweetly.

  
"I'm glad you think so."

  
Lee held up his right hand. The Knight Bus flew in front of them. They boarded the bus and sat down. Lee wrapped his arm around Adelaine as he told the driver, Stan Shunpike, their destination. Adelaine never really liked the Knight Bus but it was the only way they could get around until they learned to apparate. Lee held on tightly to Adelaine so she wouldn't end up falling on the ground.

  
"We have arrived." Stan said.

  
The couple got off the bus and walked into Lee's house.

  
"Hello sweeties," Mrs. Jordan greeted, happily.

  
Lee greeted his mum with a kiss on the cheek.

  
As much as Adelaine playfully teased him for being a mummy's boy she adored their relationship.

  
"Happy birthday, Adelaine," She said, hugging Adelaine.

  
"Thanks Mrs. J-- er- I - mean Rita," She thanked her best friend and boyfriend's mum.

  
She still hasn't gotten used to calling his parents by their first names, despite dating Lee for over a year.

  
"So, where's the firewhiskey. I need to celebrate my best friend and girlfriend's birthday?" Lee asked.

  
"It's in the liquor cabinet next to all the muggle alcohol that your dad has," Mrs. Jordan told him.

  
He nodded and walked away. Adelaine followed her best friend and boyfriend to the liquor cabinet that was in their dining room. Lee grabbed the bottle and poured it in a glass as he sat down on the couch in the living room.

  
"You know you get extra affectionate when you're tipsy," Adelaine smiled at her boyfriend, playing with one of his dreadlocks.

  
"Really?"

  
Adelaine nodded. Lee didn't get too sloshed but just tipsy and like Adelaine had mentioned to him he was extra affectionate. She counted about ten forehead kisses in the last five minutes. Not that she particularly minded. Adelaine walked him up to bed around eleven thirty.

  
"Thanks love," he hiccuped, slightly.

  
Adelaine smiled, helped him take off his shirt and helped him into bed. He never made his bed like Adelaine did.

  
"Come snuggle with me, love." He said, patting the empty spot next to him.

  
Adelaine thought for a moment and said, "I'll be right back."

  
"Okay."  
She got up, grabbed her clothes that she had kept here whenever she wanted to spend the night. Her pajamas consisted of a pair of long sweats and an old Gryffindor Quidditch jersey that Lee had given her.

  
Although, Lee wasn't technically on the team it had his last name in bright scarlet letters and also said, 'Commentator.'  
She walked out of the bathroom and back to Lee's room. He was already fast asleep as she got into bed next to him.

  
"Night, Lee," she whispered.

  
In response, his arms draped over her protectively, pulled her to his chest and slightly slurred into her ear. "Night, love."  
She'd admit that gave her goosebumps despite him being tipsy. She soon fell asleep nestled into her boyfriend's chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines on top and bottom added.  
> Scene break added.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,487
> 
> Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

 

It it was the next morning.

   
"Ugh, how much did I drink last night!" Lee groaned the next morning.

  
Adelaine woke up at the sound and said. "Not as much as it feels like you did."

  
"Morning," he said, sloppily, kissing her cheek.

  
There was a soft knock on the door, in walked his mum with a pepper up potion and some tea.  
She wasn't even fazed at the scene she had walked in on this many times before but the first time was just an accident.

  
_ Flashback a few days after Christmas 1989 _

 

_Lee and Adelaine had been laughing and joking in his room most of the day._

_  
"Mum?" Lee asked._

_  
"Yes, sweetie?"_

_  
"Can Adelaine spend the night?" He asked hopefully._

_  
Mrs. Jordan being the one who could never quite say no to her son just nodded. He was twelve so he was well out the phase where he thought girls had 'cooties'._

_  
Actually, Adelaine was the first girl he's taken a shining to other than Angelina anyway._

_  
That's probably because they share an interest in Quidditch but Adelaine was a quiet bookworm that Lee was helping come of out her shell._

_  
She Floo called Adelaine's dad to ask him. He was hesitant at first but he eventually agreed. Adelaine enjoyed staying at the Jordan's house._

_  
It was now later that night. The two children were getting ready for bed._

_  
"Goodnight Lee."_

_  
"Night, Lainey."_

_  
The two children fell asleep or at least Lee did._

_  
"Lee?" Adelaine whispered softly._

_  
"Yes?"_

_  
"I'm sorry to wake you but I can't sleep."_

_  
Lee instantly offered. "Come up here, I'll sleep on the floor."_

_  
"You sure, you don't have to sleep on the floor in your own house."_

_  
Lee shook his head and said. "I don't mind."_

_  
"Okay."_

_  
They switched places._

_  
A few hours later, Lee got up to go to the bathroom and completely forgetting that Adelaine was asleep in his bed he got into bed next to her._

_  
The next morning, Mrs. Jordan walked in on the scene. The two kids were feet apart. She smiled and closed the door behind her._

_  
"How are the kids?" Mr. Jordan asked._

_  
"It looks like Lee forgot that Adelaine was sleeping in his bed so he accidentally got into bed next to her," She giggled._

_  
Mr. Jordan smirked and asked, "How long do you think it will take them to get together?"_

_  
She slapped her husband playfully and said, "They're barely first years, Curt."_

_  
They had kept the secret since that day._

_  
End of Flashback_

 

  
"Morning you two, how did you sleep?" Mrs. Jordan asked.

  
"I slept well but your son is slightly hungover," Adelaine answered her honestly.

  
Mrs. Jordan nodded and handed Lee the phial of pepper up potion.

  
"Thanks mum," he said, gulping down the potion.

  
"You're welcome, honey."

  
Adelaine got out of bed and went to go take a quick shower. After she finished her shower, she noticed Lee was up. He was still shirtless not that she particularly minded.

"Let me give you a proper good morning kiss, love," he said, kissing her briefly after he finished brushing his teeth.

She grinned into the kiss. She was so happy with him. The couple separated.

"When did you get abs?" Adelaine smirked at her boyfriend.

Lee blushed and said. "I've been working out a little with Fred and George."

"Is that a blush, Paddy?" Adelaine smiled at her boyfriend's blush. He rarely blushed.

"You're the only one who has the power to make me blush, Izzy," Lee smiled.

Adelaine smiled. Izzy was short for her middle name Isabel. They were like their secret nicknames for each other.

Lee finished getting dressed and they walked down the stairs to eat breakfast. They ate and talked with Lee's parents.

It was later that day, Adelaine and Lee were in his room. Lee was strumming on his guitar. Fred and George didn't even know that he played guitar only Adelaine did. Adelaine had her legs stretched out next to him.

"You know if either one of us could sing we would make a great duo," She said.

Lee smirked cockily at her and said. "Speak for yourself, love."

"Oh, do you now," She smirked back.

Lee's bravado was broken. He was never lacking in the confidence department but there was something about Adelaine that made all that confidence melt away causing him to act like a complete and utter fool around her. He was lost in his musings until she kissed his cheek.

"Huh, what?" he asked, distractedly turning to his girlfriend.

She smiled and said. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just how you seem to make all my confidence that I have plenty of fade away."

"Is that a good thing?"

Lee smiled and said. "I assure you it's good, love."

"I suppose you did the opposite for me, you brought me out of my shell although I have a different type of confidence that you have."

Lee smiled. Adelaine stayed the rest of the day and then went home.

 

August 25th, 1994

 

Adelaine continued getting unwanted advances from Jeremy. He's even smacked her bum a few times.

"If you don't stop bothering me, I'll bloody hex you to oblivion!" Adelaine snarled at him.

He smirked and said."You're bloody hot when you're mad! And I know you're underage so you use magic outside of school."

_Curses._

He didn't reply he just stroked her cheek like Lee would usually do and before she had the chance to react he captured her lips in his.

"Breaking News!" one of the reporters exclaimed rushing in before Adelaine could slap Jeremy to next week.

"What's going on?"

The reporter took a long breath and said. "There was a death eater attack at the Quidditch World Cup."

Adelaine had quite a lot of emotions running through her veins. She was angry at Jeremy, she felt dirty and she was insanely worried about Lee, Cedric and the Weasleys.

"I should go," Adelaine said, urgently.

She would usually take the Knight Bus home but she decided to Floo over to Lee's instead. They had a few fireplaces in the building used for the Floo network.

"Adelaine, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Jordan asked happily surprised to her son's best friend and girlfriend arrive.

"Hi Mrs - I mean Rita. There's been an attack at the Quidditch World Cup," she said, breathlessly.

"There has?"

Adelaine nodded wordlessly.

"I hope the boys are okay," She said.

Adelaine nodded again and said. "I hope so too."

"Stay here until they come back, I've been quite lonely."

"Gladly."

The two women did what they normally do when their men are gone even though they aren't usually those types of girls.

 

August 26th, 1994

 

It was now the next day. They were drinking tea.

"We're back!" Lee called.

The two women rushed to greet their respective significant others their cups of tea completely forgotten. Although Adelaine's greeting for Lee wasn't as enthusiastic as usual and he noticed instantly.

After a dramatic scene like this she would practically throw herself in his arms but the hug was quite subdued. She didn't allow him to kiss her either.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Lee," she said.

"Thanks."

After a few minutes she left.

It was later that night Lee was in bed. He was already quite worried about his beloved girlfriend. Maybe in a few days he'll Floo over Cedric's or something. He couldn't ask the twins for advice on Adelaine since they didn't know her as well as he or Cedric did.

 

August 29th, 1994

 

It was a few days later and he Flooed over Cedric's. He lived in the same village as Fred and George did. The brown haired Hufflepuff was shocked to his honorary sister's boyfriend arrive to say the least.

"Cedric, can we talk for a second?" he asked.

He nodded and they walked up to his room.

"I'm worried about Lainey -er - I mean Adelaine ." Lee said, bluntly.

Cedric nodded and said. "Me too, I half-expected to get a letter from her to see if I was okay after the incident at the Quidditch World Cup but she didn't send one."

"Yeah, I expected to be practically cuddled to death but she wouldn't even let me kiss her or anything like that."

Cedric cringed slightly at the thought and said. "Has she been enjoying her internship?"

"Yes, she's made friends with one of the other interns, Chance."

Cedric nodded and said. "Maybe something to do with him."

"I'm not worried about him at all, actually. I trust him around her since he doesn't swing that way."

Cedric nodded again and asked. "What about the other intern?"

"That intern was a girl so that can't explain why she is being romantically closed off from me and just plain distant from you," Lee said worriedly.

"Was she this way before you went to the Quidditch World Cup?"

Lee shook his head.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines at the top and bottom added.  
> Punctuation edited.  
> Speech tags edited.  
> Word count added.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,059
> 
> *Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

 

It was now time to board the train. Adelaine was still being distant towards Lee and Cedric.

"You ready for the prefects meeting, Adelaine?" Cedric asked her carefully after they had finished getting settled.

Adelaine nodded numbly and left for the prefect's meeting.

Diamond was lying on the seat next to Lee. He petted her softly and she licked his hand with her rough tongue. He was quite fond of his girlfriend's cat. Diamond actually got along with Taffy pretty well. It was like seeing Adelaine and himself in animal form in a sense.

About fifteen minutes later, Cedric came back into the compartment with a sobbing uncontrollably Adelaine.

"What happened?" Lee asked, rushing towards his girlfriend and their mutual friend.

Cedric shrugged and said. "I don't know she just started to sob as we were doing our rounds."

Lee knew Adelaine has only really completely broken down in front of him multiple times but for her to cry in front of Cedric must mean she's really sad or hurt. Lee led Adelaine over to the seat next to him and Cedric sat on the other side of her.

"What's wrong, Lainey?" Lee asked, stroking her brown hair gently trying to soothe his inconsolable girlfriend.

She sniffled and said. "It was my internship."

"What happened?"

Adelaine sniffled again and said. "I -I- I -was -sex-ually - harassed by one of the cameramen at the Prophet." She said as a new batch of tears started.

Lee tensed. Nobody takes advantage of his sweet Lainey. He looked over at Cedric and it looked like he was thinking the same thing.

"He started by asking me out every chance he got. I obviously turned him down. It escalated after you came to tell me about going to the Quidditch World Cup."

"I wondered why you allowed that kiss to get more passionate then it usually does in public."

Cedric cringed a bit again at the thought of his honorary sister kissing someone so passionately even it had been her boyfriend of just over a year. He's just being overprotective though.

"He then started to swat my bum every time I saw him. Then right before we found out about the attack at the Quidditch World Cup I told him I would hex him if he didn't stop bothering me but he knew I was underage. Then -h-e stroked- my ch -eek and kissed me."

Lee tightened his grip on his girlfriend and comforted her.

"I feel like it's my fault."

"Lainey, look at me it's not your fault. It's that bloody bastard's fault," Lee assured her, looking into her pained hazel eyes.

Adelaine continued to sob on her boyfriend's chest. Lee was better at comforting her but Cedric would awkwardly try to comfort her. He had never been good with emotions especially girls emotions.

"We'll get through this together, love," He assured her.

Adelaine looked up at him surprised and asked."You don't want to break up with me?"

"Of course not but if it makes you feel more comfortable we'll tone down the displays of affection until you're ready," Lee told her.

She nodded against his chest and said, "Okay, I'm just happy that you're not going to break up with me."

At the end of the conversation they had arrived at Hogsmeade. They shared a carriage to Hogwarts.

Adelaine waved goodbye to her boyfriend and their friends so she could sit at the Hufflepuff table.

After the sorting, it was time to eat. Cedric led the new Hufflepuffs to the common room.

 

 

September 2nd, 1994

 

Lee met Adelaine outside of her common room the next morning.

"Morning Lainey."

"Morning Lee."

They walked down to the Great Hall. Fred and George noticed they weren't being affectionate again.

Like every year, Gryffindor had Potions with the Slytherins first thing. Adelaine had Muggle Studies. Hogwarts was hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year.

 

 ---

Fred and George planned on trying to get entered using a potion since they weren't seventeen yet. Lee was helping them as well but they noticed that his heart wasn't in it for once.

"Everything okay, Lee?" George asked.

"Huh, what?" He asked, looking over at his ginger friends.

"Are you okay?" George repeated.

Lee nodded still distracted.

"We've noticed that you and Adelaine haven't been really affectionate lately especially when you two usually can't keep your hands off each other," George said.

"She's just been going through something and I'm being there for her," Lee said.

Fred scoffed and said without thinking. "Are you sure she's not bloody cheating on you or something?"

"Adelaine would never fucking cheat on me, Fred!" Lee screamed at his blunt ginger friend.

"She's quite close with Diggory," Fred shrugged, nonchalantly.

Lee glared at Fred and said. "He's like a bloody brother to her, you're just saying that because you don't like him. I'm going to bed!"

"Good night!"

Lee stormed up to their dorm as George glared at his brother while Fred just shrugged.

 

\---

The next morning, Lee woke up and got ready for the day.

"I'm sorry about how Fred acted last night," George apologized to their dreadlocked friend.

"Thanks for the apology but it needs to come from him."

George nodded and said, "So, what's really going on?"

"It's not really my place to tell you, George and I'm not sure if Adelaine will be ready to tell you," Lee sighed.

"There must be something really wrong with her, because you rarely keep secrets from us."

"I know."

He nodded. Lee finished getting ready and went to go meet up with Adelaine. He met up with her outside her common room.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Cedric's thinking of entering the tournament as well," Adelaine said, randomly.

"He's always been like a brother to you hasn't he?"

Adelaine nodded and said."Yes, he has. Why do you ask?"

"Fred had the audacity to accuse you of cheating on me on with Cedric last night," Lee sighed.

"Why would he think I'm cheating on you?"

Lee answered. "They noticed that we haven't been affectionate since school started seeing as we usually can't keep our hands off each other."

Adelaine honestly craved and missed Lee's touch and kiss so much. She knew he wouldn't hurt her and he would be gentle with her.

"Are you ready to tell at least George about your predicament?"

Adelaine nodded.

"Okay, love."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punctuation edited.  
> Lines at the top and bottom edited.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 847
> 
> *Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

 

It was a few days later and Adelaine was ready to tell George about her predicament. She was pacing the ground at the usual spot that she would meet Lee and George.

  
"Hey love."

  
Adelaine turned and smiled at her boyfriend of almost a year and a half and their mutual friend.

  
"So, what's wrong Adelaine?" George asked his friend.

  
Adelaine sighed sadly and said. "I'm sure Lee told you that I had an internship with the Prophet during the summer."

  
"You're kidding right, he bragged about it every chance he got. He was so bloody proud," George smirked.

  
"Is that true, Lee?" Adelaine asked, blushing modestly.

  
"Of course, love," He smiled at her reaching for her hand but then remembering their deal.

  
"Go ahead, Lee," Adelaine whispered to him.

  
She didn't have to tell him twice. He missed holding her hand so much.

  
"One of the cameramen, Jeremy started to make passes at me even when I told him I was happily taken. When Lee came to tell me that he was going to the Quidditch World Cup, I allowed our kiss to get a lot more passionate then it usually does in public."

  
George smirked and said. "That's a little too much information, you two."

  
"I thought that would stop his advances but I was bloody naive in thinking that. Right before we found out about the attack at the Quidditch World Cup. I threatened to hex him if he didn't leave me alone but sadly he knew I was underage and I would get in trouble. He then had the audacity to kiss me. After I told Lee, we agreed to tone down on the affection until I was ready."

  
"That bloody bastard, how dare he take advantage of you!" George exclaimed angrily.

  
He imagined how it would be if it was Ginny in this situation.

  
Lee nodded and said. "I know, I've been planning a way to get him back and not to mess with the woman I love. That's why I've been distracted and tossing and turning."

  
Adelaine blushed again at Lee's comment.

  
Lee smiled and tightened his grip on Adelaine's hand.

  
"Is it okay to hug you?" George asked.

  
Adelaine smiled at her ginger friend and said. "Knock yourself out, Weasley."

  
"I've done that plenty of times in Qudditch," George laughed.

  
Adelaine giggled at her friend's remark. Lee really missed hearing her laugh. He was slightly envious that it was George who made her laugh first and not him.

  
It was now time for dinner. Adelaine was sitting at the Gryffindor table and Fred kept sending her very intense glares every chance he got.

  
"Why is Fred glaring at you, Adelaine?" Angelina asked, curious why her boyfriend was glaring at one of her best friends.

  
"It's a long story Ang," Adelaine sighed.

  
Before Angelina could respond, Dumbledore introduced Rita Skeeter and that all too familiar brunette. Adelaine tensed slightly next to Lee.

  
"What's wrong, love?" Lee asked.

  
"He's here," Adelaine whispered.

  
Lee glanced at the man. So, that's the bastard that took advantage of his precious Lainey. He's on their turf now.

  
It was now later that night, Adelaine was having a girl's night with Angelina and Alicia.

  
"So, why was Fred glaring at you?" Angelina asked, Adelaine bluntly.

  
Adelaine sighed again.

  
"I noticed that too," Alicia said.

  
"He's convinced that I'm cheating on Lee with Cedric," Adelaine said.

  
Alicia who was the most vocal about her crush on Cedric out of the two single chasers responded first. "I've always envied your friendship with Cedric since our first year, I would do anything to be that close with him," she sighed dreamily.

  
"Cedric's always been like an annoying older brother to me," Adelaine giggled and continued. "That reminds me, I've been meaning to give Cho the 'hurt him, I'll hurt you talk'."

  
"I'm sure he can take care of himself especially with those muscles," Alicia sighed, dreamily again.

  
Adelaine rolled her eyes, threw a pillow at the black haired witch and said. "That's gross, you're talking about Cedric here, who's my brother in all but blood."

  
"Let's get back on the topic here, girls," Angelina said.

  
The two younger witches stopped.

  
"Why does Fred think you're cheating on Lee?"

  
Adelaine sighed and said, "Because we haven't been as affectionate lately."

  
"So, I noticed that you two aren't affectionate either."

  
Tears started to well up in Adelaine's eyes but she bit back and said. "I'm completely head over feet for Lee, I would never bloody cheat on him."

  
The girls knew Adelaine only swore when she was either angry or passionate about something. And they know she's passionate about Lee.

  
"It was my internship that started it."

  
The two older witches comforted their mutual friend's girlfriend as she told them the story.

  
"I'll talk to Fred tomorrow."

  
Alicia smirked at Angelina and said. "More like yell at him."

  
"Thanks, Ang," Adelaine sniffled.

  
She was quite tired after crying her heart out.

  
Angelina smiled and said. "Don't worry about it, now get some sleep."

  
Adelaine fell asleep. The other two witches soon followed.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines at the top and bottom added.
> 
> Spacing.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,182
> 
> *Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

The next morning, Adelaine was the first one to wake up. She got up and went to go take a shower. As she got out of the shower, Angie woke up. She got dressed and waited for her friends to get up and get dressed. The girls walked down stairs. The boys weren't up yet but Adelaine noticed Ginny was up.

"Good, I wasn't quite ready to yell at Fred," Angelina said, sitting down on the couch.

Before one of the girls could respond Lee walked down the stairs. He slipped in between Adelaine and Alicia and took Adelaine's hand.

"Morning Lee," she smiled.

He grinned that dimpled grin at her and responded. "Good morning, love."

Oh, that grin that made her heart flutter uncontrollably and she resisted the urge to melt.

"Have you been crying?" Lee asked, noticing the dried tears on his girlfriend's cheeks.

He resisted the urge to caress her cheek.

Adelaine nodded and said. "I sort of cried myself to sleep last night."

Lee glanced between Angelina and Alicia and asked. "So, I suppose she told you what happened at her internship."

"She told us. She also told us how Fred thinks she's cheating on you."

Lee sighed and said. "Yes, he does. He hasn't talked to me since the incident. George has become our middleman."

"You of all people should know how pigheaded Fred can be, you've been friends with him longer than I have," Angelina sighed.

"Should I feel guilty about this?" Adelaine asked.

Honestly, she did feel guilty no matter what Lee's response would be.

Lee glanced over at his girlfriend and said. "Of course not, love."

She's blaming herself a lot lately. Fred's just being an unreasonable git. Before Adelaine could respond Fred and George walked down the stairs.

"Frederic Gideon Weasley!" Angelina yelled.

The ginger in question smirked at his girlfriend and said. "What's going on?"

"How dare you accuse Adelaine of cheating on Lee!"

"She is and probably with Diggory."

Adelaine usually has a slow fuse but this is the last straw and yelled at the ginger. "Cedric is my brother in all but blood, he knows what I'm going through."

"I'm sure you told him and he took advantage of you in that state."

Adelaine had her best McGonagall glare and exclaimed. "How dare you accuse Cedric of taking advantage of me! He's a gentleman unlike the bloody cameraman who bloody sexually harassed me at the Prophet during my internship, you insensitive prat! Lee and Cedric have been helping me through it being the good boyfriend and honorary brother they are."

Fred looked gobsmacked at the confession and said. "I'm sorry I was a git," he apologized as his eyes flickered over to Ginny.

He imagined how he would feel if it was her in this position

"You can say that again!" Lee snapped.

Fred didn't respond he just hugged his dreadlocked friend and his girlfriend.

"We get that you're sorry, Fred. Now let us breathe," Lee chuckled.

Fred's ears turned pink in embarrassment.

"Well, after that love fest we should get to breakfast," Alicia giggled.

The others nodded in agreement and they left the common room. They reached the Great Hall and sat down. Adelaine was absolutely starving.

 

\---

 

It was a few days later, Adelaine was about to give Cho the 'hurt Cedric, I'll hurt you talk'.

Although, she had become quite fond of the younger Ravenclaw seeker.

"Adelaine?" the Asian girl asked.

She smiled and said. "Hi Cho."

"I suppose it's time for that 'talk' " she chuckled.

Adelaine nodded and said, "Yes, it is. Cedric is my brother in all but blood. If you hurt him, I'll hex you to oblivion understood."

"Understood," she nodded.

"Then I think we're done here."

Cho nodded, got up and walked away.

 

\---

 

It was now the day the twins and Lee were trying out that aging potion which was Halloween afternoon.

"Here it goes, bottoms up!" George said, gulping down the potion and jumping across the age line with Fred.

Lee was quite hesitant. He had a right to be. It only took a moment and the twins were thrown back over the line and they had long white beards quite similar to Dumbledore's actually. They started to playfully wrestle.

"Come on, old men," Lee smirked at his friends.

They scowled up at him and asked. "Why didn't you try it?"

"Do you think I want to end up like you and ruin this perfect face," He laughed, running his hand down his face.

He really needed to shave now that he thought about it. They continued scowling at him as they stood up.

Lee walked them over to the hospital wing. They scowled at the matron who was also trying not to laugh when she saw the ginger twins.

Adelaine walked in casually a few minutes later and said. "Hermione told me that you tried that aging potion and told me I should try and control you since you're my best friends," she smirked.

"I'm much more than your best friend, love," Lee smiled.

Adelaine smiled at him and said. "That's true. So what happened?"

"See for yourself."

Adelaine glanced at the two gingers and busted out laughing.

"That's hilarious."

Fred and George grumbled and said. "It's not funny,"

"Whatever you say," Adelaine said, sitting next to Lee as he took her hand.

The couple waited for their friends to get out of the hospital wing. It was now time for the picking of the champions also known as Halloween feast.

"Mr. Viktor Krum."

He stood up from the Durmstang table which was the Slytherin table.

"Miss Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

A petite blonde girl got up from the Beauxbatons table which was the Ravenclaw table.

Adelaine couldn't help but notice Fred, George and Lee staring at her. Bloody Veela charms. She saw Angelina glaring at Fred.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory."

 Cedric stood up from the Hufflepuff table as Adelaine gasped in fear but clapped along with everyone else. Unexpectedly another piece of paper flew out of the Goblet of Fire.

"Mr. Harry Potter."

There was complete silence. Harry was barley fourteen, wasn't he? The feast continued and ended.

Adelaine was walking back to her common room with Lee.

"Something on your mind, love?" He asked.

"Nothing," she snapped, accidentally.

Lee thought for a moment and asked knowingly. "You saw me staring at Fleur, didn't you?"

"I did."

 He took her hand and said. "Don't worry about that, I was caught under her charms."

Before Adelaine could respond they reached her common room. They quickly said goodbye and parted ways.

Lee walked back to his common room. He walked in Angelina and Fred having a big row.

 "What are they fighting about?" he asked, sitting next to George on the couch.

 "About Fred staring at Fleur."

Lee sighed and said. "I just had a similar conversation with Lainey, just now although ours didn't end up in a big row."

"That's why I like being single, I don't have to deal with jealous girls," George said, patting his friend on the back.

Lee nodded.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech tags edited.  
> Punctuation added/edited.  
> Lines at the top and bottom edited.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,311
> 
> *Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

 

-Week of November 14th, 1994

 

It was a few days later, Adelaine was walking back from the owlery when Lee showed up.

"Are you still mad?" he asked, hoping that she wasn't.

Adelaine smiled and said. "I was never mad at you, Lee. Just a little hurt that's all."

"I suppose I brought you this chocolate for no reason then," he smirked taking out a piece of chocolate.

"Give me the bloody chocolate!" she exclaimed.

He smirked cheekily at her and put it in his robe pocket. The next thing Lee knew she had tackled him to the ground looking for the chocolate. This was a welcome change if you catch his drift.

"Found it!" Adelaine exclaimed, triumphantly stuffing the chocolate in her mouth.

Lee chuckled and said. "Now please get off me."

Adelaine chuckled, rolled off her boyfriend and laid down next to him resting her head on his chest. He sighed contently and wrapped his arm around her.

"I've missed this so much."

"Me too. It's a beautiful day but it's not as beautiful as you."

Adelaine rolled her eyes. She knew Lee was a shameless flirt. The couple laid down in the grass.

"I really hope Cedric will be okay in the tournament," Adelaine sighed.

"You're such a worrywart sometimes, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Adelaine nodded against his chest.

 

\----

 

It was few days later Adelaine had been searching for Diamond most of the day. She wasn't with Lee or Cedric who she was quite fond of.

Adelaine decided to check the next most logical place she would be Hagrid's hut.

She knocked on his door and waited patiently.

"Oh, 'ello, Adelaine ."

"Hello Professor, have you seen Diamond?"

Hagrid smiled and said. "She's right over there with Fang, come in."

Adelaine walked in and noticed her cat playing with Fang. It was quite adorable.

"I suppose you remember Charlie," Hagrid said, gesturing towards the redhead at the table.

Adelaine glanced over the table to see a roguish redhead with a hint of a familiar smirk that's she seen on Fred and George's face multiple times.

She sees what Angelina means that Weasley smirk could probably make you reveal your deepest secrets. Lee's smirk had the same effect on her though he had the added advantage of dimples.

"It's nice to see you, I suppose." he said, awkwardly.

"You too, I should go."

The two men nodded as Adelaine left the hut.

Charlie had made her feel like a little school girl again. This must've been the way Ginny used to feel around Harry. She didn't feel that way anymore though she was a mostly mature sixteen-year-old who had a semi-steady boyfriend that she loved to pieces.

"There's my lovely girlfriend," Lee grinned, wrapping his arm around her once she had ran into him and the twins.

Adelaine grinned back at her boyfriend.

 

 

November 23rd, 1994

 

It was now time for Lee's birthday.

Adelaine padded up to her boyfriend's dorm and opened up the door. She casually walked in. She sat on his bed and started to play with his dreadlocks.

"Is that you, love?" he asked, sleepily.

She smiled and asked. "Whose the only one you allow to play with your dreadlocks?"

Lee smiled sleepily and gestured to the spot next to him. Adalaine gladly slipped into bed next to him.

"You can officially say, I'm robbing the cradle," Lee smirked down at his girlfriend brushing a stray hair out of her face.

Adelaine giggled and said. "I turn seventeen in less than nine months so it's not that long."

"I suppose that's true."

They laid in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company.

"I think we should get up we have Charms," Adelaine said, getting up.

Lee reluctantly got up and said. "I'll meet you down in the common room, love."

"Okay."

The couple parted ways.

Adelaine made her way to the girls dorm, took a shower and changed into her uniform. Angelina was nice enough to brush Adelaine's hair and put it in a braid identical to hers.

Adelaine walked down the stairs to see Neville on the couch.

"Oh, hey Neville." she greeted the fourth-year boy.

The younger boy looked up at her and said. "Hi, Adelaine ."

"So, how have you been?"

"Good."

The conversation was interrupted when Lee walked down the stairs. He was greeted by all the girls and given birthday hugs. After that he sat next to Adelaine and put his arm around her.

"Hey Lee," she smiled at her boyfriend.

"It really sucks, that I have school on my birthday," he sighed.

Adelaine laughed and said. "You know I've always been envious of people who have birthdays during the school year."

"That's ironic."

The group walked down to the Great Hall once Fred and George joined them.

After breakfast, Adelaine and Lee walked to Charms with Alicia and the twins. Adelaine sat next to Lee as always.

The class ended.

"Do you want anything special for your seventeenth birthday, Lee?" Adelaine asked.

He grinned at her and said. "I already have a smart and beautiful girlfriend, what else do I need."

Adelaine blushed modestly. Merlin, he loves making her blush.

"Gag us with a spoon," Fred laughed.

Lee halfheartedly glared at his friend.

"I must say goodbye. I have Muggle Studies," Adelaine said.

"Okay, love. Would you like me to walk you?"

"If you want."

Lee nodded in agreement, took her hand again and walked her towards the Muggle

Studies classroom.

"Bye love."

Adelaine smiled and walked into class.

 

November 24th, 1994

 

It was now the next day and time for the first task.

"Be safe, Ced," Adelaine said, hugging her honorary brother.

"How can safe can I be when I'm fighting a dragon," he smirked at her.

Adelaine groaned and said. "Don't remind me."

"I'll be fine, Addie," he assured her hugging her.

"Alright."

"Now go to the stands," he told her letting go of her.

Adelaine nodded and left the tent. She sat by Lee and the twins.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, love," Lee assured her, wrapping his arm around her.

Adelaine relaxed a little but he didn't know what Cedric was up against like she did. That's why Charlie was here a few weeks ago. She didn't realize that she was blushing as she thought of Charlie.

"Love, why are you blushing?"

"Oh, was I?" she asked, embarrassed.

Lee nodded.

The first one to fight their dragon was Cedric, he was facing a Swedish Short Snout. He used a Transfiguration spell to transfigure a rock into a dog. He was successful in the transfiguration. He went for the egg once the dragon was distracted but the dragon wasn't distracted long enough it turned around and burned his face.

Adelaine gasped as she grabbed Lee's hand and hid her face in his shoulder. He in turn caressed her fingers with his thumb to calm her down. It seemed to work.

After Cedric. It was Fleur's turn. She was facing a Common Welsh Green. She was somewhat burned too.

Viktor was next, he was successful as well but he was docked points since the dragon crushed most of the eggs. At least he wasn't burned.

Lastly was Harry, he was facing the Hungarian Horntail. Adelaine remembered that it was one of the most dangerous dragons. Harry summoned his broom and flew around the dragon to get the egg. He was successful.

After the task, Adelaine rushed to the tent to check on Cedric. The burn on his face wasn't very bad anymore. Thanks to Madame Pomfrey.

"How am I going to get the girls now?" Cedric teased.

Adelaine rolled her eyes at her honorary brother and said. "You're starting to sound like Lee."

"I got you didn't I?" Lee smirked at his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her.

"And don't you forget it."

Lee just smiled at her. There was an announcement of a Ball a few days later.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punctuation edited.  
> Line at the bottom added.  
> Speech tags edited.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 751
> 
> *Edited 19/5/16

 

 

 

* * *

 

It was now time for the Hufflepuffs to learn dancing for the Yule Ball.

"This feels so weird," Cedric commented as he was dancing with Adelaine.

They were in a waltz stance.

"Tell me about it," she agreed, keeping up the conversation, "Are you going to ask, Cho?"

Cedric blushed and said. "I've been playing with the idea, actually."

"That's good."

They continued learning how to dance.

Adelaine and Lee were out by the lake just lying down enjoying each other's company after their respective dance lessons. Lee had his arm around Adelaine.

"Do I have the right to assume that we're going to the Yule Ball together?" Lee grinned at her.

She grinned back at him and said. "You better believe it."

"Good, I assume you're going to get a dress that will blow my mind," he smirked, playfully at her.

"You'll have to see," she said, her hazel eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Can't wait, love."

 

\---

 

It was a few days later, Angelina, Katie, Alicia and Adelaine were shopping for dresses for the ball.

Angelina was going with Fred, Katie was going with a sixth year Hufflepuff named Cory Haines, Alicia was going with George and lastly Adelaine was going with Lee.

"Adelaine, I think I found the perfect dress for you." Angelina said.

The girls would always suggest dresses for the others. She glanced over the black-haired girl who was holding a beautiful cinnamon colored dress.

"What do you think?"

"It's quite pretty," Adelaine complimented.

Angelina smiled and said, "You should go try it on." She said handing it to her.

Adelaine nodded and went to the try it on. She really hoped it fit.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," Angelina said.

Adelaine looked in the mirror. The dress was just right. It showed off the curves that she had.

"I bet Lee won't be able to keep his eyes off you," Katie said, she had bought a lilac dress.

"That's for sure, but that's not anything new," Alicia agreed, she had chosen a teal dress.

Adelaine blushed. She bought the dress and they left the dress shop.

"How do you want to wear your hair?" Angelina asked, linking her arm with Adelaine's and Alicia's on each side.

Adelaine sighed and said. "I don't really care, but maybe you can do a fancy braid or something."

Angelina nodded. They walked back to the castle. The twins and Lee had detention that day so they couldn't join them in Hogsmeade.

Though they should be out by now. They walked up to the Gryffindor common room. Lee and Fred were waiting for their girlfriends and George was waiting for his date.

"Hey boys," Angelina greeted, as they walked in.

Fred greeted his girlfriend with a kiss. Lee greeted Adelaine with a hug.

"So, what do your dresses look like?" Fred asked, his girlfriend hoping she would tell him.

"Not going to work, Fred," Angie told her boyfriend.

Lee gave Adelaine his best puppy dog eyes.

"Not going to work, Lee," Adelaine smirked at her boyfriend.

"Oh, bugger."

Adelaine smiled and asked. "When was the last time you shaved?"

"What you don't like my beard, I thought you said you liked it."

Adelaine giggled and said. "You call that a beard, it's just some peach fuzz."

"Ouch, that hurt," he said, feigning hurt.

Adelaine walked closer to Lee, ran her hand down his cheek and cooed in his ear seductively or what she thought was seductive anyway. "If you want our first kiss in almost four months at the ball, you better shave, got it." she finished, smirking coyly at him.

Lee nodded. He resisted the urge to run up to his dorm and shave now. He's really missed kissing Adelaine.

"Well, I should get back to my common room."

Lee nodded and she left towards her common room. Cedric was on the couch when she crawled in

"So, have you asked Cho yet?" she asked, bluntly.

Cedric smirked and said. "Straight to the point are we."

"So?"

"Yes, I asked her. "

Adelaine smiled.

It was now a few days later, Adelaine was in the library reading. It was nice and peaceful. After a while she left the library.

Adelaine was sitting at the Gryffindor table a few days later when that same owl landed in front of her.

"What does this letter say?" Lee asked, not even trying to hide his disgust.

Adelaine sighed and said. "My mum got remarried just after the divorce was finalized not even a month ago."

Lee shrugged.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines at the top and bottom added.  
> Punctuation edited.  
> Word count changed.


	33. The Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,602
> 
> Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

 

It was now Christmas Day, Adelaine was getting ready for the Yule Ball with Angelina, Katie and Alicia.

"You're not wearing your glasses, Adelaine?" Angelina asked.

Adelaine shook her head and replied. "I found a spell that fixes my eyesight for a few days."

"Oh, that's nice."

"It is, but I honestly miss my glasses. I keep wanting to push them up my nose," Adelaine giggled.

"Come over here, so I can comb your hair," Angelina instructed.

Adelaine nodded, sat down in front of Angie and she started to brush her hair.

"Well, let's get down to the common room. I bet the boys are anxious to see us." Alicia said.

The other three girls nodded and the descended the stairs into the common room.

All garnering the same reactions from their dates and boyfriends in Angelina and Adelaine's cases.

"Bloody hell, love. You clean up nicely. Of course, I always knew that, " Lee exclaimed, rambling slightly.

Adelaine winked and said. "I'm much more than just a girl next door. You look quite dashing yourself, Lee."

Lee just nodded transfixed at his girlfriend's appearance. He was very excited for that kiss tonight.

"Come on, lets get down the Great Hall."

The couples left the common room and walked down to the Great Hall. Once they were outside the Great Hall, Adelaine dragged Lee over to talk to Cedric and Cho.

"You look pretty, Adelaine," Cho complimented.

Adelaine smiled and said. "You look quite pretty too."

She had noticed a certain Boy-Who-Lived had been staring at Cho until Hermione had walked down the stairs. She's curious who Hermione's going with.

"Time to go in, Mr. Diggory," Professor Sprout said, walking over.

Cedric nodded and said goodbye to Adelaine and Lee.

As the champions walked in, Adelaine noticed Hermione on Viktor Krum's arm. After the champion's first dance, everyone started dancing. Adelaine and Lee danced to a few songs and took a break.

"Adelaine?" a voice full of nervousness asked.

She turned to see Neville and asked. "Yes?"

"Do you think Lee would allow me to have a dance with you?" he asked, shyly.

Before Adelaine could respond Lee answered. "Go ahead, Neville."

"I would've said yes, anyway."

They walked to the dance floor and started to dance to the music. She was enjoying the dance but she'll admit that it was as awkward as dancing with Cedric.

"You're a good dancer, Neville," she complimented the younger boy.

He blushed and replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After the dance, Adelaine walked back to Lee. Adelaine danced with Cedric, Fred and George while Lee danced with the Angelina, Katie and Alicia.

Adelaine was sitting down in one of the chairs that was set out when someone sat down next to her. She glanced over it was Viktor Krum.

"So, it's Adelaine right?"

She nodded and asked confused. "How do you know my name?"

"Cedric talks about you a lot."

"I have to pay him for that," Adelaine laughed.

He chuckled and asked. "Have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, how about you?"

He frowned and said. "Her mi o ninny, hasn't really paid attention to me since she started her row with that redhead."

Adelaine shook her head and said. "They're known for having rows or so my boyfriend tells me."

Viktor nodded.

"Speaking of my boyfriend I got to go look for him, it was nice talking to you."

"You too."

Adelaine got up. She decided to ask ask George where he was.

"Where did Lee and Fred go?"

George sighed and said. "Fred is probably off somewhere snogging Angie and Lee went outside to get some air."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem."

She nodded and went to go find her boyfriend. She found him in their usual spot on the steps.

"Lee?" she asked.

He turned to face her.

"What are you doing out here, it's quite cold," she said, shivering to add effect.

Lee sighed and said. "I saw you talking to Viktor, I got a bit jealous even though I know it's a bit silly since you were just talking to him."

"Yes, I was."

"I know you have a thing for Quidditch players or at least used to."

Adelaine shook her head. "I assure you, that's in the past."

"Okay."

Adelaine nodded, sat next to him and said. "Now I have a thing for a certain dreadlocked Quidditch commentator and have for the past year and a half. Actually, it's more than a thing, I happen to be head over feet for him."

Lee smiled and said. "I suppose this is the way you felt when you saw me practically drooling over Fleur."

Adelaine nodded and said."Yes."

"It doesn't feel good, does it?"

Adelaine shook her head and said. "No, it doesn't but if it makes you feel any better Viktor seems to only have eyes for Hermione," Adelaine told him resting her head on his shoulder.

"I never though I'd have something in common with Viktor Krum," Lee said. amazed.

Adelaine glanced at him and asked. "What's that?"

"We both have a thing for brainy brunettes," Lee grinned at her.

Adelaine blushed and said. "I suppose so, I'm not the only one who's always had a thing for Qudditch players."

Lee nodded and said. "You're right, but none of them hold a candle to my Lainey not even the Captain of the Hollyhead Harpies Gwenog Jones."

"You flatter me." Adelaine blushed deeper.

"Let's go inside, I can tell you're getting cold," he said, getting up and holding out his hand for her.

She smiled, accepted his hand and got up. They walked back inside to see Hermione crying on the stairs.

"I wonder what Ron said to her to make her cry this time," Adelaine sighed. She hated to see the younger girl cry.

Lee shrugged and asked. "You want to comfort her?" Knowing his girlfriend all too well.

"She didn't want me to comfort her back in her first year, I doubt she would want me to comfort her now," Adelaine said.

Lee nodded and said. "Okay."

"It looks like the Ball is over," Adelaine observed.

Lee nodded and said. "Wait a second, I never got my kiss. I shaved for nothing."

Adelaine giggled and said. "If you hadn't been sulking at the fact that I was just talking to Viktor. You would've got your long awaited kiss."

"I was not sulking, love."

Adelaine smirked and said. "Sure, you weren't."

"I suppose it's time for me to walk you back to the Hufflepuff common room," Lee sighed, disappointed that he didn't get his long awaited kiss.

Adelaine nodded and he started to walk her back to her common room.

"You know the reason why I actually go to the Quidditch games?" Adelaine asked, sweetly halfway towards her common room.

Lee smiled at her and said. "No, tell me, love."

"You of course, your commentary always kept me interested. I was never bored. I'm pretty sure fancying Oliver was just a byproduct of it."

Lee blushed and said. "Thanks, love."

Adelaine glanced into his milk chocolate brown eyes and pulled him into their first kiss in four months or so. Bloody hell, she's missed kissing him. She pulled back slightly grinning at him. He pulled her back in for another kiss this one just as passionate as the last.

"Bloody hell, I forgot what it feels like to kiss you," he said, as they separated.

Adelaine smiled and said. "I know."

"Wait a second, I just realized you're not wearing your glasses."

Adelaine giggled and said. "Well, it took you long enough."

"I was caught up in how gorgeous you look, you were the belle of the ball."

Adelaine blushed modestly and said. "Thank you."

"Was I being a bit shallow?"

Adelaine shook her head and said. "Maybe just a bit, but I know you meant well."

"Alright."

"On second thought, I want to sleep in your arms tonight. Let's go to your dorm."

Lee smiled and said. "Works for me, love."

They turned back towards the entrance hall, walked towards the staircase and started walking up to the seventh floor.

Actually, they took a shortcut that Lee and the twins had found over the years. Lee recited the password, they walked in to the common room and then walked up Lee's dorm.

"Hey guys!" George greeted.

The couple greeted the ginger as they walked in.

"Fred and Angie are shagging so you may not be able to sleep, like I have," George groaned, glaring at his twin brother's bed.

"Okay," Lee said, as he handed Adelaine some extra clothes for her to sleep in.

She's never actually slept over night in his dorm before so this is a new experience for both of them.

"So, did you guys enjoy yourselves at the ball?" George asked.

"Yes, how about you?" Lee asked, taking off his robes, grabbing his pajama bottoms and slipping them on. He peeled off his undershirt and got into bed.

"I had fun except for the fact that Alicia left half way through the ball because she didn't feel well," George sighed.

"That's not good, I hope she feels better." Adelaine said walking out of the bathroom in the outfit Lee had given her.

"Us too."

Adelaine slipped into bed next to Lee, he instantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"I take it you two are going to be affectionate again," George asked, grinning at his two friends.

Lee grinned down at his girlfriend, then at his friend and said. "Yes."

"That's good."

The couple and the single Weasley fell asleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title added.  
> Word count edited.  
> Line at the end added.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 916
> 
> *Edited 19/5/16

 

* * *

 

 

Decemeber 26th, 1994

 

Adelaine was the first one to wake up in the morning. She gazed at her boyfriend who was sleeping peacefully and snoring softly his arms wrapped around her loosely. She slipped out of her boyfriend's arms and started to get ready to leave.

  
"What time is it?" Angie's voice asked.

  
Adelaine smirked and said. "It's almost nine, Ang."

  
"Okay, Adelaine," she answered, getting out of bed completely naked.

  
A blush covered her face at her lack of clothes.

  
"It seems like you had fun last night."

  
Angelina threw a pillow at Adelaine playfully and said. "Oh, shut it."

  
"We should go check on Alicia, George told me she left the ball early because she didn't feel well."

  
Angelina nodded worry for her friend crossing her dark features. Angelina put on her underclothes and they left the boys dorm but not before they kissed their respective boyfriends goodbye. They walked to the girls dorm. They walked into the sound of Alicia throwing up violently in the toilet.

  
"Lia, you okay?" They asked.

  
There was a groan and then a reply that said. "Do I sound okay?"

  
"We should get you down to the hospital wing after we change."

  
Alicia groaned again and said. "Okay."

  
The two girls quickly changed into some clothes and escorted their friend to the Hospital Wing.

  
"What seems to be wrong, Ms. Spinnett?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

  
Alicia said. "I haven't been feeling well most of last night, I started throwing up once I reached my dorm."

  
"What did you eat last night?"

  
"I had some goulash at the ball," Alicia said.

  
Madame Pomfrey just nodded and said. "It probably didn't agree with you, that's all."

  
Adelaine and Angelina sighed in relief that their friend will be okay.

  
"You two may go."

  
The two girls left the hospital wing to see George and their respective boyfriends waiting for them.

  
"How's Alicia?" George asked.

  
"The goulash didn't seem to agree with her," Adelaine said, as Lee wrapped his arm around her.

  
George nodded in relief.

  
December 29th, 1994

 

  
It was a couple days later, Adelaine was in the library trying to help Cedric figure out a way to breathe underwater. So far, they haven't had any luck.

  
"There's the bubble head charm," Cedric suggested.

  
Adelaine thought for a moment and said. "That could work, Ced."

  
He nodded. They put away all the books they had taken out off the shelves and left the library.

  
"I wonder who your precious object will be?" Adelaine said, thoughtfully.

  
Cedric blushed and said. "Probably Cho."

  
"I'm not sure if I should be upset or not," Adelaine giggled.

  
Cedric chuckled and said. "I bet if Lee had been able to be in the tournament you would be his precious item."

  
"It's stressful enough that you're in the tournament, I can't imagine how I would be if Lee was in the tournament." Adelaine said, shuddering at the thought of her boyfriend and best friend being in such a dangerous tournament.

  
Cedric nodded and said. "That reminds me I need to go meet Cho."

  
Adelaine smirked at him and said. "You know it's sad when you ditch me to be with your girlfriend."

  
"It's not like you don't do the same when it comes to Lee," Cedric smirked back at her as he walked away.

  
"I heard my name."

  
Adelaine turned to face her boyfriend and smiled.

  
"Merlin, I love your smile."

  
Adelaine blushed.

  
"So, did you find something to help Cedric breathe under water?"

  
Adelaine nodded and said."Yes, he's using the bubble head charm."

  
"I suppose that will work, who do you think his precious item will be?"

  
"Cho."

  
Lee nodded and said. "I know my precious item would more than definitely be you."

  
"It's either me or Fred or George," Adelaine giggled.

  
He chuckled and said. "No, it would be you, love. Unless I could have all three of you but I doubt that would be allowed."  
Adelaine smiled and kissed his cheek.

  
"You know I much prefer you wearing your glasses to using that spell," Lee smiled back at her.  
"Thanks, I like wearing my glasses too."

  
A few days later was Valentine's day. Again, Adelaine and Lee were forced to go to Madame Puddifoots but this time it was with Cedric and Cho. Cedric didn't look like he enjoyed it much either but he sucked it up for his girlfriend. The things you do for your significant others.

 

  
February 24th, 1995

 

  
It was now time for the second task, Adelaine was walking with Lee and the twins to the lake. The twins were trying to get bets.

  
"You're worried aren't you, love?" Lee asked.

  
"That doesn't even cover it," Adelaine told him, honestly.

  
"Cedric will be fine, love."

  
Adelaine sighed and rested her head on Lee's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

  
They reached the lake and sat down. Cedric and Harry went in first and then Fleur and Viktor. Fleur came up first. It turned out she couldn't get past the Grindylows. Adelaine cringed she never really cared for Grindylows. Next Viktor, came up to the surface with Hermione. Third, was Cedric with Cho. No surprise there. Last but not least, Harry came up with Ron and an unfamiliar small blonde girl, that must be Fleur's precious item. The twins rushed down to their brother. Harry and Cedric both received first place. Adelaine congratulated Cedric and helped Cho dry off. The task was over Adelaine breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punctuation edited.  
> Line at the end added.  
> Word count changed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,262
> 
> *Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

June 19th, 1995

 

 

It was now Adelaine and Lee's two year anniversary. Sadly, Adelaine didn't get to spend much time with him because he had detention for playing a prank on Jeremy getting him back for what he did to her.

Currently, she was waiting for him to get out of said detention. She was reading one of the books his mum had bought her to pass the time. She had been waiting for an hour or so now.

"I'm free!" Lee exclaimed happily walking out of the room.

Adelaine closed her book and smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Hey love," he greeted sitting next to her and taking her hand.

She smiled.

"I know we didn't get to spend lots of time of together for our anniversary since I had detention." he sighed, caressing her fingers with his thumb softly.

"Don't worry about it, that's what I get for falling madly in love with a prankster," Adelaine told him.

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Oi!, Adelaine it's time for our rounds!" Cedric smirked, playfully at his honorary sister and her boyfriend.

Adelaine pulled apart from Lee and said. "Well, duty calls."

"Okay, love."

Cedric and Adelaine started to do their rounds.

 

June 24th, 1995

 

It was now five days later and time for the last task. This task was a maze.

"Good luck, Ced," Adelaine said, hugging her honorary brother.

"Thanks."

Cho gave him a quick kiss. Adelaine couldn't help but smile she really liked them together. The two girls went up to the stands before the task started. The whistle went off and they went in one by one.

"And now we wait," Adelaine sighed, nervously.

Lee took her in his arms and kissed her forehead in reassurance. She buried her head into his chest.

Fleur and Viktor came out subsequently. Now, they just need Harry and Cedric. Nobody expected what was coming. Harry appeared.

There was cheering until they noticed he was lying over Cedric's body.

"That's my son!" Amos yelled, running down towards his son's dead body.

Adelaine couldn't move she was completely frozen in Lee's arms tears steadily falling out of her eyes and onto Lee's shirt. Cho was on the other side of the pitch sobbing her eyes out. Lee tried in vain to comfort his inconsolable girlfriend. She had just lost her brother in all but blood. He was heartbroken as well. Voldemort was back.

"Can I sleep in your dorm, tonight?" Adelaine asked numbly, once they reached the Fat Lady.

"Anything you want, love."

Adelaine nodded. She cried herself to sleep in Lee's arms that night.

 

 

 

June 25th, 1995

The next morning, she woke up Lee's arms still wrapped around her like he didn't want to let her go. Not that she particularly cared though.

"Morning love," he whispered, softly.

"Morning, was last night a dream? Am I going to see Cedric when I go back to my common room?"

Lee sighed sadly and said. "As much as I wish it was, it wasn't." he said, kissing her forehead.

His heart ached for his girlfriend.

"Oh, bugger," she swore.

He stroked her cheek and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen out of her eye.

The couple got up and shuffled around getting dressed. Fred and George woke up as well not even daring to ask Adelaine how she felt. They knew she would more than likely snap at them or something.

The group walked out of the dorm and down towards the common room. They walked solemnly to the Great Hall. Adelaine noticed there were black curtains behind the teacher's table. There was silence through out the hall until Dumbledore broke it.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities which distinguish Hufflepuff house, he was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort!" he exclaimed.

Adelaine cried silently on Lee's shoulder again and she noticed Cho also crying silently. The conversation she had with Cho earlier this year about if she ever hurt Cedric, Adelaine would hex her to oblivion meant nothing now.

"Ms. Romero and Ms. Chang?" Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick asked, after the funeral.

The two heartbroken girls turned to their respective heads of houses.

"It seems like Mr. Diggory may have sensed that he wouldn't make it through this tournament, we were cleaning out his dorm and we found two letters addressed to the two of you."

"Letters?" The two girls asked, surprised.

The two professors nodded and handed the letters to the girls. They both looked curiously at the letters as the two professors walked away.

"Do you want to read yours first?" Adelaine asked Cho. She was his girlfriend after all.

Cho shook her head and replied. "You should read yours first, he was practically your brother."

There was a few second silence.

"We could open each other's letters," Cho suggested.

Adelaine thought for a moment and said. "That could work."

They switched letters and Adelaine opened Cho's letter. Her letter read:

_My dearest Cho,_

_If you're reading this, I'm probably dead. I've never been good at expressing my romantic feelings for anyone. The short time we were together, I completely fell for you. I hope you feel the same way._

_Yours,_

_Cedric_

Adelaine's heart broke even more.

"Here's your letter, Adelaine," Cho said, handing her the letter.

"Thanks."

The two girls parted ways.

"Adelaine?" A voice asked.

She turned to see Harry.

"I tried to tell Cedric that he should leave me to fight Voldemort -" Adelaine cut him off.

"Harry, I don't blame you for his death. Cedric was my brother in all but blood -" He cut her off this time.

"That's why you should blame me."

Adelaine shook her head and said. "But I don't, Cedric was just being who he was an honorable git," She said, fondly.

Harry sighed and walked away.

"Bloody noble Gryffindors," Adelaine chuckled shaking her head.

"What's this about bloody Gryffindors?" Lee grinned at her.

She turned to face her favorite bloody noble Gryffindor, also known as her boyfriend and best friend.

"So, what were you saying?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Lee," Adelaine laughed.

Lee nodded and wrapped his arm around Adelaine.

 

 

July 3rd, 1995

 

It was now time to board the train. Adelaine did her rounds alone. She went back to the compartment.

"So, what did Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick want after the memorial?" Lee asked.

"Oh, nothing," Adelaine said distractedly, siting next to him.

Lee knew when she didn't want to talk so he just dropped the subject. They continued riding home in silence.

They reached Kings Cross station. Adelaine was instantly pulled into a suffocating hug by Mrs. Jordan.

"Mum, don't suffocate my girlfriend," Lee laughed.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, honey," she said, loosening her grip on her son's girlfriend.

Adelaine now sees where Lee gets his death grip from.

Adelaine weakly smiled at her boyfriend's mum and said. "Thanks, Rita."

"If you need anything, we'll be here for you."

"Mum, I've told her the same thing many times," Lee said, taking Adelaine's hand and caressing her fingers with his thumb.

They went their separate ways after Adelaine and Lee shared a quick but loving kiss. Adelaine still has the letter but she hasn't had the strength to read it just yet. Lee was completely there for her.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Line at the bottom added.  
> Punctuation edited.  
> Word count edited.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 997
> 
> *Edited 19/5/16

 

* * *

 

 

It was now late July, Adelaine was in her room doing her homework when Lee popped in. She almost forgot he could apparate now.

"Hey love," he said, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

She jumped slightly and said. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he said, blushing sheepishly his brown eyes twinkling, mischievously.

Adelaine melted and said. "It's fine, Lee."

"Your desk is a mess," he teased.

"I know but I can find everything," she said.

Lee noticed the letter in the mess of her desk and asked. "Who's this letter from?"

"Cedric wrote it to me before he died. Professor Sprout gave it to me after the memorial."

Lee nodded and asked. "Have you read it?"

"I haven't had the strength to read it yet," she said, honestly going back to her homework.

Lee nodded and said. "You want me to read it for you?"

"Okay."

Lee led her away from her desk and they laid down on her bed. Lee started to read.

_Dear Addie,_

_If you're reading this, I'm probably dead. You're my sister in all but blood. My annoying little sister who I'm crazy protective of just you are of me. I know you always wonder why, how Lee and I became friends. Let me tell you:_

_It all started back in our first year when we were paired up for a Potions project in November of our first year. Most of that conversation still burns in my memory._

_"I'm Lee Jordan!" he introduces himself._

_I introduce myself and say. "I'm Cedric Diggory, Adelaine talks about you a lot."_

_"So, you're friends with Adelaine too?"_

_I nod and tell him sternly. "Yes, I am and if you ever try to play a prank on her you'll have to deal with me."_

_Lee chuckles and says. "I would never think of playing a prank on her and if Fred or George ever thinks of playing a prank of her I'll stop it immediately."_

_"Okay."_

_"I'm honestly becoming very fond of her. I mean she's a bit quiet but that's okay," he said a smile on his face._

_After that conversation our friendship starts to form._

_One day after Christmas of our first year we were talking again._

_"I might just be being overprotective now but if you do ever develop feelings for Adelaine, you'll have to have my blessing to ask her out."_

_Lee laughs and says. "I can assure you we'll never have to have that conversation."_

_I can picture you now you're probably reading this letter wrapped in his arms. Your head on his chest. You two are quite predictable. Remember me with a smile, don't grieve too long for me. And if Lee does ever hurt you I'll come back from the dead and hex him to oblivion and magically castrate him._

_Your honorary brother,_

_Cedric_

Lee smirked down at Adelaine and said. "We are predictable."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Adelaine smiled, her first genuine smile since Cedric died.

Lee couldn't help but smile back and said. "So, you turn seventeen in a few weeks. I officially won't be robbing the cradle anymore."

"Can you believe we start our seventh year so soon?" Adelaine asked.

"No, it's amazing. We've known each other for almost six years and we've been dating for just over two," he said.

Adelaine smiled and kissed Lee. He allowed a soft moan to escape his lips as he pulled her on top of him as the kiss deepened considerably. The couple just got lost in each other.

"That was fun," Adelaine said, lying back down next to Lee.

Their clothes were both slightly ruffled the first few buttons on Lee's shirt were unbuttoned a tuft of dark chest hair sticking out.

"You like my chest hair?" Lee asked, cockily.

"It's quite sexy."

Lee rubbed the hair.

"Now that's just creepy and nasty," Adelaine giggled.

He puffed out his chest slightly as Adelaine giggled again.

"You know I was a bit upset at you at first but then I realized it was a bit silly."

"Why were you upset?"

Adelaine sighed against his chest and said. "You kept telling me that Cedric would be fine but he ended up dead."

"Now you know why I dropped Divination," he chuckled running a hand through her hair.

"I suppose so."

Lee replied. "When we get married and have a son we'll name him after Cedric, I promise."

"You really think we'll get married?"

"Honestly, yes. I can see myself married to you and having a few baby Jordans running around causing mischief like their father and honorary uncles."

"But you're so free spirited I don't want to tie you down."

Lee shook his head and said. "Don't worry about that, you'll never tie me down."

"Alright."

"Although you can come across as a shy bookworm with people you don't know well. I've seen a side of you that no one else has seen."

Lee stayed for dinner and then apparated home but not before kissing Adelaine goodbye.

 

 

August 9th, 1995

 

It was now Adelaine's seventeenth birthday. Like always they were having a party.

"There's the beautiful birthday girl." Lee grinned.

Adelaine blushed modestly as he gave her a deep kiss. They celebrated her birthday.

 

 

August 20th, 1995

 

It was now time to go shopping for their books. Adelaine and Lee ran into Leslie and her dad. She had drifted apart from her by the end of their fifth year but Adelaine tried to make conversation for the sake of it.

"Hey Leslie, how was your summer?" Adelaine asked, awkwardly.

"Good, I have a new boyfriend," she said, happily.

Adelaine shrugged and said. "That's good, what happen to Damon?"

She thinks that's his name. He was a year older than them so they hadn't seen him around.

"Oh him, he was just a fling," she shrugged, nonchalantly.

Adelaine shrugged back as she walked away. They continued buying their books. After they finished they went to have some ice cream per usual.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punctuation edited.  
> Lines at the top and bottom added.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,190
> 
> *Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

 

It was now time to board the train. Adelaine got settled in her compartment and said goodbye to Lee and went to the prefect's meeting.

She noticed Hermione had gotten prefect for Gryffindor but she was quite surprised to see Ron was the male prefect for Gryffindor. They had to replace Cedric with Katie's date for the Yule Ball, Cory.

Cory was a tow headed boy with hazel eyes. He had a muscular build but he was quite short at least short compared to Adelaine.

They did their rounds.

Adelaine went back to her compartment and sat next to Lee who in turn wrapped his arm around her.

"So, Hermione is the female prefect for Gryffindor but I'm surprised that Ron was the male prefect."

Fred commented. "Mum wouldn't shut up about it when he got his letter."

"Don't get us wrong, we're proud of him but now we're the only ones who weren't prefects though being a prefect does take some of the fun out of life," George smirked at his friend.

"I've let you get away with a few minor things, thanks to Lee and those puppy dog eyes," Adelaine sighed.

Lee blushed at his girlfriend's comment. They continued riding to Hogsmeade and took the carriages to Hogwarts.

Like every year, they had a new Defense teacher her name was Dolores Umbridge. Not only did she wear Adelaine's least favorite color pink and her voice was so annoying but those would be the least of everyone's worries.

 

September 3rd, 1995

 

It was now the first defense lesson. Thankfully, Adelaine had the class with the Gryffindors so Lee greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'd appreciate that you wouldn't show affection in my classroom," Umbridge tutted.

Lee took his seat next to Adelaine. The rest of the class filed in.

Umbridge said her whole spiel, Adelaine was this close to walking out or hexing her. Lee was holding her hand under the table trying to calm her down he knew she usually had a very slow fuse but when you mention Cedric's murder in such a manner especially mere months after his murder.

Although, he was rather close to walking out as well. This is one of his favorite subjects, it's not one of his best but he still loved it.

The class ended not soon enough for Adelaine.

"Merlin, that was worse then History of Magic," Lee said, wrapping his arm around Adelaine trying to calm her down.

"Tell me about it, how dare she talk about Cedric's death in that manner," Adalaine said, fiercely.

Fred glanced at Lee and asked. "Do you realize how scary your girlfriend is when she's angry?"

"That's old news, Weasley!" Adelaine snapped.

The twins flinched slightly reminded of how their mum was when she was angry.

 

October 5th, 1995

 

It was now the first Hogsmeade weekend, everyone was meeting at the Hogs Head for some reason.

"I wonder why Harry is having us meet here."

Lee shrugged and said. "I don't know, love."

They walked into the Hogs Head. It was quite full.

"Uhm, hi, you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts," Hermione said, nervously.

"I've defeated the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets," he said, glancing at Adelaine and Leslie briefly then continuing. "I can cast a corporal patronus and I won the tournament and I dueled Voldemort."

Many people noticeably flinched.

"We were going need to keep this a secret, sign this list," Hermione said.

Fred was the first to sign it, others soon followed. The meeting broke up.

 

October 9th, 1995

 

Dobby a house elf helped Harry summon the Room of Requirement. That's where they met the first time.

"What shall we call ourselves?" Harry asked.

"The Defence Association? The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?" Cho suggested.

"Yeah, the DA's good. Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" Ginny said.

Harry nodded.

They started off with something simple which was the Disarming spell. It was rather simple although Adelaine noticed Neville was having a bit of trouble.

 

 

\----

 

 

It was now after the second meeting of the DA. Adelaine noticed that Lee is being slightly distant with her again. She knows the twins noticed too, I mean they were his best friends after all.

"Adelaine?" George asked.

She turned to the ginger twins and asked."Yes?"

"Have you noticed anything different about Lee lately?"

Adelaine nodded and said. "Yes, I notice that he only seems to use his left arm to be affectionate."

"Yeah, he's been uncharacteristically quiet," Fred remarked.

Adelaine nodded. They decided to tell McGonagall.

Presently, they were in her office drinking tea in her office.

"So, Mr. Jordan. Your friends and girlfriend seemed to be very worried about you," McGonagall said, glancing between the three Gryffindors and one Hufflepuff seventh year.

Despite them being pranksters, she was secretly quite fond of the two gingers and the dreadlocked boy. She was also quite fond of the Hufflepuff girl as well.

"I'm fine, professor," he insisted.

"Are you sure about that, Mr. Jordan?"

Lee got up from the chair and turned away from his professor, best friends and girlfriend.

"Mr. Jordan?" McGonagall asked again.

He wasn't used to being this type of emotional in front Fred and George and certainly not McGonagall.

Adelaine on the other hand, he can feel free to be this way in front of her. So, he was caught between hiding his negative emotions and wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"Lee?" Adelaine asked, softly.

He turned to his girlfriend and fiddled with the sleeve of his robe nervously.

"What is it?" Adelaine asked.

He pulled up his sleeve to reveal scars on his wrist that said. 'I must not be a smart mouth'.

There were audible gasps from McGonagall, Fred, George and Adelaine.

"It was Umbridge she made me use a blood quill during my detention when I told her off for going off her subject," he sighed, sitting down next to Adelaine.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Adelaine asked, sounding a little hurt.

The twins looked hurt as well but in their minds they were already planning revenge on Umbitch for hurting their best friend.

Lee glanced at his girlfriend and best friends and said. "I tried millions of times, honestly."

"Have you used Murtlap Essence on it yet?" McGonagall asked.

Lee nodded and said. "Yes, I did. Harry suggested it to me."

McGonagall nodded and said. "You four are excused."

The four of them left the office.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you guys sooner," he apologized to his friends and girlfriend.

"Don't worry about it, mate, we're already planning revenge," Fred told him, patting his back.

Lee nodded.

"Are you upset, love?"

"Just a little hurt, I suppose but that doesn't matter at this point."

Lee nodded. Adelaine had a feeling Lee was just putting up a front for the twins. She'll eventually get him to open up and when she does Umbridge better watch out.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines at the beginning and end added.
> 
> Punctuation edited.
> 
> Word count edited.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,090
> 
> *edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

 

It was a few days later now, Adelaine was walking up to the owlery when she heard very loud sniffling. Adelaine followed the sniffling to see her boyfriend.

"Paddy?" She asked, sweetly.

He looked up at her tears dripping out of his beautiful brown eyes

"What's wrong?" Adelaine asked carefully sitting next to her sobbing boyfriend.

Lee snuggled into his girlfriend and said. "Taffy is dead, she was hit by a bloody car."

"I'm so sorry, Paddy," she said, sincerely. She was quite upset too.

Lee continued sobbing on Adelaine's shoulder as she stroked his dreadlocks.

"Thanks for this love, I can't be this type of emotional in front of the twins. Sometimes I feel like they always expect to be the easy-going nothing bothers me type of guy but you're the one who knows that I can't always be that guy. As much as their my best friends and my surrogate brothers. You're the one I run to about these things. You're my rock and always have been," Lee smiled.

Adelaine blushed.

 

\---

 

She was working on her essay in the Hufflepuff common room a few days later. She suddenly slammed down her quill and started to storm over the Gryffindor common room taking a short cut she recited the password and walked in the Gryffindor common room she saw Fred and George in the corner and stormed over.

"Hey Adelaine."

"I'm done being bloody rational about this, I hate seeing Lee like this and I need revenge on the woman!" she said, shaking with fury.

"You do realize you'll lose your prefect badge."

Adelaine exclaimed. "I don't bloody care, it's worth it for him."

"You've come to the dark side, welcome." Fred smirked at her.

"Gladly."

This made the twins remember that they shouldn't mess with someone she cares about and they were more than slightly terrified. Bookworms are scary when they're angry.

The class progressed, the spells got increasingly harder and harder.

It was the last meeting before Christmas. Adelaine couldn't help but look at the picture they had of Cedric on the bulletin board.

"I really miss you, Ced," Adelaine sighed, sadly.

She felt Lee's arm wrap around her she gave him a small smile.

"I think we should leave those two alone," Lee said, gesturing towards Harry and Cho.

Adelaine nodded and they left.

Mr. Weasley was attacked so the twins, Ron and Ginny had to rush to St. Mungos. Lee visited him too to be supportive of his friends as did Adelaine. They celebrated Christmas and went back over the New Year.

They continued holding the D.A meetings.

 

April 1996

 

It was now time for the group to try and learn Patronuses.

"Expecto Patronum!" The group yelled.

Not everyone got it at first. Harry's was a stag. Hermione's was an otter. Adelaine couldn't help but look sad at Ron's patronus.

"Why so sad, love?" Lee asked.

Adelaine gestured towards Ron's patronus and Lee's jovial expression suddenly changed.

"Your turn, guys," Harry said, walking over to the twins.

They casted the charm and they had matching patronuses in adorable capuchin monkeys.

Lee was next and at his patronus Adelaine exclaimed. "It's Rafiki!"

The reference was lost on the twins but Lee knew exactly what character she was referring to.

It was Adelaine's turn now her patronus was a ring-tailed lemur. She was expecting a cat or something but it made sense. It showed off her love for Lee because they were both types of primates.

The meeting ended.

 

\---

It was a few days later, Adelaine was walking in her dorm when she heard Leslie throwing up violently in the toilet similar to the way that Alicia was last year. Tiffany and Joanna were no where to be seen.

"You okay?" she asked, knocking on the door.

She groaned and asked. "Do I sound like I'm bloody okay?"

"You should go to the hospital wing."

"There's no need to go the hospital wing, I know what's wrong and I'm surprised you care," she scoffed.

Adelaine was taken aback and said. "I mean we're not close but you're the only friend I have left in this house."

"Not from my perspective, you've ditched me since you and Lee became serious."

"I'm sorry, how about we have a girl's night and catch up."

Leslie smiled and nodded. The two girls caught up with their lives.

"So, you and Lee are quite happy?"

Adelaine grinned, leaned back on her bed and replied. "Yes, we are."

"That's good."

"So, what's wrong why were you throwing up?" Adelaine asked.

"I'm just over two months pregnant," she said resting her hand on her stomach.

Adelaine's eyes widened and said. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Adelaine nodded soaking in the information and asked. "Have you told the father?"

"Yes, he's going to be there for me but you're not going to like who the father is."

"Who is it?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart."

Adelaine's jaw dropped in response.

"I've been seeing him secretly since I turned seventeen, Merlin, he's a great lover."

Adelaine cringed and said. "I don't know what to say, I'm in shock."

"Will you be there for me?"

Adelaine nodded out of habit.

 

\---

 

It was a few days later when the twins decided to set off the chain of pranks and much to Adelaine's surprise they completely left Hogwarts. Lee was surprised too and at the last Quidditch game that year his commentary was quite dull but he did swear very loudly and profusely when Ravenclaw scored.

"You want to hang out in the common room, love?" Lee asked, unenthusiastically throwing his arm around her.

Adelaine hated to see him like this. She was upset as well but not as upset at him.

"So, love?"

Adelaine nodded and said. "Okay."

They walked to the Gryffindor common room. Lee decided to get some fire whiskey from his hidden secret stash in his dorm and then he sat down next to Adelaine on the scarlet couch and started drinking it. By his third glass, his legs were draped over the armrest and his dreadlocks were draped over Adelaine's lap.

"You really miss Fred and George, don't you?" Adelaine asked, playing with one of his dreadlocks.

"So bloody much I can't believe they left me especially when the joke shop was one-third my idea." He sighed sadly emptying the glass.

"It was?"

"Yes."

Adelaine nodded.

"Will you leave me too after we graduate?" he asked, emotionally.

"I won't." Adelaine assured her emotional boyfriend.

Lee suggested so nonchalantly. "Marry me." And with that he closed his eyes.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines at the beginning and end added.  
> Punctuation added.  
> Word count edited.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,330
> 
> *Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

 

It was the next day, Adelaine was walking with Angelina. Other than Lee, she was taking their leaving quite hard understandable though since Fred is her long-term boyfriend.

"So, Lee proposed last night."

Angelina looked at her and asked. "He did?"

"Yes, he did. He was so nonchalant about it but he was quite tipsy."

"What did you tell him?"

"I was in shock but he fell asleep before I could respond."

Angelina nodded part of her was jealous. It was a few hours later when Lee ran up to her.

"Hey Lee," she grinned.

He grinned at her and said. "So, I proposed to you."

"Yes, but you were quite tipsy. So, I don't know if you were serious."

"You know what they say, tipsy sayings are sober thoughts."

Adelaine chuckled and said. "It's actually drunk sayings are sober thoughts but close enough."

"That's my sexy know-it-all of a girlfriend," He said, pulling her towards him.

She smacked his chest playfully.

 

\-----

 

It was a few days later, Adelanie walked into the dormitory to see Leslie crying. Although, Leslie was the more girly of the two of them she wasn't much of a crier, Adelaine was the more emotional and sensitive one.

"What's wrong?" Adelaine asked, sitting down on Leslie's bed.

"Tiffany and Joanna called me a mudblood slag for getting pregnant."

Adelaine's eyes flashed angrily nobody messes with her friends Umbridge learned that the hard hard way now Tiffany and Joanna were going to pay.

"Do you think I'm a slag?"

Adelaine shook her head and replied. "No you're not, as much as I don't like Lockhart. He gets points in my book for staying with you after you got pregnant. I know most guys would leave especially when he's famous and this was probably bad publicity."

Leslie nodded and said. "He's a good guy, isn't he?"

"Yes, but not as good as Lee," Adelaine sighed, lovingly.

Leslie had a playful smile on her face as she replied. "Are we actually going to argue who has the better boyfriend?"

Adelaine smirked and said. "There's no need to argue, we both know Lee is the better boyfriend."

"Whatever you say,"

The two girls just continued talking until they fell asleep dreaming of their respective boyfriends.

 

\---

 

The next morning the two girls got up and got ready for the day. They made their way to the Great Hall. They were feet away from the Great Hall when Professor Sprout came up to them.

"Can I see you two in my office?"

"Um, sure professor," the two girls chorused.

Professor Sprout nodded and led them to her office. They wondered what was wrong. They noticed Umbridge was there. This can't be good.

"Is it true that you're pregnant Ms. Hopkins?" Professor Sprout asked.

Leslie looked over at Adelaine and answered. "Yes, I am but how did you know?"

"I didn't tell anyone not even Lee and you don't even know hard it is to keep it from him."

"That was our doing," Tiffany said, stepping out of the shadows with Joanna.

Adelaine glared at them and said. "How dare you!" she fingered her wand dangerously.

"She's just a mudblood slag, it was her fault that some many other mudbloods got petrified in our fourth year. Thanks to that diary that Joanna's godfather gave her."

That came as a shock to both Leslie and Adelaine.

"And we're the reason that all those rumors surfaced about your relationship with the Gryffindork Lee."

Adelaine raised her wand to jinx or hex Tiffany.

"Expelliarmus!"

Her wand flew towards Umbridge but Adelaine still had her fists.

"I think Ms. Hopkins should be expelled," Umbridge said.

"That's not fair!"

"You should of thought about that before you ended up knocked up, Ms. Hopkins,"

Leslie and Adelaine looked helplessly over at their Head of House knowing she couldn't do anything since Umbitch was the Headmistress.

"You are excused to help Ms. Hopkins go pack."

"Can I have my wand back?"

Umbridge reluctantly handed Adelaine her wand back before they left. Tiffany and Joanna smiled satisfied with themselves. Adelaine and Leslie went back up to their dorm.

"I'm going to miss you, Leslie."

"I'm going to miss you too, Addie."

Adelaine started sobbing and said. "It's not fair, first I lose Cedric and now I lose you."

"You still have Lee and the rest of the Gryffindors and it's only a few months."

"I suppose you're right."

They finished packing and Leslie was escorted off the premises. Adelaine sat down by the Black Lake in the fetal position tears streaming down her face.

"Adelaine?" A familiar voice asked.

She sobered up slightly and turned to see the source of the voice it was Neville.

"Hi Neville, what brings you down here?" She greeted the younger boy. Her voice hoarse from crying.

"I take care of the plants down here, " he answered.

Adelaine nodded and let him to get to work.

"Love?" Lee asked a few minutes later.

Adelaine looked up at her boyfriend.

"I've been looking for you all day," he exclaimed rushing over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

The minute he did that the tears started again.

"What is it?" he asked his cheerful expression instantly changing to worried.

She sniffled.

"Maybe I have some chocolate that can cheer you up."

Adelaine nodded but she doubted chocolate could cheer her up. He unwrapped his arms from his girlfriend and helped her up. They walked in a comfortable silence to the Gryffindor common room and walked up to his dorm. Adelaine threw herself on Lee's bed as he searched for some chocolate.

"Sorry love, I couldn't find anything unless you want to end up in the hospital wing," he smirked.

"It's fine, Lee. I think cuddling is enough to cheer me up."

Lee grinned and said. "I can work with that." As he kicked off his shoes, laid on his bed and pulled Adelaine to his chest.

"I love you, Lee Jordan," Adelaine murmured against his chest as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I love you too, Adelaine Romero," he said kissing her forehead.

She snuggled more into his chest and sighed contently. The couple just got lost in each other's company.

The quietness was broken by Adelaine's stomach growling loudly. She realized that she had missed breakfast and lunch.

"It seems like you're hungry, love," he smirked at her.

"Starving,"

Lee nodded, got up, put on his shoes and asked. "May I escort you down to the Great Hall, milady."

"Thank you, kind sir." Adelaine smiled also getting up.

The couple walked down to the Great Hall. She sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Where did you two disappear to?" Alicia asked.

"We were in Lee's dorm this whole time," Adelaine informed her.

Alicia nodded. Adelaine piled her plate with the food and started to dig in hungrily,

"Surprise, surprise. You're sitting with the Gryffindorks," Tiffany sneered.

Adelaine looked up at her and growled. "Sod off, Harries. I'm starving since I missed breakfast and lunch because of you."

"It's that mudblood slag's fault for getting pregnant and getting kicked out and now that the Diggory boy is dead you have no friends."

Adelaine intensely glared at her and fingered her wand again. She was honestly thinking of hexing this girl to oblivion.

"She does have friends, she has us," Lee said, taking her hand trying to calm her down but to no avail. He knew she was fuming and part of him couldn't wait to see her go off on these two.

Tiffany sneered at Lee.

"I wish it was you that was taken down in the chamber in our fourth year," Adelaine said.

"I'm a Pureblood, it would never happen to me," Tiffany said, haughtily.

Before Adelaine could respond Umbridge walked over and said. "I hope you two aren't fighting again."

"No, Professor," Tiffany said.

Umbridge left.

Now that the twins were gone, Lee and Adelaine continued their pranks until they officially graduated.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines at the beginning and end added.  
> Punctuation edited.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 899
> 
> *Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

June 26th, 1996

 

 

"I can't believe we graduated!" Adelaine exclaimed.

Lee grinned and wrapped his arm around Adelaine's waist as their parents walked over to congratulate them.

"I can't believe my little boy graduated," Mrs. Jordan sobbed.

A blush formed over Lee's dark features at his mum's remark as Adelaine giggled.

"This is our graduation present to the two of you, we bought you a starter house."

Adelaine and Lee looked shocked at their parents. Sure, they had been dating for three years but they never expected their parents to buy them a house.

"It's quite small just enough for two people," Mrs. Jordan said, sobering up.

"Thanks," the couple thanked their parents.

"You're welcome."

Adelaine and Lee couldn't wait to see the house. They didn't have to wait long.

 

June 30th, 1996

 

It was a few days later, they were looking at the house. It was quite small with brown walls. It came with two furnished bedrooms and one and half bathrooms a living room and a kitchen.

"I doubt we're ever going to use the second bedroom," Lee chuckled.

Adelaine chuckled as well and said. "I think so too."

"How about we break in the bed?" Lee smirked, seductively at his girlfriend of just over three years.

"Lee, we haven't even moved in yet and you want to snog and mess up the bed."

He grumbled in response, Adelaine giggled and said. "I promise you'll get your wish when we move in."

"Can't wait."

 

July 6th, 1996

 

Adelaine was at St. Mungos with Leslie who was now four months pregnant and showing. Part of her still couldn't believe her friend was pregnant with Gilderoy Lockhart's baby. Speaking of their former professor, he was walking their way.

She hadn't interacted with him since their fourth year and that was as a professor and student so needless to say it was awkward now that he was dating Leslie and the father of her baby.

"Leslie Hopkins!" the medi-witch yelled.

She stood up and Gilderoy took her hand and led her back to the exam room. It feels weird to call him by his first name.

Adelaine started reading one of the magazines that was on the table next to her while she waited.

"Merlin, I can't believe we're having a baby girl!" Leslie said excitedly as they walked out.

"So, a baby girl?"

Leslie nodded and asked. "How would you like to be god-mother?"

"I'd be honored." Adelaine said.

Leslie smiled. She said goodbye to her friend and apparated back to her house.

 

July 9th, 1996

 

It was a few days later, Adelaine and Lee were now moving in their house with Chance's, Fred, George's and surprisingly Gilderoy's help. The twins got along with Chance pretty well. She's never going to get used to calling Professor Lockhart by his first name.

The latter was probably just trying to get on Adelaine 's good side because she still didn't really like him.

"Explain to us why our former Defense teacher who is a complete buffoon is helping you two move in," Fred remarked, bluntly.

"He's not as bad once you get know him," Adelaine insisted.

"And how have you gotten to know him, love?" Lee asked, confused at his girlfriend.

Adelaine sighed and said. "He's dating Leslie and he's the father of her baby."

"Come again."

"Leslie is pregnant with his baby," Adelaine told them.

The boys nodded, Lee spoke first and said. "For your sake, love. I'll try and get to know him better. He is helping us move in after all."

"Thanks Lee," Adelaine smiled at her boyfriend lovingly.

"No problem, love," Lee said, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

Fred chuckled and said. "Bloody hell, you're whipped."

"I'd gladly admit that."

They continued moving in and Lee got along with Gilderoy.

It was now later that night, Adelaine and Lee were getting ready for bed.

"You said we would break in the bed once we moved in," Lee said, impatiently.

"I'm coming, Mr. Insatiable," Adelaine giggled.

"Not fast enough."

Adelaine walked out of the bathroom and kissed Lee. He pulled her down into his lap and deepened the kiss.

"Bloody hell, I love you."

"I love you too."

Lee's hands eventually found their way under Adelaine's shirt and rubbed her soft skin.

"This is as far as you will get until we're married," Adelaine said, pulling away when it was getting very passionate.

"You're worth the wait, love."

Adelaine grinned and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's half-naked torso.

"You know I've been thinking about going to America to visit my mum's family," Lee said, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger, absentmindedly.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Lee said. "It's like what my dad did after his graduation he went to America and met my mum on the way and fell in love. Except I already a beautiful girlfriend who I'm madly in love with."

"Or as Fred and George like to say, you're whipped," Adelaine giggled, looking up at her boyfriend.

"That I am, would you like to come to America with me? You'll get to meet them although they've already practically met you by proxy since I talk about you a lot in my letters," Lee chuckled his chest rumbling under Adelaine.

"I'd be happy to, Paddy," Adelaine smiled.

Lee grinned happily and kissed her temple. The couple fell asleep blissfully.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Line at the end added.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 2,147
> 
> *Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

The next morning, Adelaine woke up first. She hasn't woken up next to Lee in ages. It felt quite nice.

"Morning love," Lee smiled kissing her cheek.

"Morning Lee."

Lee's dimpled grin didn't leave his face as he said. "It feels quite nice waking up next to you in a bed that's not at Hogwarts."

"This was quite comfortable since you didn't hog most of it."

Lee smirked at his girlfriend as the couple got up and shuffled around getting dressed. They went downstairs.

"You know Leslie asked me to be god-mother."

"That's great, love."

Adelaine smiled.

"I should get to work, I'm already late," Lee said, hurriedly kissing Adelaine's cheek.

"Okay, what's the worse the twins can do to you?" Adelaine asked.

Lee smirked and said. "I have yet to find out and I don't want to either."

Adelaine giggled, Lee kissed her one last time and left. She started cleaning the dishes they had out found in the boxes nearest to the kitchen.

That was her task today. It was now around noon and there was a knock on the door. Adelaine answered the door to face Lee's god-mother Andromeda Tonks.

"Hello Adelaine," she greeted, warmly.

Adelaine smiled and said. "Hi Mrs. Tonks."

"It's Andie, especially now that you've been dating my god-son for three years."

Adelaine nodded. She and her dad had been quite wary of Andromeda at first seeing as her elder sister Bellatrix had indirectly caused Adelaine's grandmother's death two years before Adelaine was born. Hence, Adelaine's middle name.

Her grandparents had been allies with the first Order of the Phoenix so her grandmother had been poisoned but Adelaine's grandfather had died recently.

"So, may I come in?" she asked, politely.

"Yes, you may."

She walked in and asked. "Where's my god-son?"

"He left to work around nine today."

Andromeda nodded and asked. "Would you like me to help you unpack?"

"That would be nice, Mrs. Tonks," Adelaine smiled at her boyfriend's god-mother.

The two women started to unpack.

"So, what are thinking of doing now that you're out of Hogwarts?" Andromeda asked, attempting to make conversation with her god-son's girlfriend of three years.

Adelaine frowned and said. "I would say working at the Prophet but there's a couple reasons why that won't happen for now at least."

Andromeda nodded noticing that she didn't seem to want to divulge that reason.

"Though, I could go back for my Charms mastery."

Andromeda nodded. About an hour later, they stopped for a quick spot of tea. Andromeda had brought some tea over. They found some cups and drank it. Then after tea they went back to unpacking.

Around five or so, Lee came home.

"Hey love." he smiled at Adelaine as she greeted him.

Adelaine smiled and said, "Hey Lee."

"So, have a nice day?" he asked, reaching out his arms to wrap around his girlfriend's waist.

"Yes, I did except I've been unpacking ally day."

Lee nodded.

"Did one of the twins punch you for being late or something?" Adelaine asked worriedly, noticing a faint black circle around her boyfriend's right eye.

Lee chuckled and said. "Oh, this. It's nothing love. I can make it go away by using this." he said taking out a tube of yellow cream.

"So, it's one of your joke products?" she said a McGonagall glare on her face.

"Precisely," he said, his hands drifting up to her hips.

She swatted his chest and said, "And you made me think one of the twins punched you."

He smirked at her playfully and said. "Yes."

She shook her head and said. "Go clean that up, we have company."

"Okay, love," he said, pecking her cheek.

She was still glaring at him as he walked to get rid of that bruise.

"So, Lee's home?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes."

Andromeda nodded.

"You god-son can be such a git sometimes!" Adelaine exclaimed.

Andromeda laughed and said. "He takes after Curtis then."

"But you love me anyway," Lee said, coming up behind Adelaine and placing his hands on her hips again.

Adelaine looked up at her boyfriend of three years and said. "I suppose I do."

He smiled and kissed her sweetly. After he broke the kiss he went to go greet his god-mother with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I'm a lucky wizard tonight, I have my wonderful girlfriend and my beautiful god-mother to keep me company," Lee grinned.

The two women grinned back at their boyfriend and god-son respectively.

"Come sit down, you've been at it all day, love," Lee said, tugging at Adelaine's hand to get her to sit down next to him.

Adelaine was about to protest but it felt good to sit next to Lee on the soft couch and she gladly gave in.

"So, I suppose you're done for the night?" Andromeda asked.

Adelaine nodded, snuggled into Lee's side and said. "Yes."

"Okay, I suppose it's story time then," Andromeda said gracefully, sitting down on the other side of Adelaine and crossing her ankles.

"Yes." Lee said excitedly.

Adelaine giggled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"What story should I tell?"

"How about how you befriended my dad and stuff like that."

Andromeda nodded.

_ Flashback September 1963 _

_Andromeda Black sat in a compartment with her elder sister Bellatrix. She was quite the opposite of her sister. She much preferred books and didn't really like the Pureblood ideals but the latter was a secret._

_"Mind if I sit here?" A boy with dark skin and brown eyes asked, politely._

_Andromeda smiled slightly and said."Go ahead."_

_He walked in and sat down across from the dark haired girls._

_"I'm Andromeda Black, who might you be?"_

_"I'm Curtis Jordan, nice to meet you," he smiled at her, charmingly his dimples making an appearance._

_That dimpled smile would soon get her to do anything he wanted even when they were sorted into rival houses._

_End of Flashback_

"So, you fell for those gorgeous dimples too but only in a friendly way," Adelaine said, knowing those dimples too well.

Andromeda's pale skin flushed and she said. "Actually, I had a tiny crush on him during our first year but I quickly got over it since he was a Gryffindor and I knew my parents wouldn't approve even if he was a Pureblood."

"But in a sense of poetic justice you ended up falling for a muggle-born," Lee smirked at his god-mother as he started running his fingers through his girlfriend's hair.

Andromeda smiled at the mention of her beloved husband and said, "Yes, I did."

"Oh, that's sweet. Do tell us the story," Adelaine said, she loved herself a good love story.

Lee chuckled at his girlfriend's cuteness. She was a sucker for love stories he can attest to that she reads lots of romantic books but it made him love her even more.

_ Hogwarts November 1968 _

_Andromeda Black was strolling around the corridor._

_"Andie!" A familiar voice yelled._

_She turned to her best friend and asked. "What do you want Curt?"_

_"I have a proposition for you."_

_"Proposition?" she asked raising an eyebrow._

_"How about I set you up with my friend Ted Tonks?"_

_Andie groaned and said. "Not another of your set ups!"_

_"Do it for me," he said, smiling charmingly his dimples making it hard to say no._

_Andie sighed and said. "You know I can't say no to you when you smile like that Curt."_

_"I know it's my secret weapon. So, that's a yes?"_

_"Of course it is, you git!"_

_"I'm your git._

_"Unfortunately."_

_"We should make a pact that we'll be god-parents to each other's kids," Curtis suggested._

_"Who said anything about kids, Curt!"_

_And as they say the rest is history._

_End Flashback_

 

 

"So, that's where Lee gets his penchant for matchmaking," Adelaine smiled at her boyfriend.

"Except for the twist that I ended up falling for you after I set you up with Oliver."

Adelaine nodded and said. "It was so awkward when I kissed Oliver but I still feel fireworks go off when we kiss."

Lee grinned and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Even the first time you kissed my forehead had more chemistry when I kissed Oliver."

"Who's this Oliver?"

"He was the Quidditch captain and I was completely besotted with him for two years but when we finally kissed in my fourth year it was very awkward."

Andromeda nodded and questioned. "So, this Oliver was your first crush?"

Adelaine blushed deeply and said. "No."

"I always thought Oliver was your first crush as well, why didn't you tell me otherwise."

Adelaine shook her head and said. "I didn't plan on telling anyone I was planning on taking the secret to the grave. I didn't even tell Cedric," Adelaine said, wistfully.

"Was it that embarrassing that you didn't want me to know?" Lee asked, sounding a little hurt.

"It wasn't exactly embarrassing but I just didn't want anyone to know."

Lee was determined to figure out who his girlfriend's first crush was so he suggested, "It couldn't have been Cedric since he was like a brother to you. I doubt it would've been a teacher."

"Of course it wasn't Cedric or a teacher."

"Who else is there?"

Adelaine blushed even deeper and hid her blush in her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Don't tell me it was Fred or George. That's why it's so easy for you tell them apart," Lee said.

"Of course not, but if you tell them about this crush I'll hex you," Adelaine threatened.

Lee nodded and said. "Not in a million years would it be Percy but that only leaves Bill or..." he trailed off.

"Charlie," Andromeda finished.

"Yes, it was Charlie," Adelaine admitted.

"How did it start, love?"

 

_October 1989_

 

_Adelaine was walking out of Defense when a Slytherin first year, Elaine Flint pushed her books out of her arms._

_"Hey know-it-all." she sneered as she pushed Adelaine down._

_"I'm not a know-it-all," Adelaine said, bravely._

_"Yes you are and not to mention a four-eyes," she said, taking off Adelaine's glasses._

_"I need those," Adelaine said._

_She dropped them on the ground and stepped on them. Suddenly a mild stinging hex was sent towards the girl. Adelaine looked up to see two blurry figures one with vibrant red hair similar to her year mates Fred and George and the other with familiar bubblegum pink hair._

_"Are you okay, Adelaine?" The girl asked._

_"I can't see," she said feeling around for her glasses._

_The redhead fixed her glasses and handed them to the girl who put them on her face. Adelaine's vision cleared to look at Dora and she didn't know the redhead's name._

_"Better now?" the redhead asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Here are your books," Dora said, gathering up her books and handing them to her._

_"Thanks." Adelaine said, shyly._

_Dora smiled she had already become quite fond of her introverted housemate._

_"I'm Charlie Weasley, I've seen you hang out with my brothers," Charlie said a friendly smile on his face._

_"Yes, I do." Adelaine stammered._

_Charlie nodded._

_"Well, I think I should go," Adelaine said, scurrying away._

_The two sixth-years looked at each other and Tonks said, "I think I know who Fred, George and Lee are going to play a prank on next. I'll gladly help."_

_Charlie nodded._

_End of Flashback_

 

"I always wondered why Dora helped us with that prank when she normally stays out of them."

"Now that I think about it he's probably the reason I started sitting at the Gryffindor table. Then after he left in the middle of our second year I sat there because of Oliver."

Lee chuckled and said. "I thought I was the reason you sat at the Gryffindor table."

"They were the main ones but I didn't mind sitting next to you three," Adelaine smiled at her boyfriend.

Lee chuckled again and said. "We were being used."

"But you got me in the end didn't you," Adelaine said.

"I sure did," Lee said, cockily puffing out his chest.

Adelaine giggled at her boyfriend.

Andromeda smiled and said. "I should get going."

Lee walked his god-mother out and walked back inside.

The couple was getting ready for bed that night.

"Bloody hell, I didn't realize how tired I am until I got into bed!" Lee exclaimed as he got into bed.

"Hard day today?" Adelaine asked.

"You wouldn't think it would be hard working in a joke shop with your two best friends but it is," Lee replied, turning his back to her.

Adelaine slipped into bed next to him and asked. "You want a back rub to help you relax more?"

Lee nodded sleepily, Adelaine reached over and started to rub her boyfriend's back in circles.

"Merlin, that feels great," Lee sighed, happily as his muscles relaxed at his girlfriend's touch.

Adelaine continued rubbing his back until he fell asleep which wasn't long. Adelaine fell asleep as well.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Centering  
> Punctuation edited.  
> Line at the beginning and ending added.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 840
> 
> *Edited 29/4/16

* * *

 

 

The next morning Adelaine woke up to Lee clinging to her. Usually it's the other way around. She smiled, untangled her boyfriend's arms from around her and got up.

She quietly shuffled around and got dressed. By the time she was finished Lee was still fast asleep. She walked to the kitchen and started to make some tea. She got out some of Mrs. Jordan's food. Mrs. Jordan had made them some food until they got settled.

A few seconds later Lee walked in, rested his hands on Adelaine's hips again, kissed her cheek and said. "Good morning, love."

"Morning," she smiled up at him and asked. "Did you have a nice rest?"

"Yes, thanks for helping me fall asleep last night."

"No problem."

Lee took his hands off Adelaine's hips and sat down at the table. Adelaine took this opportunity to perch herself on Lee's lap.

"Well, hello," Lee said, placing his hands back on her hips instantly.

Adelaine giggled and kissed Lee on his chin. He bit back a moan she knew just where to kiss him but she should since they've been dating for three years.

The kettle whistled, Adelaine hopped off Lee's lap and went to turn it off. Lee got up and placed his hands on her hips again.

"As much as I enjoy this Lee, you're going to make me spill the tea."

Lee sighed sadly and took his hands off his girlfriend's hips. Adelaine giggled again, poured the tea and purposely swayed her hips as she went to go sit down.

"I know you're doing that on purpose, my saucy little badger," He chuckled, following her to the table.

Adelaine giggled and asked innocently. "Who me?"

"Yes, you," Lee grinned at his girlfriend dropping a kiss on her cheek, before sitting back down.

"What's your new found obsession with my hips anyway?" Adelaine questioned, leaning forward on the table.

"I'm just a hip man, I guess," Lee smirked at her.

Adelaine nodded, took a sip of her tea and said. "You know I might go back to Hogwarts for my Charms Mastery."

"I support you if want to do that, but maybe Hogwarts isn't safe right now."

Adelaine nodded and said. "You have a good point there, Lee."

"I just want you to be safe like always, love," he smiled and continued. "I know you can take care of yourself."

"Yes, I can."

Lee smiled at his girlfriend and said. "I should get to work."

"Okay."

He smiled, gave her a short but very passionate kiss and left.

Adelaine continued unpacking but around noon her stomach growled loudly and she decided to explore the town they had just moved into maybe she could find somewhere to eat and possibly buy some food. The town was very quaint. There's probably not a lot of wizards/witches living here.

She wandered into a restaurant.

"Table for one?" a blonde woman asked.

Adelaine thought for a moment she thinks she has some muggle money and she replied. "Okay."

The woman nodded and said. "Right this way."

Adelaine followed her to the table and sat down.

"What can get for you?" she asked, warmly.

Adelaine was reminded vaguely of Mrs. Weasley. Although she looked slightly younger and she was ashen blonde instead of a redhead.

"I'll have a cup of tea for now," Adelaine said, politely.

She nodded and said. "Alright, coming right up dear."

Adelaine picked up the menu and started to search through it.

"Here's you tea."

"Thank you."

The waitress smiled and said. "I don't mean to pry or anything but are you visiting or did you just move in?"

"My boyfriend and I moved in a few days ago."

The waitress nodded and then took Adelaine's order and walked away. Adelaine looked around the restaurant. It was very colorful and bright. She drank her tea as she waited for her food.

"Here you go, dear."

Adelaine looked at the plate of food. It looked delicious. She started to eat. Her first impression of the food was right.

After she ate she paid for the food and asked. "Where's the nearest grocery store?"

"It's right down the way, dear."

Adelaine nodded and said, "Thank you."

"Anytime dear."

Adelaine left the restaurant, found the greengrocer and found a trolley and went through the aisles and found the food that she needed. She had just enough money to buy the food. She carried the bags to the house and started to unpack the groceries.

Around five Lee greeted her with his hands on her hips again. She leaned into her boyfriend's touch.

"Hey love," he whispered in her ear slightly, huskily.

Merlin, that's sexy.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Good, how about yours?"

"Productive."

Lee nodded. Adelaine made some dinner.

The couple was in bed that night.

"How would you like to come to the shop tomorrow?" Lee asked, draping his arms around her protectively.

"That sounds good," Adelaine smiled at her boyfriend.

He grinned back at her, kissed her forehead and they fell asleep.

* * *

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,208
> 
> *Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

 

The next morning the couple got up. They shuffled around their house and then took the Knight Bus to The Leaky Cauldron and walked to Diagon Alley.

"Wow, everything is closed," Adelaine said, amazed.

The Alley was usually very busy but not today. They reached a very colorful shop and walked in.

"Here we are, love," Lee grinned.

Adelaine looked around amazed. She knew the twins and Lee were good but not this good.

"There's our favorite bookworm," George greeted his best friend's long-term girlfriend.

"Hi George," Adelaine greeted hugging the redhead.

They separated.

"This is amazing, boys. I'm so proud of you," Adelaine grinned.

"Why thank you," Fred greeted, walking down the stairs.

Adelaine greeted the other twin.

"Come up to my office love."

"Okay."

Lee led Adelaine to his office.

"If you ever want to snog in here, that would be fine by me," Lee smirked at her as he placed his hands on her hips.

Adelaine giggled and said. "It may fine by you but I doubt the twins would like that."

Lee pouted and said. "You're no fun, love."

"We can do enough of that at home."

"I suppose you're right."

"Have you told the twins about going to America to visit your mum's family?"

Lee nodded and said. "Yeah, they gave me some time off next week."

Adelaine nodded.

\---

It was a few days later, Adelaine and Lee were getting ready to leave. They were planning on flying for the obvious reason that Lee's grandparents were muggles but they couldn't get tickets and they had no choice but to use a portkey.

Which was perfectly fine with Lee. He never liked flying. That's why he was a Quidditch commentator and not a Quidditch player like his best friends.

They portkeyed to a random place out of the way so no one would see. Although, it was still quite close to his grandparents house anyway. They grabbed the bus and rode to his grandparents house.

Lee eagerly ran up to the door of his grandparents house his suitcase dragging behind him and knocked on the door.

"Hey sweetie," an older woman greeted.

Lee instantly threw his arms around her and said. "Hey grandma."

She didn't return the hug but instead she criticized. "You still have your hair in dreadlocks, like your mom."

"Milly, if he likes to have his hair like Rita's that's fine," An older man said coming up behind his wife as she huffed, indignantly.

"Grandpa!" Lee exclaimed.

The grandson and grandpa shared a hug.

"Who's this?"

"This is my amazing girlfriend, Adelaine," Lee grinned, wrapping his free arm around Adelaine's waist tightly.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Lee told us a lot about you," Lee's grandfather said, jovially.

Adelaine blushed and said. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Burton."

"What's this with this Mr. Burton nonsense, you can call me Nicholas."

Lee chuckled and said. "That's going to take her a while grandpa, she barely got used to calling mum and dad by their first names and we've been dating for three years."

"Okay, come in."

The couple walked in.

"Right this way to the bedroom."

Lee and Adelaine followed them to the bedroom. Adelaine could feel Mrs. Burton's cold and judging gaze on her.

"It's not much but this is it."

Lee and Adelaine looked around the room.

"We hope you don't mind sharing a bed," Mrs. Burton said, briefly glancing at her grandson and his long-time girlfriend.

"It's fine, grandma," Lee assured her.

She didn't look too happy about her grandson being okay with sharing a bed with his girlfriend. They didn't know that they were accustomed to sharing a bed and have been since Christmas of their first year. Though, that was by accident.

"Okay, we shall leave you two to unpack," Mrs. Burton said, leaving the room.

Lee nodded and before his grandfather left he winked and said. "Don't do anything, I wouldn't do." and left the room.

"Is it just me or does your grandma not like me?" Adelaine asked.

Lee nodded and said. "Sadly, it seems like it but if it makes you feel better she still doesn't like my dad much either."

"Okay."

"My grandfather seems to like you though," Lee grinned at his girlfriend.

Adelaine nodded and said. "And for the record, I love your dreads."

"Because you think they're sexy," he smirked, cockily at her.

"Quite."

Lee nodded and they unpacked. After they unpacked, they quite tired so they fell asleep in each other's arms. They woke up around ten pm Georgia time.

"Morning."

Adelaine giggled and said. "It's ten pm, it's hardly morning."

Lee leaned over and started to tickle his girlfriend and said. "That's for being sarcastic, love."

"You love it when I'm sarcastic."

"I do," he said, beginning to kiss her neck.

She bit back a moan and said. "Your grandma doesn't like me already, I don't want her to not like me even less when she sees a huge love bite on my neck."

"My grandpa will get a huge kick out of it, though," Lee smirked, still kissing his girlfriend's neck.

Adelaine pushed him away and turned her back to him.

"Lainey, not everyone is going to love you as much as I do," Lee told her rubbing her back in reassurance.

Adelaine sighed and said. "I don't know why I'm letting it bother me so much."

"You have to let it go."

Adelaine nodded. The couple got up and walked to the living room to see Lee's grandfather was still awake.

"Hey grandpa," Lee greeted, sitting next to him.

"Tired?"

"Very much so," Lee said, gesturing Adelaine towards the empty seat next to him.

Adelaine happily sat next to Lee as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You two have been together for three years, right?"

"Yes," Lee grinned.

He grinned back and said."I think you two are quite cute."

"Thanks."

"I should get to bed, goodnight."

"Night."

His grandfather got up and left the room. The couple sat on the couch silently.

 

\---

 

They were still in the same position when Lee's grandmother got up the next morning.

"Morning." she said stiffly.

"Morning."

She walked to the kitchen.

About an hour later Lee's grandfather woke up and walked into the kitchen.

"So, what are your plans for today?" he asked, as he started breakfast.

Adelaine couldn't help but smile she was reminded of her dad.

"I don't know, I'm sure Adelaine will want to go the library or something," Lee smirked at his beloved.

"So, you're a bookworm like my daughter?" he asked, turning to Adelaine.

She blushed and said. "Yes, I am."

Lee smiled and said. "She's being modest, grandpa. She was one of the brightest of our year. She got top marks in the five subjects."

Adelaine blushed even deeper at her boyfriend's comment and he smiled. He loved making her blush and always has.

"Breakfast is ready." Mr. Burton said setting the food on the table.

Everyone dug in.

"This is delicious."

"Thank you."

They continued eating. After breakfast Lee and Adelaine got dressed and went out on the town. They did indeed go to the library. Adelaine was enjoying herself immensely.

After the library they just walked around town.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines at the beginning and end added.  
> Punctuation edited.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,493
> 
> *edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

 

A few days passed, Lee was spending the day with his grandpa.

  
"You really love Adelaine, don't you?"

  
Lee grinned and said. "Yes, I'm completely and utterly smitten with her."

  
"Have you been thinking of proposing to her?"

  
"Actually yes, I already asked her dad's permission and got mom's old ring that dad gave her."

  
He nodded and said. "How are you going to do it?"

  
"I haven't planned that far actually. Didn't you say that you were going to take us to muggle baseball game? That's what it's called right?"

  
"Yeah, that's what it's called."

  
Lee nodded and said. "Is there a way to propose to her there?"

  
"Yes, there is."

  
Lee nodded again.

  
\---

  
It was now the day of the game. Adelaine noticed Lee looked especially nervous.

  
"Everything okay, Lee?"

  
"Yes," he assured her.

  
Adelaine nodded.

  
"So, what are the rules of this game, grandpa?" Lee asked.

  
His grandfather explained the rules to the his grandson and his girlfriend.

  
"So, it's a bit like cricket?"

  
"I guess."

  
Adelaine looked over at her boyfriend and asked, "You've read about cricket?"

  
"If it's a book about a sport I will read it, you should know that love."

  
"Oh, right."

  
The game started.

  
It was now the seventh inning or whatever it's called. Adelaine had noticed Lee was more antsy then usual coming up to this inning.

  
"It's time for a kiss-cam," The announcer said.

  
The camera soon stopped on Lee and Adelaine.

  
"Should we kiss?" Adelaine asked.

  
Lee smirked at her and said. "I have something much better." He said kneeling down in front of her.

  
Adelaine gasped as he took the ring out of his pocket.

  
"Love, we've been together for three years now. I know I usually never shut up but I know if I start talking about how much I love you I'll definitely never shut up. I'll keep it short for once and ask, Will you become Mrs. Jordan?"

  
"Of course, you prat," Adelaine giggled, tears steadily falling out of her eyes.

  
Lee slipped the ring on her finger and he pulled her into a long kiss. The camera was off them by the end of the kiss.  
Adelaine and Lee sat back down.

  
The game ended. Everyone except Lee's grandma was happy about the engagement.

  
"You know you will never be good enough for my grandson no matter what that ring says," she told, Adelaine cattily sounding like a teenage girl.

  
Adelaine sighed and bit her tongue not wanting to go off on Lee's grandmother.

  
It was later that night Adelaine was reading in bed when Lee slipped into bed next to her.

  
"Something wrong, love?" he asked.

  
Adelaine shook her head and said. "I'm fine, Lee."

  
"You know I know you better than that, love," he said.

  
Adelaine put down her book, sniffled and asked. "Am I good enough for you?"

  
"Of course you are, I wouldn't have proposed if you weren't," he said, instantly pulling her to his chest.

  
"That's what I thought," she sniffled, against his chest.

  
"I'll take a guess that's my grandma's take on our engagement," Lee sighed.

  
Adelaine nodded against her fiancé's chest. She loved calling Lee her fiancé.

  
The couple fell asleep.

  
\---

  
The next morning Lee woke up first. He looked down at his beautiful fiancée in his arms. It looked like she had cried herself to sleep in his arms.

  
He growled, untangled her arms from around him and got up.

  
He walked to the kitchen and saw his grandma. Not the person he wanted to see right now.

  
"Morning sweetie."

  
Lee's brown eyes darkened threateningly at his grandma. He was going to have trouble biting his tongue.

  
"How did you sleep?"

  
"Good, except for my fiancée crying herself to sleep in my arms."

  
So much for biting his tongue.

  
"She's not good enough for you, Lee!"

  
Lee yelled. "Yes, she is. I love her so bloody much!"

  
"You don't know what love is, you're much too young and I hope you two didn't do anything inappropriate in bed since you've been here."

  
"We're accustomed to sharing a bed and have been since our first year. Though that was completely by accident and innocent. It's none of your business if we did anything but for your information we didn't!"

  
She looked scandalized at her grandson's confession that's he been sharing a bed with her since their first year.

  
"I always thought she was a harlot!"

  
Lee's soft brown eyes blazed with anger and he exclaimed."She's not a harlot and how dare you say she is! I can't imagine my life without her. You have no bloody idea what we've been through! I almost lost her even before we became a couple and I was bloody terrified that I would never get to tell her how much I love her." Lee said thinking back to their fourth year.

  
His grandma started to say something but he said, "I'm not bloody finished. You can't control that I love her and how dare you make her think she's not good enough for me!"

  
"She isn't and don't you dare take that tone of voice with me young man!"

  
Lee glared at his grandma and said. "I told Adelaine to let go of the fact you didn't like her but this is the last straw! We're leaving!"

  
His grandma shrugged.

  
He stormed to the bedroom and started to pack.

  
"Lee?"

  
He looked over to see his fiancée waking up. Fiancée he loves calling her that.

  
"What's going on?"

  
"We're leaving, please start packing," Lee said, sitting down on the bed his head in his hands.

  
Adelaine leaned over and rubbed her fiancé's back to calm him down. He instantly relaxed at his fiancée's touch.

  
"Maybe it's just me that should go since its me who is causing the tension," Adelaine said.

  
"If you want, love."

  
Adelaine nodded. "I'll miss you but I think it's the best idea."

  
"You're willing to do that, love?"

  
"Yes," Adelaine said, getting out of bed, siting next to Lee and resting her head on his shoulder.

  
Lee smiled and kissed her forehead.

  
"That's just what I'll do."

  
"You're amazing."

  
Adelaine smiled, got up and started packing. Lee walked with Adelaine to the apparition spot once they shared a short but very passionate kiss.

  
"I'm going to miss you very much."

  
"Me too.

  
She apparated outside their house. She walked into their house and unpacked her suitcase. She took a shower and cleaned up. It was still early. After that she just apparated to The Diggory's house. She knew if Cedric was alive he would be the first one she would tell outside her family. She knocked on the Diggory's door.

  
"Who's there?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

  
"It's Adelaine, Cynthia," Adelaine said.

  
She had always felt more comfortable calling the Diggorys by their first names for some reason.

  
"What was Cedric's position on the Quidditch team?" she asked.

  
"He was a seeker."

  
Mrs. Diggory nodded and invited Adelaine in.

  
"I just wanted you and Amos to be the first to know that Lee proposed yesterday."

  
Mrs. Diggory grinned and hugged her honorary daughter.

  
"He's still in America though."

  
"Why is he in America?"

  
"He's visiting his maternal grandparents."

  
Mrs. Diggory nodded.

  
"Please tell Amos the news."

  
Cynthia nodded and Adelaine left.

  
Her next stop was Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. She walked in.

  
"Congratulations you two!" Fred and George exclaimed.

  
Adelaine chuckled and said. "It's just me."

  
"Lee didn't come home with you?"

  
Adelaine shook her head and said. "No, I wanted him to stay but it's a long story."

  
Before the twins could reply Adelaine was tackled in a hug by Angelina and Alicia.

  
"Congratulations, girl," Alicia said.

  
"Thanks."

  
"Where's the groom?"

  
"Still in America. We decided that I should leave early."

  
Angelina was suspicious and asked. "Why?"

  
Adelaine sighed and said. "His grandma didn't really like me and said I wasn't good enough for him."

  
"Is she crazy, you two are perfect together!" Fred exclaimed.

  
"Well, not everyone is going to love you as much as Lee does," George said.

  
Adelaine chuckled and said. "That's exactly what he said."

  
"So, how did he do it?" Alicia asked.

  
"This is girl stuff so we'll leave you three girls alone," Fred said, walking away with George.

  
"So, how did Lee propose?"

  
Adelaine smiled fondly and said. "You know with Lee it has to be something public so it was at a muggle sports event."

  
"That's really sweet," Alicia cooed.

  
Adelaine grinned.

  
"So, Fred and George are going to be his best men but what about your maid of honour?"

  
"We barely got engaged but I think it's between you and Dora, Lee's god-sister."

  
Angelina nodded.

  
"So, how are your relationships going?" Adelaine asked.

  
Angelina grinned and said. "Good."

  
"I'm still single."

  
Adelaine nodded.

  
After a few more minutes of talking Adelaine parted ways with her friends and went home. She already missed Lee terribly. The bed felt so empty without him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines added at the beginning and end.  
> Grammar fixed


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:1,102
> 
> *Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

 

The next morning after breakfast Adelaine Flooed over to his parent's house.

"Hello Adelaine," Mrs. Jordan greeted her son's long-term girlfriend.

"Hi mum."

Mrs. Jordan's eyes widened, smiled and asked. "Lee proposed?"

"He sure did, he didn't write you," Adelaine grinned.

Mrs. Jordan shook her head and replied. "Maybe the letter hasn't arrived yet."

Before Adelaine could respond Mr. Jordan walked in and said. "I take it Lee proposed."

"You knew he was going to propose?" Mrs. Jordan asked her husband.

"It was obvious, he asked for her dad's permission and he asked for your old ring," he shrugged.

Mrs. Jordan nodded and asked. "How did he do it?"

"Your dad took the whole family to a muggle baseball game and he proposed during the seventh inning and there was a kiss-cam."

"What is a kiss-cam?" Mr. Jordan asked, confused.

He had never heard of a kiss-cam being British and Pureblood.

"It's a muggle thing at sports events where the camera goes around and stops on a couple they have to kiss before they take the camera off you."

Mr. Jordan nodded.

"Did Lee stay back?"

"Yes, he did." Adelaine sighed, fiddling with her ring.

Mrs. Jordan sighed and said. "Am I right to assume that this is my mom's doing?"

"Yeah, she didn't really like me from the start." Adelaine said.

Mr. Jordan replied first. "I suppose that didn't change."

"My mum didn't and still doesn't like Curtis," Mrs. Jordan said.

Adelaine nodded and said. "Yeah, Lee told me that."

They continued talking.

After a few hours of talking with her future in-laws she apparated back to their house.

 

\---

 

Adelaine decided to go back for her Charms Mastery right after her eighteenth birthday. She bought her books and apparated to Hogsmeade.

McGonagall greeted her when she walked in.

"Hello Ms. Romero."

Adelaine smiled at the head of her fiancé's former house and said. "Hello Professor."

"I'm no longer your professor but if that's what you're used to."

Adelaine nodded.

"You're brave coming back to Hogwarts at this time."

"I know."

McGonagall nodded and said, "You can stay in your old dorm."

"Okay."

McGonagall nodded.

Adelaine walked to her former house. She tapped on the barrels and crawled in the common room.

She had only been gone for three months but she had really missed the Hufflepuff common room. She had her own dorm.

It was a few days into term now. Adelaine was walking in the corridors.

"Adelaine?" A familiar voice asked.

She turned to look at the bushy haired brunette.

"What are you doing here?"

"Studying to get my Charms Mastery."

Hermione nodded.

The days wore on, Adelaine spent a lot of time with the sixth year Gryffindors. She had never been really close with the sixth year Hufflepuffs.

 ----

It was the first Quidditch game, Adelaine was about to fall asleep. This commentary was so boring thanks to a sixth year Hufflepuff, Zaharias Smith. She felt embarrassed for her house. Merlin, this made her miss Lee even more she fiddled with her engagement ring throughout the game.

 

November 22nd, 1996

 

It was now late November right around Lee's birthday to be exact. Adelaine was in the Gryffindor common room chatting with Hermione and Neville.

"So, how long have you been engaged?"

"Since July or so," Adelaine grinned fiddling with the ring.

Hermione nodded as the portrait hole opened.

"Hey there's my wonderful fiancée!" Lee exclaimed.

Adelaine grinned, ran into her fiancé's arms and knocked him down.

"Hello love," he grinned up at her. Merlin, she missed those dimples.

Adelaine smiled at him and said."Hey Lee."

She got off him and he stood up.

"Even when we're gone you still hang out with Gryffindors," Lee smirked at her.

Adelaine shrugged and said."What can I say."

Lee took her hand. Merlin she's missed holding his hand so much.

"Let's go take a walk."

Adelaine nodded and they walked out of the common room.

"Merlin, I've missed you, love!" Lee exclaimed.

"I've missed you too."

Lee grinned and asked. "How is the Charms Mastery going?"

"Good, you know they had the first Quidditch game and the commentary was insanely boring. I was practically falling asleep."

"Who took my spot?"

"Some sixth year Hufflepuff named Zacharias Smith, I was embarrassed for my former house."

"I guess you can't replace Lee Patrick Jordan!" Lee exclaimed puffing out his chest cockily.

Adelaine giggled and said. "I'd have to agree."

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. "

Adelaine nodded and said. "It's okay."

They walked into an empty classroom or supposed empty classroom. They saw a familiar head of red hair passionately snogging a blonde girl.

"I think we should leave them alone," Adelaine said, trying to drag Lee out of the room.

Lee didn't budge and he said. "Oi, that's enough you two." Not missing the opportunity to tease his best friend's little brother about snogging a girl.

"Well, this is awkward," Ron blushed as red as his hair.

"Come on, Won -Won," Lavender said taking Ron's hand and walking out of the room.

A blush as red as his hair formed on Ron's cheeks as they walked out of the classroom. Lee was holding back a laugh as Adelaine glared at him.

"That's quite an embarrassing nickname," Lee commented.

Adalaine giggled and said. "You have an embarrassing nickname as well."

Lee looked confused at his fiancée and asked. "I do?"

"Yes, I call you Paddy."

Lee shook his head and replied. "I happen to like that name and I don't find it embarrassing one bit."

Adelaine nodded. Lee didn't respond he just gave Adelaine a kiss. Adelaine kissed her fiancé back.

"Bloody hell, I've missed you!" Lee exclaimed leaning Adelaine against the nearest wall.

"I've missed you too."

Lee gripped his fiancée's hips tightly and deepened the already passionate kiss his hands resting on her hips. They soon drifted under her shirt and rubbed her skin.

"I can't wait until we're married and I can make love to you for real instead of this."

Adelaine pulled away suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"So, are you just marrying me so you can see me naked?" Adelaine asked an edge to her voice.

"Well..." Lee started.

He didn't know what to say he never expected to have this conversation with his fiancée.

"What happened to the guy who told me we would tone down the displays of affection after I was sexually harassed in our sixth year."

"Love-"

"Don't 'love' me, you've changed Lee!"

"I haven't, I swear!"

Adelaine took off her ring and put it in his hand, closed his hand and left the room leaving him completely and utterly shocked

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punctuation edited.  
> Lines at the bottom added.  
> Date changed from November 23rd to November 22nd.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 2,237
> 
> * Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

 

It was a few days later, Lee was working at the shop but he seemed a lot more distracted. He was putting products in the wrong places and staring off into space. Just like he acted when he was helping Adelaine work through her sexual harassment.

"So, is something wrong?" George asked.

Lee shrugged and said. "No."

"We know you're lying."

He sighed, took out the ring that Adelaine had given back to him and put it on the table in front of them.

"Isn't this Adelaine's engagement ring?" George asked.

"Was," Lee corrected, sadly.

"We take it your reunion didn't go well." Fred said, standing next to his brother.

Lee sighed and said, "It was going quite well actually until we started snogging."

"Did she not enjoy the snog?"

Lee shook his head and said, "She was enjoying it, trust me." He clearly remembered her letting a few soft moans escape her beautiful lips especially when he was rubbing the skin under her shirt.

"Then why did she give you back your ring?"

"I realize now that what I said may have pushed a button."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I couldn't wait until we're married so we can actually make love for real instead of just snogging passionately."

Fred and George nodded.

"Then she accused me of not being the same guy that suggested we tone down the displays of affection back in our sixth year after she was sexually harassed."

George thought for a moment and said, "Maybe that comment made her think of those incidents."

"How is it that single one that thought of that?" Fred smirked at his twin.

George smacked his twin on the arm.

"You know that's probably not a bad assumption, George," Lee said, pocketing the ring.

There was still hope.

 

\---

 

It was a few days later, Adelaine was called into McGonagall's office.

"Hello, Ms. Romero."

"Hello professor."

"Please sit."

Adelaine sat down.

"So, it looks like you have a letter from the Ministry."

Adelaine looked up at the headmistress and asked. "I do?"

"Yes," she said handing her the letter.

Adelaine opened the letter.

It was summoning her to the courts a few days after Christmas to testify against Jeremy. She needed closure and she was getting it or at least hopefully. She could face him in court after almost two years. It took them long enough after she reported it.

"Ms. Romero?" McGonagall asked.

Adelaine looked up at the Deputy Headmistress and asked, "Yes?"

"Everything okay?"

"I need to go to court to testify."

"Testify?"

Adelaine gulped and said. "I was sexually harassed when I interned at the Prophet the summer before sixth year."

McGonagall gasped and asked. "Did you tell your parents?"

"I did."

"What about Mr. Jordan did he know?"

"Yes, he did. As did Cedric and George and Angelina and Alicia and I practically yelled it out to Fred who had the crazy idea that I had been cheating on Lee with Cedric."

McGonagall nodded and Adelaine was excused.

She needed Lee to be there to support her so she needed to go over to the shop and swallow her pride.

Lately, there's been this girl who's comes into the shop and innocently flirts with Lee. He didn't flirt back even though he didn't exactly know if him and Adelaine were still together.

 

\---

 

It few days into Christmas holidays Adelaine was going through the Leaky Cauldron. She was in no hurry so she stopped for a Butterbeer.

"Adelaine!"

She turned to see Angie running towards her frantically.

"You have to come to the shop!"

Adelaine had been planning on going on to the shop anyway.

"A girl has been flirting with Lee and she's about to make a move."

Adelaine's eyes darkened nobody flirts with her precious Lee and gets away with it.

Angie tugged at Adelaine's arm eagerly and dragged her towards the shop but she didn't need to be dragged to the store.

Adelaine stormed up Lee's office without a greeting to the twins.

"Showtime!" Fred exclaimed.

Adelaine barreled through Lee's office door to see nothing suspicious.

"Where is she?" Adelaine growled.

Lee looked up at her and asked, "Where's who?"

"Don't you dare act innocent with me, I know you too well, Lee."

He smirked at her impishly and said. "Larisa, that's her name of the girl who's been flirting with me. She's not my type she was blonde and you know I have a thing for brainy brunettes and besides she told me that Fred and George told her to flirt with me whenever she came in the shop so Angie could tell you she was flirting with me."

"Do Fred and George know that you know this was a setup?" Adelaine asked.

Lee shook his head and replied."No, besides if they did I wouldn't be able to see that you do actually care if a girl was flirting with me."

"Of course, I care. Merlin, I feel stupid for falling for one of their ploys," Adelaine sighed, sitting on the edge of Lee's desk.

"You're not stupid, love."

Adelaine looked up at him shocked.

"I'm sorry I'm just so used to calling you that. I can go back to calling you Lainey or even further Adelaine or even further Romero." he said, sitting next to her their hands brushing up against each other intentionally.

In response Adelaine laced their fingers, smiled and said. "You can call me that, I realize I may have overreacted at your comment. I still get a bit touchy when it comes to that subject."

"So, George was right?" Lee asked.

"Right about what?"

"The reason that you blew up at me that you were still touchy about your sexual harassment."

"Yes, I am. Though I can't deny that I've gotten tired of seeing you just shirtless. I'm just scared," Adelaine said hopping up from his desk and standing up.

Lee smirked at her, rested his hand on her hip and said. "There's nothing wrong with being scared especially after your history even though you know I will be gentle with you when you are ready."

"I never thought I would hear those words come out of a former Gryffindor's mouth." Adelaine giggled her hazel eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Merlin, I could listen to your laugh all day especially when your eyes sparkle like that," Lee sighed.

"I have you wrapped around my finger even we're supposed to be fighting. I'm good," she giggled, again turning around Lee's other hand landing squarely on her other hip.

"You sure do, love."

Adelaine smiled at him and said, "I was on my way to see you anyway."

"You were?"

Adelaine nodded and said. "I got a letter from the Ministry about testifying against Jeremy. So, I might have closure."

"That's great, love."

She smiled up at her boyfriend and asked, "Will you be there for support?"

"When have I ever let you down?"

"Never, Paddy." she smiled again twirling a dreadlock around her index finger.

Lee grinned at her and said, "I still have the ring, if you want it."

Adelaine didn't respond she just tugged the dreadlock slightly and their lips connected in a sweet kiss.

"Wotcher!" a cheerful voice greeted bursting in the door almost falling down in the process.

The couple broke apart smiling at each other and Lee greeted his god-sister. "Hey Nymphadora."

She grimaced and said, "Adelaine, I hope you don't mind if I hex your boyfriend to oblivion."

"As long as I get to snog him one more time before you do," Adelaine smirked at her boyfriend.

Lee smirked back at his girlfriend and said. "You're not supposed to agree with my god-sister, love."

"Deal with it."

"Maybe Fred and George will side with me instead of ganging up on me," he pouted.

Adelaine giggled.

The three-some walked down the stairs to see Fred and George whistling innocently though they couldn't pull it off since they had smirks on their faces.

"I see you two made up?" George asked noticing Lee and Adelaine holding hands.

"Yep." Lee grinned at Adelaine.

Fred smirked and asked, "So, our plan worked?"

"Yes but now Adelaine and Dora are ganging up on me." Lee whined.

"Did you call her Nymphadora, again?" George asked, knowingly.

"No."

"Yes, he did." Dora said playfully glaring at her god-brother.

George laughed and said, "You get what you ask for, Charlie used to get hexed all the time for calling her Nymphadora."

Adelaine couldn't help but blush when George mentioned Charlie although she's very happy with Lee. Only Lee noticed his girlfriend's face which was as red as their best friend's hair.

"Before I forget, do you want your engagement ring back?" Lee grinned.

"Of course, you prat."

Lee chuckled and slipped the ring back onto her finger just like it's supposed to be.

"I'm bloody lost!" Dora exclaimed.

Lee looked up at his god-sister and said, "We'll explain over some drinks, Dora."

"Hopefully not too many drinks so you don't get too sloshed."

"But I know you enjoy taking care of me, you should've been a healer." Lee grinned at his reinstated fiancée.

"Two things wrong with that, I can only deal with taking care of people I care about and I bloody failed potions."

Lee shrugged and said, "Alright, love."

"So, drinks or what?" Dora asked.

Adelaine chuckled. Lee and Dora may playfully snipe at each other but they are so much alike. Adelaine's musings were interrupted when Lee wrapped his arm around her waist she hadn't realized they had left the shop.

"What you thinking about, love?" he asked, curiously.

She looked into his brown eyes and said, "Just how much I missed looking into you puppy dog eyes."

"And you said I was the one who was wrapped around your finger but apparently I have you wrapped around my finger as well." he grinned.

Adelaine nodded as they reached the Leaky Cauldron. They got a booth and ordered some drinks.

"So, catch me up on your relationship. The last thing I heard from mum was that you two were dating not engaged," Dora said taking a sip of her fire whiskey.

Lee wrapped his arm around Adelaine and replied. "Well, I originally proposed at a muggle baseball game that my maternal grandparents took us to while we were in America."

"What do you mean originally?"

"We had a bit of a spat a few days after his birthday when I gave him back his ring." Adelaine said, fiddling with her ring.

She really did miss wearing the ring.

"In a moment of passion, I said something I shouldn't have," Lee admitted, sheepishly.

"Like what, another girl's name?"

Lee shook his head and replied, "If I had said another girl's name, I think Adelaine would've magically castrated me plus breaking off our engagement."

"I probably would've." Adelaine giggled, leaning her head on Lee's shoulder.

"So, what did you say then?"

"I said I couldn't wait for us to be married so we could make love for real instead of just snogging very passionately which I do enjoy by the way."

Adelaine smirked at him and said, " I do too."

"Why did that upset you so much?" Dora asked.

Lee instinctively tightened his grip on his fiancée as she answered. "I interned at the Prophet the summer before my sixth year and I was sexually harassed by one of the camera men."

Dora's hair changed to a vibrant red meaning she was ticked off as she exclaimed. "That bloody bastard!"

"I know right, how dare he take advantage of my sweet Lainey."

Dora nodded.

The three of them continued talking.

By the end of the night Lee was completely sloshed. Adelaine didn't mind that he was extra affectionate but getting him back to their house would be a different story. It's a good thing she had Dora to help her walk a sloshed Lee home. They had him between them.

"Is he always this way when he's sloshed?" Dora asked.

Adelaine glanced over at her fiancé to see him leaning his head on her shoulder and replied, "Yes, he's always like this."

Dora nodded.

"You know technically this is the third time he's proposed."

"It is?"

Adelaine nodded and said, "Yeah, after the twins left in our seventh year he got slightly tipsy on some Firewhiskey from his secret stash and so nonchalantly proposed that I didn't know if he was serious."

Before Dora could respond they reached the house. Adelaine pulled out the key and opened the door.

"Our room is this way, Dora, try not trip over anything." Adelaine smirked at her fiancé's god-sister.

"You're just as bad as me sometimes." Dora said sarcastically.

Adelaine giggled and said, "I can't argue with you there."

They helped Lee up to bed, Adelaine peeled off his shirt and helped him into bed.

"Thanks, love." he hiccuped.

Adelaine replied, "You're welcome, now go to sleep I'll be back in a few."

Lee fell promptly asleep.

"So, Dora. We have an extra room if you want stay there. It's quite late."

"Thanks, so who's going to be maid of honor?"

"It's between you and Fred's girlfriend Angie."

Dora nodded. She decided to go home.

Adelaine went up to their room, changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed next to her very sloshed fiancé. He instantly draped his arms around her. She fell asleep contently.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punctuation edited.  
> Lines added at the end and beginning.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 997
> 
> * Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

 

The next morning Adelaine woke up first. Lee was still sleeping soundly slightly snoring lying on his right side not facing her. Adelaine noticed something on her fiancé's hip that she had never noticed before. It was a tattoo. She couldn't see the whole thing though.

"Ugh, how much did I drink last night?" he groaned covering his eyes at the light.

Adelaine smirked and said. "Quite a bit and sadly I don't have any pepper up potion on hand so you'll have to deal with the hangover the muggle way."

"And how's that, love?"

"I'll go grab you a cup of black coffee."

"I can't have tea instead?"

Adelaine shook her head and replied. "The black coffee will help you."

"Alright, whatever you say love."

Adelaine smiled, walked down the stairs to make a cup of coffee and grab some water for her hungover fiancé.

About ten minutes later Adelaine finished making the coffee, grabbed a glass of water and walked back upstairs.

"I'm never drinking again."

"That's what you always say, Lee but it never happens," Adelaine smirked at him as she handed him the black coffee and the water.

"This tastes horrible," Lee exclaimed.

Adelaine giggled and said. "I know but it will help, trust me."

"Okay," Lee sighed, resignedly leaning against his fiancée.

Adelaine rubbed his back to comfort him. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't even hear a thump from the fireplace downstairs.

"What do we have here?" George asked.

Adelaine looked up to see their mutual friend and said. "Your best friend got totally sloshed last night so he has a bad hangover."

"Don't you have a pepper up potion like usual?"

Adelaine shook her head and replied. "No, I don't unfortunately."

"But it gives me the opportunity to snuggle with you even more," Lee said, snuggling impossibly closer to his fiancée.

Adelaine smiled down at Lee and said. "You're such a sappy and affectionate drunk but I love it as long it's being affectionate with me."

"I love you," Lee grinned his dimples making it hard to be mad a him.

Adelaine groaned and said. "Merlin, those dimples are going to be the death of me one of these days."

"Well, I'll leave you to take care of Lee and his hangover." George said.

Adelaine nodded and said. "Okay."

The redhead left.

Adelaine continued taking care of Lee and his hangover.

"I'm feeling much better, love. Thank you."

Adelaine smiled and said. "No problem, Paddy."

He kissed her temple and smiled.

"So, when did you get that tattoo?" Adelaine questioned.

Lee smirked at her and asked. "You like it?"

"I didn't see the whole thing it was hiding under the waistband of your trousers."

"You want to see it?" Lee asked.

Adelaine nodded in response. Lee pushed his trousers down his hip to reveal the tattoo to his fiancée. It was of a ring-tailed lemur.

"You like it, love?"

Adelaine nodded and asked. "Yes, I do. Did it hurt?"

"Yes, it hurt like hell but the pain was worth it. I missed you terribly." Lee said kissing Adelaine's forehead once he had pulled up his pants.

"I think it's quite sweet that you got a tattoo of my patronus," Adelaine smiled.

Lee grinned at her.

About a week later, it was time to celebrate Christmas. Adelaine and Lee had Christmas with their families and then had Christmas with their friends including Katie who was still in the hospital.

"I'm glad you two are engaged again, Adelaine looked sad when she last came to visit me."

Lee grinned and wrapped his arm around his fiancée.

"I've had a great Christmas, I have an amazing fiancé, great friends and in a few days I get to face the bastard that harassed me at the Prophet," Adelaine said snuggling into said amazing fiancé's side.

"That's great," Everyone said.

"And don't you forget it!" Lee exclaimed puffing out his chest cockily.

Adelaine rolled her eyes playfully and kissed his cheek. Adelaine and Lee were leaving the hospital when Neville and an older woman were walking in.

"Adelaine?" he asked.

She turned to the blond boy and the older woman who she guessed was his gran and said. "Hi Neville."

"A friend of yours, Neville?" The woman asked.

"I'm Adelaine Romero, nice to meet you," Adelaine smiled sticking out her hand for the older woman to shake her engagement ring shining.

"Oh, how polite. Nice to meet you as well. Augusta Longbottom."

"Thank you."

"I couldn't help but notice that you're engaged."

Adelaine grinned and said."Yeah, I have an amazing fiancé."

Before Augusta could respond Lee wrapped his arm around Adelaine's waist and asked smirking,. "Talking about me, love?"

"This is my oh so humble fiancé Lee Jordan," Adelaine chuckled, lovingly.

"Jordan, you say?" My son Frank was friends with your dad's cousin."

Lee nodded and said. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, we should go. It was nice meeting both of you," she said stiffly.

"You too."

They walked away. Adelaine had been tempted to ask why they were there but it's none of her business.

 

\---

 

It was now the night before Adelaine's hearing. She was tossing and turning next to Lee.

"You nervous about tomorrow, love?" Lee asked.

"What was your first clue, Lee?" Adelaine snapped.

Lee sighed and said. "Fine, if you don't want my help." he said, turning away from his fiancée.

"I'm sorry, Lee. I am very nervous and I need my big strong former Gryffindor fiancé to protect me." Adelaine pleaded.

Lee turned to his fiancée and said. "I know you are, but I'm not a good protector I'm not big and strong. If I was a good protector you would've never been in this situation."

"That doesn't matter, you still make me feel safe," Adelaine said, looking up into his brown eyes.

Lee grinned as he pulled Adelaine into his arms. She fell asleep instantly. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep next to her.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punctuation edited.  
> Lines at the end and bottom ended.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wc: 1,510
> 
> *Edited 19/5/16

* * *

 

The next morning the couple got up, got dressed and went to the Ministry for the hearing.

Adelaine tensed when she saw Jeremy for the first time. Lee took her hand and rubbed her fingers with his thumb.

"I call Ms. Romero to the stand," The magical barrister said.

Adelaine stood up from her spot next to Lee, he gave her an encouraging kiss on the temple and she walked up to the stand. 

"State your name." 

"Adelaine Romero," She answered.

They stated a few personal details. 

"So, you were the first supposed victim?" he asked, suspiciously.

Adelaine nodded and said. "Yes, but it's not supposed. It really happened. He would flirt with me shamelessly even when I told him I wasn't interested and I was happily taken, slap my bum and he kissed me."

"You made me do all those things!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Adelaine glared at him through her tears.

"Why didn't you report it?"

She sniffled and said. "I did but this Ministry didn't pay attention to it until now." she finished bitterly.

"That's because you lied!" Jeremy claimed.

Lee finally had enough and he yelled. "She's not lying you bloody git, I was there when she broke down and confessed about you harassing her. I promised her that we would tone down the displays of affection until she was ready."

"You still wanted to date her when she was tainted?" Jeremy smirked, evilly at Lee.

"She wasn't tainted, you git. Although she did think I would dump her but I obviously stayed with her because I bloody love her."

"I think we're done here."

Adelaine ran off the stand and into the safety of her fiancé's arms. Lee kissed her forehead to calm her down.

"Isn't this sweet." Jeremy sneered.

Lee glared at him, protectively stood in front of his fiancée and said, "I'm this close to hexing you to oblivion and you will never bother us again. No matter what happens."

"I have made my decision," the judge said.

Adelaine tensed as he read the verdict. They believed he was innocent.

"I can't believe he bloody got away with harassing you!" Lee exclaimed as they walked out the courtroom.

"Me either but it's some sense of closure at least I got to face him in court," Adelaine said.

Lee nodded and said. "I suppose you're right, love." he finished taking her hand.

"You want to grab something to eat?"

"I'm starving."

Adelaine chuckled and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

The couple walked to the nearest muggle restaurant. They were escorted to the table and sat down.

"So, after this why don't we go get married," Lee suggested, playfully fiddling with her engagement ring.

Adelaine thought for a moment and said. "That's quite tempting but I've always dreamed about my dad walking me down the aisle."

"Yeah, I bet Fred and George would never forgive me if they weren't my best men," Lee chuckled.

Before Adelaine could respond their food was delivered. Lee dove into his food hungrily.

The couple ate, blatantly flirted and Lee paid.

"That was delicious!" Lee exclaimed wrapping his arm around Adelaine's waist as they left.

Adelaine grinned at her fiancé and said, "It was."

The couple apparated home.

 

\---

 

A few days later Adelaine and Lee were over his parents. Adelaine and Mrs. Jordan were drinking tea.

"So, I have a suggestion for you two," Mrs. Jordan said.

"Is everything okay, mum?" Lee asked leaning forward slightly.

Mrs. Jordan nodded and said. "As you both know, I'm a muggle-born. I have a bad feeling this war isn't going to be less safe for my kind. I've been thinking that I should go to America to be safe."

"I want you to be safe, mum. So, if that's what you need to do then do it," Lee said hugging his mum tearfully.

"Okay, son."

Adelaine got up to leave but Mrs. Jordan said, "You can stay, you're going to be my daughter-in-law."

"So, what's the suggestion, mum?" Lee asked sitting back down next to his fiancée and wrapping his arm around her.

"I want to see my little boy get married to his best friend before you have to oblivate me."

"You didn't say anything about having to oblivate you mum." Lee said.

Mrs. Jordan nodded and said, "I didn't but it's the safest thing to do."

"Okay, we'll get married as soon possible." Lee grinned.

It was later that night, Adelaine and Lee were lying in bed.

"I never realized how much of a mama's boy you were." Adelaine smirked at him playfully as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You two are the most important women in my life." Lee grinned kissing her temple.

Adelaine nodded against his chest and said, "Where do Dora and Andie fit into this?"

"They're a very close third and fourth."

Adelaine didn't go back to Hogwarts for her Charms Mastery right away. Instead she was getting married. Mrs. Jordan had set up a wedding in an out-of-the-way church that was run by an old friend of her's that had moved to England.

It was going to be a small wedding just Mr. and Mrs. Jordan, Adelaine's dad, Fred, George, Angelina, Dora, Ted, Andie and Adelaine's god-parents.

 

\---

 

It was time for the bachelor party. Ted was the designated non-drinker.

"I can't believe you're the one who's getting married first, Lee," Fred laughed.

Lee grinned and said. "You better believe it. Merlin, I love her."

"That's obvious, Lee."

They continued drinking and talking. The girls did the same thing and Andie was the designated non-drinker although Adelaine didn't drink.

The next morning was the big day. Everyone got up excited and nervous. Angelina combed Adelaine 's hair into a fancy braid.

"I can't believe, I'm getting married, today." Adelaine sighed looking in the mirror.

"That dress looks amazing on you."

Adelaine blushed.

"I hope I'm not crossing a line saying this but I'm sure Lee will want to rip that dress off you in an instant," Dora smirked at her god-brother's fiancée.

Adelaine blushed again.

Lee had finished getting ready and he was waiting for Adelaine at the altar. Merlin, he was nervous.

"You nervous, son?" Mr. Jordan asked.

"Yes, terrified."

Mr. Jordan patted his son's back encouragingly and said. "Now you know how I felt when I was marrying your mother," he finished smiling at Rita.

The traditional muggle wedding march started. Fred walked down the aisle with Angelina, then George with Dora who was sporting her trademark bubblegum pink hair and Lee chuckled. That's just Dora.

"Wait until you see her, she looks beautiful," George whispered.

Lee nodded as his soon-to-be wife Adelaine walked down the aisle on the arm of her father. They reached the altar and Lee took her hand.

"You look amazing, love," he whispered to her, grinning.

Adelaine smiled back and said. "Thanks, you look quite handsome too."

The wedding started. Rita and Adelaine's dad were completely sobbing. They left an empty seat for Cedric who would be there if he wasn't dead.

"You may kiss the bride and I declare you bonded for life."

Lee pulled Adelaine into their first kiss as husband and wife.

"I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Lee Jordan."

They had a small reception. Dora caught the bouquet blushing. They danced a bit and then it was time for Adelaine and Lee to be alone. They apparated back to their house. 

"Welcome home, Mrs. Jordan!" Lee exclaimed, carrying Adelaine over the threshold.

Adelaine giggled and said. "We've been living together for six months, Lee."

"I know."

Adelaine grinned up at her husband still in his arms.

"You look amazing but I can't wait to rip that dress off," he said.

Adelaine smirked at him and said. "What are you waiting for then?"

Lee leaned over and captured Adelaine's lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned at the contact as she pushed off Lee's tuxedo jacket and discarded it on the kitchen floor.

"Let's take this elsewhere," Lee said, readjusting his wife in his arms, resting his hands on her hips but not breaking the passionate kiss.

Adelaine hummed against her husband's lips as he carried her up to their room, gently rested her on the bed by the time they reached their room Lee was shirtless his shirt somewhere on the stairs. 

"Tell me if I hurt you, love," he said as he finished undressing her and surveying her naked body.

"Stop staring at me and make love to me already, dammit," Adalaine groaned, impatiently under her husband.

Lee smirked at his wife's impatience, followed her orders and they made passionate love for the night.

"Merlin, that was worth the wait," Lee exclaimed, pulling away from his wife.

Adelaine nodded and said. "It was."

"I didn't hurt you in anyway did I?" Lee asked tenderly looking at his wife.

Adelaine shook her head against her chest and said. "A little but that's because it was our first time not anything you did."

Lee breathed a sigh of relief and the couple fell asleep blissfully.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines at the beginning and end added.  
> Punctuation edited.  
> Spacing  
> Scene breaks added.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:906
> 
> *Edited 14/3/16

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Lee woke up with Adelaine nestled to his chest. This was vaguely reminiscent of the first time she fell asleep in his arms in fourth year except they hadn't been naked at the time. Adelaine stirred in her husband's arms.

"Morning Mrs. Jordan," Lee grinned, his dimples making an appearance.

Adelaine grinned back at him.

"I think we should have a goal to shag in every room in this house," Lee smirked.

Adelaine giggled, got out of bed and said. "Maybe."

Lee followed his wife out of bed. The couple walked down the stairs, Adelaine started breakfast, than plopped herself down on her husband's lap and like always he rested his hands on her hips.

"This doesn't feel any different, does it?" Adelaine asked.

Lee shook his head and said. "Except for the rings." he said, looking over at their ring fingers.

"Except for those."

"I think we were practically married we just needed to make it official."

Adelaine nodded. After the weekend, Adelaine went back to Hogwarts to continue her Charms Mastery.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Romero."

Adelaine smiled not wanting to correct the Deputy Headmistress.

 

\---

 

It was a few days later, she was in the Gryffindor common room chatting with Hermione and Neville. She wasn't wearing her wedding ring currently.

"So, when's the wedding?"

Adelaine smirked at her younger friends and said. "Lee and I already got married actually."

"You did?"

"Yes, we did."

Hermione hugged the older girl and said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Adelaine continued studying for her Charms Mastery. Though she would go home every other weekend.

She went home for Valentine's Day not expecting to be greeted by Lee cooking. This was a welcome surprise.

"There's my love!" he exclaimed, happily.

Adelaine grinned and said. "Hey Lee."

He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"So, you went all out for our first Valentine's Day as a married couple," Adelaine said, noticing the roses and chocolates on the table.

"You deserve it."

Adelaine blushed and said. "So, you want any help?"

"No, you sit down and I'll finish dinner."

She gladly sat down at the table.

"Here you go," He said, putting a full plate of food in front of her.

Adelaine glanced at it and asked. "Where did you learn to make this?"

"Don't be so surprised love, I have many more talents than being amazing in bed," he smirked, cockily at her getting a plate for himself.

"I assume that will be the next course," Adelaine smirked.

"Only if you want. I can see you're tired."

Adelaine smiled at her husband and said. "I am quite tired. So, when did you learn to cook?"

"I've always known how to cook, I got the talent from my grandpa. You tried his food."

Adelaine nodded and said. "Yes, that was delicious."

The couple ate and blatantly flirted through out the meal. Adelaine washed the dishes with Lee's hands glued to her hips. She didn't mind though.

After she finished washing the dishes she grabbed the box of chocolates and the couple sat on the couch. Lee was absentmindedly playing with his wife's hair.

"These are delicious, try one," Adelaine said popping a chocolate into her husband's mouth.

Lee savored the chocolate it was delicious and asked. "So, I did good for our first Valentine's Day as a married couple."

Adelaine nodded and said. "Yes, you did, Lee. I think it's well."

"That's my know-it-all of a wife," he smirked at her.

Adelaine smacked him.

"No hitting on Valentine's Day."

Adelaine soon ended up falling asleep in Lee's arms, he carried his wife up to their room and laid her in their already unmade bed. He peeled off his shirt and laid next to his exhausted wife.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love," he said, kissing her forehead, wrapping her in his arms and fell asleep.

 

\---

 

The next morning, Adelaine woke up first to her husband snoring softly. She played with one of his dreadlocks.

"Morning love," he grinned, sleepily at her.

"Morning."

Lee sat up and said. "I've missed waking up next to you."

"I know, you know you snore."

Lee said. "I know but I can't help it I'm asleep."

"Yes, I know and you need to shave," she giggled.

Lee smiled at her. The couple got up. Adelaine made breakfast and washed dishes. Lee began kissing her neck as she finished washing the dishes.

"This shall be the first room that we 'christen' " Lee smirked.

Adelaine took off her husband's shirt, discarded it on the kitchen floor and the rest of their clothes soon followed.

"You ready for this love?" Lee asked before he pushed into his wife.

Adelaine nodded and with that he entered his wife slowly but surely.

"You alright?" He asked tenderly

"Perfect," Adelaine moaned.

Lee eventually reached her sensitive spot and she let out a loud moan which he silenced with a heated kiss and stayed there for ages not that either of them minded. After awhile they both climaxed and crumpled on the floor into each other's arms.

"That was amazing."

Adelaine nodded against her husband's bare chest.

"That's one room down, how many more to go," Lee smirked down at his wife.

She smacked his chest. The couple got up and redressed.

Adelaine went back to Hogwarts at the end of the weekend. She continued coming home every other weekend. That means they tried to make love twice a month.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines at the top and bottom added.  
> Punctuation edited.  
> Scene breaks edited.  
> Centering.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,495
> 
> *19/5/16

* * *

 

 

It was now late June, Adelaine was in the common room and when in the corner of her eye she noticed her Dumbledore's Army galleon glowing. That's curious.

  
She decided to go check what was wrong. It turns out there was a battle going on. She decided to join. There were a few casualties including Dumbledore. Bill Weasley was attacked by Fenrir Greyback, a known werewolf so most of the Weasley family was in the hospital wing.

  
Madame Pomfrey and a healer from St. Mungos were doing checkups on everyone who took part in the battle.

  
"Ms. did you know you were pregnant?" the healer from St. Mungos asked her quietly.

,  
Adelaine filled the healer in softly. "It's Mrs. Jordan but I didn't know I was pregnant, how far along am I?"

  
The healer frowned and said. "I'm afraid the hex you took to your stomach and the added stress of the battle caused you to have a miscarriage. You were about two and half months along at the point."

  
Before Adelaine could respond Lee rushed into the hospital wing with the twins trailing behind him.

  
"Are you okay, love?" he asked, rushing over to his wife.

  
"I'm fine, Lee," she assured him not bringing up the fact that she had just miscarried their first child since this wasn't about her.

  
He pulled his wife to his chest and said. "I'm so glad, I don't know what I would do without you Mrs. Jordan."

  
Everyone's jaws dropped collectively except for Dora, Hermione, Fred, Madame Pomfrey and George since they already knew.  
"How long have you two been married?" Molly asked slightly disapprovingly.

  
"About five months now," Lee grinned, still holding Adelaine to his chest.

  
Molly asked. "What does your mother think?"

  
"Mrs. Weasley, my beloved mum is a muggle-born so she suggested that we get married before we had to send her to America and obliviate her. Fred and George were my best men and Dora was one of the maids of honor," he smiled at his ginger best mates and his god-sister.

  
Adelaine smiled up at her husband and said. "And you being the mummy's boy you are, you couldn't say no."

  
"Yeah, I couldn't say no."

  
They had Dumbledore's funeral, Adelaine and Lee went home. Adelaine had trouble sleeping. She got up, went down to the kitchen and made some tea.

  
 ---

  
Lee reached for his wife but her spot was empty a few nights later. That's curious.

  
He wandered down to their kitchen to see his wife sitting at the table drinking tea.

  
"What are you doing up, love?" he asked sweetly.

  
She turned to him tear stains on her face.

  
He walked over to her, held her and asked. "What's wrong, upset about Dumbledore?"

  
"It's not that."

  
Lee thought for a moment his wife rarely had trouble sleeping.

  
"Be honest with me, am I stupid?" she asked.

  
"You're one of the brightest people I know."

  
Adelaine groaned, pushed his arms off her, got up and exclaimed, "Don't give me that, if I'm so smart how did I not know I was bloody pregnant!"

  
Lee's jaw dropped and questioned. "Pregnant?"

  
"Yes."

  
"I'm going to be a dad?"

  
Adelaine frowned and said. "Not quite, I miscarried the baby thanks to a hex I took to the stomach and the added stress during the battle," she sobbed, completely crumpling to the kitchen floor before Lee could catch her.

  
He kneeled down next to his wife, pulled her to his chest and whispered. "I don't blame you for miscarrying our baby. You didn't know you were pregnant."

  
"How did I not know I was pregnant, I'm stupid."

  
He kissed her forehead and said. "No, you're not."

  
"Yes, I am," she insisted.

  
Lee shook his head and said. "How far along were you?"

  
"About two months and half months."

  
"So, our child was conceived back in April or so. You weren't showing quite yet."

  
Adelaine thought for a moment and said. "I did notice that I gained about ten pounds the last two months but they weren't in my stomach."

  
"Yeah, they were on your hips instead," he smirked.

  
He had throughly enjoyed the extra few pounds on his wife's hips they had made them much rounder.  
"But I still feel stupid. If I hadn't joined the battle I would still be pregnant."

  
Lee said. "You were just doing your duty to Dumbledore's Army, like a true Hufflepuff."

  
He just held her to his chest and she sobbed until she fell asleep. He fell asleep as well.

  
\---

  
Somehow by the next morning they ended up sleeping by one of the cabinet doors. Lee woke up first. His arms still tightly wrapped around his wife. He noticed his right hand which still had visible blood quill scars was resting on his wife's stomach where their son or daughter would've been.

  
"Lee?" Adelaine asked, sleepily.

  
He looked down at his wife and said. "Morning love."

  
"We slept down here after my breakdown?"

  
Lee nodded and said. "Yes, we did because I didn't want to wake you once you fell asleep."

  
"So, you don't blame me?"

  
Lee shook his head and kissed his wife's forehead. The couple got up and started their day.

 

\---

 

It was the beginning of the summer now. Dora and Remus were coming over for dinner.

"Love, it's my turn to cook," Lee said.

"Alright, Lee."

He started cooking their dinner. There was a knock on the door. They answered their security questions and walked in.

"Lee is cooking?" Dora asked, surprised.

Adelaine smirked at her and said. "Don't be so surprised, he's actually a better cook then I am and both of us have cooks in the family. Although, I'm better at desserts."

"Thanks for the compliment, love," he said kissing his wife's cheek.

Adelaine grinned at him. They continued talking as they waited for dinner.

"Here's dinner, everyone," Lee said putting down the plates on the table.

"Thank you, my good little house-wizard," Adelaine smirked at her husband, playfully.

Lee smirked back at her and said. "Maybe, I can get some extra dessert after they leave. If you catch my drift."

Adelaine smacked him and said. "Not in front of our guests."

They started to eat and talked some more. Adelaine washed the dishes with Lee's hands glued to her hips as always.

The two couples separated in two rooms. So, Adelaine and Dora were in the living room and Remus and Lee were in the kitchen.

"You know I see a few similarities between you and Adelaine and Dora and me," Remus sighed.

"You really love Dora, don't you?"

Remus nodded and said. "I do, I already asked Ted for his blessing to marry her but can I have your blessing?" he felt quite awkward asking someone who seventeen years younger than him.

"I've never seen Dora happier, so I say yes."

Remus smiled.

"So, what were these similarities you noticed?"

"Well, Adelaine and I were both prefects but I was the prefect for Gryffindor and she was for Hufflepuff. We're both quiet bookworms who mostly ended up in detention because of our prankster best friends."

Lee chuckled and said. "Yeah, she did mostly receive detention because of Fred, George and me and our pranks but there were two times that I remember that she didn't."

"Yes, I caught you two snogging while she was supposed to be doing her perfect rounds in your fifth year."

Lee couldn't help but blush at the memory and said. "We were wondering why you acted that way."

Remus suddenly got nervous and changed the subject. "Adelaine also vaguely reminds of my first love. Though she ended up with one of my best friends but Quidditch players always seem to get the girls," he finished with a sigh.

"You know I thought the same thing when it came to Adelaine because she was quite besotted with our Quidditch captain but I got her in the end," he said leaning back in the kitchen chair suavely but immediately falling out.

"Some things never change, Lee," Adelaine grinned down at her husband.

Lee grinned up at her, dimples making an appearance. Adelaine couldn't say no to her husband's dimples so she helped him up.

Remus and Dora soon said goodbye.

Adelaine and Lee were in bed that night. Lee was busy kissing Adelaine's neck and giving her love bites.

"How many love bites are you going for this time, Lee," Adelaine smirked at her overly frisky husband.

He was just a bit tipsy. He didn't respond he just continued kissing her neck for the next ten minutes or so.

"Well, I'm tired," Lee said, pulling away from his wife's neck after giving her one last love bite.

"How many glamour charms am I going to have to cast on my neck when I go visit Leslie and my god-daughter in the morning?"

Lee didn't respond he just promptly fell asleep. Adelaine giggled, turned off their bedside light and fell asleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene Breaks editing.  
> Lines at the beginning and end.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,066
> 
> *Edited 20/5/16

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Adelaine woke up first. Lee was softly snoring next to her as she got up to check the 'damage'. She looked in the mirror in their loo.

"So, how did I do last night?" Lee grinned, placing his hands on her hips in greeting.

Adelaine answered. "It looks like you gave me two big love bites."

"Only two, I'm losing my touch," Lee chuckled deeply into her ear.

Merlin, that's sexy.

"I'll go start breakfast," Lee said, taking his hands off his wife's hips and leaving the loo.

Adelaine nodded and said. "So, you're going to cook half-naked?"

"I know you're enjoying the view of my abs, love," Lee winked at his wife, cockily.

Adelaine rolled her eyes at her husband's cockiness and asked. "How did I end up falling hard for such a cocky git?"

Lee grinned that dimpled grin and his milk chocolate brown eyes in a puppy dog pout.

"Oh right, when you look at me like that I'm putty in your hands," Adelaine giggled.

Lee nodded and said. "Just like me, when you laugh like that and your eyes sparkle like that," he sighed, lovingly.

"I'll be down in a few, okay."

Lee nodded and walked down the stairs, put the tea on the fire and started making breakfast.

"It smells delicious," Adelaine said walking down the stairs.

Lee turned to his wife smiling and handed her some tea.

"Thanks." she smiled coyly admiring her husband's chest. He still had those slight abs he had back in their sixth year.

"Breakfast should be ready in a few minutes," Lee said, sitting down across from her.

Adelaine nodded and said. "I wonder how Oliver is doing."

"Funny you should mention him, he came into the shop a few days ago."

"He did?"

Lee nodded as he got up to get breakfast.

"How's he doing?"

"He's doing well, he has a boyfriend now."

Adelaine nodded and said. "Anyone we know?"

"You know him, he was an intern at the Prophet with you."

"He's dating Chance?"

Lee nodded and asked. "Yes, is there a problem?"

"I'm just surprised, Chance told me he didn't like Quidditch and he's dating a guy who's obsessed with it."

"I guess opposites attract again. He actually invited us on a double date tomorrow," Lee said setting down the food.

"Okay, does he know we're married?"

Lee smirked and said. "You know me love, I brag about you every chance I get. Fred and George have tried hexing me to get me to shut up."

Adelaine eyed her husband suspiciously and asked. "What do you brag about exactly?"

"Everything except for our private life."

Adelaine nodded and said. "Good, I don't have to magically castrate you then."

"That's good to know."

Adelaine finished her breakfast and said. "I'll see you later tonight, Lee."

"Okay, love," He said, giving her a brief but very passionate kiss.

Adelaine apparated to Leslie and Gilderoy's house. She knocked on their door.

"Hello Adelaine," Gilderoy greeted.

"Hi Pro- I mean Gilderoy," she replied, catching herself almost referring to him as Professor.

He invited her in she saw Leslie holding nine-month-old Tabitha or Tabby.

"Hey Leslie," She greeted her friend.

"Hey Addie."

She turned to her god-daughter who reached out for her and she gladly took her.

"So, I see that Lee gave you some love bites," Leslie smirked, noticing them on her neck.

"Oh, bugger. I forgot to use a glamour charm," Adelaine said.

Leslie chuckled and said. "So, you and Lee are doing well?"

"We're doing great actually, we've been married for almost six months."

Leslie's jaw dropped and asked. "Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

"It was a very quiet wedding and a quick wedding."

"Why was it quick, did he knock you up or something?"

Adelaine shook her head she still wasn't not surprisingly over her miscarriage yet.

"Something wrong?"

"I miscarried about a week ago," she started to sob again.

Leslie handed her daughter to her fiancé and hugged her friend.

"Lee doesn't blame me but I still blame myself," Adelaine sobbed.

"How far along were you?"

"Two months or so."

Leslie nodded and said. "Not every woman has the same symptoms of pregnancy. I had bad morning sickness with Tabby."

"I didn't get any of that all though I did gain about ten pounds but they weren't in my stomach."

Leslie nodded and said. "You see, I gained about forty pounds with Tabby and they were in stomach area."

"Though Lee enjoyed my hips being a bit rounder since that's where the ten pounds went."

The two friends continued talking.

"You know I'm going to have to go into hiding because I'm a muggle-born and it's probably going to be the safest thing to do," Leslie said.

Adelaine nodded and asked. "What about Tabby?"

"She's staying with Gil's sister."

Adelaine nodded.

Adelaine apparated home around seven pm. She noticed a puppy in the house. When did they get a puppy?

"Hey love," Lee greeted, happily, kissing her cheek.

Adelaine smiled at her husband.

"I see you noticed the new addition to our family," Lee said.

"Yes, I did. You were supposed to go grocery shopping not end up with a puppy." Adelaine said a hint of anger in her voice.

"I did do the grocery shopping, love but I couldn't resist buying the puppy."

Adelaine looked at the puppy it reminded her vaguely of Taffy. Lee had been devastated when Taffy died their seventh year after she was hit by a car.

"So, when can we keep her?" Lee asked hopefully, giving his wife his best puppy dog eyes.

Adelaine melted and said. "I suppose so."

"Yes!" Lee cheered.

"But I'm still a bit angry that you sprung her on me so you're not getting far tonight," Adelaine smirked, walking away swaying her hips purposely.

"That sounds like a challenge, love."

It was later that night, Adelaine, Lee and the puppy who Lee had aptly named Bubble were lying in bed.

"I'm a lucky bloke, I have my amazing wife and our new puppy," Lee sighed, contently.

Adelaine snuggled up to her husband as Bubble licked her.

"Who's the better kisser?" Lee asked, cheekily.

Adelaine giggled and said. "You're all mouth, Lee but you know how to use it."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

Adelaine smirked at him as she turned off their bedside light.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punctuation edited  
> Lines added at the beginning and end.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,409
> 
> *Edited 20/5/16

* * *

 

 

The next morning Adelaine and Lee got up. Lee went to work after a short but very passionate snogging session. Adelaine puttered around the house and played with Bubble.

Around five, Lee returned from work and greeted her with his hands on her hips per usual.

"As much as I'm enjoying this you have to go get ready for the double date," Adelaine grinned.

Lee kissed her cheek and went to go get ready for their double date.

"Are you ready yet?" Adelaine asked.

"Just about love."

Adelaine groaned and said. "Sometimes I wonder if you were a girl in a different life."

"What I have to look good," Lee laughed, walking out of their loo.

Adelaine smiled and said. "You look perfectly good to me, Paddy."

"That's all that matters."

They took the Knight Bus to the muggle restaurant. Adelaine and Lee walked in.

"Hello guys," Oliver greeted, warmly hugging them both.

"Hey Oliver," Adelaine greeted.

"Chance should be here any minute."

Adelaine and Lee nodded.

A few minutes later Chance arrived and kissed Oliver's cheek.

"Chance, this is -" Adelaine cut Oliver off.

"There's no need to introduce us, we already know each other."

Oliver looked confused as he asked. "How?"

"I interned at the Prophet the summer of my sixth year and Chance was one of the other interns."

"Okay."

They were escorted to the table.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Adelaine asked as Lee wrapped his arm around her.

"About two months now," Chance smiled at Oliver.

Adelaine nodded and said. "This is quite shocking you told me you didn't like Quidditch but now your boyfriend is obsessed with Quidditch."

"He likes Quidditch now," Oliver winked at Chance who in turn blushed.

Lee chuckled and said. "Don't give him such a hard time, love. You only like Quidditch because of me."

"Who told you that?" Adelaine smirked at her husband.

Lee feigned hurt.

Adelaine giggled and said. "Yeah, that's true. I was interested in Quidditch because of Lee's commentary fancying Oliver and Charlie were just byproducts of that amazing commentary."

"Now that's better," Lee said, kissing Adelaine's cheek.

"Wait, you fancied Oliver in school?" Chance asked.

Adelaine nodded and said. "He's the reason I didn't sit at my house table."

"I still say I was being used," Lee joked.

Adelaine rolled her eyes playfully and said. "Whose ring am I wearing?"

"Mine," Lee grinned his dimples showing.

Adelaine's heart fluttered as she said. "Yeah, I was quite besotted with Ollie for two years but when we kissed there was no chemistry. Tell me has he gotten any better at kissing?"

"You said I was a good kisser," Oliver said, blushing.

Adelaine shrugged, winked at Lee and said. "I didn't have anything to compare it back then since you were my first kiss."

"And before me you fancied Charlie Weasley?"

Adelaine nodded and said. "Yes, I did but once he left to go study dragons in the middle of my second year I started to fancy you."

"Okay."

Lee smiled at his wife and said. "When you get Adelaine talking she'll never shut up I learned that the minute we met."

Adelaine smiled at Lee. Before they could respond their food was delivered. They ate and chatted amicably. Oliver and Lee reminiscing about Quidditch at Hogwarts. Adelaine and Chance chatted to themselves laughing at jokes their boyfriend and husband told.

"That was great," Lee said, leaning back signaling that he was completely stuffed.

Adelaine leaned back on her husband's chest contently in response.

"Well, this was fun we should do it again," Chance said as Oliver took his hand.

The two couples parted ways after a long goodbye.

Adelaine and Lee apparated back to their house.

"Merlin, I'm still so full," Lee exclaimed, taking off his trousers the second they walked in.

Adelaine chuckled at her husband's antics and said. "Half-naked and we haven't even been home for five minutes."

"Just like our wedding night," Lee smirked, throwing himself unceremoniously on the couch.

Adelaine smiled and said. "I'll go slip into something more comfortable, I'll be back."

Lee groaned in response. Adelaine walked up to their room, changed into a new nightgown that she had bought and walked downstairs. She laid next to Lee on the couch.

"Are you trying to kill me, love?" he groaned, looking at his wife in her new nightgown.

Adelaine smirked and asked. "So, you like the nightgown?"

"It looks great on you, if I wasn't so bloody full I would rip it off in a second and make love to you until dawn," he winked suggestively, nibbling her right ear briefly.

 

\---

 

It was now late July, Adelaine and Lee were waiting at the Burrow for the twins and Dora to come back from rescuing Harry. Everyone was pacing nervously.

"If anything happens to Dora, Fred or George. I'll go mental!" Lee exclaimed.

Adelaine nodded in agreement with her husband and said. "I'll go mental if anything happens to them or Hermione."

Just as Adelaine finished her sentence Harry arrived with Hagrid. At least Harry was safe but now they wait. Next to arrive were Remus and George.

"What happened, Remus?" Molly asked, urgently.

"He's unconscious and his ear was blown off." Remus said.

The group gasped and Lee looked like he was about to explode his surrogate brother had been attacked. If he reacted this badly he couldn't imagine how Fred would react. Fred and Arthur arrived next.

"What's wrong with him? Is his mind affected?" Fred asked.

"Saintlike. You see… I'm holy. Holey, Fred, geddit?" George said, cheekily.

"Pathetic. Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for holey?" Fred exclaimed.

Adelaine knew she wasn't supposed to laugh at that exchange between the twins but she couldn't help it. It was a nervous habit of hers.

"At least somebody thought it was funny," George said looking at his best friend's wife of just over six months.

Molly tried her best to heal the wound but it was caused by dark magic. Next to arrive were Kingsley and Hermione they were both unharmed. Adelaine gave her a suffocating hug.

"Now we wait for Dora." Lee said finally sitting down.

Adelaine reached over to rub her husband's back to calm him down in vain and said. "You know Dora, she's a strong capable witch she can handle herself."

"I know, love but she's practically my sister," Lee said, leaning on his wife.

The Weasley matriarch frowned at the couple while the Weasley patriarch was slightly smiling at them fondly as was said woman's husband. There was a crash and Lee, Remus and Hermione rushed to see if Dora and Ron were okay. Remus got to his wife first he gathered her up into his arms.

"So what kept you? What happened?" Remus asked.

"Bellatrix. She wants me quite as much as she wants Harry, Remus, she tried very hard to kill me. I just wish I'd got her, I owe Bellatrix. But we definitely injured Rodolphus... Then we got to Ron's Auntie Muriel's and we missed our Portkey and she was fussing over us —" Tonks recounted,

Lee decided to go back inside to leave the couple alone.

"Is Dora okay?" Adelaine asked.

Lee nodded and said. "Yes, she is but now I know how Cedric felt when we were acting all lovey-dovey after you rescued Leslie in our fourth year," he finished with a slight chuckle.

"And that's before we were even dating."

Before Lee could respond Remus and Dora walked in. Dora engulfed her god-brother in a big hug.

"Merlin, I thought I lost you Dora!" Lee exclaimed.

Dora was a bit taken aback but said."Is he like this when you put yourself in danger, Adelaine?"

"You think this is bad, he's ten times worse with me," Adelaine chuckled lovingly at her emotional husband.

"Like I said before, besides my mum," He got an even sadder look on his face when he mentioned his mum but continued. "You two are two of the most important women in my life. I grew up around three strong and capable witches, my wife is a very strong and capable witch as well," Lee grinned at his god-sister and wife.

Adelaine kissed his cheek as Dora tried to ruffle his hair playfully but didn't succeed.

"I'm the only one who can ruffle his hair and play with his dreadlocks," Adelaine said.

Lee just grinned again.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene Break added.  
> Centering.  
> Punctuation edited.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,351
> 
> Edited 20/5/16

* * *

 

 

It was now time for Bill and Fleur's wedding a few days later. Lee and Adelaine were invited.

"I bet Fleur will look beautiful in her wedding dress," Adelaine said.

Lee grinned, wrapped his arms around his wife and said. "But not as beautiful as you looked in your wedding dress."

"Fleur is a veela, and I'm just plain."

Lee shook his head and said. "You're not plain, love." he finished giving her a kiss.

"Oi!, first I see my brother snog his girlfriend and now I walk in on my other two married best friends snogging."

Adalaine and Lee pulled apart to see their redheaded friend smirking.

The wedding started. It was beautiful and wonderful.

It was now time for the reception. Adelaine and Lee were dancing on the floor.

"Merlin, I love you," Lee sighed, happily.

Adelaine smiled and kissed his cheek.

The tranquil reception was broken when Kingsley's lynx patronus interrupted. The party fell into chaos and people began to apparate left and right. Adalaine and Lee apparated back home in the frenzy.

 

\---

 

It was a few days later now, Fred and George were trying to convince Lee to start a radio show called 'Potterwatch.'

"That's not a bad idea, you two."

Fred remarked, "I feel a but coming."

"I'll run it by Lainey, I need to keep her safe. I hope you two understand."

Fred and George nodded. Lee walked in their house. Bubble ran up to him in greeting.

"Hey girl, where's your mummy?" he greeted the puppy bending down and petting her.

She barked softly. Lee looked for his wife to find her fast asleep with a book on her chest on their bed. She looked so cute. He checked the clock to see it was half- five. He decided to go downstairs to start dinner.

"It smells amazing in here," Adelaine exclaimed.

Lee turned to his wife grinning and asked. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, I was just a bit tired," Adelaine said sitting down at the table.

Lee nodded turning his attention back to the food.

"So, what's for dinner?" Adalaine questioned.

"Your favourite," Lee answered.

Adelaine eyed her husband suspiciously and questioned again. "What do you want?"

"I can't make my wife's favorite dinner without having ulterior motives?" Lee asked.

Adelaine chuckled and said. "It's probably not the ulterior motive I think it is either."

Before Lee could respond it was time for them to eat. As always they blatantly flirted through out the meal. Adelaine washed the dishes with Lee's hands glued to her hips as always

The couple was getting ready for bed that night.

"So, what do you need to tell me?" Adalaine asked as she finished getting ready for bed.

Lee sighed.

"Is there something seriously wrong?" Adalaine asked glancing at her husband worriedly.

"The twins convinced me to go into hiding and start a radio show called 'Potterwatch.'" Lee said as Adelaine slipped into bed next to him.

Adelaine nodded and said. "I support you."

"I want you to go into hiding as well, just to keep you safe."

"But I can handle it."

Lee nodded and said. "I know you can but I don't want to put you in danger."

 

 

\---

 

Adelaine after a few days agreed with her husband and was going into hiding. Andromeda was nice enough to take care of her. Angelina was also a choice but Adelaine didn't want to put her friend in danger.

"I'm going to miss you, love," Lee sighed, holding Adalaine to his chest.

She sighed and said. "Me too, I'll listen to you every night."

He kissed her forehead and she got out of his arms.

"I'll take good care of her, sweetie," Andromeda assured him.

Lee nodded and said. "I know you will, Aunt Andie. It might be difficult for her to be around Dora though as her pregnancy goes on, though."

"Why is that?"

"She miscarried earlier this summer after the battle she joined at Hogwarts and she blamed herself. You're the first one we've told," Lee sighed.

Andromeda patted her god-son's back in comfort before he left.

Adelaine has been staying with Andromeda and Dora for three months now. Dora was now four months along in her pregnancy and showing. Adalaine couldn't bear to look at her.

"Adelaine?" Dora asked, slightly waddling into the room.

She looked up at her husband's god-sister her eyes instantly darting to her slightly rounded stomach.

"Why have you been so distant?" Dora asked.

Adelaine sighed and said. "It's a long story."

"I'm all ears."

"You remember the Battle of the Astronomy Tower back in June?"

Dora nodded and sat down next to her.

"I found out that I miscarried thanks to a hex I took to the stomach during the battle."

Dora gasped and said. "I'm so sorry, Addie."

"I still blame myself although Lee doesn't. I mean I lost our first child how can I not be responsible."

"You know Lee, he would never hold a grudge against you. He loves you too much," Dora said.

"I know."

Dora suddenly flinched, slightly smiled and said. "I suppose this is bad timing but my baby just kicked."

"How does it feel?"

"It's amazing but he sure kicks a lot."

Adelaine nodded and asked. "You know it's a boy?"

"I just have a feeling, what do they call it mother's intuition."

Adelaine nodded.

"It's almost time for 'Potterwatch', girls!" Andromeda called.

They walked to the living room and she turned on the radio.

"Hello everyone!" Lee exclaimed.

Merlin, his voice caused shivers to go down her spine. She missed him so much and just wanted to snog him senseless and maybe a little more. They listened to the broadcast.

"Well, that's all for tonight. Be safe."

And with that the airwave went dead. She already missed Lee's voice and how alive it made her feel.

 

\---

 

It was about two days later now. Adelaine walked in the living room to see Remus was back. Lucky Dora, she gets to see her husband but Adelaine doesn't. She longingly looked at the couple when someone rested their hands on her hips. She jumped at the contact, turned around, grabbed her wand and pointed it at her husband.

"It's me, love."

"I'll be the judge of that," Adelaine growled.

"Shoot any question."

"What have I been afraid of since I was eight?"

Lee answered easily. "Snakes."

"That was an easy question, what's my patronus?"

"A ring-tailed lemur that I have a tattoo of on my left hip which I got in America while you were gone because my grandma didn't approve of you."

Adelaine nodded still suspicious that this could be death eater disguised as Lee.

"Would a death eater kiss you like this?" Lee asked pulling her into a kiss.

At the touch of the kiss Adelaine's suspicions melted away and she dropped her wand. Merlin, she's missed kissing him.

"Believe me now?" Lee smirked pulling away from his wife. He had missed kissing her so much.

Adelaine nodded and asked. "What are you doing here, what about Potterwatch?"

"I haven't had my Lainey fix in months, it's the longest we've ever been apart," he said emotionally.

"I've missed you too, Paddy," she smiled, leaning her head on his chest. Though she knew this was quite dangerous but this was his Gryffindor side.

He wrapped his arms around her and said. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Me too."

"So, how have you been dealing with seeing Dora every day with her being pregnant?" Lee asked.

"I avoided her most of my time here but I explained why," she answered.

Lee nodded and led her to the couch. He stayed for awhile and left.

Adelaine stayed in hiding. It was now late April and Dora was ready to pop. She went into labor on April 20th. Remus coached her through labor and she had a baby boy named Teddy.

It was now May second, everyone was called to to Hogwarts to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. Sadly Tonks, Lupin and Fred were killed in the Battle. Everyone was devastated.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punctuation edited.  
> Lines added at the beginning and end added.   
> Scene Breaks added.  
> Centring.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,800
> 
> Edited 20/5/16

* * *

  

November 20th, 2000

 

Adelaine woke up per usual with Lee's arm draped around her waist. She smiled, got out of bed and went to their loo to start getting ready for work. She looked in the mirror she noticed a small bulge in her stomach area. Her musings were interrupted when Lee rested his hands on her hips in greeting.

"Morning love," he smiled, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Morning Lee."

He grinned and asked cheekily. "You know what I feel like doing right now?"

"What's that?" she asked already feeling his erection poking the curve of her bum. She held back a groan.

"Making love to you until we both have to go to work," he said kissing her below her ear.

She bit back a moan that was dying to come out but replied. "I have to be at work in an hour or so."

"Maybe a quickie then?" he asked hopefully.

"Don't you get it that I'm not in the mood, Lee?" Adelaine groaned pushing past him.

"Fine then!" he exclaimed.

The couple shuffled around getting dressed for their respective work days. Lee was bold enough to try and kiss his wife's cheek before he left but she rebuffed him. He sighed and left. Lee was the owner of his own Wizarding wireless station.

"Morning boss," One of the DJs greeted.

"Morning Jake," he greeted.

Jake had worked there from the start so he asked. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Lee said walking towards his office.

Jake shrugged.

Adelaine reached the Daily Prophet building and walked in. She's worked as a columnist ever since the end of the war. Thank Merlin, that Jeremy had been killed in the war since he was a muggleborn.

"Morning, Addie," Leslie greeted. She was the fashion writer for the prophet.

Her stomach churned when she saw what Leslie was eating. She's been feeling nauseous since she got up that's why she wasn't in the mood to fool around with Lee if she was feeling okay they would've shagged right then and there. She has noticed she's been slightly testy with him lately.

"Want some?" Leslie offered.

Adelaine shook her head. That caught Leslie off guard they usually shared their morning scone.

"Everything okay?"

"I'm fine."

Leslie dropped the subject.

 

It was now lunch time and Adelaine still wasn't feeling well.

"So, spill. What's wrong?" Leslie asked.

Adelaine didn't reply she just ran towards the loo and emptied the contents of her stomach.

"How long has this been going on?" Leslie asked, holding back her friend's hair.

"It comes and goes."

"When was the last time you and Lee made love?"

Although, Adelaine and Lee have been married for almost four years it still made her blush talking about her private life with her husband.

"So?"

"Maybe a few weeks ago although he was in the mood this morning but I wasn't," Adelaine answered.

"You could be pregnant," Leslie suggested.

"Maybe I should go to St. Mungos, just to check."

"That would be a good idea, but it's quite obvious if you've been nauseous, throwing up violently and I notice a small bump in your stomach as well."

"Would you come with me?"

"Of course."

They had another hour for lunch so they apparated to the hospital. The motion caused Adelaine to toss her cookies again. They reached the hospital.

"Adelaine Jordan!" The healer called.

She walked in the healer's office with Leslie following her.

"Hello Mrs. Jordan, what can I do for you?" The healer asked.

"There's a possibility that I could be with child," Adelaine smiled. She was so happy.

The healer nodded and said. "I'll do some tests just to make sure."

"Alright."

The healer started to do the tests. Adelaine sat there nervously.

"Well, Mrs. Jordan, you are most certainly with child," She informed her.

Adelaine grinned as she rested her hand on her little bump. They've been trying to conceive again since the end of the war but to no avail.

"You're about three months along, give or take," The healer smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Adelaine left the exam room happily with her hand still resting on her stomach.

"Yay, I get to be godmother to your child!" Leslie exclaimed.

"What makes you so sure that I'll make you godmother?" Adelaine smirked at her friend.

Leslie shook her head laughing and said. "Who else would it be?"

"When Lee finds out he'll definitely want George to be godfather and Angelina is his girlfriend."

Leslie nodded and said. "I suppose that makes sense."

"Do we have enough time to pop over to Hogwarts, I want to visit Cedric's grave."

"I suppose we do."

They apparated to Hogsmeade and walked to the graveyard that held all the casualties from the war. They found Cedric's grave.

"Hey Ced, it's been awhile since I visited."

She still missed Cedric everyday.

"You know if you were still alive you would be Uncle Cedric, that's right I'm pregnant again. I'm sure you would spoil this child with so many Quidditch things that it wouldn't be funny. Although, I'm sure Lee, Angelina and George will do that enough."

"And I'll spoil them too."

Adelaine hugged the headstone pathetically, they left and apparated back to the Daily Prophet. Adelaine was already starting to get pregnancy brain that wasn't a valid excuse but her superior still let her go home early. She apparated to Lee's Wizarding wireless station.

"Hello Mrs. Jordan!" The receptionist called.

"You can call me Adelaine."

The receptionist nodded as Adelaine made her way to her husband's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Lee's voice beckoned.

She walked in to see her husband in the middle of a meeting.

"Oh, hey love."

"Did I interrupt something?"

Lee looked around and said. "We're just about finished actually."

"Okay."

The other men dispersed.

"It's five already?"

Adelaine shook her head and replied. "It's half-three."

"Everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

Adelaine walked over, plopped herself on her husband's lap and said. "You're quite sexy when you're in charge."

"Just like in bed," Lee smirked, cheekily at her.

Adelaine giggled and kissed his sweet spot.

He couldn't help but moan at the contact but he's sure this isn't what she came for but it was a welcome surprise especially after this morning. She adjusted herself on his lap. Lee couldn't take it anymore he lifted his wife off his lap, put her on his desk and began trailing kisses down her neck. He swore if they weren't in his office he'd undress his beautiful wife and make love to her. Although they got pretty darn close.

"I came here to tell you something but we got a little carried away," Adelaine said, pulling away from her husband their clothes slightly ruffled and Lee's shirt half unbuttoned his visible abs peeking through and the dusting of chest hair as well. While her blouse wasn't as unbuttoned Lee could easily see her lacy scarlet red bra that he adored covering her perky and slightly rounder breasts.

Lee shrugged and apologized. "Sorry, I just couldn't help it."

"There's no need to apologize, I enjoyed it immensely," Adelaine said, fingering the huge love bite that Lee had given her.

"So, what do you need to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant," Adelaine grinned.

Lee grinned and asked. "I'm going to be a dad?"

"You sure are."

Lee grinned again, picked up his wife and started to twirl her around happily.

"Please stop," Adelaine pleaded she was feeling nauseous again.

Lee followed his wife's orders and she promptly tossed her cookies again in the wastebasket.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way," Lee apologized.

"Stop apologizing, I'm fine now," Adelaine assured her husband.

Before Lee could respond Jake walked in.

"Oh, the missus is here. I was wondering what the moaning was," He smirked at his boss and his wife.

Adelaine blushed and re-buttoned her shirt while Lee smirked back not even bothering to deny it or buttoning his shirt and said. "And she just told me the best news ever!"

"What's that?"

Lee rested his hand on his wife's stomach and said. "We're going to be parents."

"Congratulations, mate."

"Thank you and now we must go," Lee said.

"It's only half-four you still have half an hour."

Lee smirked again and said. "I'm the boss remember, they can't fire me."

"I suppose so, you cocky git," Adelaine teased.

"But I'm your cocky git," Lee said as he continued smirking at his wife.

Adelaine just smirked back at him and said. "Don't remind me."

The couple left and apparated to Diagon Alley to go visit George and Angelina.

"Anyone here!" Lee called in the apartment above the shop.

There was no response.

"Should we go?" Adelaine asked.

Lee shook his head and said. "They're probably shagging or something. Like we'll be finishing when we get home."

"That's what you think," Adelaine smirked.

"Oh, hey guys!" Angelina greeted.

The couple turned around to see Angelina.

"Hey Ang!" They greeted. The couple could easily tell that had been in the middle of shagging since Angelina was wearing George's shirt and her black hair was ruffled.

Before she could respond George walked over not noticing his best friend and his wife were present and wrapped his arms around Angelina.

"We have company."

George looked up to see Lee and Adelaine and said. "Oh, I didn't see you guys there."

"That's fine, I still only notice Adelaine in the room as well," Lee grinned.

"So, have you guys eaten?" Angie asked getting out of George's arms.

"No, we haven't."

Angie nodded and started dinner.

"Are you sure you're okay to eat?" Lee asked worriedly. He didn't want a repeat of the scene in his office.

"I'm fine, I'll tell you if I don't feel well."

Lee nodded resting his hand on her stomach briefly. The two couples sat down at the table.

"So, we have some news," Lee grinned.

"As do we."

Adelaine rolled her eyes playfully. Lee and George always had friendly competition.

"This is what we get for marrying best friends." Angie joked.

Lee and Adelanie gaped at her.

"Getting a bit ahead of yourself, I barely proposed last night," George smirked at his fiancée.

Angie smiled at George.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Lee grinned and said. "We're going to be parents!"

"You're pregnant?"

"About three months," Adelaine grinned.

Angie nodded and said. "I'll keep that in mind since I want you to be in the wedding."

"Thanks Ang,"

The two couples continued talking and they ate. Lee and Adelaine soon left.

"That was fun," Adelaine said.

"It was, so our baby is due around May or so?" Lee asked.

Adelaine nodded. The couple soon got ready for bed.

"Night love," Lee said kissing his wife briefly.

"Night, Lee."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date added.  
> Line added at the end.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 970
> 
> Edited 20/5/16

* * *

 

 

The next morning Adelaine woke up first. She noticed Lee's huge hand was covering her stomach protectively. Her stomach slightly churned and she rushed to the loo to empty the contents of her stomach. Lee followed her to hold her hair back.

"Thanks Lee," she thanked her husband.

"No problem, you want me to try and find something that will help with your nauseousness and sickness."

Adelaine nodded before emptying her stomach again. Lee walked down the stairs and frantically searched the cupboards but he didn't find anything. He decided to Floo call his mum.

"Hey sweetie," his mum greeted.

"Hey mum, Adelaine hasn't been really feeling well. Do you have any ideas how to help her nauseousness and sickness?"

"Is it the flu or something like that?"

Lee shook his head trying to hold back a grin but failing and said. "No, actually you and dad are going to be grandparents. She's three months pregnant."

"We're coming over and I'll bring something to help her."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

They said goodbye and Lee went to go check on Adelaine. She seemed to be done emptying her stomach.

"You finished?" Lee asked carefully.

"For now."

Lee nodded and said. "My parents are coming over, I've let the cat out of the bag."

"Alright, maybe your mum will know how to calm my nauseousness and sickness," Adelaine said.

"That's exactly why I flooed her."

Adelaine nodded rinsing her mouth and washing her face.

"You need my help for anything else?"

"I'm pregnant not helpless," Adelaine said, resting her hand on her stomach.

Lee chuckled and said. "You've never been helpless, love."

Before Adelaine could respond there was a thump from the fireplace downstairs. The couple walked down the stairs.

"Thanks for coming, mum," Lee greeted his mum hugging her.

Despite being a grown and married man he was still a mama's boy.

Mrs. Jordan smiled, turned to her daughter-in-law and said. "You're already glowing."

"I sure don't feel like I'm glowing," Adelaine groaned.

Lee rested one of his hands on her hip while the other hand hovered over her stomach and said. "You still look quite beautiful to me, love."

"For now but wait until I'm as huge as a quaffle or even huger than that," Adelaine said.

Lee smirked and said. "You know how much I love Quidditch."

"This will help with your nauseousness," Mrs. Jordan said, handing her a potion and a box of ginger tea.

"I much prefer the tea, thanks for both though."

"I'll go make you a cup," Lee said, taking his hand from her hip and stomach, grabbing the box from his wife and walking towards the kitchen.

"Lee, I can make my own tea," Adelaine argued.

He didn't reply he just started the kettle. The group sat down at the kitchen table and began talking. The kettle hummed softly, Lee hopped up and poured some tea for his wife.

"Thanks."

Lee grinned, dropped a kiss on her cheek and replied. "You're welcome, love." as he sat down next to her.

"So, you're about three months along?"

Adelaine nodded and said. "Yes, I am."

The two couples continued talking. Lee's parents soon left.

 

\---

 

It was a few days later Lee and Adelaine were over Andromeda's house. Everyone knew about the pregnancy except for her.

"So, how's work going for both of you?"

"Great!"

Andromeda eyed her god-son and his wife suspiciously before she could respond Teddy started to cry.

"We'll get him Aunt Andie, we need the practice anyway," Lee grinned, mischievously.

Andromeda nodded and the couple walked to Teddy's room. They weren't as close to Teddy as Harry was seeing as Harry was his godfather but they were close.

"Hi buddy," Adelaine greeted the two-year-old smiling.

His hair morphed into a golden brown and his eyes morphed into a milk chocolate brown to match his honorary aunt and uncle. Adelaine picked him up. Lee smiled as he watched his wife fuss with him. She was so good with him. He couldn't wait to see her with their child. Although, deep down he was quite nervous about being a father. His musings were interrupted when Adelaine kissed his cheek.

"What you thinking about?" Adelaine asked.

"Nothing love," he said.

The couple went downstairs.

"So, you're pregnant?" Andromeda asked bluntly.

Adelaine smiled and said. "Yes, about three and a half months."

"That's great!"

"We're quite excited," Lee said smiled.

"As you should be."

Adelaine and Lee soon left.

"That was a fun night," Adelaine said as Lee helped her take off her cloak.

"It was," Lee agreed distractedly.

"Everything okay?"

Lee just nodded and kissed his wife avoiding his reservations about being a bad father and luckily Adelaine moaned at the contact signalling that she wanted him to continue.

"It won't hurt our child if I make love to you until dawn?" Lee slightly hesitated.

Adelaine shook her head and said. "I knew you would wonder that, so I asked the healer and she said..."

"What did she say?" Lee asked impatiently

Adelaine cooed seductively in his ear. "It's perfectly fine until the last months of pregnancy." She had been getting better at being seductive since being married to Lee.

"So, that's about five months away."

Adelaine nodded and said. "With all this talking about making love, I'm getting more impatient than usual."

Lee smirked, carefully picked her up and began kissing her neck leaving love bites.

"Bedroom now," Adelaine moaned against his lips.

Lee gladly obeyed, carried her up to their room and by the time he rested her gently on the bed he was shirtless and randy to say the least. He kissed down his wife's half-naked body her stomach slightly obvious. He soon discarded the rest of her clothes on the bedroom floor. The couple made passionate love until they fell asleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene Break edited.  
> Lines at the beginning and end added.  
> Centering.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 2,241
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Edited 20/5/16

* * *

 

 

The next morning Adelaine woke up in her normal position with Lee's hand resting on her bare stomach protectively. She no longer had the sickness and nauseousness to the extent where she tossed her cookies every morning.

"You awake, love?" he asked sleepily.

Adelaine turned to her sleepy husband. "Yes, I'm awake."

"I know you sensed something was wrong last night and I just used making love to you as a distraction. Although I throughly enjoyed the multiple times we made love especially when you would yell my name in pleasure," he finished with a smirk.

"Why did you need the distraction?" she asked worriedly.

Lee sighed, ran his hand through his dreadlocks and said. "I'm just nervous about being a bad father. I'm not saying that I'm not excited since we've been trying to conceive again since the end of the war."

"Lee, I'm sure you won't be a bad father. Although I might be a bad mum."

"You're great with Teddy, I can't see you being bad with our child," he told her.

Adelaine sighed. "I suppose you're right. We never discussed how many kids we want to have."

"I want my own Quidditch team," Lee chuckled.

"As much as I love you, Lee. I'm not going through labor seven times," Adelaine said, resting her head on his chest.

"Well, it was worth a shot but I'm honestly fine with three or four children," Lee told her his hand hovering over her stomach.

"Now that's a more reasonable number," Adelaine said.

The couple continued snuggling for a few minutes and reluctantly got up. They got ready for their respective work days.

"Have a good day at work, love!" Lee said, kissing her cheek before he went to work.

"You too, Lee."

The couple went their separate ways. Adelaine went to the Daily Prophet.

"Morning, Addie," Leslie greeted.

"Morning,"

The two friends shared their morning scone. The baby quite enjoyed the scone or at least Adelaine thinks the baby did.

The work day continued. At half five Adelaine left and went home to see Lee cooking dinner.

"Hey Lee," Adelaine greeted her husband taking off her cloak.

He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"It sure smells good in here," Adelaine said sitting down at the kitchen table.

Lee nodded and asked. "How was work?"

"Good, how about for you?"

"Just the same."

Adelaine helped him set the table and they as always blatantly flirted through the meal.

 

\---

 

It was now about a month later. Adelaine was now four and half months along and her stomach was a lot more obvious. She was at home right before Christmas reading when there was a slight flutter in her stomach. She was caught off guard for a second but then realized their child had just kicked for the first time and grinned widely. She would have to tell Lee when he gets home. She checked the clock it was almost five he should be home soon. She didn't work as often instead of working all week she worked three days a week.

"Hey love," Lee greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Lee."

He rested his hand on her stomach. "Hello, 'Baby Jordan'." Suddenly he felt the same flutter that Adelaine had felt earlier.

"Something wrong?"

"Is the baby supposed to do that?" He asked worriedly.

Adelaine smiled. "Yes, the baby is supposed to kick. 'Baby Jordan' kicked for the first time earlier."

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Lee asked.

Adelaine rested her hand over Lee's. "Yes, it is."

"Have you eaten?"

Adelaine shook her head.

"Do you have any requests or does our child have any requests?" Lee asked.

Adelaine shook her head.

"Okay," he said walking into the kitchen.

Adelaine followed him waddling and situating herself at the kitchen table. Although her stomach was practically hitting the bottom.

"So, we might find out the gender of our child tomorrow," Lee grinned.

Adelaine groaned. "I want it to be a surprise."

"You know how much I hate surprises, love."

Their child kicked again as if to say 'Don't fight, mummy and daddy.'

"How are we going to name 'Baby Jordan', then?"

"I thought if it's a girl the middle name Charity and for a boy Cedric and for a boy to follow your family tradition of using the name of the great grandfather as the middle name so that would Nicholas or Stanley."

Lee nodded. "I prefer Nicholas."

"Me too."

"I'm curious where you got the name Charity."

Adelaine asked. "You remember the Muggle Studies Professor in our fifth year?"

"Very vaguely, she enjoyed our pranks and didn't get mad at us much," Lee answered his wife.

"Charity was her first name so I thought it would be a nice homage."

Before Lee could respond dinner was ready. They ate and blatantly flirted throughout the meal as always.

 

\---

 

The next morning the couple got up and got ready for the appointment. They apparated to St. Mungos and waited for the healer called Adelaine's name.

"Adelaine Jordan!"

She got up, Lee took her hand and they walked to the healer's office.

"So, have you been having a normal pregnancy, Mrs. Jordan?"

Adelaine answered. "Honestly, I don't know what a normal pregnancy is since this is technically my first one. Seeing as I miscarried three years ago."

"Okay, then. Mrs. Jordan please lay down and pull up your shirt."

Adelaine laid down on the bed and pulled up her shirt. Although her stomach was practically bulging out of the shirt and she was only almost five months along.

"There's your baby," the healer said.

The couple looked over to see the picture of their child.

"It's amazing, that's our child," Lee said, tearing up.

"We made that little creature."

Lee kissed her forehead his eyes brimming with tears.

"Would you like to know the gender of your baby?"

Lee looked over at Adelaine, sighed. "No."

"Okay, I suppose you want to be surprised?"

Lee nodded reluctantly as the appointment finished. They walked out of St. Mungos and apparated home in silence.

"I know you really wanted to know the gender, Lee."

He just nodded.

"Well, I'll be in the shower you're welcome to join me once you get over your pity party," she said, rubbing his arm seductively and leaving the room.

Ugh. He was trying so hard to be mad at her but he'll proudly admit she has him wrapped around her finger and she knows it. He was a complete and utter fool for her and has been since February of their fourth year. He followed his wife to their bathroom stripping along the way.

"I knew you wouldn't turn this down, even though you're trying to be mad at me," Adelaine smirked at him as he got in their shower.

He glanced at his wife water dripping off her almost five month pregnant stomach. If he wasn't randy before he's definitely randy now.

"Wash my hair for me," she said, trying to keep the sweet atmosphere.

Lee washed his wife's hair and whispered in her ear sexily. "I know what you're trying to do, love. It's not working I've been long gone for awhile."

Adelaine smirked and said. "What are you waiting for, you don't need my permission to make love to me in our shower."

And without another word they began a bit of foreplay.

"Are you ready, love?" Lee asked resting his hands on the shower wall before he entered his wife.

"I'm more than ready," she agreed.

And with that he entered his wife slowly.

"Merlin, this feels so good," she moaned, gripping his hair slightly wanting to desperately pull it.

Lee pushed in further and kissed his wife passionately. She gave one of his wet dreadlocks a tug.

"Someone's impatient, my saucy little badger," Lee smirked, that tug had made him enter her just a little more.

"Did that hurt forcing it in like that?" Adelaine whispered.

Lee shook his head and pushed in a little bit further. He slowly inched in finally hitting her sensitive spot causing her to moan shamelessly. After that passionate love making session they stumbled out of the shower.

"That was amazing but it's always amazing when I make love to you," Lee sighed, happily kissing his wife's naked shoulder.

"You know you're really loud," Adelaine smirked at him.

"I've always been loud and you've never complained."

"And I'm not complaining now."

"You know I thought of the name Ariana if our child is a girl," Lee said, resting his hand on her stomach as their child kicked.

"I like that name, It has a nice ring to it, Ariana Charity Jordan."

Lee nodded. "I think we went back to the scene of our child's conception."

"How many rooms have we shagged in since we lived here?" Adelaine giggled.

Lee thought for a moment and said. "We've shagged about three times in the kitchen, four times in the guest bedroom, multiple times in our bedroom, our bathroom specifically our shower seems to be our favorite place."

"It's because neither one of us has to undress the other when we're in the shower."

"I suppose so, love."

Adelaine stood up and waddled over to their room.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" Lee teased.

Adelaine just smirked at him as she started to get dressed. Lee grumbled and got up.

"You want another round?"

"Merlin, you're insatiable sometimes but I suppose I don't mind and that's how I ended up pregnant," Adelaine giggled.

Lee glanced at the clock. "I actually should go start dinner."

"So, you're going to cook naked?"

Lee said cockily. "You've been looking at my abs for ages love and don't you lie."

Adelaine waddled over to her husband and said. "I have." as she twirled one of his still damp dreadlocks around her finger.

Lee rested his hand on her stomach and said. "You know I'll be happy if it's a boy or a girl."

"I know, Paddy."

Lee grinned. She hasn't called him Paddy in ages. He bent down to place a kiss on said stomach, stood up, threw on some boxers and a pair of trousers, kissed Adelaine's forehead and walked down the stairs to start dinner. If their child is a girl he'll be wrapped around her finger.

Adelaine waddled down the stairs a few minutes later and sat down at the table. After a few minutes Lee put down the plates and the couple ate and flirted blatantly.

"That was delicious, Lee."

"Thanks, you want to give me some dessert," Lee smirked.

Adelaine smirked and tugged one of his dreadlocks and their lips connected in a heated kiss. Lee let out a moan at the contact as he maneuvered her so he was on top of her. The couple just passionately snogged on the couch.

 

\---

 

It was now about a month and a half later. Adelaine was just over six months along now.

"Merlin, I'm huge!" she exclaimed looking in the mirror.

Lee glanced at his wife. "No, you're not."

Adelaine glared at him. He knew this mood wouldn't last long. This is the routine they go through every morning. In a second she'll start crying.

"I'm sorry, Lee," she started to sob.

He walked over to his wife and told her. "I know it's hormones, love. Though you're already emotional. This just makes you extra emotional. I've always loved how emotional you are."

"You have?" Adelaine sniffed looking up at him.

Lee smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You can almost play quidditch with how big I am," she chuckled.

Lee chuckled.

 

\---

 

It was now three months later and Adelaine was in labor.

"Bloody hell, this hurts!" she exclaimed.

"You can get through this, love," Lee encouraged.

Adelaine glared at him. "You want me to magically castrate you."

That shut Lee up but he was still holding her hand.

"It's time to start pushing, Mrs. Jordan."

"I don't think I can."

Lee afraid to say anything for once just kissed his wife's sweaty forehead with that silent encouragement Adelaine began pushing.

"Just one more push."

Adelaine gave one more big push and laid back in exhaustion.

"Come over here, Mr. Jordan," the healer instructed.

Lee obeyed and asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, she's perfect. Meet your baby girl, Mr. Jordan."

Lee grinned and asked. "I have a daughter?"

"You sure do," she said handing the baby to Lee.

He looked down his daughter. She looked exactly like him but with Adelaine's hazel eyes.

"Lee?" Adelaine asked.

He turned to his wife and said. "I'm glad you made me be patient about finding out the gender."

"I thought you'd see things my way."

Lee walked over and rested their daughter in her mother's arms.

"It's a baby girl, hey Ari. I'm your mummy."

"And I'm your daddy." Lee cooed, holding out his finger.

Little Ariana wrapped her little hand around his big finger.

"She's going to have you wrapped around her finger isn't she?"

"Proudly, just like her mum."

Adelaine smiled sweetly up at her husband. Lee went to go get his parents, Angelina and George.

"So, what did you have?"

"We have a beautiful baby girl," Lee grinned.

"So, we have a beautiful granddaughter."

"Yes, her name is Ariana Charity."

The grandparents and godparents smiled.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene Breaks added/edited.  
> Lines added at the beginning and end added.  
> Punctuation edited.  
> Centring.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,962
> 
> Edited 20/5/16

 

 

* * *

 

 

October 6th, 2005

 

The past four and half years have been eventful. Just a few months after Ari was born George and Angelina got married. Adelaine set up Katie and Oliver they've been married for two years now. Leslie had another baby as well a baby girl named after her mum. She was actually pregnant again. Right after Ari turned four they moved into a new house. It had five bedrooms and two bathrooms. Adelaine and Lee promptly christened the shower the morning they moved in. Their second child was more than likely conceived in said shower back in June. Lee's wizarding Wireless station was expanding to nationwide instead of just city wide. Adelaine was so proud of her husband.

Adelaine and Lee were getting ready to go to the ten-year anniversary of Dumbledore's Army party.

"How are my two favorite girls? Lee asked walking in to their bedroom as Adelaine was doing their daughter's hair.

"Good daddy, can I go with you and mummy to this party. Mummy says I can't she says its a grown up party," she said, fluttering her eyelashes up at Lee.

Lee was trying hard not to give into his daughter's puppy dog eyes. He's wrapped around her finger and she knows it just like her beautiful mum.

"Daddy?"

"I'm sorry you can't come with us, Ari, you're going over gran and grandpa's."

Ariana sighed. "Okay, daddy."

"I'm all done, sweetie," Adelaine said.

Ariana nodded. "Thanks, mummy."

"You're welcome, sweetie," she said kissing her daughter's forehead.

Ariana ran out of the room.

"She's so much like you, it's uncanny," Adelaine said, turning around revealing her almost four month pregnant stomach.

"Except she has your beautiful eyes," Lee smiled, walking over to her and brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"I suppose so."

"You know Ari asked about my scars a few days ago," Lee said.

Adelaine glanced at her husband's blood quill scars. Despite it being almost ten years since he received those scars there were still quite visible especially to Adelaine.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell her what they were. Merlin, I still have flashbacks and nightmares about that night," Lee said, shuddering as he sat on the bed.

Adelaine sat down next to her husband and started to rub his back to comfort him. As always Lee slowly relaxed as his wife rubbed his back.

"Thanks, love."

Adelaine kissed her husband's cheek.

"How's the next 'Baby Jordan' been treating you today?" He asked resting his hand on her stomach to get his mind off his scars.

"A lot of kicking," she groaned.

Lee leaned over and kissed her stomach sweetly. "Are you sure you're up for this party we could just stay home?"

"That sounds quite tempting to be honest but we don't want to miss this."

Lee nodded. "Okay, just checking."

"Alright, let's get Ari to your parents house."

They Flooed Ari over to Lee's parent's house and Flooed to the Potter's house.

"Oh, you guys made it," came Ginny's voice.

The couple turned to see the younger redhead walking down the stairs.

"Hey Ginny, are we the first ones here?" Adelaine asked.

Ginny shook her head and replied. "No, Hannah and Hermione are in the kitchen."

"Okay, we'll go greet them."

Ginny nodded and the couple went to greet Hannah and Hermione.

"Need help, girls?" Lee asked.

The honey blond and brunette turned to the older couple. "Hello, guys. Help would be nice but should we trust you in the kitchen being the prankster you are?"

Lee winked at his wife. "How do you think I wooed Adelaine here?"

"You didn't show me you could cook until we started living together after Hogwarts."

"Aww, my secret is out," Lee laughed.

A new voice butted in. "It's no secret how tightly you're wrapped around Adelaine's finger. Everyone in our year could tell before you two could."

Adelaine and Lee turned to see George and Angelina. After greeting their friends Adelaine sat down.

"Everything okay, love?"

Adelaine nodded.

"Tell me if you need anything."

Adelaine nodded as Lee kissed her forehead. The rest of Dumbledore's Army arrived.

"A toast," Harry started.

They dedicated the toast to multiple people.

"To Cedric," Adelaine said as their child kicked her hard or rather their son. They haven't told anybody besides their parents that they were expecting a boy. They've only known for a few days.

"Something wrong, love?" Lee asked.

"Hmm, sorry. That was a hard kick from our son as I mentioned Cedric," she whispered.

Lee smirked and said. "It seems like our son knows his namesake."

"You're having a boy?" Came the chorus from Leslie and Angelina.

"And naming him after Cedric?" Cho and George asked.

Adelaine nodded and said. "I hope that's okay with you, Cho."

"Of course it is, you were his sister in all but blood."

"Alright."

They continued toasting and chatting. As everyone finished eating they dispersed to the living room. Lee and Adelaine sat next to Hannah.

"So, I see you still have a thing for a certain Herbologist," Adelaine smirked at the honey-blonde barmaid.

"I do."

"You should go talk to him."

Hannah nodded and got up to go talk to Neville.

"I see you can't help yourself from being a match maker," Lee smirked at his wife.

Adelaine nodded and said. "Well, I have a good track record."

Lee nodded and kissed her behind her ear seductively.

She bit back a moan and said. "We're in front of our friends."

"I would take a good look at our friends."

Adelaine glanced at their friends. Angelina and George were on the verge of snogging as were Oliver and Katie. Alicia was already snogging Viktor Krum. The younger couples were rather close as well.

"I think we should get back home," Oliver said, pulling Katie up from the couch.

"Bye,"

And with that they disappeared into the fire.

"Anyone wanna bet that Katie will be the next one who will be pregnant," George laughed as Angelina smacked him.

"I suppose so."

The rest of the couples laughed.

"Oliver has a good idea," Lee whispered in his wife's ear seductively.

"Except for the fact that I'm already four months pregnant and we have a four-year-old daughter."

Lee nodded and said. "Our four-year-old daughter who will be staying at her grandparents tonight."

"Do your parents know that?"

Lee nodded and whispered in his wife's ear. "So, if you're in the mood which I know you are, let's blow this joint." he finished with his trademark dimpled grin.

Adelaine just nodded. Merlin, those dimples can still make her weak in the knees despite being with Lee for twelve years being married for almost nine. Lee got up and tugged his wife towards the fireplace as they said hasty goodbyes.

The minute they arrived home Lee attacked his wife's neck with his lips. She moaned rather loudly.

"And you say I'm loud," Lee smirked.

"I've been holding back that moan for ages."

Lee pushed Adelaine up against the wall softly. In response, Adelaine straddled Lee as he grunted and gripped her extra round hips tightly. Merlin, he loves what pregnancy does to his wife's body most specifically her hips.

"I would shag you right now if I wasn't so chivalrous," he moaned in her ear impatiently his erection practically jumping out of his trousers.

Adelaine smirked as her hand drifted down to her husband's trousers teasingly. She rested it on the covered bulge which was already situated between her legs. Merlin, this was a sight to see and she was glad she was the only one who could see it.

"Bloody hell, my saucy little badger, teasing me is not nice," he grunted at her touch.

She smirked. "I'm far from teasing you, Lee," she said undoing his trousers allowing his erection to breath. Though he still had boxers on.

Lee grunted in response as his wife took off his boxers and there he stood in all his half-naked glory his huge erection on display and ready for action. She gave into the temptation and touched it.

"Merlin, love. You said you weren't teasing me but this is teasing," he moaned loudly resisting the urge to throw his head back in pleasure. If she continued this he would lose it like a schoolboy.

Adelaine smirked up at him knowing what she was doing to him.

"I'm more than ready to make love to my beautiful wife of almost nine years once I get her pesky trousers off that is," Lee said his brown eyes twinkling mischievously as he kicked off his trousers and boxers in one fluid motion.

"Now you're the one who is teasing me and you know how insatiable I get while I'm pregnant," Adelaine groaned.

Lee's hand travelled down to her trousers and deftly undid them and saw just how much his wife wanted him and smirked. Not only did pregnancy make her hips extra round but it made her just as horny as him sometimes. He mumbled something and their clothes disappeared off their bodies.

"Oh, bloody hell. I love you!" Lee exclaimed resting his hands against the wall as he entered his wife.

Adelaine moaned at the entrance. "I love you too." she said as she pulled on one of his dreadlocks causing him to push in further hitting her sensitive spot in an instant causing her to moan shamelessly.

"And you say I'm loud, love," he teased.

"You just do this to me," she smiled, stroking his unshaven cheek.

Lee grinned and started sucking her neck his hand resting on her exposed breast. They weren't as round as her hips but they'd do. He gave said breast a soft squeeze emitting a soft moan from her lips.

"Oh, Lee," she moaned gripping his hair tightly riding out her orgasm.

"As much as we both want me to go in further I can't," Lee said, capturing her lips in a heated kiss and pulling out of his wife after each of them climaxed a few times.

After that passionate love making session the couple crumpled to the floor in each other's arms.

"Who would've thought we could make amazing love against the wall," Lee said.

"That was amazing but I still prefer making love in our shower or even on our kitchen table."

Lee smirked remembering the time they had made love on their kitchen table but that was only once.

"If I wasn't already pregnant, I definitely would be pregnant now," Adelaine smirked.

Lee smirked. "You would be and you just love pulling my dreads when we're making love not that I mind."

Adelaine rested her hand on her bare stomach. "This is something you'll be doing when you find someone you love as much as I love your dad."

"Not if he's not as charming as me, he'll be charming the pants off every girl he meets," Lee smirked putting his hand over hers.

"Not to mention cocky," Adelaine chuckled, caressing his unshaven cheek softly.

Lee softened. "That is until he finds a girl who makes him become a complete and utter fool whenever she's around. Though if he's as daft as me he won't start to realize it until he thinks she's in a relationship with someone else."

"You eventually figured it out and we snogged passionately on the train until ... " Adelaine trailed off emotionally.

"Fred interrupted," Lee finished.

Adelaine nodded.

"I still miss him everyday."

Adelaine nodded and said. "I still miss Cedric everyday." Their son kicked at the name Cedric.

The couple stood up and partially redressed. Though those clothes would end up on the floor by the end of the night.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Fred and George Weasley!
> 
> Lines at the beginning and end added.  
> Date added.  
> Punctuation edited.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,002
> 
> Edited. 20/5/16

* * *

 

 

Adelaine woke up with Lee's hand resting protectively over her stomach. She admired the lemur tattoo on his hip. He had tried to convince her to get a tattoo of his patronus over the years but she's always resisted. His tattoo despite it being almost ten years old it looked like new.

"Admiring my still sexy tattoo?" Lee smirked at his wife opening his eyes.

"Who said it's still sexy," she joked.

He rubbed his hip. "You did, when we were making love last night."

Adelaine smirked and kissed her husband briefly.

"Are you in the mood for a little escapade in the shower before we go pick up Ari?" Lee asked.

"Can't you get enough of me," Adelaine giggled.

"Never, love. This is how you ended up knocked up so soon into our marriage," Lee said casually.

Though it's been nearly ten years since her miscarriage she will never get over it.

"Me and my big mouth, sorry," Lee apologized realizing what he had just said.

Adelaine just got out of bed without a reply.

Lee followed a few seconds later, wrapped his arms around his wife kissing her cheek and said. "I'm a daft idiot sometimes."

"Don't call the man I married a daft idiot and besides you're my daft idiot. I love you," Adelaine said smiling at him.

Lee replied. "Don't let me forget that, I love you too." his hand drifted down to her stomach briefly.

"Do you want to make breakfast first or have that little escapade in the shower?" Adelaine smirked.

Lee didn't respond he just dropped his arms from his wife, took her hand and led her to the shower. They made passionate love in the shower. After that little escapade Lee made some breakfast for them and they Flooed over Lee's parents.

"Daddy!" Ari yelled running up to Lee.

He grinned. "Hey sweetie."

"Did she behave, Rita?"

"What do you think, she's just as mischievous as Lee."

Adelaine chuckled. "Well, it was worth a shot," she glanced over at her husband who was blowing circles on their daughter's stomach as she laughed hysterically.

"So, how was the party?"

"It was nice seeing all our old friends," Adelaine said sitting down on the couch.

Lee sat down next to her their daughter on his lap and wrapped his arm around her. The couple soon Flooed home with their daughter.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What are those scars on your wrist?" she asked inquisitively again.

As mischievous as she is she's just as curious. Those two traits are a deadly combination. Lee froze in his place.

"Daddy?"

"Adelaine!" he called for his wife.

"Coming!"

Lee paced around trying to figure out a way to tell his daughter about his scars. Adelaine waddled in as fast as her stomach would allow her to see her husband pacing.

"Did I do something wrong, why is daddy doing that?"

Adelaine said. "It's nothing you did, sweetie."

Ariana sighed in relief as Adelaine took Lee's hand to calm him down. In response he brought his hand up to her stomach and instantly relaxed.

"I'm sorry I scared you, sweetie," Lee apologized to his daughter.

"It's okay, I'm a big girl."

Lee looked over at his wife and she nodded. "Can you handle what I'm going to tell you?"

"I think so."

Lee sat next to his daughter and Adelaine sat on the other side of him.

"It was our last year at Hogwarts, we had this horrible Defense teacher named Professor Umbridge. I spoke against her and she made me write these lines," Lee said cringing at the memory.

"Did mummy know?"

Lee glanced at his wife and said. "Not at first I was quite distant with her and Uncle George until they got me cornered in our head of house's office. I didn't know how to express my feelings. I mean I could wear my heart on my sleeve with your mum but not so much with Uncle George. I eventually told them. Like always Uncle George was already planning a prank while your mum could tell I was just putting up a front."

"That front came down a few days later when I found your dad sobbing in the Owlery."

Lee smirked at his wife. "Well, that was the end of my reputation of being an easy-going nothing bothers me type."

"Although, I love your easy-going nothing bothers me side. I couldn't help but be attracted even more to your calm, sensitive side."

Lee smiled at his wife.

Ariana crawled over to her dad and kissed the scars on his hand and said. "Do they hurt anymore daddy?"

"They feel better, sweetie," Lee grinned at his daughter.

Ariana grinned back at her dad, jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"I suppose you're not the only one who has magical kisses," Lee smirked at his wife.

Adelaine kissed her husband's scars and said. "I happen to think scars are quite sexy especially on you."

Lee leaned closer to his wife trapping her on the bed and replied. "Do you now, love."

"Of course," Adelaine said, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

Their son kicked briefly to ruin the moment. The couple chuckled and Lee kissed her stomach.

"I'm hungry!" Ariana whined.

Lee smirked. "I suppose that means I should start dinner." he said standing up and helping his wife up despite her protests.

The couple walked down the stairs to the kitchen and Lee started dinner while Adelaine played with their daughter. Adelaine winced slightly as she played with her daughter.

"What's wrong, mummy?" she asked.

"Your baby brother just kicked me very hard," she winced again.

"Did I do that when I was in your tummy?"

Adelaine smiled at her daughter. "You did but not as much as your baby brother."

Before Ariana could respond it was time for dinner. Adelaine waddled with her to the kitchen. They sat down and ate.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines at the beginning and end added.  
> Punctuation edited.  
> Speech tags edited,


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,149
> 
> Edited 20/5/16

* * *

 

It was a few days later and the family was having Lee's parents and grandparents over. The latter was a surprise because despite being married for almost nine years she still loathed Adelaine. Case and point why Ariana has never met her great grandparents.

"Mummy, why haven't I met great grandma and great grandpa?" Ariana asked Adelaine.

She sighed and said. "Your great grandma has never liked me."

"Why not you're my mummy," Ariana said.

"I wish it was that simple, sweetie but it's not," Lee sighed, walking in the kitchen.

Ariana sighed as Adelaine turned around.

"Wide load, coming through," Lee teased his wife

Adelaine glared half-heartedly at her husband and said. "You're the reason I have this wide load."

"And it's the most adorable wide load I've ever seen," Lee smiled, resting his hand on her stomach.

"I suppose that means you're not sleeping on the couch tonight," was Adelaine's witty reply.

Before Lee could respond his parents walked in with his grandparents in tow.

"Gran!" Ariana yelled, jumping off her chair and running towards her gran.

"Hi sweetie," Rita greeted her granddaughter picking her up.

"So, this is our great granddaughter?" Nicholas asked looking at the little girl in his daughter's arms.

"I'm Ariana Charity," Ariana greeted smiling at her great grandfather.

Nicholas smiled and said. "So, I see she's Lee in miniature."

"Except she has Adelaine's beautiful eyes," Lee said, walking in and greeting his mum, dad and grandpa and grandma.

After the greetings Lee escorted his family to the living room.

"Would you give us a tour of your house?" Nicholas asked.

"Sure, grandpa," Lee smiled.

"Can I come too?" Ariana asked.

"Sure, sweetie," Lee said, picking her up.

He started to give his grandparents a tour.

"This is my room, play with with me," Ariana demanded to her great grandpa.

He smiled and said. "Sure, sweetie."

Ariana dragged Nicholas towards her toys. Nicholas was already wrapped around his great- granddaughter's little finger. They finished the tour and sat down on the couch. Soon, it was time for dinner.

"So, how far along are you?" Nicholas asked Adelaine.

"Almost five months," Adelaine smiled resting her hand on her stomach.

"Do we have another great granddaughter or a great grandson?" Nicholas asked.

"A great grandson," Lee said also resting his hand on his wife's stomach.

"What's his name?"

Adelaine grinned and said. "Cedric Nicholas."

"The name Cedric is so old, why not something more modern," Lee's grandma said, disapprovingly.

Adelaine glared at the older woman. You shouldn't mess with a pregnant lady.

"I don't get why you treat my mummy this way," Ariana said bluntly.

"Don't give me lip, young lady," Milly scolded her great granddaughter.

"You may be her great grandmother but you have no authority to scold my daughter, only me, Adelaine, my mum or dad have the authority," Lee glared at his grandma.

She glared at her grandson and then at her daughter said. "Control your son."

"I'm a grown man, although I will always be a mama's boy. You've never liked Adelaine not even when she was my fiancée, why do you think you never met Ariana until now. I may be a prankster, an idiot sometimes but Adelaine loves me anyway and that should be good enough you," Lee said, getting up from the table and leaving.

"I think we're done here," Adelaine said, also getting up from the table.

After that awkward scene Rita and Curt said goodbye and left.

"It seems like Ari, got your filter which is nothing," Adelaine joked trying to lighten the mood.

"But you love it," Lee smirked.

Adelaine grinned at him, he walked closer to her and kissed her deeply. She stumbled back on the bed. Lee rolled on top of her now kissing down her neck.

"I have to go put Ari to bed," she said pulling away from her husband and getting up.

Lee sighed reluctantly.

"But I'll be back," she said seductively.

Lee nodded. Adelaine went to go put their daughter to bed and came back to see her husband in nothing but his boxers.

"Is she asleep?" Lee asked.

Adelaine just nodded. Merlin, she wanted her husband so bad right now.

"Good, I don't want her to hear you screaming my name in pleasure over and over," he smirked knowingly crawling over to her.

And with that the couple began some foreplay but that's as far as they got since their daughter interrupted.

"I thought you said she was asleep, love," Lee said, reluctantly rolling off his wife.

"She was, there must be something wrong," Adelaine said worriedly, getting up and answering their bedroom door.

"Mummy I don't feel good," Ariana whined.

"What's wrong sweetie."

"My tummy hurts and I feel sick."

Adelaine leaned down to check her temperature. She was burning up.

"Mummy, I don't feel well," she said, holding her stomach.

Adelaine rushed her daughter to the loo and it was just in time she emptied the contents of her stomach. Ariana started to cry.

"I know this doesn't feel good, sweetie," Adelaine said stroking her daughter's dark brown hair.

There was a knock on the door and Lee asked. "Everything okay?"

"Come see for yourself," Adelaine snapped.

Lee walked in to see his daughter practically hugging the toilet while sitting on his wife's lap. He sat down next to his wife and daughter.

"You see what I mean?"

"Yes."

The couple continued helping their daughter get through the night. They fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning their daughter tucked between them.

 

\---

 

Lee woke up around nine am to his daughter throwing up again. It's a good thing he's not even a bit squeamish. He held back his daughter's hair since his wife was still fast asleep she needed the sleep for their baby.

"Morning," Adelaine whispered.

"Morning love, she's not doing any better," he said answering her unspoken question about their daughter.

"Okay,"

"I think we should put her in bed, we can't stay in here."

Adelaine nodded in agreement and tried to take their daughter from the toilet but she wouldn't budge.

"What if I get sick again," she whined.

"I'll conjure a bucket, sweetie," Adelaine told her.

Ariana nodded. They reached her bedroom and tucked her in and gave her the stuffed lion that George had given her. Adelaine conjured her a bucket just to have her instantly empty her stomach again. She zapped the vomit away and conjured another bucket.

"I'll take this shift of keeping her company, love," Lee said.

Adelaine nodded and waddled down the stairs. She made some breakfast for herself and her husband. Lee walked down the stairs for breakfast and then went back up stairs to keep their daughter company. They took turns taking care of their daughter. Ariana was exactly like Lee in the sense that she got insanely clingy when they didn't feel well.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines at the beginning and end added.  
> Punctuation edited.  
> Scene Breaks edited.  
> Centring.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,529
> 
> Edited 20/5/16

* * *

 

 

It was a few days later now and Ariana was feeling much better.

"Thanks for taking care of me, mummy and daddy," she smiled thankfully at her parents.

Adelaine and Lee kissed their daughter's forehead.

"Merlin, that was an experience," Lee said.

"It was."

"Would I be a horrible dad if I suggest we send Ari over to my mum and dad's so we can get some time alone?" Lee asked.

"Maybe tomorrow or the next day so it's not too horrible that we send her over," Adelaine told him.

Lee nodded.

 

\---

 

It was now time for Lee's promotion party of sorts. Again Ariana tried to weasel her way into going but she was stuck going to her grandparents again. Lee and Adelaine apparated to the hall.

"So, how far along are you again?" Lila asked, she had been dating Jake for a few months. This is the same Lila that she had interned with at the Prophet in her sixth year.

"Almost five months," Adelaine smiled.

Lila nodded.

"So, you're the bosses wife?" A new voice asked.

Adealine turned towards the slightly younger boy. He was maybe two or three years younger than Adelaine with brown hair and blue eyes. She knew most of her husband's employees but this one was new.

"I'm Brad,"

"I'm Adelaine Jordan," she said putting the emphasis on her last name.

Brad just smiled and said. "You know you're beautiful."

"Thank you, Lee tells me that all the time," Adealine said, again putting emphasis on her husband's name.

"Why don't you dump him and go out with me," he said.

Adelaine chuckled and said. "Like I would do that, I love Lee too much."

"I can support you and your children better."

Adelaine shook her head and replied. "No, you can't."

"I can and maybe we can have one of our own one of these days," he said, leaning into touch her belly without permission.

Adelaine's first instinct was to slap his hand away which she did.

"What was that for?" he complained.

"Get away from me!" Adelaine growled dangerously.

"I can't help it, you turn me on so much."

Adelaine slapped him across the face and walked away.

"Come back here, you witch!" he yelled going after her.

Adelaine didn't listen.

"I said come back here," he said, grabbing her by the arm and practically slamming her against the wall.

Adelaine slapped him again. She hoped her son was okay from the impact. Brad leaned into kiss her.

"If you go any closer to my wife, I'll hex you to oblivion," Lee threatened.

"Like I'm scared of your puny ass."

Lee smirked at him.

"Well if you insist on staying with him that's your choice," Brad sneered at the couple as he walked away.

"Are you okay, love?" Lee asked rushing over to her.

"I'm okay, but I'm not sure if Cedric is, he's not moving much."

Lee's brown eyes filled with worry and without a second thought he and his wife left to St. Mungos.

"You don't have an appointment." The receptionist said.

Lee resisted the urge to grab the receptionist by the collar and said as calmly as he could. "It's an emergency, there might be something wrong with our son."

"Okay, sir. Just sit down. It will be a few minutes."

Lee nodded, sat next to his wife and rested his hand on her stomach. He was used to his son kicking so it's weird to not to feel him kicking. The healer called Adelaine in about half an hour later.

"What seems to be wrong?" Their regular healer asked.

"Cedric hasn't kicked for a few hours."

The healer's eyes filled with worry since she knew this baby was a good kicker and asked. "Has anything changed?"

"No."

The healer was silent.

"I was slammed against the wall about an hour ago by one of Lee's employees but Cedric wasn't kicking before that."

Lee finally noticed the red bruise on his wife's arm. He was seething that git may have hurt their son and he hurt his wife. Their healer did some tests.

"There's your son, he looks fine but I think he may have been stressed. That can happen from time to time."

The couple sighed in relief, thanked their healer and apparated home.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your party."

"No worries, love."

The couple crawled into bed. Lee's hand resting on her stomach just as Cedric kicked for the first time in about four hours.

"That's a relief," Adelaine smiled.

"I planned on making love to you tonight but I suppose you're not up for that."

Adelaine smirked.

 

\---

 

It was now time for Lee and Adelaine's ninth anniversary. They finally had some time alone. Lee made her some breakfast in bed. She was now around six months along.

"So, are you in the mood?" Lee asked. Ever since their second anniversary they've made love.

Adelaine shook her head and replied. "Not really, I feel so bloated and fat. Sorry, I know it's a tradition we make love on our anniversary."

"No worries, love," Lee assured her resting his hand on her stomach as their son kicked.

Adelaine thanked Merlin that her husband was so understanding. Most men wouldn't be so understanding.

 

\---

 

A few days later Katie appeared in the floo. Adelaine was pleasantly surprised to see her younger friend.

"Hey Adelaine, can we talk?"

"Sure, sit down," Adelaine said, gesturing towards the spot next to her.

Katie sat next to her.

"So, everything okay with you and Oliver?"

Katie grinned at the mention of her husband and said. "Yes, it is."

"That's good."

"I'm pregnant."

Adelaine chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?"

"George predicted you would be the next one who becomes pregnant."

Katie nodded.

"Have you told Oliver?"

Katie shook her head and said. "No, I'm so scared. How did you tell Lee that you were pregnant the first time?"

"Technically, it's the second time I was pregnant since I miscarried about five months into our marriage."

Katie nodded again.

"I found out that I was pregnant with Ari and I went to Lee's office to tell him but we got a little carried away at first but I told him once we separated from our snogging session."

"How did he take it?"

"He was excited."

The two girls continued talking until she left. A few hours later Lee returned home.

"Hey love," he greeted kissing her cheek then leaning down to kiss her stomach.

Adelaine smiled at her husband. Lee made some dinner for them.

They were in bed that night.

"You know Katie is pregnant," Adelaine said, adjusting herself next to Lee her stomach over the edge of the bed.

"That's nice, I bet Oliver will be excited because I know was when you told me you were pregnant with Ari and I was equally as excited when you told me you were pregnant with Cedric," he smiled.

The couple fell asleep.

 

\---

 

It was now three months later when Adelaine and Lee were in bed blissfully sleeping at least Lee was. Adelaine was awoken by sharp pains in her stomach and then her water broke. She tugged one of Lee's dreadlocks anxiously.

"What is it love?" he asked sleepily opening his brown eyes.

"It's time."

"For what?"

Adelaine groaned through a contraction and said. "Lee the baby is coming."

Lee shot up from the bed and grabbed her bag they already prepared.

"Just breathe, love."

Adelaine sent her husband a glare practically saying 'I've been through this before, I know the drill.'

They apparated to St. Mungos. They got Adelaine situated and wheeled her in the delivery room.

"Daddy!" Ari exclaimed reaching out for her dad from her gran's arms.

Lee took his daughter from his mum and sat down.

"How long has she been in delivery?"

"Ten minutes or so."

Rita nodded.

Ariana bounced in her father's lap and said. "I can't wait to have a baby brother."

After a few more minutes Lee was asked to come in the delivery room.

"How is it going?"

There was a groan from his wife as he sat down next to her. She clenched the bed sheet through a contraction. Lee remembering how she was during labor with Ari he decided to be quiet so she wouldn't actually magically castrate him.

"It's time to start pushing, Mrs. Jordan," the healer instructed.

Adelaine groaned and said. "I don't think I can."

"Why don't you give your wife some encouragement, Mr. Jordan," the healer suggested.

Lee did as told and kissed her forehead and with that she started pushing.

"Just one more push," the healer said, after another hour or so.

She laid back in exhaustion after the huge push.

"You have a beautiful baby boy," the healer said handing the baby to Lee once he was cleaned up.

"Hello Cedric Nicholas," Lee smiled at his son.

"What does he look like?"

Lee handed the baby to his wife.

"Just like you can't say no to Ari because she has my eyes I'll never be able to say no to Ced because he has your puppy dog brown eyes."

Lee grinned. Everyone saw the baby the next morning.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines at the beginning and end added.  
> Scene breaks edited.  
> Centring.  
> Punctuation edited.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,269
> 
> Edited 20/5/16

* * *

 

 

 July 3rd, 2006

 

Three months later and it was time for Katie to give birth for the first time. Oliver was pacing the floor. Katie had been in labor for a few hours.

"Was I that nervous when you were in labor with Ari?" Lee asked.

Adelaine smirked at her husband and said. "You were just as nervous when I gave birth to Cedric  Almost three months ago," she said holding their three-month-old son in her arms.

The waiting went on. Katie finally gave birth to a baby girl named Lauren Angelina Wood.

"Our kids will be at Hogwarts together."

"I know."

 

\---

 

It was now six months later Adelaine and Lee's tenth anniversary. They had sent their kids over the grandparents so they could have some time alone.

"I can't believe we've been married for ten years," Adelaine sighed happily.

Lee began peppering her neck with kisses and said. "They've been the best ten years of my life."

"Mine too."

They began a bit of foreplay.

"Merlin, I love that bra," Lee said, ogling his wife's lacy scarlet red bra covering her breasts.

Adelaine smirked and said. "I know you do, Lee,"

"But I love taking it off even more," he said, deftly undoing his wife's bra and staring at her exposed breasts.

They finished undressing each other.

"You ready for this love?" he asked before he entered his wife.

"As always," Adelaine said, bracing herself against the bed.

And with that he entered his wife slowly. At the entrance Adelaine let out a moan and Lee silenced it with a passionate kiss and a squeeze of her breast.

"Merlin, you're driving me crazy," she moaned, writhing on the bed in pleasure.

Lee smirked and said. "I'm just getting started, you may want to cast a contraception charm. It's going to be a long night."

Adelaine cast a wandless contraception charm. Lee pushed into his wife just a little more. She was getting impatient so she tugged at one of his dreadlocks. As always that caused him to enter her even more and hitting her sensitive spot.

Lee soon rolled off his wife panting heavily and pulled her to his chest.

"That was amazing," Adelaine said stroking his chest sensually.

Lee instantly grew hard again at her touch. Adelaine smirked knowingly.

"Round two?" he asked.

Adelaine nodded and they began to make love again.

"Happy anniversary, love," Lee said before he entered his wife for the second time that night.

"Happy anniversary."

They finished making love in the wee hours of the morning and fell asleep satisfied. The next morning they got up and went to go pick up their son and daughter from their grandparents.

 

\---

 

It was three months later now Lee walked in from work. He noticed his six-year-old playing with some toys. There was a soft cry from his one-year-old's room he went to go check on his son.

"Hey little man," he grinned at his son.

"Dada," he said.

Lee grinned again. Ironically, Cedric's first word was dada not mama. He just started talking a few weeks ago.

"Lee?" Adelaine asked as he finished fussing over their son.

"Hey love," he turned grinning at her but instantly noticing her red, puffy eyes.

Under her husband's caring gaze she felt the tears rush back to her eyes. Lee put his son down in his crib, rushed over to his wife and engulfed her in his arms.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked comforting his emotional wife.

"It's too soon for this," she sobbed.

"Too soon for what?"

"Our youngest is barely a year old and I'm pregnant again."

Lee grinned and asked. "You're pregnant again?"

"Yes, I am. The child was conceived on our anniversary even though I casted a contraception charm."

Lee instantly rested his hand on her stomach.

"You're not upset?" she asked.

"Why would I be upset my amazing wife is pregnant with our third child after a wonderful anniversary."

Adelaine looked up into her husband's brown eyes that were shining with genuine excitement.

"I think this calls for celebration," he said pressing his lips to his wife's passionately.

Adelaine kissed him back just as passionately. In response, he picked up his wife wrapped her legs around his waist and they started to stumble out of their son's room to their room.

"Just take it off, love," Lee instructed his wife.

Adelaine discarded his shirt on the floor as Lee gently laid her on the bed. They just passionately snogged on the bed. After that snogging session they pulled apart. Lee's hand resting on Adelaine's stomach.

 

\---

 

It was now about a month later and Adelaine was starting to show again. No matter how many times Adelaine had been pregnant before Lee loved seeing his wife pregnant with their child. Lee was having a daddy-daughter day with Ariana. The twosome was eating ice cream in Diagon Alley after visiting George, Angelina and Freddie. Angelina was at the tail end of her pregnancy with a baby girl.

"Daddy!" Ariana exclaimed excitedly.

Lee turned to his daughter, grinned and asked. "What is it, sweetie?"

"It's Viktor Krum," she said.

Lee knew that his little girl had a crush on the retired Quidditch seeker.

"Can I go get his autograph?"

Lee was wrapped around her finger so he agreed instantly and they walked over. Viktor was gracious and gladly gave her an autograph. After that the twosome spent more time together and then apparated home.

"We're home!" Lee exclaimed.

Ariana went to her room while Lee found his wife giving their son a bath.

"Hey Lee," she smiled up at him.

He kissed her cheek and said. "How about I finish up here and you go have Ari tell her about our day."

"Okay," Adelaine agreed, standing up and slightly waddling out of the room.

Lee kneeled down next to the tub and continued his son's bath.

Adelaine waddled towards her daughter's room.

"Hi mummy," Ari greeted her mum.

Adelaine smiled at her eldest and said. "So, did you have fun with daddy?"

"I did."

"What did you do?"

The almost six-year-old began to tell her mum about her day with her dad not missing a detail.

"You know your dad was jealous when he saw me talking to Viktor at the Yule Ball," Adelaine chuckled at the memory.

"I wasn't jealous," Lee denied walking in holding their son.

Adelaine smirked and said. "Then why did I find you sulking?"

"I wasn't sulking besides I knew it was silly because you were just talking to him but I still thought at the time that you had a thing for Quidditch players," Lee said sitting next to her on their daughter's bed.

"Quidditch players are so not my type, I much prefer guys who keep their feet on the ground.

Lee just grinned at his wife. The couple left their daughter's room. Adelaine put Cedric in the living room.

"You remember the kiss we shared after the ball?" Lee asked.

Adelaine nodded and said. "I do."

"Excuse the cheesiness but that's when I realized you were the one because I felt my toes curl the minute our lips touched," Lee smiled at her.

"You didn't realize it any other time we kissed?"

"I suppose I did but it was that kiss," he said resting his hands on her hips.

Adelaine smiled up at him.

"How is the next baby Jordan been treating you?" He asked his right hand drifting to her baby bump.

"Not good but I can handle it," she assured him noticing the worry in his brown eyes.

"If you say so."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date added.  
> Punctuation edited.  
> Lines at the beginning and end added.  
> Scene breaks edited.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,242
> 
> Edited 20/5/16

 

* * *

 

A few days later Adelaine woke up next to Lee per usual his right hand cupping her breast under her nightgown and his left hand resting on her stomach. She could see why she felt something rather hard poking her in the bum. She wiggled her bum slightly which earned an insanely loud moan from her husband and she giggled.

"That's one way to wake me up, love," Lee whispered huskily in her ear in his very sexy morning voice.

"Morning, did you sleep well?"

Lee nodded and began kissing her neck softly. She was trying in vain not to let out a moan.

"Let me hear you moan, love," he smirked at her. He loved to hear his wife moan.

Before she could there was a sound from their son's room.

"I should go get him," Adelaine said.

Lee sighed. They always get interrupted by one of their kids when they wanted some private time. Adelaine got out of bed her nightgown going up and revealing her bare bum. Lee always preferred his wife's breasts or hips to her bum but you don't hear him complaining about the view. Adelaine knew her husband too well and pulled down her nightgown.

"I'm going to go take a shower, you're more than welcome to join when you're done with Cedric," Lee said, getting out of bed.

Adelaine nodded and waddled out of the room to check on their son.

"Cedric Nicholas!" she exclaimed once she got there.

The little boy in question was standing by his crib having got out. Though Cedric was a lot more like Adelaine he still had a mischievous streak. Well, he was Lee's son after all.

"What happened?" Lee asked walking in shirtless.

Adelaine turned to her husband and said. "Your son got out of his crib."

"That's g-" he started but noticed his wife's glare, changed his mind and said. "You've been a bad boy."

"I sorry," he said in a baby voice looking up at his mum with his big brown eyes and dimples innocently.

Adelaine groaned and said. "He gets this from you." And walked away.

Lee chuckled, picked his son up and said. "You just cost me some private time with your mum."

The little boy looked up at his dad. The father and son walked downstairs.

"Morning daddy," Ariana greeted.

Lee kissed his daughter's forehead and glanced over at the stove to see his wife cooking breakfast.

"Is it safe?" he asked.

Adelaine huffed in response and Lee backed off. She finished cooking breakfast and the family ate.

Later that day, Adelaine was curled up on the couch reading or as curled as she could be with her already huge stomach despite being only four and half months along.

"Love?"

Adelaine looked up at her husband and said. "Hey Lee."

He sat down next to her putting her legs on his lap.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting today," Adelaine apologized.

"There's no reason to apologize, love."

Adelaine put down her book and said." I know but I still feel bad about it."

"I know it's your hormones," he said resting his hand on her stomach.

Adelaine nodded and said. "I've been pregnant twice before but my hormones have never been this bad. I've been extra tired and not very anxious to have you make love to me until dawn."

"Maybe we should go to St. Mungos, I hate seeing you like this," Lee said, emotionally.

Adelaine cuddled closer to her husband as he ran his hand through her hair.

 

\---

 

A few days later the couple was in St. Mungos waiting for the healer to call them. Adelaine was dozing on Lee's shoulder while his hand was resting on her stomach.

"Adelaine Jordan!" The healer yelled.

Lee whispered to his wife. "They called your name, love."

Adelaine nodded sleepily as he took her hand, got up and followed the healer.

"You're not our regular healer, where's our regular healer?" Lee asked.

The new healer said. "Healer Sims is on vacation, I'm healer Brooks."

Lee nodded still suspicious.

"So, it seems like this is your third pregnancy but you've never had problems."

"Technically it's her fourth since she miscarried a few months into our marriage."

The healer nodded and said. "I see that your son was born last April and you got pregnant again in January. Maybe you should've been more careful and casted a contraception charm and give your body a rest."

"I did cast a contraception charm, for your information," Adelaine said.

"You should've cast a better one, you ended up knocked up," The healer glared at her.

The appointment continued.

"Everything looks fine."

"If everything is fine why does my wife have all these symptoms?" Lee glared at the healer.

"It's all in her head."

Lee's eyes flashed angrily and said. "So, you're saying my wife is crazy?"

"Not exactly."

Lee huffed.

"These are regular symptoms of pregnancy, you two should know that."

"We know but they are worse, I've very moody, exhausted most of the time and rarely in the mood."

The healer sneered at Lee and said. "I think your husband just brought you here because he couldn't get into your knickers during your pregnancy."

"I've had enough," Lee said, angrily taking Adelaine's hand and leaving the healer's office.

They walked back out to the waiting room.

"I can't believe she had the gall to accuse me of just wanting to get into your knickers while you're carrying our third child," Lee said, frustratedly pacing in the waiting room.

Adelaine allowed her husband to pace for a few minutes then said. "Maybe it was my fault, I didn't cast the proper contraception charm."

"Charms was your best subject, it's not your fault," Lee said, walking closer to his wife and kissing her passionately.

Adelaine pulled away feeling better from that kiss.

"And you're not crazy."

"Yes, I am but I'm only crazy about you even after all these years."

The couple went home still not sure what was wrong with Adelaine. They decided just to deal with it.

A month later Angelina had a baby girl named Roxanne.

 

\---

 

Adelaine was now seven months along. Merlin she felt fat and majorly bloated. Though Lee would deny that when she would complain. The baby couldn't come any sooner.

"Happy Birthday, love," Lee said, kissing her temple.

"Not so much," she groaned.

Lee rested his hand on her huge stomach.

"I just want this baby out of me."

Lee kissed her stomach as their child kicked.

 

\---

 

It was two months later and Adelaine was finally in labor. Lee sat next to her holding her hand tightly. She had been in labor for twelve hours or so.

"You're almost there, Mrs. Jordan."

"You're never touching me again."

  
Lee wholeheartedly agreed with that sentiment. He didn't want his wife to go through this again.

"It's a girl!"

  
Adelaine laid back in exhaustion. Lee looked at his new born daughter she looked quite big.

  
"Well, she weighs about eight pounds no wonder she was always kicking," The healer said.

  
"What's her name?"

  
"Elladora Leslie Jordan," Lee said.

  
Adelaine said. "You know she's probably going to hate that name if she's anything like Dora."

  
"I know we'll call her Ella or Dora for short, love."

  
Adelaine nodded sleepily. Everyone came to see the next baby Jordan. Adelaine was able to go back home a few days later.  
Adelaine had been home for a month now with little Ella. They now had three kids under the age of ten so it was tiring but okay

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines added at the beginning and end added.  
> Spacing.  
> Scene breaks edited.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,545
> 
> Edited 20/5/16

* * *

  

November 23rd, 2007

 

Adelaine woke up on Lee's thirtieth birthday with his hand cupping her bare breast again. Not that she particularly minded. She moved slightly.

  
"I want to snuggle more," Lee whined pulling her closer.

  
"Whatever you want, birthday boy," Adelaine snuggled deeper into her husband's chest.

  
Lee smiled down at his wife and said. "I'm getting old, but I'm still very sexy."

  
"Not to mention cocky but I have to agree," Adelaine said, twirling one of his slowly going gray dreadlocks around her finger.

Lee could feel himself growing hard just at this slight touch. They haven't made love in ten months or so. Adelaine smirked knowingly at her husband. It's a good thing all three kids were over their grandparents so they could make some love that was very long overdue. Lee began kissing her neck. She let out a loud moan at the contact. Lee continued kissing her and undressed her.

  
"You ready love?" He asked before he entered his wife.

  
"More than ready."

  
And with that he entered his wife for the first time in ten months. She let out another moan and he silenced her with with a passionate kiss. As always she pulled one of his dreads and he entered her instantly hitting her sensitive spot. She moaned shamelessly.

  
Lee soon rolled off his wife panting heavily.

  
"That was absolutely amazing."

  
"It was, it almost forgot what it felt like to be inside of you," Lee smirked.

  
As the day progressed the couple made love countless times.

  
"Happy Birthday," Adelaine said as they pulled from their last love making session that night.

  
"It's been the best birthday ever," Lee sighed spooning his wife.

  
Adelaine smirked and said. "You're just saying that because we've made love so many times today."  
Lee smirked at her.

  
\---

 

The next morning the couple woke up and snuggled for a bit then they got up. They got dressed, ate some breakfast and went to go pick up their kids.

  
"Daddy!" six-year-old Arianna yelled running to greet her dad.

  
"Hey sweetie."

  
They stayed a few minutes and flooded home.

  
  


  
September 2008

 

It was now September of 2008 and time for Tabitha to start Hogwarts. She was nervously chatting. Adelaine had brought Ari with her while Lee was watching Cedric and Ella. Gilderoy and Leslie had all girls. The second oldest being a year older than Ari and the youngest being the same age as Cedric. The train whistled and Tabitha said goodbye to her dad, mum, grandfather and godmother.

  
"When will I be able to go to Hogwarts?" Ari whined.

  
"Another four years, sweetie."

  
"That's not fast enough."

  
Adelaine shook her head. She was becoming more like Lee every day.

  
"Do you want to grab some lunch at the Leaky?" Leslie asked.

  
"That sounds delicious."

  
The group went to the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky was quite full. They were seated.

  
"May I take your order?"

  
Adelaine looked up at the honey-blond woman she recognized as Hannah Abbott or rather Longbottom now. She had been married to Neville for just over a year.

  
"I didn't know you worked here," Adelaine said.

  
Hannah nodded, took their orders and walked away.

  
"She doesn't just work here, she's owns the Leaky."

  
Adelaine's eyes widened. The two childhood friends continued talking. Hannah brought the food and they ate. Adelaine got something for Lee because she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it if she didn't. She parted ways with Leslie and her family and flooed home.

  
Adelaine saw the cutest scene on the couch when they got home. Lee was fast asleep with their two youngest on his chest. He stirred slightly.

"Hello sleepy head." Adelaine smirked at her sleepy husband. He looked so cute.

"Hi love."

"How did they behave?"

"They were angels, especially because you took the most mischievous one." He said.

Adelaine nodded and said. "Let me put them to bed and you just finish taking your nap, okay?"

Lee nodded sleepily as Adelaine took their two youngest off his chest one by one and put them in their toddler bed and crib. She was slightly worried. Lee was rarely one to take naps.

"Hey love," he greeted.

Adelaine turned to her husband and said. "I brought you some food from the Leaky because you would never let me hear the end of it."

Lee glanced at the food and his stomach slightly churned.

"Everything okay?" she asked noticing the look on her husband's face.

Lee shook his head silently and whined. "I haven't been feeling well since you left."

Adelaine walked over to her husband and felt his forehead and he was burning up. Suddenly he fainted.

Lee woke up about an hour later to his daughter bouncing on the bed.

"Daddy!" she yelled.

Lee cringed at the loudness of his daughter's voice as his wife walked in.

"Hey love," Lee said through a cough.

Adelaine sat on their bed next to Lee and said. "You gave us quite a scare."

"What exactly happened?"

"You fainted on the kitchen floor a few minutes after I got home from seeing Tabby off to Hogwarts."

"Refresh me on who Tabby is again," Lee said.

Adelaine shook her head worriedly and said. "She's my goddaughter."

"Okay."

"What's my patronus?"

"A ring-tailed lemur which I have a tattoo of on my hip."

Adelaine nodded looking concerned for her husband. She was holding back tears.

"Love, there's no need to turn on the water works," Lee said gently, gesturing towards the spot next to him.

She instantly curled up next to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm okay it's just a slight concussion from work. I've had it for a few days and the cough just developed today."

"What did you do to get this concussion?" Adelaine asked.

Lee sighed and said. "I don't remember at all."

"Good, I don't have to yell at anyone yet," Adelaine giggled into his chest.

"Now that's the giggle I love to hear, even after all these years," Lee sighed, happily kissing her forehead.

"I have to go get the kids ready for bed and then I'll come take care of you."

Lee nodded. Adelaine left the room and went to go get her kids ready for bed. The two youngest were easy to get to bed but Ariana not so much. She eventually fell asleep though and Adelaine walked back to their room to find her husband asleep though a bit restless. She grabbed her nightgown, slipped into bed next to her husband and fell asleep.

 

\---

 

The next morning she was expecting to wake up to Lee clinging to her like he usually did when he was sick but he wasn't. She got up to investigate and found him hunched over the toilet she rushed in to hold back his hair.

"Thanks love," he thanked her before he emptied his stomach again.

She rubbed his back to help him feel better.

"This has been going on since early this morning and I cast a silencing charm so nobody would hear me spewing my guts out," Lee answered his wife's unasked questions.

Adelaine nodded and asked. "Do you think we should send the kids away until you get better."

"My parents are on vacation."

"That's right, we can send Ari over Andromeda's I'm sure she would love to see Teddy," Adelaine smirked. It was very obvious that their eldest had a crush on the young metamorphagus.

Lee groaned. Adelaine took that as a yes. She decided to send Cedric over Leslie and Gilderoy's while she sent Ella over Alicia's.

"Merlin, I feel horrible," Lee whined flopping down on the bed.

Adelaine tucked her husband in and conjured a bucket just to have him empty his stomach again. She zapped away the vomit instantaneously and conjured another bucket.

"Stay with me, love," he whined.

Adelaine did as told knowing how clingy her husband gets when he's sick. She continued taking care of her husband.

 

\---

 

A few days later Adelaine woke up in their normal position Lee's right hand cupping her bare breast and his other hand resting on her hip.

"You take great care of me," he mumbled sleepily into her hair.

"Of course I do."

Lee smiled and said. "I want to repay you but are you in the mood?"

Adelaine didn't respond she just gave him a passionate kiss. He understood quite well and rolled on top of his wife.

"You ready?"

Adelaine nodded as he entered her for the first time in maybe two months or so. She anxiously pulled one of his dreadlocks a few minutes later. They finished making love and got up. They made some breakfast, took a shower and made love again. After that they went to go pick up their children.

"Hey Aunt Andie," Lee greeted his godmother.

"Hello."

"How did Ari behave?"

"I'll say this Teddy is usually not a prankster but when he's around Ari that side of him came out."

Lee nodded. They flooed over to Leslie's.

"Did Cedric behave?"

"Yes."

Adelaine nodded and said. "Thanks for taking care of him at the last minute."

"Well, he is my godson isn't he."

"True, speaking of godchildren has Tabby written you yet?"

Leslie shook her head. After the short talk they flooed over to Alicia's.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date added.  
> Lines at the beginning and end added.  
> Punctuation edited.  
> Spacing.  
> Centring.  
> Scene breaks edited.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,006

* * *

 

It was the next day the family was having breakfast when an owl flew in. Adelaine took the letter off the bird's leg as Lee fed it a piece of bacon. She opened the letter it was from Tabby.

_Dear Aunt Addie,_

_I love Hogwarts. I was sorted into Hufflepuff like you and mum. I don't think my dad will be disappointed he has Katie and Lina to be sorted into Ravenclaw. My favorite subject is Defense although I think that's because the professor is cute with his Irish accent and everything. The Herbology Professor says he knows you. I found a friend in Sarah Fields, a muggle born like my mum. She's also my dorm mate along with twins Amelia and Anna Harries. The twins aren't very nice though._

_Love,_

_Tabby_

_P.S. I know you told me about the owl that was here when you going to school. I think she died but the owl I chose is her offspring. I named her Demeter or Dem for short to follow the tradition._

Adelaine looked up from the letter and shook her head chuckling softly.

"What's so funny?"

"She's just like her mother crushing on a Professor."

Lee shrugged.

"She also said the Herbology Professor said he knows me, but I can't think of who that would be."

Lee thought for a moment and said. "Wasn't Neville good at Herbology?"

"I think so."

Lee nodded. Adelaine wondered what brought her up in conversation.

 

November 2008

 

It was the middle of November now, Adelaine and Lee were having some time alone or at least they were until they were interrupted by a letter from the Headmistress.

"I hope we can continue this later," Lee smirked rolling off his wife.

"We'll see, but if not you can wait another week for your birthday."

Lee sighed reluctantly. The letter was concerning Tabby. She hoped nothing was wrong with her god daughter. Adelaine kissed her husband goodbye and flooed to Hogwarts.

"Hello Mrs. Jordan," The Headmistress greeted her former student.

"Hello Minerva."

"Follow me to my office."

Adelaine nodded and followed the elder woman to her office. She noticed two all familiar faces sitting in her office. They were Tiffany and Kyle. She had made the connection with the name Harries but who in their right mind would marry him.

"What a pleasure to see you," Tiffany said.

"You too," Adealine said civilly as she sat down next to a frowning Tabby.

McGonagall sat down and said. "It seems like the rivalry that you two had carried down to your daughter/niece and god daughter."

"It wasn't a rivalry, Minerva. She and Joanna bullied me and Leslie relentlessly from our first year. Kyle tried to get me to flirt with Oliver to distract him so Hufflepuff would win in my third year."

McGonagall hated playing dirty.

"We did nothing of the sort!" Kyle and Tiffany yelled in unison.

Adelaine said. "So, what did Tabby do?"

"They were bullying her friend Sarah and she jinxed them."

Adelaine shook her head and said. "Your just like your mum, she would always defend me but I defended her too."

"I think the reasonable punishment would be twenty points from Hufflepuff and detention with Professor Longbottom."

"That sounds about right."

Tiffany and Kyle nodded silently.

"Did you say Professor Longbottom?" Adealine asked Minerva.

She smiled and said. "Yes, Neville is the Herbology Professor."

Adelaine nodded and the group left her office.

"You needed to learn your place among the Purebloods like us, you lowly halfbreed. That's why we bullied you and that mudblood slag."

Adelaine bristled and said. "You know I would hex you like I did in third year but I rather keep it civil."

"You don't have your husband and his friends to prank us to oblivion. Oh, I forgot your ginger friend died in the war as did Diggory."

"Don't you dare mention their names in vain!"

"And let's not forget that weirdo who could change her hair."

Suddenly something was dropped on the siblings. Adelaine looked up to see Peeves.

"Thanks Peeves," she thanked the normally annoying poltergeist. The only person who could control Peeves was the Bloody Baron and Fred when he was alive anyway.

"You're welcome."

"That was awesome!" Tabby exclaimed.

Adelaine walked her god daughter to the Hufflepuff common room and said goodbye. As she walked out of the castle and apparated home.

"Hey love," Lee greeted.

"Hey."

"So, what did the headmistress want?"

Adelaine told him everything as they ate.

"I suppose you're too tired to continue what we were doing earlier," Lee smirked.

Adelaine nodded.

It was a week later and time for Lee's birthday. They did indeed make love a few times but not as much as last year.

 

December 2008

 

It was now right before Christmas. Adelaine was baking some Christmas biscuits when Lee wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey love," he grinned.

"Hey," she smiled leaning into him.

"So, when were you going to tell me that you're pregnant again?" he smirked.

"How did you know?"

"I've known you for almost twenty years, you've been my best friend for just as long, we've been together for fifteen," Adelaine cut him off with a kiss.

"You're rambling, Paddy."

"And you've been my wife for almost twelve," Lee said, resting his hand on her growing baby bump.

"You know when this child was conceived."

"When?"

Adelaine smiled, twirled one of his dreadlocks around her finger and said. "You remember when you were sick?"

"I do, I repaid you by making love to you."

Adelaine stroked his unshaven cheek and said. "Yes, you did."

"I hope this pregnancy isn't as difficult as the last one."

"So, far it hasn't been."

Lee nodded and joked. "Maybe we'll end up having seven kids with the way we're going."

"This is the last time, Lee."

He chuckled and said. "You know you can't resist me because I'm so good in bed."

"I won't deny that but this is the last time."

Lee grumbled. Christmas came and went.

* * *

 


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,988

 

* * *

 

February 19th, 2009

 

Lee and Adelaine were home when Mr. and Mrs. Jordan appeared in the floo.

"Gramps and Gran!" Ari yelled running towards her grandparents.

But Adelaine and Lee knew something was up.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Lee asked noticing his mom had been crying.

Rita broke down and said. "My dad died in a car accident."

Lee rushed to comfort his mum and soon he was crying too.

"Why is daddy crying?" Ari asked.

"Your great grandfather died," Adelaine told her eldest.

She was really close with her great grandfather so she started to cry too. Adelaine pulled her eldest into a hug. She was holding back tears herself. She always loved Nick.

"So, when's the funeral?" Lee asked sobering up and leading his mum to the couch and sitting her on the other side of him.

"Five days."

"Okay," Lee nodded.

The group had some dinner and his parents left.

Lee and Adelaine began packing for their trip.

"I know you want to go love but is it safe to travel this far when you're pregnant?" Lee asked.

Adelaine nodded and said. "It is, I'm only five months."

"I need my rock there, I don't know what I would do without you," Lee said, wrapping his arms around his wife her stomach in the middle. Their son kicked.

"This is your first trip out of the country and you're not even born, Chance," Lee said his hand on her stomach.

They had agreed on the name Chance Oliver.

 

February 21st, 2009

 

The family apparated to their house two days later. This is the first time that Adealine and Lee had been here since they were engaged. Rita and Curtis hadn't been here since Lee was born.

"Hi mom," Rita said, hugging her mom.

It was a stiff hug as always.

"Hello Milly," Curtis greeted, devoid of any emotion.

She glared at her daughter's husband.

"Hi Grandma," Lee said, faking a smile and hugging her.

"I see you're still married to the harlot, added an extra brat and another one is on the way," she glared at her grandson's wife and children.

"Adelaine is not a harlot!" Lee exclaimed, glaring at his grandma.

"And I'm not a brat!" Ariana exclaimed, glaring at her great-grandmother.

"You are!"

"I wish you were the one who died not great grandpa Nick!" Ariana yelled.

The next thing everyone knew Milly slapped Ariana across the face.

"How dare you insult my wife and then lay a hand on my daughter!" Lee bellowed.

Ariana cowered next to her mum crying as she comforted her.

"I know grandpa Nick would want us to stay here but I just can't," Lee said, taking Adelaine's hand.

"We're not staying here either," Curtis said.

Rita left with her husband, son, daughter-in-law and grandkids.

"Where are we going now, mum?" Lee asked.

"I know exactly where we're going, honey."

Lee nodded. A few minutes later they reached another house and walked up. Everyone was confused except for Rita. She knocked on the door. A woman who looked quite similar to Milly but much kinder answered the door.

"Little Margie?" she asked.

"Hi Aunt Mary"

It finally dawned on Curtis who this was. He never got his mother-in-law's blessing but her sister had given him her blessing.

"It's nice to see again, Mary," Curtis said, moving to hug the older woman.

Lee was completely confused.

"You don't remember my son, Lee since you met him when he was a few months old."

So, that's why Lee didn't remember her.

"You've grown into a handsome man, you must be in your thirties now?"

"Yes, I turned thirty one in November."

Mary turned to Adelaine smiling.

"This is my wife of twelve years, Adelaine," Lee smiled.

"It's nice to meet you -" Adelaine hesitated because she didn't know what to call her.

"You can call me Mary."

Adelaine nodded.

"Who's this adorable little one?" she said, leaning down to Ariana's eye level.

The usually bold little girl was still timidly cowering behind her mum.

"Come on, sweetie. She won't hurt you," Rita coaxed her granddaughter out from behind her daughter-in-law.

Ariana walked out from her behind her mum, Mary gasped and said. "This is my sister's doing isn't it?"

"It is."

Mary's brow furrowed as she said. "Come in."

The group walked in.

"Who was at the door, mum?" A man around Rita's age asked.

"Marshal?" Rita asked the man.

The man turned towards her and smiled. "It can't be, little Margie."

"It's me."

He walked over and pulled her into a hug. Curtis also remembered having to get his blessing.

"Nice to see you again, Marshal," Curtis said.

"You weren't around when I brought Lee for a visit back in early 1978," Rita said, gesturing towards Lee.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

The introductions continued.

"Let me get some ice for your face, sweetie," Mary said.

"Okay,"

Marshal glanced over at the little girl and said. "This is Aunt Milly's doing isn't it."

"Sadly," Rita said.

"I can see why you left the minute you met Curt."

"So, grandma was always abusive?" Lee asked, putting his arm around his wife and resting his hand on her stomach checking to see if their son was kicking. When she was pregnant with Cedric he had the habit of not kicking for a few hours when something stressed him out but it didn't look like Chance was the same because he was kicking non-stop.

Rita nodded and said. "It started when I found out I was magical."

"They know you're magical?" Curtis said.

"My mum is a squib who hates the magical world."

Curtis looked shocked at his wife and said. "You're not a muggle-born then, you're technically a half-blood."

"I know, don't be mad that I lied."

"Don't worry, I'm not."

Mary brought Ariana the ice and helped her ice the injury.

"How old is your daughter, Lee?"

"She's seven."

"I'm almost eight!" Ariana said, indignantly.

Marshal nodded and said. "My granddaughter is her age."

"Can I meet her?" Ariana asked eagerly.

"I guess so."

Ariana grinned.

"I have plenty of room here for all of you," Mary said.

"You sure?"

Mary nodded.

Mary with hint of teasing in her voice said glancing over at Lee and Adelaine and said. "I don't want to hear any moaning and groaning coming from your room, either."

"It's a good thing you're good at silencing charms, love," Lee whispered to his wife, dodging her playful slap.

"Daddy, what's a harlot?" Ariana asked innocently.

Lee shook his head and replied. "It's a bad name to call a woman."

Ariana nodded.

"I'm going to take a guess that my sister called you that?" Mary asked Adelaine.

"Yes, she did," she said readjusting her youngest on her lap.

"This wasn't the first time either, she called you that the morning after we got engaged just because we've always shared a bed," Lee said, holding his son on his lap.

"You guys got engaged here?"

Lee smiled at the memory and said. "Yeah, grandpa took us to a baseball game and I used the kiss cam to propose. The morning after I had an argument with grandma saying she wanted Adelaine to leave which she did unfortunately. I was missing Adelaine so much so I went to try and grab some drinks but I wasn't of age like I am at home. I ran into some people and we hit it off."

"It's hard not to fall for your charm, Lee, I should know," Adelaine smiled up at her husband.

Lee smiled and continued the story. "During that night, I decided to get a tattoo of Adelaine's patronus."

"You can cast a patronus?"

Adealine nodded and said. "It's a ring-tailed lemur, Lee's is a baboon."

"That's interesting, I never got the hang of that difficult piece of magic. When did you guys learn that?"

"We learned it back in our seventh year," Lee said as his scars prickled slightly.

Marshal nodded and asked. "Do you remember their names?"

"It was over a decade ago, why?"

"No reason."

They continued talking.

"So, what are your children's names?"

"Ariana Charity, Cedric Nicholas, Elladora Leslie and Chance Oliver, " Adelaine said, patting her rounded stomach.

"Cedric, where did you get that name?"

Adelaine smiled and said. "He's named after my honorary brother who died in our sixth year in the Triwizard Tournament."

Mary nodded and said. "Elladora is also quite interesting."

"She's partially named after my god-sister Nymphadora who died in 1998," Lee said.

"Where did you get the name Chance?"

Adelaine smiled and said. "Chance was a friend of mine who interned with me at the paper my sixth year he also died in 1998. As for the middle names Charity is named after a Professor we had in our fifth year, Nicholas is named for his great grandfather, Leslie is my best friend and -" Lee cut her off.

"Oliver happens to be named after the bloke she fancied for two years and her first kiss, Although, I was acquaintances with him. "

Adealine smirked and said. "Are you still jealous that he was my first kiss after all these years. You got me in the end after all. I'm carrying our fourth child."

Lee chuckled resting his hand on her stomach.

It was now later that night the couple was in bed.

"I can't believe my grandma hit our daughter," Lee said, crawling into bed.

Adelaine nodded and said. "I know did you notice how quiet she was most of the day, when she's usually chattering away."

"I noticed it broke my heart," Lee said, pulling her to his chest and resting his hand on her stomach.

The couple fell asleep.

 

Feburary 26th, 2009

 

A few days later was the funeral. Lee and Rita were blubbering messes as expected but they had Curtis and Adelaine to comfort them.

"Rita?" A voice asked.

She turned to the source of the voice. It was another one of her cousins on her dad's side.

"I can't believe Uncle Nicholas is dead."

"Me either."

There was a tug on her black dress. Rita looked down to see her grandson looking up at her.

"Grama, up," he said holding his arms up.

She gladly picked him up.

"You have a grandson already, you're my age aren't you?" she asked.

"I think we're a few years apart, actually."

Her cousin nodded. "So, what's this little cutie's name?"

"I'm Cedwic," the little boy said, shyly.

"How old are you?"

"I'm this many," he said holding up four fingers.

"He's kind of quiet isn't he?"

Rita nodded and said. "Yes, he takes after my daughter-in-law in that department. She was quiet until she crossed paths with my son at school."

Lee walked over and said. "There you are, Cedric."

"Daddy!" he exclaimed, reaching out to Lee.

Lee took his son from his mum.

"So, this little cutie is your son?"

Lee nodded and told his mum. "I think we're going back to the house, it's been a long day."

"Alright, we'll see you back there."

Lee nodded and walked away holding Cedric. Adelaine and Lee left back to Aunt Mary's house.

"I'm tired, mummy," Ari whined.

The couple went to bed.

 

 

June 21st, 2009

 

It was now time for Adelaine to give birth for the last time. She had been in labour for about twenty hours now. After another eight hours, Chance Oliver Jordan was born on June 21st, 2009 at one pm.

 

September 2012

Ariana was jumping with excitement as she pulled her dad across the platform. Lee was trying not to tear up. He couldn't believe his baby was starting Hogwarts. Adelaine was pushing their youngest three-year-old Chance in his pram. Cedric was reading a book and Ella was walking calmly with them. The train whistled and Ariana said goodbye to her parents and boarded the train.

 

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm American but I'm quite familiar with British terminology/spellings but I perfer American terminology/spellings for some words like instead of mate I'll use friend. Although, it might be a mix of American/British terminology.


End file.
